Eye of the Tortoise
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Naruto has just started over in a new town, escaping his past and becoming stronger with the help of trainer, Lee Rock. Can he truly leave his torturous past behind? As dissapearences plague the area, specifically his new gym, how can he stay protected?
1. Chapter 1

XxXxXxXxXxXx  
This an RP done between myself and LuclkessMallory(http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/~lucklessmallory). It's her first one and she's doing amazing so props to her! XD

I'm Naruto and LucklessMallory is Lee.  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
**Summary:** Naruto has just started a new life in a new town, escaping his troubles and embracing new opportunities. However, haunted by his past, he strives to become more independent, joining a gym so that he can become stronger. Lee Rock is a trainer at the Youthful Tortoise, and very eager to help the newcomer acheive his goal. But when Naruto's past tries to follow him into his new life, will he be able to cut his ties after all? And what sinister things are happening behind the scenes of the Youtful Tortoise, causing the unsuspecting male members to go missing?

**Warnings:** Yaoi, cursing, eventual sexual situations.  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Wispy pink, orange and yellow clouds swept through the bleeding sky, the sun sitting low on the horizon. Dim light filtered through a large window in a bedroom, sending shadows creeping across the small room. A barren double bed stood braced against the wall and a beat up dresser with a large mirror opposite it.

A young blond man stood before the mirror, shirt off to expose bare, tanned flesh. The frame reflected was slender yet slightly toned, though not overly. He turned to the side to examine himself further, a frown marring his handsome face and brilliant blue eyes narrowing, not approving, as the bright gaze raked over his body.

Mind made up, Naruto Uzumaki strode from the room and into the living room, making his way to the computer kept in a small alcove off to the side. Switching it on, he seated himself in the uncomfortable chair and began searching for a nearby gym.

"Oh, come now, Shikamaru! Do not be lazy! You can go faster!" Lee scolded with a grin, reaching for the control panel of the treadmill and turning up the speed. The gears whirred faster, and Shikamaru grunted as he was forced to start jogging rather than walk.

"No wonder Asuma wanted me to keep an eye on you. I have never seen a basketball player with less enthusiasm!" Lee exclaimed, shaking his head good naturedly. Shikamaru simply grunted again, as if talking was far too much effort than it was worth.

"Lee! We've got a newcomer!" Gai called from his office, his voice reaching over the clanking of exercise machines and the grunting of the people on them.

"On my way!" Lee replied enthusiastically. "Now Shikamaru, do not change the setting while I am gone. Run! Work! Sweat!"

"Sweating is troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled unhappily, starting to pant in time with the bouncing of his body on the machine. "Coach Asuma only wants me for my game strategies anyway. He doesn't need me to be fit."

"Nonsense! He wants you as an athlete, too. I will be back to check on you in a few moments." Lee said, patting his friend on the shoulder before turning and jogging across the gym. The smell of sweat and effort permeated the air around him, making him feel energetic and youthful.

Naruto was excited as he neared the gym he'd chosen the night before. He had to admit, The Youthful Tortoise was a silly name for any business, let alone a gym. But, the pictures he'd browsed online showed nice facilities and the programs looked promising and affordable.

Walking through the front doors, he was greeted by a nice looking lobby. A large receptionist desk stood against the back wall but it was empty, nobody to be seen. He approached it anyway, not knowing what else to do and stood awkwardly against it, waiting for someone to help him.

Lee spotted the newcomer leaning against the front desk, looking awkward and slightly unsure as his gaze darted around the gym, taking in the people on the machines and the decorative tortoises everywhere. He had a mess of blond locks on his head that gave Lee the first impression of something cute and boyish. His blue eyes glowed like crystals when he looked up at Lee, and the three scars on either cheek transformed his face into something downright raw and feral. Lee bounded up, grabbing a towel from the corner of the desk and wrapping it around his shoulders, wiping away the sweat that had accumulated during his workout as he moved behind the desk.

"Hello, there!" Lee greeted in his friendliest voice. "Welcome to the Youthful Tortoise! How may I help you?"

Naruto turned blue eyes on the man, his gaze subtly sweeping over him. Everything about him looked... well, he didn't know. The shiny black bowl cut and bushy eyebrows were overpowering on his face but he somehow managed to pull off the look. There was a certain aura about him – friendly, warm, happy. It was refreshing and he couldn't stop the corners of his lips from lifting in a smile.

"Hey," Naruto replied, leaning his slim hips against the counter. "I was thinking about joining a gym and this one kinda... caught my eye."

"Is that so? I am glad!" Lee exclaimed, honestly excited. It was always great to get new members! Especially with the way business had been looking lately… "Why do you not come back into my office and we can talk about memberships? Or, we can take a tour if you prefer."

Lee pulled a clipboard out from under the desk with a fresh form and pen.

"What was your name, by the way?" he asked, looking up from his papers.

A grin spread Naruto's tanned cheeks as he listened to the ebony haired man talk. He was so energetic! It was catching, and he could feel himself responding, his body thrumming with excitement. He was usually quite energetic himself but had found it lacking as of late, which was part of the reason he'd decided upon working out. Maybe he had chosen the right gym? Maybe this man could remedy it? "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. And uh, I guess we could do the tour and then talk memberships..."

"That sounds perfect, Naruto! Right this way." Lee said, stepping out from behind the desk and clapping the blond on the shoulder, gesturing with his clipboard in his other hand. "My name is Lee Rock, by the way. I am a personal and general trainer around here, as well as just about everything else. Gai Might is the owner and founder of the Youthful Tortoise, but he has been training me from day one to take over when he retires. So! I make it my business to know this place inside and out."

Lee led Naruto to the cardio section, closer to the large windows at the front of the shop. Shikamaru was still on one of the treadmills, and still jogging at the same pace Lee had left him. Lee wanted to commend him for the hard work, but he knew that his friend was probably just too lazy to change the setting back.

"This is the cardio section! Here you will find the machines that are meant for long term use, such as tread mills, stationary bikes, stair climbers, and so on." Lee explained. He tried using his best host's voice, comically deep and showy as he gestured.

Naruto followed Lee further into the gym, grinning the entire time. The ebony haired man sure was a bright guy. He loved people like that but they were far and few in between. A fleeting thought ran through his mind then, wondering if maybe Lee could be his trainer. It would work out perfectly; he was normally full of initiative, but with someone like Lee motivating him, he was sure he could reach his goal quickly.

Glancing around the cardio room, his blue gaze took in all of the equipment (not to mention the tortoise motif). He couldn't help but be amused by Lee's tone, the way he showed off the gym. It was obvious that it meant a lot to him and he found that to be charming.

Lee looked back at the newcomer, looking for his reaction. The gym was small, but it meant a lot to Lee, and he tried to make it out to be a good environment. It was only the beginning of the tour, but he was hoping that it was already giving a good impression.

Naruto's expression was one of mute awe as he was lead past the machines. Judging by the way he was inspecting the machines, it was Lee's guess that Naruto hadn't worked out much before, even if he did look fairly fit. Of course, his muscle mass wasn't quite a match for Lee's own hard earned strength. But Naruto's frame was sinewy and lithe, in a way that Lee had always admired. It meant there was plenty of natural potential if he started a good routine around here.

Naruto's crystal eyes glanced everywhere, taking everything in. However, Lee couldn't help but notice that the blonde's eyes always darted back to his guide and… was that a blush?

As they moved on, Naruto stayed close to Lee. It was odd, he met many people every day thanks to his job, but he'd never been so intrigued by someone he'd just met. Everything about Lee was interesting and he couldn't help feeling as though he wanted to know more. Shaking his head, he brushed off the silly thoughts.

Since he was walking behind Lee, he couldn't see the expression on his face and didn't know if it matched how animated his voice was. However, he was awarded a generous view of the man's body and he couldn't help but admire it. It was everything he wanted for himself, the toned muscles and obvious strength. He made a mental note to ask Lee once they sat down in his office if he offered private training sessions, or something to that effect.

"And, last but not least, we have the weight lifting section." Lee said, turning back to grin at his new friend enthusiastically. "While I like to keep my personal work out diverse, this is probably my favorite section. I love pushing my limits here! Now there's something I should tell you right away about this section. The strictest rule we have in this gym is to always have a partner while lifting weights. We encourage you to push yourself and work hard, but never alone. If you were to get stuck under the bench or leg presses without someone to help lift all those heavy weights off you, you could get seriously hurt."

Lee waggled a serious pointer finger as he spoke, gesturing to each piece of equipment to illustrate. He could only keep up the solemn tone for a few seconds however, before he tapped Naruto on the tip of his nose playfully and moved on.

"Do you know anyone around here that you would be comfortable working with?" Lee asked, smiling brightly.

Naruto's eyes crossed as Lee touched his nose and he shook his head in amusement. He could tell that he could easily strike up a friendship with the man.

The rule made sense to him. There were always stories, mostly videos online, of people getting hurt while working out. It was smart, although there wasn't really anyone he could work with. Being new to this part of the city left him feeling a tad isolated. None of his friends were close by and he was sure that even if they were, they wouldn't be interested. "I don't really have any friends that could work with me but, what about you? I mean, if you do stuff like that..."

"Me?" Lee asked, feeling his smile grow wider. "I would love to work out with you whenever you need me! Being the general trainer means that it is my responsibility to partner up with any odd persons out, anyway. Most of the people who come here already have a buddy, though, so I am not needed often. So, as long as you are comfortable around me, I will be here for you whenever you need me."

Naruto felt himself flushing as he looked at Lee. Really, what was wrong with him? "I feel pretty comfortable around you already, as weird as that is," he shrugged, trying to act normal, even though he couldn't quite remember what was normal at the moment. "So um...memberships..." Anything to distract Lee from him would be good at the moment.

Lee noticed the flush, and worried for a moment that he'd embarrassed the boy in some way. But at the mention of memberships, his train of thought was immediately lost and he was ready to seal the deal.

"Right! This way to my office, please, and we'll get you all set up!" Lee exclaimed happily, wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulders and leading him across the gym. It was only now as he was looking down at the lingering flush of Naruto's scarred cheeks that he realized the boy was a few inches shorter than him.

Naruto couldn't help tensing as soon as Lee's arm was around him but he quickly relaxed. It had been a surprise to have the man his thoughts had been running wild about touching him suddenly. Either way, by the time they reached the office he had managed to control the blush and felt mighty relieved for it. But, he was glad he'd decided to try this gym first and was more than ready to sign on, already looking forward to working out with Lee.

"Just have a seat right here." Lee said, gesturing to the guest seat in front of his desk. Lee had to scuttle sideways slightly to get to his own chair behind the desk because his office was so tiny, but he managed with practiced ease.

"So, we have lots of options as far as memberships go, but I will try my best to find something to fit your needs. Tell me, do you think you will come here often, or just when you can find the time? Would you come here just for recreational use, or do you have a goal in mind?" Lee began pulling out papers as he spoke, shuffling through the many cluttered drawers of his desk and in the wire baskets that lined the wall beside him.

Glancing around the tiny office, Naruto noticed a few pictures lining the walls that centred on Lee. In all of them, no matter who he was with, he looked so happy. Especially the pictures of him with an older man that looked suspiciously similar to him. He couldn't help smiling as he looked through them all but then Lee's question pulled his attention away. "Uh well, I was planning to come here a lot. At least a couple times a week," he shrugged. "And my goal... My goal is to become stronger."

"To become stronger… that is a simple goal, but an admirable one." Lee mused, nodding. He sat back in his chair for a moment, setting the papers aside and focusing his attention exclusively on Naruto. "If you do not mind my asking, what prompted you to come here? No offence intended, but you do not look like someone who spends a lot of time working out, yet you plan to come here on a fairly regular basis."

Lee couldn't help but wonder about Naruto, even if he had only just met the man. The blonde seemed like a happy enough person, even if he did tend to turn red in the cheeks at random, and he seemed to like Lee a lot but….

He seemed lost.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I don't mind you asking." He followed suit, leaning back in the chair and crossed his legs. "I just want to be able to prote—take care of myself. It's important and I'm willing to work hard to become stronger." He could only hope that his voice sounded normal as an image of a tall brunette flashed through his mind. He quickly pushed it away; in no way, shape or form did he want to think of _him_ right now.

Lee barely resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. He watched Naruto's expression as he spoke, noting the minute pout in the set of the blonde's lips. But even if he said that he didn't mind Lee's asking, this seemed like dangerous waters. Lee decided to let it go for now, but he hoped he could bring it up later, when he knew him better.

"Alright," Lee said, smiling brightly to ward off the minor tension in the air. "We will set up a plan that fits your needs! I have just the membership for you! And, because you have been such good company for me so far, I will give you the first two weeks on the house."

Lee dared a wink at his new friend, flushing slightly despite his bold offer. He'd thought he'd been picking up small vibes from Naruto so far, though he couldn't be sure. If nothing else, the blond seemed like someone he could flirt with openly without risking offence. Very few of the people who came to the Youthful Tortoise knew that Lee was gay, because he knew that it often made the members uncomfortable. There was even one man who'd refused to be in the locker rooms at the same time as Lee when he'd found out. But Naruto didn't seem like that type.

Naruto's face showed his surprise at the wink, but he quickly recovered. Was Lee... flirting with him? It was a nice thought; it had been a long time since someone had. "Thanks," he replied, flashing Lee a lopsided grin. "I'll make sure you don't regret it." Blue eyes sparkled as he looked back at Lee and a small flutter grew in his stomach.

The blond made it a habit not to hide his sexuality. Honestly, he didn't care much what people thought about him and anyone who had a problem with it wasn't worth his time. No, he'd been openly gay since he was in high school. It hadn't been much of a problem – he didn't have any parents and the closest relative was his uncle, Jiraiya, and he didn't care since he was probably the world's biggest pervert; anything was fair game to him.

Oh, yeah, Naruto definitely didn't mind if Lee flirted with him, if that adorable grin was anything to go by.

"So, here are the forms you will need to fill out." Lee said, grabbing a couple more errand papers and placing them messily onto a clipboard before handing them to Naruto. He pulled out a pen from his top drawer, struggling for a moment to find one that looked like it still might have a decent amount of ink.

"So, I have not seen you around town much." Lee said, smiling and leaning closer to the blond and holding out the pen. "Granted, I do not get away from the gym much, but I cannot help but wonder if you are new to around town. I think that I would have heard if a blue eyed blond was nearby, just waiting for someone like me to swoop in and introduce myself."

Naruto took the offered pen and sent a fleeting glance over the papers. They were seemingly standard papers, asking for a name, address and the like. He filled them out automatically and couldn't seem to stop the smile lighting his face. Lee's presence really was infective and he couldn't help it as the flutter grew. Even if nothing came from their flirting, which he couldn't help hoping that something eventually would, it was fun, exciting. "I'm new here. I moved into an apartment nearby for my job really, but also as a fresh start." He didn't mention the fact that he was also moving as an escape. "I don't really know anyone so I'm glad I came here today." He looked up then, piercing Lee with bright blue eyes, smiling still.

"A new start is always nice." Lee said, locking eyes with the blond whenever he would look up from his forms. He really did have pretty eyes, so bright and sparkly... "Going new places, seeing fresh scenery, meeting new people… like me."

Lee averted his eyes, feeling fluttery in the stomach despite his bold words so far. He'd been spending so much time working at the Youthful Tortoise, he hadn't talked to any potential dates in a long time. Deciding that he should throw all his chips in, he rummaged through his drawer for a note card and another usable pen.

"If you need someone to show you around, give me a call. I'll take you to some of the hot spots, or just for a nice night out." Lee said, holding out his number with a grin, feeling the butterflies in his stomach turn into leap frogs as he worried the blond might not want it after all.

Naruto watched from the corner of his eye as Lee dug through his desk. Seeing him pull out the note card and a pen... well, he couldn't deny that his hopes were high for a date, however unlikely that was.

Nonetheless, he was pleasantly surprised at Lee's offer and had to almost physically stop himself from yelling out something like 'Hell yeah!' He took the number from Lee when it was held out to him and examined it before folding it and slipping it into his pocket. "That sounds awesome. I think I'll be taking you up on that offer," He said with a smile. His cheeks flushed once more, but really, it was to be expected. Having only had one boyfriend before, he wasn't terribly experienced with dating. After the relationship had ended badly, he hadn't even thought about getting back into the scene until just now, meeting Lee.

Lee grinned brightly and had to physically pinch himself as a reminder _not_ to breathe a huge sigh of relief. That could wait until after Naruto was out of sight.

"That is great! I will have to think of something fun for us to do together!" Lee stuck out his thumb with a blinding grin, giving the good guy pose to seal the deal.

Naruto grinned widely at the pose and chuckled, though not cruelly. He thought it was awesome, the best possible way to confirm a date. He warily noted that some, if not most people must find Lee's outgoing, overexcited personality to be daunting, but it had the opposite effect on him. Maybe it was exactly what he needed to pull himself from the rut he'd been stuck in for quite some time now.

Realizing that he'd been slacking on the papers, he quickly finished them and then handed the clipboard and pen across the desk to Lee.

"Thank you very much, and welcome to the Youthful Tortoise!" Lee said, separating the papers from the clipboard and stacking them haphazardly at the edge of the desk. "If you will come with me to the front desk, we will get your access pass. It comes with a reusable name tag, a card that will let you into every room, including the sauna, and a key to your own locker. The facilities here are yours for the taking!"

Lee stood up and scuttled around the edge of the desk again, gesturing toward the door with one hand and holding out the other to take Naruto's shoulder.

"Thanks. I have a feeling that I'm gonna enjoy it here," Naruto replied, getting to his feet. Moving from the room, he let Lee once again wrap an arm around his shoulder as they walked. Being so close, he could really feel the man's strength and had to admit that it was sexy as hell.

When they arrived at the front desk, he leaned up against it once more as he waited for Lee to retrieve his pass.

Lee patted Naruto's shoulder once before moving behind the desk to rummage through drawers. He struggled to fish out a fresh locker key and name tag through the mess that had accumulated. He really needed to find a secretary….

"Got it!" He exclaimed in triumph, holding up a starter envelope above his head in victory. "Here is everything you'll need!"

Lee stood up and held out the envelope, leaning over the counter into Naruto's personal space with a charming grin.

"I'll be expecting your call." He said with a wink.

"Don't worry," Naruto grinned. "I'll be calling." He looked at Lee for a moment longer before turning to leave, grasping his envelope tightly.

A woman who couldn't have been much older than him was entering the building as he left. He locked gazes with her, which caused her to pause for a moment to speak to him. "Be careful out there. All those disappearances... It's too bad really; this used to be such a safe neighbourhood..." She walked away, leaving him utterly bewildered.


	2. Chapter 2

XxXxXxXxXxXx  
This an RP done between myself and LuclkessMallory(http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/~lucklessmallory).

I'm Naruto and LucklessMallory is Lee.  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lee sighed as he stuck yet another poster for missing persons on the bulletin board. This was getting ridiculous. The sheer number of missing people in the community had more than doubled in the past couple months, and it seemed like all the missing people were members of the Youthful Tortoise. Not only was losing so many innocent people a travesty, but it was also causing severe damage to the gym. If business continued this way for much longer…

Lee glanced up as he heard the bells on the door ring, and felt his somber mood immediately lighten as he saw who had come in.

After a tiring day at work, Naruto had decided to pay a visit to the gym and hopefully Lee. He packed a small bag with extra clothes and a few other things he might need and hefted it onto one shoulder as he made the short walk to the gym. Having no car, he was left with the only option of walking everywhere, not that he minded at all. Walking was good, it calmed him and many times when he had been upset in the past, taking a long walk had helped him.

As soon as he was through the doors, he immediately spotted the person he had been hoping to see standing by the bulletin board. A wild grin stretched tanned cheeks as he made his way over to him. "Hey Lee. I was hoping you'd be here."

"Naruto!" Lee said, flashing a bright smile. "Good to see you again so soon! Ready to try working out here, or did you just come for the excellent company?"

Lee winked and waggled his fingers at the blond playfully, laughing as he spotted a familiar flush staining Naruto's cheeks.

Once again, all of his troubles washed away as soon as he got close to Lee. It was refreshing and he unconsciously drifted closer. "A little of both," Naruto admitted with a smile, hefting the strap of the bag once more when it slipped down a lean shoulder.

His gaze moved over the bulletin board and once again he was perplexed at the posters of missing people. What was going on in this neighbourhood? He had absolutely no idea, mostly since he was new. He didn't make it a habit of watching the news or reading newspapers and he realized that he probably should if this was anything to go by.

"Noticing the missing posters?" Lee asked with a small, subdued sigh. "This town can be a pretty great place to live, but it is becoming more dangerous. Nearly a dozen young men have gone missing over the past couple months."

Lee reached out and patted Naruto's arm softly, wondering who might be next if this continued. He had often wandered the streets alone at night, hoping that whoever was harming these men would come after him, but it had never happened. His strength was too well known around town. No one would be foolish enough to try and get the jump on Lee Rock.

"Oh wow," Naruto breathed. "I didn't know that was happening..." Now it made sense. The woman had been warning him about the people being taken... He wasn't sure why but he couldn't bring himself to be worried. He didn't think anyone would want to take _him_ and the only places he really walked alone were to and from work and now to the gym.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he smiled at Lee, wanting to distract him. He didn't want the time spent with the man to be spent talking about sad things. Besides, after the incident that had happened that morning he didn't want to go back to the fitful mood he had been in throughout the day. "So, are you gonna help me work out today?"

"Of course!" Lee said, easily brushing away the ominous aura with his bright tone. "Why do we not set up your locker? Then we will start with some light stretching. It is always good to stretch before and after every work out, to help your muscles remain lithe!"

"Sounds good." The thought of stretching with Lee was an enticing one. He could only imagine the ways in which that strong body could move... A visible shiver ran through his body and he blushed, quickly pushing the lewd thoughts away as he followed Lee to the locker room.

Lee held open the locker room door for Naruto, noting the characteristic blush that lit the blond's cheeks as per usual. He was getting quite used to seeing the pretty maroon hue to Naruto's face, and was certain he'd be surprised if he were to talk to the boy and _not_ see him flush. It was utterly adorable.

Lee helped Naruto find and stock his locker, pointing out the showers and towels, and left the blond to change into his gym clothes. He walked quickly to the blue stretching mats in the corner of the gym to get everything ready.

Once left alone, Naruto took out the change of clothes he'd brought with him. He changed into a black t-shirt that brought out the bright blue of his eyes and a pair of shorts, shoving the clothes he'd been wearing back into the locker. Gently fingering the rather deep bruise on his shoulder, he warily hoped that Lee wouldn't notice it, however it was quite obvious. If asked, he would have to come up with some excuse and knowing him, it would be pretty lame.

Sighing, he made his way from the locker room and went in search of Lee. It wasn't hard to find him of course, since he happened to practically light up whatever room he inhabited. He noted the blue mats on the floor as he made his way to Lee, who was obviously waiting for him.

"Alright!" Lee exclaimed happily once Naruto had joined him on the mats. "We will start off with the legs, if you do not mind."

Lee demonstrated a simple stretch, extending his foot in front of himself and leaning forward to touch his toes. He didn't expect Naruto to be able to bend quite as far forward as he could, since he obviously didn't do this every day. However, this was a small test of his limits as much as anything else.

Naruto watched the movements Lee made intently, seeing how fluidly the man moved. It was quite a sight. His turn came around and he took a deep breath before copying what Lee had done. His leg moved in front of himself and he leaned forward. It was difficult; he'd never really done anything like it before and he didn't manage very much. He looked to Lee afterwards and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess I needed this more than I thought."

"That is perfectly alright." Lee consoled with a grin. He walked up beside Naruto and put a hand on his back, bending down to take his ankle with the other. "Just take your heel out to about here… right. Keep your foot straight ahead… now try to reach your toes. You should feel a small burn in the back of your thigh, down through your calf."

Lee grinned up into Naruto's face as he recognized the boy's usual flush. He hoped he wasn't embarrassing him by using his hands to guide him, but it really was better when teaching someone how to do this for the first time.

Lee's guiding hands on his body sent sparks of electricity shooting through him. His cheeks were flushed – as they seemed to be whenever he was around Lee – but he hoped the man would put it off to the stretching, however unlikely that was.

He felt the mentioned burn with the improved movement and found it to be pleasant. It got easier after completing the stretch a few times and it made him feel a tad better about himself. The fact that he was in worse shape than he'd thought was a little upsetting but it only increased his determination to reach his goal.

Lee let Naruto stretch his other leg as well, then showed him how to do the basic ankle rolls and calf stretches. He corrected him when he needed to, but the blond was catching on fast.

"Alright, now we move onto the sitting stretches." Lee said happily, plopping down onto the mat with a hearty thump. "I am showing you most all the basic stretches this time, so that you will know for the future, but we will not always need to do so much. Now, try this."

Lee straightened his legs out before him, and reached forward to easily touch his toes, and even reached several inches past that, nearly flattening the top half of his body atop the bottom. He looked up expectantly at Naruto, with a challenging gleam in his eye.

Naruto smiled and sat down on the mat beside Lee, probably much closer than he really should have. Nonetheless, he took a deep, calming breath and then reached forward. A quiet gasp spilled from his lips and he winced as the bruise on his shoulder was pulled with the movement. He sent a fleeting glance at Lee to see if he'd noticed but really, there was no way he couldn't have. Hesitating for only a moment, his brows furrowed in forced concentration as he tried again, barely reaching his knees.

Lee frowned as he noticed Naruto flinch, obviously in pain. He sat up and examined Naruto's form, noting that he was favoring his left, the side closest to Lee. His right arm was stretched much further forward, and the left was shaking.

"Naruto, are you alright? If you have an injury, I need to know about it." Lee reached forward and placed his fingers at the base of Naruto's neck, and began to gently prod and rub along the line of his shoulder, searching for the source of his friend's pain. He gripped Naruto's hand in his free one before the blond could pull away.

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt Lee's hand against him, the touch getting closer and closer to the injury on his arm. The answer wasn't coming to him; he had no idea what to tell Lee when he discovered it. Placing the blame on a fall or something of the sort wouldn't work, as it was a rather large bruise, roughly the size of a fist... "I'm fine, Lee," he said quietly. "It's nothing." It was then that the injury was discovered and he couldn't help but turn his face towards Lee to see his reaction.

Lee felt Naruto jolt lightly as he pressed the skin on the outer edge of his shoulder. He lessened his touch to something tenderer, feeling around the edge of the injury. He stopped prodding at it and gently pulled down the edge of Naruto's tee shirt, then hissed at what he found.

There was a harsh bruise, roughly the size of large apple on the edge of Naruto's shoulder. It looked old, based on the yellowing around the edge. However, it still seemed to be deep and caused by a strong impact, with a sick purplish color in the center.

"This is not nothing, Naruto." Lee murmured softly, glancing up into his friend's apprehensive face.

The quiet concern shining in onyx eyes made Naruto smile. Lee's handsome face was lined with worry and his stomach fluttered in response. He chewed on his lip, not quite knowing what to say about the injury, how it had come about. They still didn't know each other very well and the truth of the matter was embarrassing. Lee would think he was weak... well, he was weak, but he didn't want him to know the extent of it.

"I'm fine, really. It was just... a stupid accident," he replied, in what he hoped was a convincing tone.

Lee's frown deepened at the troubled look on Naruto's face, and his brows furrowed at the sound of Naruto's weak voice. Naruto's evasive attitude worried him, making him fear the worst. This didn't look like an accident.

"Alright, Naruto. I will not pry. But if you have any more injuries, you need to tell me from now on, so that you do not hurt yourself further while you are here. We will try to avoid working your shoulder today." Lee amended firmly, pulling Naruto's shirt back into place and squeezing his hand once before letting go.

"Thanks, Lee," Naruto murmured, offering him a grateful smile. His fingers brushed briefly over one of Lee's strong forearms with the words and the incident was quickly pushed from his mind, replaced with the urge to continue on. After all, any excuse to be close and perhaps even have Lee touch him some more was a good one.

With the sleeve concealing the injury, he was more than ready to continue their session. "So uh, what's next?"

"We will try the same stretch, but without the arms. Just let your forearms relax alongside your thighs and bend forward as far as you can." Lee instructed, smiling and gently guiding Naruto's body as the blond did as instructed.

"Now we will need a little bit of space for this next one." Lee said, standing up and moving so that he was facing Naruto instead of sitting next to him. He put his legs in front of him like before. "Now follow my example and spread your legs as wide apart as you can."

Lee spread his legs so wide that they nearly made a straight line, showing off his extreme flexibility with a flashy grin.

Naruto's eyes widened. Lee's flexibility was obvious but holy hell. His gaze followed the line of the long, toned legs and he blushed when he felt a pair of black eyes on him. Shaking himself from his temporary stupor, he did as instructed.

His arms came to rest alongside his body and his legs spread open, though not nearly to the extent of Lee's. It seemed impossible to him and he didn't know if he'd ever be able to achieve _that_. Nevertheless, he tried his best but couldn't manage to pass what was seemingly a 90 degree angle.

"Good for a first try, but let us give you more of a challenge, hm?" Lee teased. He leaned forward over the mat and gripped each of Naruto's ankles, slowly spreading them wider. He watched as Naruto's body leaned forward instinctively, and noted the slightly pained look on Naruto's face as he allowed himself to be moved. Lee only managed to open Naruto's body by a few more degrees, but it was the effort that mattered!

"You should be feeling that deep in your thighs. Notice that?" Lee asked, already knowing the answer. This move often _looked_ simple enough, but it burned significantly if you were out of shape.

"Yeah, I _definitely_ notice that," Naruto said, wincing. He tried to move his focus from the burning sensation running through his legs.

He felt rather exposed to Lee, but if he were honest, it didn't bother him. Lee's hands around his ankles seemed to set his flesh on fire; the heat of it greatly outweighed the burn in his legs. A slight flush crept down his neck and he averted his gaze. Was it supposed to feel so... mind-numbingly sexy when your trainer touched you?

"Good, the burn means that it is working." Lee said with a mischievous grin. "Now I will have you put your hands on the ground in front of you and slowly slide them forward across the mat. Use your fingers to pull your body forward when you need to, and feel free to lean back again when the tension in your legs builds too much."

Lee demonstrated by placing his hands on the floor in front of him and leaned forward until his nose was almost touching the ground. He didn't expect Naruto to be able to manage something nearly that extensive, but he liked to show off.

Lee stood up and moved to Naruto's side as the blond tried it for himself, putting a hand gently on Naruto's back to guide him without pushing. He placed the other hand on Naruto's thigh just above the knee, feeling for any shaking or tension.

Who knew stretching could be so difficult? Surely not Naruto. If this was difficult, he could only imagine what was in store for him when the actual work out began. However, he trusted Lee and knew the man would keep him safe and unhurt. Well, as far as the work out went.

His legs, his muscles were stretched beyond belief. He'd never felt such tension in his legs, but it honestly felt so _good_. Not to mention the fact that Lee's hands were on him again, the one on his thigh being foremost in his mind. Despite what he was doing, a visible shiver ran through his body at his trainer's gentle touch. It was all so overwhelming, and he vaguely wondered if Lee was feeling anything or if it was all just a routine work out to him.

The trainer rubbed Naruto's thigh gently as he felt the man shiver, hoping the motion would soothe him. Naruto's face was almost glowing red, but there was a hint of a smile and a shy gleam in his eyes.

Lee lead Naruto through a few more sitting poses, guiding him with gentle hands when he needed to, and forcing Naruto into something more challenging when he thought he could take it. Naruto moved just as Lee instructed him to, often seeming to lean into Lee's body when it was close to his. At one move Lee needed to get very close to help Naruto arrange his legs properly, nearly laying over top the man to hold each limb in place.

"By the time I am done with you, you will be flexible enough to put an acrobat to shame." Lee murmured into the man's ear, teasingly.

Naruto almost groaned when Lee's silky voice brushed across the shell of his ear._Almost_. He managed not to but he looked up at the man who was nearly on top of him, his blue eyes wide and sparkling. "I don't doubt that," he mumbled, though his voice was light and he was still smiling, albeit tight.

The blonds' body was thrumming with sexual tension, each fresh touch from Lee seemingly pulling him further under the trainer's spell. It was all ridiculous; Lee looked rather unaffected even though he was practically on top of him. They hadn't even had their first date, yet Naruto was lusting after Lee like he never had for anyone else before. He made a mental note to ask about said date after their workout.

Lee leaned back and gave Naruto a few more inches of space, taking a good look at the blond's frame. One leg was stretched far behind him, with one of Lee's legs beside it holding it straight. The other was tucked under Naruto's body, parallel to his hips. Lee held his hips in place with one firm hand, and couldn't help squeezing his grip teasingly. Naruto shivered for the umpteenth time since the beginning of their workout, and his hands fisted where they were stretched out in front of him. Lee couldn't help but grin at the confidence boost Naruto's minute reactions were bringing him.

Lee had spent years in this gym working with countless different people to learn things like this on a daily basis. Over time, he'd grown quite used to getting up close and personal to the members who came in, so contact with another person was quite normal to him, something he'd grown quite comfortable with. But working with Naruto so far today was giving him small butterflies in his stomach, something he hadn't felt in what felt like nearly forever. It was making him feel nearly giddy as he leaned briefly closer, letting Naruto's tangy scent envelope him for a moment. He really shouldn't let himself think of such tempting things while someone was trusting him with their body, but Naruto didn't seem to mind so far…. Lee stood up and brushed himself off before holding a hand out for Naruto to take.

"Let us get to the actual work out, now, shall we?" He asked.

Naruto grasped Lee's hand and used the hold to pull himself up from the mats. His legs were a bit shaky, not quite used to being worked so hard and for one brief moment he almost lost his balance, using the hold on Lee's hand to keep himself steady. The constant blush that had been spread across tanned cheeks the whole time they had been stretching intensified and he let go of the hand as soon as he regained his stability.

"Sounds good to me," Naruto quickly agreed, ready to follow Lee to wherever they would be working.

Lee caught Naruto easily, grinning down at him as he felt the blond's legs shake. He held him close for just a couple seconds longer than he needed to before letting go and leading him to the cardio section.

"Pick your poison." Lee teased, gesturing to machines that surrounded them. There were a few other members working out, grunting and clanking the machines on occasion. There weren't as many people as Lee would have hoped, but that was nearly expected at this point, with the disappointing way business had been looking lately. "We should give you a good warm up. We have the treadmills, the stationary bikes- otherwise known as cycles, the stair climbers, and a few different versions of the Olympic trainers."

Naruto looked about the room, taking in the other members that were already working out. He vaguely wished that Lee would start him off on whatever was easiest, but from what he knew about the trainer, that wasn't very likely. And he supposed that was good. He did enjoy being challenged, even if he knew he probably wouldn't be able to move that night. Then there was the walk home...

"I don't know," Naruto said carefully, his expression showing that he was still thinking about it. He looked at each piece of equipment in turn as he tried to make a decision. The stair climbers looked absolutely daunting, the cycle's looked boring and none of the other's really caught his eye except for the treadmill. He remembered the brunette working out on it the last time he'd been there and it seemed like it wouldn't be too bad... And also, there was the fact that the treadmill section was currently empty. "Treadmill, I guess."

"I thought you would say that." Lee said with a grin, turning to pat one of the treadmills affectionately, as if it were a good friend of his. "Newcomers usually start with this because of the simplicity, and treadmills are more common than the rest of the equipment. It is least daunting. Well, we can do that. But I warn you! There will be no walking! That would be too easy."

Naruto only shook his head bemusedly. "I didn't think you would go easy on me, Lee." He took a deep breath before stepping onto the treadmill. It had been so very long since he'd run and he knew he was well out of shape, so he prepared for the worst. "Do your worst," he said, flashing Lee a lopsided grin.

"That sounds like a challenge." Lee said with a pleased gleam. Despite his words however, he only started Naruto at a hearty jog, allowing him to warm up his body before anything else. He watched as the sweat gathered along the blond's temple and his body bounced, his lips pursed in a line of concentration as he tried to focus on the motion. The flush was now from the physical effort instead of rowdy emotions. Lee felt content to watch him jog for a few moments, smiling in encouragement and waggling his fingers playfully whenever Naruto's crystal eyes would meet his.

Naruto lasted much longer than he'd expected, though he honestly hadn't expected much yet. The blond definitely had potential for some good stamina, which could be improved with just a little practice.

"You can last a long time." Lee said when Naruto finally stopped, settling his feet on either side of the spinning tread as he panted. "I am impressed with your stamina. You must have had some lucky partners in the past."

Naruto couldn't help it, he laughed. The sound was a tad wheezy because his chest was heaving from the exertion and he dissolved into a small coughing fit afterwards but it couldn't be helped. He looked up at Lee, crystal eyes sparkling with amusement but there was nothing he could say. Actually, he just didn't think he could talk without making a fool of himself until his body calmed down a touch. He was already completely spent and felt as if he would pass out, if he didn't just up and die first.

After a few minutes his body had calmed down enough for him to at least talk. "What's next? Or are we done for today?"

Lee grinned at Naruto's laugh, feeling himself chortle a bit, too. Though he had been a bit serious…

"Done?" He asked, not bothering to hide his disbelief. "Ridiculous! That was just your warm up! The Flames of Youth are strong, but not unless they are bred from the Kindling of Hard Work! Now if you will join me, we are going back to the mats for sit ups."

Lee led Naruto away from the machines, grinning enthusiastically at the sweaty blond.

Now Naruto did groan. Only the warm up? He knew right then that one of those options was going to happen. Nonetheless, he followed Lee back to the mats and flopped down onto one, looking up at his trainer for instruction. He pretty much knew what sit ups were, not that he'd ever done any in his life, but he wanted Lee to show him, maybe even help him. Help was good. It meant Lee's hands on him again...

Lee led Naruto eagerly to the mats. He had him sit down and pull his legs up into a ninety degree angle, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Lee held his feet in place and cheered him on, counting out loud as Naruto struggled to lift his body, visibly shaking in effort and grunting on occasions. As the blond struggled harder, Lee could hear his small grunts turn into groans of effort that he probably wasn't even aware he was making. Lee could feel his own face flush as the noises grew louder, and couldn't help squirming awkwardly as vivid images began to attack his brain, suggesting _other_ methods of making Naruto groan like that…

If Naruto had thought the treadmill was bad, this was _hell_. Lee's words of encouragement did help some but he could feel himself fading fast. As he reached the fifth, six then seventh, he was done. He couldn't take anymore, but then his gaze found Lee's face. An expectant yet encouraging expression was there and it made him want to push it a bit more.

"I can't...do anymore..." he panted after the ninth sit up. He collapsed back against the mats and covered his eyes with an arm, feeling as though he really was dying. How did people do this every day?

Lee laughed out loud at Naruto's seemingly utter defeat. He sat back on his heels and let go of the blond's feet, grinning as he moved to lie next to his friend.

"Not too bad for your first effort." Lee consoled, rolling onto his side facing Naruto. He patted his friend's leg encouragingly. "Sit ups can be especially tough, and everyone underestimates them. However, if you keep at it you can achieve _this_."

Lee lifted his shirt to briefly show off his own well defined abs with a playful grin. He didn't usually like to brag, but he _did_ want Naruto to find him attractive. He knew that his haircut and facial features weren't optimal according to some, even if they did make him look more like his handsome teacher, but he had yet to find someone who could deny that he had a wicked body.

"I would usually suggest push ups next, but that might hurt your shoulder. So we will take a short water break, head back to the treadmill, and then do our finishing stretches." Lee listed, poking his friend lightly in his still rushing ribs.

Naruto looked over when he was prompted and was rewarded with a generous view of Lee's absolutely amazing, drool-worthy abs. He bit his lip hard to suppress the moan that threatened to escape but despite himself, a small hum of approval spilled from his lips. His hand was itching to reach out to them, feel them flex and move under his touch... He didn't even care if Lee saw him ogling; he just wanted to see more...

"A break sounds good," he breathed when he finally forced his gaze from the delicious body, bringing his bright eyes up to meet dark ones.

Lee thought his cheeks were going to burst from grinning so much. He felt like Naruto's eyes were an x-ray, examining him from the inside out as the boy obviously appreciated the view. He felt his ego boosted yet again as he stood up and held out a hand to help Naruto up.

He led the blond to a very small corner of the gym with a couple benches. He grabbed two water bottles from the vending machine and passed one to Naruto before sitting down next to him.

"Remember to always stay hydrated. Even when you are not working out, it is extremely important to drink lots of water. I know you probably hear that often, but it is very true." Lee said, uncapping his own drink and taking a hearty swing. "In order to stay properly hydrated, people are supposed to drink at least eight cups of water a day. You would be surprised how many people barely make it to four, however."

Lee set the water down and stretched high above him, feeling his joints pop healthily. He let his arm fall across the back of the bench, around Naruto's shoulders.

I hope that move was as smooth as it looked on TV. Lee thought hopefully to himself, flushing lightly.

Naruto grinned wildly as Lee's arm fell around his shoulders and his body instinctively moved closer, as if it was made to gravitate towards Lee. It was a weird thought, but the outcome was good. Looking at the water bottle in his hand, he was suddenly thirstier than he thought he'd ever been before. Taking the cap off, he gulped the water down greedily until it was half gone. He licked his lips afterwards, feeling much better. "So, I was wondering... what about that date?" He looked up at Lee, smiling.

Lee was sweating lightly, his ebony hair slightly mussed and out of place. Creamy skin glistened under the dim lighting in the corner and he had to admit it was one of the best things he'd ever seen. Without thinking, he reached up and smoothed down a stay lock of black hair and then caught himself, flushing and dropping the hand into his lap.

Lee's arms tightened slightly as he felt Naruto lean into him. The blond's body was radiating an extremely pleasant heat, and the tangy scent of his sweat was stronger now, after his efforts. Lee squirmed, unable to help but lean closer to the seductive scent. Damn Naruto smelled good… Lee wondered what he would taste like.

"Date?" Lee asked, his voice just a pitch higher than he'd intended. He cleared his throat, red faced as Naruto touched his hair. "Um… yes. We should go on a date. Are you available… Friday?"

Naruto smiled when he saw the red hue to Lee's face, glad that he affected him. Especially since Lee seemed to be driving him insane – and not just with the work out. "Yeah, Friday's good for me." Since he worked weekdays, he had the weekends free to do whatever he pleased. Not that he ever did much with his weekends but it was nice to just relax at home and not have to worry about work.

Now that the date had been confirmed, the blond felt light at heart, giddy almost. Friday was only two days away! But, he knew they would be two long days. Taking his bottle of water in hand once more, he finished it off, already wanting more as soon as the last drop slid onto his tongue. At least after the small rest he felt a little better about heading back to the treadmill.

Lee grinned as he watched Naruto drain the water bottle, shaking it for the last few drops. Naruto obviously didn't exercise regularly, and the thirst was an obvious sign of dehydration. Lee would need to teach him to take better care of himself. He passed Naruto his own bottle, taking the empty one and tossing it into the recycling bin just a few feet away.

"So, Friday… do you want me to show you around town? Or we could do something more classic, like dinner and a movie. Or, we could do more of an activity, like visiting the indoor ice rink or the bowling alley. Pick anything, my treat." Lee offered. Any one of the options sounded good to him. If he were to show Naruto around town, they could visit a few different places, and go for a walk down some of the more entertaining streets. Dinner and a movie would be more intimate, allowing them to focus solely on each other, and possibly get cozy in the dark of the movie theatre. But if they were to go ice skating or bowling, he could get very close to show Naruto the different forms….

Naruto mumbled a 'thank you' to Lee as he opened the fresh bottle and proceeded to just about drain it. Feeling sated for the moment, he sat it down on the bench beside him as he thought about the given options. His first instinct was to go with dinner and a movie but that seemed like such a cliché first date. Lee was different and he wanted to start things off right, unlike his last relationship... But, now was not the time for such thoughts and that one was immediately brushed away.

"I've never really skated so I'll probably make a fool of myself, but it sounds fun..." He could picture it now. He would be totally unsteady on his feet, possibly falling all over the place... yeah, embarrassing. Either way, it was the option that piqued his interest.

"Skating it is." Lee said with a grin, hugging Naruto's shoulders once. "Just remember to dress warm. It may be summer, but they have to keep the rink below freezing or else the ice will melt. If you get cold or tired, we will sit in the bleachers and share some hot chocolate."

He let go of Naruto and stood up, grinning mischievously at the blond as he began walking backwards toward the treadmill.

"Ready for another round?"

Naruto knew right away that he'd made the right decision. Even if he made a fool of himself, the thought of getting cozy with Lee while drinking hot chocolate more than enough made up for it.

"I'm always up for another round," he joked, flashing Lee a lopsided grin before following him back to the dreaded treadmill.

Lee laughed lightly and winked before turning and jogging to the treadmill they'd used earlier. This time, he jumped up onto the machine next to Naruto's, obviously intending to run alongside the blond.

"Last time we were just warming up and testing your limits. This time, we will try to go for at least ten minutes without stopping. If you start to feel too tired, you can lower the setting to a fast walk, but only until you catch your breath again. Try to find a steady pace that you can keep at." Lee instructed, pulling out a stopwatch from his pocket. He wrapped the long string around his neck and got the time ready.

Naruto only nodded, his face set in determination. He was relatively sure he could do it. He would try his best, anyway. Moving onto the machine, he readied himself and when Lee started the treadmill, he began to run.

He was very thankful that Lee had taken him for a break beforehand. Most of his energy had come back and he was able to run relatively well. It took him a few minutes but he eventually found a pace that worked for him and focused on lasting the ten minutes.

Lee smiled at the resolute look on Naruto's face, glad that he was taking this seriously. He set a simple pace for his new friend, trusting that he would adjust it as he needed. Lee turned back to his own machine after starting the timer, and set his own speed.

Lee could be extremely fast when he wanted to, but this round was about pacing yourself. So he set his tread to a brisk run, bouncing between his feet gracefully as the adrenalin began to course. His muscles pumped smooth and strong, and his skin began to dampen with a light layer of sweat. He managed to keep his breathing even, the experience from so many years of practice coming into play. It wasn't long before he felt the familiar high that came with the usual challenge of training. Moving, testing the power of his body, pushing the limits of his endurance, all of it felt so good that he was setting the pace even higher before he consciously thought of it.

Naruto couldn't help but break his concentration to watch Lee running beside him. It was magnificent. He ran so smoothly, effortlessly. He only hoped he could achieve that level of grace someday.

Tearing his gaze away from Lee, he stared hard at the control panel on the machine as he tried to concentrate once more. He adjusted the speed when he felt he could handle a tiny bit more and eventually stopped when he felt he was at a good pace. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his body, feeling the tread under his feet and heart beating soundly in his chest. It felt surprisingly good and he soon found himself getting lost in the movement.

Lee let himself become lost in the run, feeling only the rush of his legs beneath him and the weightlessness in his head. He kept the steady swiftness of his run for a few moments or so before glancing over to check on Naruto.

Naruto was obviously concentrating hard on the movement, pursing his lips and furrowing his blonde brow. His skin was turning slightly red from excretion, his temple was lined with sweat, and the unpracticed bounce to his step was a little unsteady. But this was all completely normal, and Lee felt a swell of pride that Naruto was managing so well for his first time. He'd found a steady pace almost right away, and had stuck to it.

Lee checked his timer as he ran. Only four minutes left.

Naruto's eyes were still closed, lost in concentration. His legs felt heavy and they were burning terribly, getting to the point that it was almost painful. He so very much wanted to last the ten minutes. Though he had absolutely no idea how long was left on the timer, he was completely determined.

When he heard it finally go off after what felt like forever, his eyes blinked open. He stopped right away, his legs and feet hurting now. He rested heavily against the arms of the treadmill, breathing heavily. "I made it," he panted, smiling weakly.

"Great job!" Lee exclaimed happily, stopping the speed on both their tread mills and grinning brightly at Naruto. He was so proud! Naruto did a fantastic job for his first effort, and it was obvious that he'd pushed himself, though it had probably started to feel like running with lead blocks for feet about halfway through. "That was terrific! The Springtime of Youth was with you after all! You did very well, I am proud!"

Lee pocketed his watched and reached over to rub Naruto's back soothingly, since it was obvious that the run had taken a lot out of him. The blond's back was damp from sweat even through his shirt, but Lee was used to it. He appreciated that Naruto didn't reek like most men did when they sweat, but only gave off a stronger version of his natural, tangy scent.

"I will give you a couple minutes to breathe and let your heart slow down again before we stretch. You did magnificently for your first run! If you come back here and do this a couple times a week, ten minutes will feel like nothing at all!" Lee said encouragingly.

Naruto could only grin at Lee, unable to talk at the moment. The muscles in his legs hurt terribly and his feet felt so heavy that he didn't know if he could ever move again, let alone stretch... and then walk home.

The gentle touch on his back was indeed soothing and it helped him to relax somewhat, though his breathing had yet to return to normal. A couple times a week sounded like a daunting task, but he _did_ want to get stronger and was willing to do almost anything to achieve it.

When he felt as though he had calmed down a touch, he stepped down from the machine. He was a tad shaky, the muscles in his legs quivering from the exertion but it wasn't too bad. He looked to Lee then, smiling. "I think I'm okay now."

"That is good." Lee said, taking Naruto gently by the arm. He looked like he could use the support, at least for the next few moments. The blond was still a bit weak on his feet, and he could still faintly make out Naruto's pulse thrumming in his neck. "I must warn you, your legs must be pretty numb right now, but you are going to be sore later. Stretching will help, but there is no way to get completely around it. We will only do about half the stretches we did before. Stretching is important before and after exercise to keep your muscles flexible, but it is not quite as essential after."

He led Naruto back to the blue mats, and had him go through the basic calf and ankle rolls, still holding onto him to keep him steady on his feet.

Naruto was very glad that Lee was holding onto him. His legs were numb and he felt as though he couldn't control them properly as he was led to the mats. His heart was still pounding furiously in his heaving chest and he wanted nothing more than to collapse with a bottle of water to sooth his parched throat.

He went through the stretches as instructed, keeping a firm grip on Lee. He didn't want to come off as weak but that's exactly how he felt right then. And he had no doubt of his trainer's words. He was already starting to hurt and he knew that night would be _hell_.

Lee finished helping Naruto through the poses, making sure that he pulled the muscles the right directions despite being a little shaky. He was pleased to note that Naruto was a little looser now, and able to stretch further than before.

"Good job today!" Lee commended as he walked back to the locker room with the blond. "I think that you will be able to achieve your goal in no time at all, if you keep at it! Now, I suggest you hit the showers, and rinse off with hot water to sooth your muscles. Take your time! Honestly, my shift ended about ten minutes ago, so it is about time for me to change. I will be right in the next room if you need anything."

"'Kay," Naruto agreed weakly. He moved towards the showers immediately, longing to have the hot water sluicing down over his body, over his aching muscles. It sounded like the best thing in the world right then.

He started the shower, turning it on hot and stepped under the spray, a soft moan leaving him as it licked at his sweaty skin. He didn't think he'd ever taken a shower that felt so good. He stood there for a few minutes to just enjoy and let himself relax, and then he reached for the shampoo so he could wash his hair but, it wasn't there. He'd forgotten to bring it.

"Shit," he mumbled. He looked around to see if anyone had left something by chance, but of course there was nothing there. "Shit." He remembered Lee saying he would be in the next room... Maybe he had some that he could use? "Hey, Lee!" he called loudly, hoping the man would hear him.

"Yeah, Naruto?" Lee called back around the corner, slipping out of his shorts as he spoke. His shirt, shoes and socks were already gone, leaving him in only his dark green boxer briefs. "Did you need something?"

"I uh..." Naruto paused, taking a deep breath. "I forgot to bring shampoo... Do you have any that I could use?" His cheeks were heavily flushed and he tried to convince himself that it was from the shower but really, he was totally embarrassed at having to ask Lee.

"Shampoo?" Lee asked, more to himself than Naruto. Now that he thought about it, he'd only seen the blond go into the showers with a towel and soap, no bottle for shampoo. "Uh, yes, I have some that you could borrow! I just hope you do not mind the smell of lotus flowers."

Lee opened his locker and dug quickly through his bag for shampoo. It was predictably at the bottom, making him dig for nearly two minutes before he sorted through his mess of belongings. He pulled out the small bottle of lotus scented shampoo, flipping it in the air once in triumph before starting toward the showers.

Naruto was relieved that Lee would be willing to let him use his shampoo. He felt utterly stupid for forgetting his but really, he had been in such a rush when packing the bag, wanting to see Lee, that it had completely slipped his mind. It was probably still sitting on the counter where he'd placed it so that he could pack it...

He could hear Lee padding into the shower area and had a moment of panic. If Lee came in to handle the bottle, he would see him naked... "Shit, didn't think about that," he whispered sharply. He managed to at least cover his bits before Lee came in.

Lee stepped around the corner and nearly dropped the bottle at the sight before him.

Holy springtime! His mind cheered as he took in Naruto's naked form. He should have averted his eyes politely right away, but he couldn't seem to remember how that was even possible. He paused mid-step and flushed, eyes wide and heart thundering.

Naruto wasn't pale, but he wasn't quite tan, either. His skin was turning red from the heat of the water, but he seemed to develop goose bumps from having Lee's eyes on him. The only imperfection on his body seemed to be the bruise on his shoulder from before. He had his back to the trainer, exposing his pert and totally grope-able bottom. Long limbs looked utterly otherworldly under the continual flow of water. His lemon blond hair was plastered to his skin, trailing down his temples and the back of his neck like silk threads in the water. Crystal blue eyes shined with embarrassment above tomato red cheeks.

It was only as Lee's eyes began to drift that he realized Naruto was slightly hunched over, hiding his groin from Lee's probing eyes. The trainer immediately felt sheepish, and painfully tore his gaze away. He walked forward and held out the bottle for Naruto to take, seriously hoping that his interest wasn't totally obvious through his boxer briefs.

"Here you go." He said simply.

_Breathe! Breathe!_ Naruto scolded himself mentally as he stood awkwardly in the shower watching Lee scrutinize him. He felt almost like an art piece on display, being ogled and appreciated. It wasn't a bad feeling and it actually felt quite nice to have someone unable to tear their gaze away from him.

His own gaze took in Lee's expression, the quiet excitement shining in onyx orbs. The amount that the man's eyes widened would have been funny if it was any other situation, but as it was, it was almost mesmerizing. He could see Lee's exquisitely toned chest rising and falling rapidly as his breathing picked up and his own gaze followed the long, lean line of his body.

Relief washed through him when Lee finally spoke and he tore his gaze from the amazing body, taking one hand carefully off his groin to reach behind him and grab the bottle. "Thanks, Lee," he whispered, his voice husky. He feared it would tip his friend off to his growing arousal but luckily, it looked as though Lee was going to leave. A part of him didn't want him to, as stupid as that was. He had to remind himself yet again that they _still_ hadn't even had their first date yet.

"Not a problem." Lee choked out as Naruto took the bottle from him. He wanted to say something more, but he was utterly convinced that if he tried to speak he would blurt out something along the lines of '_Wanna have another work out session, without our clothes? You would be surprised how flexible you can become under hot water_…'. As if. Even if he thought he could pull off a line like that, Naruto deserved better than a quick romp in a public shower, where anyone could walk in on them.

He told his body to turn around, but it took several seconds of being rooted to the ground before his legs finally obeyed. He swiveled around with movements much jerkier than normal, shaking himself out of his revere. He strode from the showers and back into the locker section, struggling to take deep breaths as he walked with uneven strides. Maybe he needed to take a shower, too. A cold one.

Naruto let out a deep breath, one he didn't know he'd been holding. His body was alive and thrumming with desire for Lee. It was ridiculous! He didn't quite understand how he'd come to like the man so much, especially since they hadn't known each other long. But, he couldn't deny his reactions and consoled himself with the fact that at least he wasn't the only one feeling something between them.

His heart pounding, he leaned against the tiled wall, his head resting on his forearm as he tried to calm down. His eyes closed as he took deep, calming breaths and after a few minutes he felt his body returning to normal.

Sighing, he continued with his shower, washing his hair with the sweet scented shampoo. He worked it into blond stands until it was completely covered and then rinsed off. Grabbing the soap, he lathered his body and then washed the suds away before turning the shower off, wrapping the fluffy towel around his waist. He was a little hesitant to leave, knowing that Lee was probably in the locker room. He hoped this didn't make things awkward between them...

Pulling together all the courage he could muster, he left the shower area and made his way to his locker. He pulled out a clean pair of jeans, blue boxers and his favourite black hoodie, quickly changing into them. Now to find Lee...

Lee had already changed out of his work clothes, and into his usual green track suit. Most people made fun of him for wearing work out gear all the time, but he liked his habit. The loose clothing gave him freedom of movement that jeans and most jackets constricted, and the color green symbolized springtime, youth, and potential. So what if most people thought it was weird?

Lee had his gym bag over his shoulder and was just putting his work id card away when he saw Naruto coming out of the locker room in clean clothes, his hair still wet and his back pack strapped securely to his shoulders. Lee waved at him when they made eye contact, flushing minutely as he had vivid flashbacks to his favorite blond utterly unclothed and drenched in steamy water. Thank god the pants of his track suit were loose.

Naruto offered Lee a small, shy smile as he approached him. His legs were still pretty sore, although the hot water had helped somewhat. Still, the thought of walking home almost made him groan out loud.

He came to a stop beside Lee and sighed tiredly. "You weren't kidding. My legs are killing me. And I still have to walk home..."

"Walk home?" Lee asked, appalled. He immediately began to shake his head. "No way, I cannot let you do that. Even if your legs felt fine, the town has been very dangerous for lone young men lately. You could go missing or be hurt, just like the ones on the posters I hung up. Where do you live?"

Naruto smiled at Lee's concern, feeling the now familiar flutter in his lower stomach. "I don't live far from here, only a couple blocks." He gave Lee the address, hoping that it wasn't too far out of his way, and followed him outside.

Lee led the way to his car, an old jeep with surprisingly good mileage. He grinned and held open the door for Naruto on the passenger side like a gentleman. It wasn't until he was walking around to his side that it occurred to him that he was treating Naruto like a girl. He did a mental face-palm as he opened his door and slid inside and pulled the keys out of his pockets.

"Here we go! Let us go to your place, so that you can lie down and relax!" Lee said, grinning over at Naruto. In the close quarters of the vehicle, he could smell the familiar rich scent of lotus blossoms mixed with the tang of Naruto's natural scent. "You must be tired. But did you have fun today, even if you will be sore in the morning?"

Naruto settled himself into the comfortably worn seats, smiling as he realized the vehicle was just so... Lee. "Yeah, it was fun," he admitted easily, settling his arm on the armrest in between their seats without realizing that Lee's was already there. His arm brushed softly against the others and he flushed. Were cars normally this...cramped?

Lee's grin widened as he felt arm and hand brush against his. Had Naruto done that on purpose? Thoughtlessly, he leaned in closer to the blond and intertwined their fingers.

Naruto was surprised to say the least, but he gripped back. Lee's hand felt so warm in his, so perfect. He glanced up at Lee, taking in the wide grin and he felt himself getting lost in the moment. His body responded in kind, leaning closer as his heart quickened.

Lee watched as Naruto's beautiful blue eyes glazed over and his mouth turned up in a soft smile. Naruto's tender expression was completely entrancing. The scent of lotuses and intoxicating tang was thick and seductive in the air around him. It was a wonderful scent. He wanted to find out what it tasted like. He was absolutely certain that Naruto would taste better than any springtime or lotus in the world. Lee leaned in closer, inhaling deeply as his eyes began to slide shut.

Naruto's pulse quickened even more as he too leaned in closer. His eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted as they neared each other. His breath hitched when they were close enough that he could feel Lee's breath on him and he shivered lightly. They were so close, he could almost feel those soft lips against his...

A loud sound interrupted the silence and he startled, pulling back. It was his cell phone. He mentally cursed the damn thing as he checked the caller ID, and frowned when he saw the name lighting up the small screen.


	3. Chapter 3

XxXxXxXxXxXx  
This an RP done between myself and LuclkessMallory(http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/~lucklessmallory). It's her first one and she's doing amazing so props to her! XD

I'm Naruto and LucklessMallory is Lee.  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto stared down at the caller ID screen in mute horror. Not now! Don't call me now! He cursed the caller mentally and was seriously considering ignoring it. However, he knew the phone would just keep going off until he eventually answered.

He shot Lee an apologetic smile before flipping his phone open and bringing it to his ear. "Hello?" he answered, his face falling as soon as he heard the furious voice through the line. It was so loud that he knew Lee would be able to hear it and his face burned brightly.

Without thinking, he pulled the phone from his ear and ended the call. Turning it off, he slipped it back into his pocket. "Sorry..." he whispered to Lee, averting his gaze.

Lee blinked a few times in shock as he heard the shouting from the other end of the phone line. It sounded deep and loud, like a man shouting in anger. Lee couldn't quite make out what he'd said, but it couldn't have been anything positive.

"Do not worry about it." Lee mumbled in reply. He paused for a second, trying to think of a way to ask about the caller without prying. "Um… is everything alright? That did not sound pleasant."

"Yeah," Naruto said, his voice shaky. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Everything's fine." He hoped his tone was at least somewhat convincing but honestly, his mind was elsewhere. The call had shaken him terribly and he was mortified that Lee had heard the yelling.

"Alright, if you are sure…" Lee mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows unhappily, but mentally reminding himself that it would be rude to pry any further. If Naruto was having troubles, it was none of his business. At least, not yet. But if he were to become involved with the blond as hoped, then…

"Naruto-" Lee cleared his throat uneasily and paused for a few seconds. He looked over at his friend with compassionate, concerned eyes and reached over to take his hand. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I mean, I know I only just met you, but… you can confide in me. I _want_ you to confide in me. I… I know you are new to this town, but please do not think you are alone. I promise I will protect you whenever you need me."

Naruto grasped Lee's hand tightly and offered him a genuine smile. "Thanks, Lee. That really means a lot to me." His stomach fluttered and he was half tempted to tell Lee everything. But he was afraid that it would scare him away. That was the last thing he wanted. Maybe if things worked out between them, he would be able to confide in him some day.

The blond was dreading going home because he knew that _he_ would be there. He had hoped to relax the entire night but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. Pulling the seat belt over him, he buckled it and waited for his friend to drive him home.

Lee pulled out of the parking lot of the Youthful Tortoise and began driving down the streets Naruto instructed. He felt a little bit awkward now in the heavy silence of his jeep, but he had been entirely serious when he'd spoken before. He didn't want to take any of it back, or laugh it off like a joke. That left him with very little left to say.

"Um… do you want me to pick you up from your place on Friday?" Lee finally asked after a few moments. "Or would you rather meet me somewhere?"

Naruto busied himself with looking out the passenger side window, watching the scenery flash by. It was familiar now, having walked the route a few times. Thoughts drifted through his mind and the buildings flashing by became a blur. He felt bad that he'd made Lee feel awkward. He really hadn't wanted to unleash his drama on him.

"You can just pick me up at my apartment." He turned slightly, smiling at his friend. Thinking of his date with Lee immediately cheered him up and the mood lightened considerably. "If you don't mind," he added for good measure.

"Sounds good to me." Lee said, winking playfully at his favorite blond. "Do you mind if I come by around four o'clock? Then we will have plenty of time to skate, and still be able to spend time off the rink if you are interested."

Lee turned right into the parking lot of Naruto's apartment complex as he spoke, pulling into a spot not far from the front of the building. He shifted the gear into park and sat back in his seat, turning to face Naruto.

"No, four o'clock sounds perfect. And of course I'm interested," he grinned, unbuckling his seat belt. He sat awkwardly for a moment after they parked, not sure what was going to happen. He knew what he _wanted_ to happen but he didn't know if Lee wanted it anymore, not after what had just occurred, or hadn't occurred; he wasn't sure. He glanced up at Lee, his blue eyes shining questioningly at him. "I'll see you Friday, I guess..."

"Oh, I need to walk you to your door." Lee said, grinning and unbuckling his seat belt. "I should make sure you get inside alright."

Naruto shook his head bemusedly but he really enjoyed how much of a gentleman Lee was. It was absolutely charming. Hefting his bag, he opened the door and climbed out, waiting for Lee to join him before he walked beside him to his apartment. He glanced around as they moved but he didn't see anyone lurking around. Relief spread through his body immediately and he stopped once they reached his door, turning to Lee and smiling softly.

"I am glad you came to the gym today," Lee said, smiling down at Naruto fondly. "You really made my day. I had a lot of fun with you."

Lee leaned a bit closer, so that their faces were less than a foot apart. He didn't want to pressure Naruto into anything, even if the blond had been passing signals back and forth with him all day. Naruto seemed very sweet, and most definitely interested, but Lee still felt like moving in for a kiss right away would be coming on too strong if he didn't play it out just right. He leaned in another inch, and waited for Naruto's reaction. If the blond leaned closer too, Lee would be more than happy to close the distance. If not, then he would wait patiently for Friday, and see where things went from there.

Naruto's heart soared as Lee leaned in and his pulse quickened immediately. He reciprocated, leaning forwards a bit so that it would be known that he was indeed interested in reviving the missed opportunity earlier. His hands were sweating with nervous anticipation and he wiped them in what he hoped was a subtle manner on his jeans. It was ridiculous! He felt like a teenager about to get his first kiss.

Lee wanted to smile as Naruto leaned forward, but instead he couldn't seem to control his expression. His eyelids lowered a fraction as he slowly swept forward, but he could still see Naruto's crystal blue eyes watching him. He tilted his head and leaned down, pausing for an instant when they were mere centimeters apart. He could feel Naruto's unsteady breath as it washed past his cheek, and the glow across the blond's cheekbones was dazzling. Lee finally shifted impossibly closer, pressing his lips softly against Naruto's.

Naruto's breath hitched and his eyes fluttered closed as soon as Lee's lips were against his. He let out a pent up breath and shifted closer, if that were even possible. He returned the light pressure against Lee's unbelievably soft lips.

It was even better than he'd imagined. Their noses brushed together softly and their warm breath co-mingled in the cool evening air. Lee's taste was absolutely exquisite and a moan almost escaped him as he felt himself getting lost in the moment, all the problems in his life slipping away.

Lee inhaled deeply as he felt the blond respond in turn and pressed his mouth more firmly against Naruto's. He gently cupped the man's warm cheek in his hand and moved his lips carefully, tenderly, not wanting to stop but knowing he couldn't go any further than this tonight. Naruto deserved better than that.

Gently, slowly, Lee pulled back and rested his forehead against Naruto's, still holding his face in one gentle hand. He tried to control his breathing and heartbeat through sheer willpower as he gazed into the beautiful man's face.

"I will see you Friday, alright?" Lee breathed softly.

Small pants spilled from Naruto's kiss swollen lips as he stared back at Lee, his eyes half-lidded and glazed over with desire. His face leaned into the gentle touch on his cheek and it took him a few moments to recover enough to speak. "Yeah," he confirmed, the corners of his lips tugging into a small smile. "I'll see you then."

"Good. Thank you." Lee murmured softly. He stayed there for another few long seconds, simply enjoying the warmth between their bodies and the lingering scent of Naruto's still damp hair. He moved in and placed a small, chaste kiss at the corner of the blond's mouth before he finally pulled away. He brushed the lingering strings of hair from Naruto's forehead and winked in a soft tease before turning and walking back to his jeep. He couldn't help the soft, happy sigh that passed his smiling lips.

Naruto watched Lee disappear and reached into his pocket to withdraw his keys with a beaming smile lighting his face. He felt light-hearted and much happier than he had in a long while as he fumbled with the sticky lock for a moment. He let himself inside and closed the door quietly behind him, sliding the lock back into place.

Dropping his keys on the table beside the door, he toed off his running shoes before entering the apartment. His blue gaze took in the mess, the few boxes sitting in the midst of the living room from moving, but he couldn't bring himself to care; he was much too happy.

Adding his bag to the mess on the floor, he moved towards his bedroom, wanting nothing more than to fall into bed and sleep for a couple hours. He flicked on the light in the room and gasped, startled as he saw a figure sitting on his bed.

The man got up, stalking towards him and he responded by backing up. He was stopped by the firm pressure of a wall and he whimpered as he stared up into cruel, dark eyes. His heart beat furiously in his chest, to the point he thought he might explode as the brunette came to a stop in front of him, boxing him in. "Please, don't..." he whispered pleadingly. The response he received was a feral grin and he knew then that there was no escape.

*

Lee slid into a parking space in front of Naruto's building, shifting the car out of gear and pulling the keys out as he spoke into his phone.

"No, I mean it! You can ask all you want; we are not changing our minds! Please, expand your business somewhere else, the gym is _not for sale_." Lee took a deep, calming breath as he opened the door and stepped out of his jeep. He was so tired of getting these calls. No matter how many times he and Gai repeated themselves, Akatsuki Inc. never seemed to take the hint. It had been months, and they still hadn't stopped calling! It was getting on his nerves.

"Listen, I cannot talk right now. No… no, I have to go. Thank you for your offer, but our answer is still 'no'." Lee said quickly. He snapped his phone shut, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that was telling him he was being rude. He stepped up to Naruto's door, shook off his irritated mood, and put on a smile. He reached up and knocked perkily.

Naruto paced the small expanse of his living room as the time drew nearer. Every few minutes he would glance up at the clock, watching the hands inch their way towards four. He was absolutely certain that Lee wouldn't be late; he just didn't seem the type of guy that would be. He was reliable.

Dressed in hip hugging jeans and a grey sweatshirt, he was feeling feverish in the heat of his apartment but knew it would be worth it once they made it to the rink. Besides, he had absolutely no choice but to wear the concealing clothes. Mindlessly, his hand reached up and he gently fingered the side of his neck and then the cut across his tanned cheek. His mind was racing, trying to think of how he could explain it but there was really nothing that would.

The blond froze when the knock sounded on his door and he slipped his wallet, keys and cell into pockets before crossing the room to answer it. Opening the door, he came face to face with a smiling Lee and he grinned. "Hey."

"Hello, Naruto!" Lee greeted happily. "How are you- oh! What happened to your cheek?"

Lee leaned forward and ran his thumb worriedly across Naruto's face, examining the nasty scratch with a frown. It looked just a couple days old, with an angry pink tinge around the dark scab. It looked like something created by some sort of cat or other animal.

Naruto bit his lip as he looked back at Lee, the smile erased from his face. However, the gentle concern shining in the dark eyes made his heart flutter. "Just a nasty cat," he explained, struggling to act normally. "It's fine. It barely even hurts anymore."

That was fine, but how would he explain his neck? There was no excuse for _that_. He figured he would worry about it if it came to it. Right now, it was concealed behind his sweater. Once again, he was thankful that he'd chosen skating. "Ready to go?"

"Oh, I am so sorry." Lee said, real remorse in his voice. "I hope you cleaned it well. Cats can have some nasty stuff under their nails, and I would not want it to get infected."

Lee slipped his arm through Naruto's, grinning down at him when he mentioned their date.

"Of course I am ready! I parked the jeep just over here." Lee said, gesturing across the parking lot. "I already checked the hours at the rink and reserved a pair of skates for you, since I did not think you would have your own."

Naruto's spirits lifted immediately with the help of Lee's obvious excitement. "Thanks. I definitely don't have my own," he chuckled. Pulling his arm free of Lee's for a moment, he closed and locked the door behind him before returning it.

He walked with Lee towards the jeep and reluctantly split up so he could climb in the passenger side, settling himself in the comfortably worn seat. His body was rampant with nervous excitement as he buckled his seat belt.

Lee slid into his seat and buckled himself in. He grinned over at Naruto, glad to see that the blond was obviously excited about their day together. He pulled out of the parking lot and started driving across town. He gestured to some of the various places they passed as he went, telling Naruto random facts about the town and some good places to spend his time. He hoped he wasn't telling the blond things he'd already known, but he was fairly sure that Naruto didn't quite know his way around, yet.

Naruto glanced out the window with rapt attention as Lee pointed out some local attractions. He'd never really been to this part of town; it was kind of hard to explore a new city when you had no transportation and you worked a lot.

They pulled into the parking lot and Naruto sighed. It was now time for him to make a fool of himself. He wasn't quite looking forward to _that_, but he was happy it would be with Lee, at least. The parking lot didn't look too crowded. With any luck, there wouldn't be many people there to witness it.

Lee parked and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed his backpack before stepping outside, walking quickly around the front to open Naruto's door for him.

"So, you have never skated before, right? I will have to show you how it is done." Lee said, winking as he led the way to the front doors of the large building. He opened the door for Naruto yet again, and gestured through the entry way. As Lee opened the second door and stepped past the entryway, he welcomed the cool blast of wind from the vents and grinned at the giant room before him. The large ice rink was in the center, surrounded by a chest high wall and tall bleachers. The room was just below freezing temperatures, pleasantly cool through Lee's track suit and light jacket. He gestured to the skate rental not far from the entrance.

"Nope, so I might need lots of help," Naruto complained teasingly as he made his way inside. The cold air hit him like a wall and despite himself he shivered, glad he'd worn his warmest sweater. He sent a fleeting glance at the rink, a flutter of nervousness filling his stomach as they made their way over to the skate rental.

After telling the man behind the counter his size and he received the daunting pair of skates, he followed Lee over near the rink to put them on. "I really have no idea how these work," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"That is what I am here for." Lee consoled, pulling his own skates out of his back pack. "I will take good care of you today."

Lee showed Naruto briefly how to put the skates on properly, making sure that he had them tied tight enough that his ankle wouldn't wobble. He slipped his own on next and opened the short door to the rink, holding his hand to keep him steady as they stepped out onto the ice. There were little more than a dozen other people already there, not very many considering the size of the rink. But Lee was sure that was just because they'd shown up so early. It would probably be packed later.

Naruto took a deep breath as he took his first step onto the ice. He was very glad that Lee was holding onto him and he gripped his hand tightly, knowing it was only a matter of time before he fell. He was very unsteady on his feet and the skates felt foreign and uncomfortable.

As they moved further, his feet almost slipped out from under him and he had to grab onto Lee to keep his balance. His face flushed and he shook his head. "I knew this was going to be embarrassing," he mumbled quietly.

Lee couldn't help but laugh at the chagrined expression on Naruto's face as he held the man upright.

"Do not worry!" he chortled lightly. "Everyone starts like this! We will stay near the wall for now so that you have something to hold onto if I am out of reach, but I will keep you up for the most part."

Lee propelled them both across the ice with smooth strokes of his skate ridden feet, grinning down at Naruto. The blond was clutching him with rigid fingers, like there was an abyss beneath them both that he did not want to fall into.

"Just practice moving your feet, or tilting your toes in different directions as we move. If you point to the right, that is where you will go. Same for left. If you point both your feet inward, they will come together. That is also a good way to slow down or stop. Try not to point out, or you will find yourself doing the splits."

Normally Lee's words helped relax Naruto but it seemed this time was an exception. He listened to the instructions and decided to at least try. He loosened his hold on Lee and it didn't escape him that the green material of his top was wrinkled from his hard grip.

He looked down at Lee's feet, watching how the man moved so effortlessly across the ice. He copied him, sliding his feet forward in short strokes. It was a bit easier but he still found himself losing his balance a few times.

After a little bit, he began to catch on and it became much more enjoyable. He liked the way Lee moved fluidly across the surface. It had been worth coming just to see it.

"You are catching on fast!" Lee commended happily. He moved Naruto's grip off his arm and switched it so that they were holding hands. He slid further away from the blond so that their outstretched arms were all that connected them, making Naruto rely more on his own sense of balance than Lee's support. "Not bad at all. What do you think of skating so far?"

Naruto smiled at the praise and continued with clumsy, unpractised movements as he followed Lee, who was in front of him. "It's fun, but I don't think I would enjoy it if I was here with anyone else," he admitted, flushing once more.

"Thank you, Naruto. I am glad." Lee said, grinning softly. He swung around so that he was in front of the blond, skating backwards so that he could see his face clearly. He knew that the flush on Naruto's face wasn't from the cold, and he felt something in his chest swell pleasantly at the sight of the soft pink glow. "I am sure that I would not enjoy this day nearly as much if you were not with me."

Lee glanced up at the ceiling as he heard music start playing though the speakers. Apparently, someone behind the scenes had gotten bored with the silence. Lee started laughing at the irony as one of the most romantic songs he'd ever heard started playing. He started humming along to the melody of _Drops of Jupiter_ by Train.

Naruto gazed up at Lee, his eyes bright and sparkling under the blazing lights overhead and a soft smile playing on his lips. Lee's humming to the song was mesmerizing and he felt a shiver rake down his spine, seeming to travel all the way to his toes that were laced tightly in his skates. He was silent, unable to tear his gaze away from Lee as they moved, the deep, silky hum seeming to envelope him.

Lee led Naruto in a couple laps around the rink like that, holding his hand and skating either in front or alongside him. He didn't let him fall, but allowed him to get the hang of skating without being entirely dependent on his help. Naruto was a fast learner, and pretty soon he was moving easily across the ice, sweeping his feet in confident motions. Lee kept the pace slow, just in case, but he was very proud of Naruto.

Lee started chatting randomly with Naruto, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. He loved that the blond always gave him his full attention, even when Lee felt like he was rambling. Naruto didn't talk as much as Lee, but when he spoke up he usually had something interesting, hilarious, or clever to say. Before Lee knew it, over an hour had passed and the rink was starting to fill up.

"Hey, why do we not take a break?" Lee suggested as he and Naruto approached the rink exit. "I believe I promised you hot chocolate before."

"That sounds perfect right about now," Naruto agreed, carefully stepping off the ice after Lee. His legs ached slightly, but that was more from his lack of rest the night before rather than the skating. Though, the skates were chafing his ankles, the tight binding rubbing painfully against them. He knew he'd probably have blisters but it was well worth it already.

He followed Lee through the small crowd of people by the exit, staying close as they made their way over to where they had put their things.

Lee stopped where they'd hid their things under the bleachers and pulled out his back pack and their regular shoes. He passed Naruto his pair and went to work on his own, unlacing the long strings of his skates that criss-crossed halfway up his calf. He slipped into his sneakers and put his skates back into his bag. He turned and helped Naruto with the long process of unlacing the rental skates with a friendly grin.

"Alright! Much better. I never feel comfortable trying to walk on normal ground in skates. I always feel like I am going to fall and break an ankle." Lee joked, slipping his pack over his shoulders and standing up. He knew that Naruto didn't need help balancing anymore, but he couldn't resist gripping his hand and intertwining their fingers again. He felt familiar butterflies in his stomach as Naruto gripped back.

"The concession stand is this way." He said, leading Naruto away from the bleacher and toward the far corner of the building.

The laces on the damned skates were ridiculous. It was so much work to put them on and take them off, but Naruto was relieved when Lee helped him. It would have taken him forever otherwise. "Thanks, Lee," he said gratefully.

He barely held back the smile that threatened to take over his face as Lee grasped his hand. It was such a small and normally insignificant gesture but he thoroughly enjoyed it and it meant a lot to him.

In the safety of his own shoes, he followed Lee to the concession stand and stood close beside him as the hot chocolate was ordered. Now that he wasn't really moving around he felt quite cold, even in the comfort of his warmest sweater, and he was shivering slightly as they waited.

"Here we go." Lee said, reaching over the counter to take both cups. He handed one to Naruto with a smile. The drink was piping hot in his hand, a near startling contrast to the cold air around them. "How about we find a secluded spot on the bleachers? I think that far corner is empty."

He gestured to the tall top of the seats against the far wall. He wrapped an arm lightly around Naruto as he walked, hoping he wasn't being too forward as he did so. He frowned as he noticed Naruto's shivering and began to lightly rub up and down the blond's arm, hoping the friction would help until they sat down together.

Naruto cupped the hot drink in his hands, letting the rising steam caress his cold face. As soon as Lee's arm encircled him, he moved closer, seeking the warmth of his body. The soothing touch on his arm did help some, at least until they climbed the stairs and made it to the place Lee had pointed out just before.

When they reached the secluded spot, he settled himself on the hard seat and smiled as Lee sat down beside him. "I guess I didn't dress warm enough," he murmured, his voice a bit shaky.

"That is alright." Lee said, settling with his back into the corner of the bleachers. The cold metal of the seat was a little annoying, and he was sure it was only making Naruto's shiver worse. "Here, do this."

Lee slipped off his light jacket and pulled Naruto closer, so that the blond was leaning back into him with the jacket spread across their laps. He wrapped his arms lightly around the other man and began rubbing his arms again, feeling very cozy.

"That better?" He asked, leaning down so that he was speaking softly into Naruto's ear.

Naruto visibly shivered again, though this time it was because of the warm breath tickling his ear. He sighed happily and pressed himself into the warmth that seemed to radiate from Lee's body. It took a few moments but he gradually began to feel better, the shivering fading away. "Yeah, much better."

"Hn, good." Lee said, satisfied. He began to absently rub his finger up and down Naruto's arm and along the line of his shoulder and neck. He sipped his hot chocolate on occasion, and even went so far as to nuzzle the back of Naruto's neck and head.

"Hey, Naruto?" Lee asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. "What… what is this?"

Lee pulled aside the neckline of Naruto's sweater, and his eyes bulged at what he found.

Naruto's heart clenched in panic as Lee pulled his sweater aside. "I-" He had no idea what to say. His mind was frozen with fear and there were no excuses to be found. Not that there were really any that could explain the gruesome bite mark on the side of his neck.

"I-I..." Was Lee going to get angry? Was he going to...to ditch him? Decide that he didn't want to be involved anymore? Terrible sadness gripped him with the thoughts. "Lee, I..." He shook his head sadly, unable to find the words.

Lee stared down in horror at the bite mark, barely able to hear Naruto's stuttered words. Whatever had bitten Naruto was obviously human, and very cruel at that. The mark was swelled, and the teeth had obviously sunk in deep. Judging by the thick scabbing, Naruto had probably bled a lot after this, and not been able to clean it up properly. The skin all around the mark was deep purple and even blue in places. Lee knew enough about health after working in a gym for so long to be able to understand the difference between a love bite and something that had come from pure viciousness.

"Naruto…" Lee mumbled, his voice sounding far away even to himself. "I think we should leave."

Naruto nodded, unable to speak, and pulled himself up from the bench. He moved his sweater back into place to conceal the wound. He had feared Lee would want to end the date after the discovery and he couldn't really blame him, though it still saddened him.

He followed Lee down the row and then stairs. The rented skates were returned and then he trailed behind as they made their way from the rink, his heart sinking with each step. Once he was seated in the passenger seat of the jeep, he looked mutely out the window, waiting for Lee to either say something, or start the jeep to drive him home.

Lee started driving wordlessly, but it wasn't back to Naruto's apartment.

He was absolutely seething. Who the hell had done that to Naruto? This was where the scratch and the bruise had come from, too, he knew it. What kind of _animal_would treat another person that way, hitting them hard enough to cause a bruise that wouldn't even let them stretch their shoulder the wrong way without shaking in pain? What kind of person would bite Naruto- harmless, sweet, soft spoken, constantly blushing Naruto- so deeply that it looked like he'd been carved into with a knife rather than teeth?

Lee was nearly seeing red with anger as his thoughts continued in this direction throughout the drive. It wasn't until he'd pulled into the parking lot of his small house that he looked over and realized just how shaken Naruto was.

Naruto had turned in his seat somewhat, facing the window so he could watch the scenery flash by. He could feel the tension and quiet fury rolling off of Lee in waves and it frightened him. Not because he thought the man would hurt him. No, he knew Lee wasn't that kind of person. The thought that he had already scared the one person who'd ever been kind to him, the one person who'd ever seemed to genuinely like him away was almost more than he could bear.

His blue eyes brimmed with unwanted tears but he thankfully managed to hold them back. Still, his body shook with the force of his emotions and he chanced a glance at Lee. An angry mask marred his normally friendly, handsome face and he was practically glaring at the road as he drove. His stomach churned violently with both sadness and guilt for having upset Lee.

He hadn't been paying attention to where Lee was driving, had only assumed that he was being taken home. When the jeep stopped in front of a small house, he looked around in confusion.

"Naruto." Lee said. He tried to sound normal, but he could hear the strained, rough tone in his voice. He felt guilty when the blond's crystal eyes met his, noting the unfallen tears and tinge of fright in Naruto's miserable expression. "This is my place. Come on inside."

Lee pulled the keys out of the ignition and slipped out his door. He tried not to slam it behind him despite his anger, and only barely managed. He tried to take deep, calming breaths, more for Naruto's sake than his own. He let the blond open his own door while he calmed down, instead of rushing around to open it for him like he usually would.

Naruto stayed there for a few moments, watching Lee as he tried to reign in his anger. Sighing unhappily, he opened his door and slipped from the seat before shutting it quietly behind him. He approached Lee and then followed him up to the door, waiting for him to unlock it before moving inside after him.

He paused awkwardly inside the entrance way to toe off his shoes, looking around in interest. He had no idea why Lee had brought him to his house but it did cheer him up a little that he hadn't been brought home.

"Please take a seat on the couch." Lee said, gesturing to the long black leather couch in the living room. "I will be right back."

Lee kicked off his shoes none too gracefully and walked fast across the house, passing a wall of paintings featuring lotuses and beach sunsets that his friend Sai had done for him. He strode down a hallway and into the bathroom. He dug through his messy cupboards and drawers before he finally emerged with a large first aid kit.

"Please take off your sweater." Lee instructed as he stepped back into the living room.

Doing as asked, Naruto moved into the living room and flopped onto the comfortable couch. He leaned back against it and busied himself looking around the room. It was slightly messy but still decorated tastefully, a lot of items in the room being green, balanced nicely with black. It totally screamed 'Lee' and that made him smile weakly.

He looked up as Lee came into the room and reached for the hem of his sweater, pulling it up and over his head. He was left in only a black t-shirt, but the neckline was low enough that it wouldn't hinder whatever Lee had in mind.

Lee sat down next to Naruto on the side with the bite mark. He gently pulled the neckline of his shirt down until he could see the entire wound in all its gruesome glory.

"Tell me right away if I hurt you." Lee said, patting Naruto's leg once before pulling a few choice materials out of the first aid kit and setting them on the coffee table before them. "You did not clean this well enough. Bites, even from other people, are dangerous. Something this deep should have been taken care of right away, or it could have been seriously infected. You might even be better off with stitches, but I will not force you to go to a doctor."

Lee gently spread a generous amount of antiseptic across the harsh, ragged scab with his fingers, glancing up at Naruto's face to make sure that he wasn't hurting him. He made sure to spread it evenly before pulling a large roll of gauze out of his kit.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as Lee began working on him. Though, he knew it would probably be short lived. He couldn't imagine the other letting this go without asking for an explanation and Naruto couldn't blame him. If Lee decided not to give up on him, however unlikely that was, he would explain. It was the least he could do, especially because he knew it would happen again.

"I'm sure this has probably made you change your mind about me," he said quietly, voicing his unnerving thoughts as Lee began to dress the wound. "I can't say I blame you though."

Lee's fingers froze over the wound before he could lay the gauze down. He looked up at Naruto with shocked eyes, and realized just how much the blond was holding inside, judging by the anxious, pained expression on his face.

"Why would I do that?" Lee asked quietly as he focused back on the wound, laying down the gauze with a careful touch. He noted with satisfaction that the scab was already starting to loosen up from the antiseptic. That would probably make it a bit less painful for a while, and make it easier for Naruto to move his neck around comfortably. He reached for the medical tape next, waiting for Naruto to answer him.

"Because..." Naruto sighed, pausing for a moment to think. "Well, you've probably figured everything out... the bruise, the scratch, now this..." He averted his gaze, looking down at the floor. It didn't escape him that his neck felt a bit better already. He would have to thank Lee. "It would bring unneeded drama into your life and I figured since you don't know me well, you'd probably rather be without it..."

"Do you think I am a liar, Naruto?" Lee asked seriously as he taped the gauze into place. "I told you already, I _want_ to be here for you. You are not alone, even if you seem to believe so. I am not going to run away because of a little drama. I… I do not pretend to know what you are going through, here. I do not know the circumstances involved, and I do not know why this is happening to you. But I meant it the other day, when I said that I would protect you. It seems I have done a poor job of it so far, since this was not here on Wednesday, but…"

Lee let his voice trail off as he finished taping the gauze. He began to pack his materials back into the kit, and gently pulled Naruto's shirt back into place.

Naruto listened silently as Lee talked. He had no idea how he'd found someone as amazing as Lee and wasn't entirely sure he deserved it. Nonetheless, his heart soared with the knowledge that he wasn't going to be pushed aside. Leaning across the small space that separated them, he wrapped his arms around Lee. "Thank you, Lee. For everything," he whispered, his lips brushing against the soft, warm skin on his neck.

Lee released a deep, shuddering breath as Naruto wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He gripped him back firmly, and felt himself shudder as Naruto's breath caressed his neck.

"Will you tell me who is doing this to you?" he asked softly, already anticipating the answer with a painful knot in his stomach. He refused to let go of Naruto just yet, instead opting for pulling him closer as he leaned against the back of the couch.

Naruto followed, tucking himself into Lee's side and laying his head softly on his shoulder. "Remember how I said I moved here for a fresh start?" he began quietly. He had never told anyone this before but he somehow found himself comfortable with telling Lee. He deserved to hear it at least. "I really moved to get away from my ex but he followed me here. He... refuses to accept that it's over and he calls me, and comes to my apartment all the time to try and make me agree to go out with him again... I keep saying no but then...stuff like this happens."

"I see." Lee said slowly. He almost couldn't believe that Naruto was confiding in him. He'd totally thought that Naruto would be evasive and not divulge anything. The fact that he was sharing this meant so much… he wouldn't let him regret it. "Is it safe for you to go home, tonight?"

"I don't know. He called me earlier so he'll probably show up at my apartment sometime tonight," he admitted uneasily. It had been a very upsetting and threatening call and he didn't want to think about it then, less his mood dwindle once more. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"You should stay the night here." Lee said. He glanced down into Naruto's face and flushed as he realized the implications of what he'd just suggested. "I- I mean- uh… I will take the couch. And I can give you a ride to work in the morning, if you need it. I… I do not care to take the chance of letting you get hurt."

Lee thought back to the accommodations of his house, wondering how clean his room was, and if he had a spare toothbrush.

Naruto turned wide eyes on Lee as he finished talking. His lips quirked at the flush and the flustered expression on the handsome face. "Actually, I'd like that. As long as you really don't mind me stealing your bed," he murmured, his voice teasing and light-hearted, the drama forgotten for now.

"Not at all." Lee consoled happily. He really wanted to ask more about Naruto's ex, and how long this had been going on, but… Naruto was already starting to look happier, and he didn't want to spoil that by bringing up such disheartening things. "I am sorry our date was cut short, but at least we get to have a sleep over, now! It is not very late, yet, so how about a movie? And I can make something to eat, too."

"It's fine," he assured, smiling. With the mention of food, Naruto's stomach growled loudly and he flushed as he placed a hand over it. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and he was rather famished. "Food sounds good."

Thoughts of cuddling with Lee on the couch while watching a movie ran through his head and it sounded like the best idea he'd heard in a long while. "So does the movie."

Lee laughed lightly. He hugged Naruto closer briefly before disentangling himself from the blond and making his way to the kitchen.

"There should be a couple dozen movies in the drawer under the television. You will have to forgive me if most of them feature martial arts, but I have a real love for Bruce Lee and most every other action movie like what he stars in." Lee called over his shoulder before turning the corner into the kitchen.

He started to rummage though his kitchen, thanking the high heavens that it wasn't a complete sty today. He didn't know how to cook much, but he could probably come up with something eatable for them tonight.

Pulling himself up from the couch, Naruto crossed the room and kneeled in front of the TV to gain access to the mentioned drawer. He rummaged through the titles, shaking his head bemusedly as he realized practically every one of them was martial arts themed. It was lucky that he enjoyed that particular genre.

Having selected a movie, one he'd never seen before, he set it on the coffee table before going in search of Lee. It wasn't hard to find him of course, the layout of the house was basic and there was also the fact the he could smell something wonderful coming from the direction of the kitchen.

It was lucky that Lee seemed to be able to cook somewhat. He couldn't cook at all and mostly relied on take out or instant noodles – which was the only thing he didn't butcher since it was practically impossible.

Padding softly into the kitchen, he crossed the room and came to stand beside Lee, leaning his hips against the counter. "I would offer to help you, but I can't cook at all," he grinned. "Anything else I can do?"

Lee had a very simple stir fry going on the top of the stove. He'd been lucky to find a small bag of mixed vegetables in the freezer and some left over ground beef in the fridge. He mixed it all in a pan over the burner, pushing pieces around and adding a dash of teriyaki sauce on occasion. This was one of the very few things that he could usually manage, but he was still being careful not to undercook or burn anything like he usually did. He didn't want to feed anything potentially toxic to the unsuspecting blond.

"No, I think I have it covered for now." Lee said, turning to grin at Naruto. "It will only take a few more minutes. Do you have a seasoning preference?"

"Not really," Naruto shrugged. "I don't know anything about cooking or seasoning. I live on take-out and instant ramen." He perched awkwardly beside Lee, watching him work over the stove. His hands moved in sure, confident motions as he stirred the food and the smell wafting from the pan almost caused him to drool.

"I am not much better off." Lee said, smiling down at Naruto with a companionable gleam in his eye. "There are very few things that I can cook. What I have learned came from mixing random ingredients through trial and error. Some things came out alright, but you should have seen the looks on Gai's face when I used him as a taste tester for some of the less bearable creations!"

Lee set his spatula down on the counter and rummaged briefly through his cupboards for a couple clean plates. He pulled two down and dished out a generous portion for Naruto and himself. He got out two glasses of water and a couple napkins, too, and double checked that the stove was turned off.

"Ready for that movie?" He asked.

Naruto found himself chuckling as Lee talked. He had absolutely no idea who Gai was but he had a suspicion that it was the older man that owned the gym, who he'd seen in the pictures portrayed on Lee's office wall.

He took one of the plates and glasses from Lee so he wouldn't be burdened with carrying everything. "Yeah, I already picked one out," he said as he followed Lee into the living room. He set his plate and drink on the table before taking Lee's and doing the same, so he could put the movie in. Settling himself on the comfortable couch, he pulled his legs up under him so that he was sitting cross legged and picked up his plate as Lee returned to the seat, having put the DVD in.

Lee settled down on the couch next to Naruto, watching as the opening credits for_The Karate Kid_ started playing. He ate quickly, enjoying the zest of the teriyaki sauce and the warmth of Naruto's body next to his. They ate together in silence, simply basking in the cozy atmosphere. He was really glad that Naruto was staying here for the night. Knowing now what had been going on behind the scenes of Naruto's life, he found himself more determined to help the blond. He was sure that Naruto's goal to become stronger had stemmed from the drama with his ex. Lee felt the nagging urge to hunt down whoever had had the nerve to harm his precious Naruto, but he knew that the blond would never stand for that. This wasn't Lee's fight. This fight was exclusively between Naruto and the man who'd been haunting him since long before the Lee had ever met him.

When Lee finished eating, he set his plate down on the coffee table and wrapped his arm loosely around Naruto's shoulders, leaning back and relaxing quietly as the familiar scenes flashed across the screen. He glanced up at the clock in the corner of the room and noted that it was only just after seven o'clock.

The food was actually delicious, and not just because he'd been absolutely starving. It filled his stomach nicely and he ate it quickly. His plate joined Lee's on the table afterwards and he took a big gulp of water to sooth his parched throat before leaning back against the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest as he leaned into Lee's side.

He tried his very best to pay attention to the movie but Lee's warmth seemed to seep into him and he found himself focusing on the firm pressure of his body against him. The musky scent washed over him and he found his heart quickening. How was it that Lee affected him so much? He felt oddly closer to the man now that he'd practically poured his heart out to him. It was an odd feeling but a strangely good one.

Lee pulled Naruto closer and leaned his head on the top of Naruto's. He was so comfortable that he began to feel himself drifting off. He knew it was still early, but he was just so warm and cozy that he couldn't help closing his eyes for a few minutes.

Lee jolted awake in surprise, blinking as he realized that the movie was well into the credits now. Naruto was still tucked away in his arms, and he felt himself flush in embarrassment as he realized what a poor host he'd been. He shouldn't fall asleep on his guest!

"I am sorry, I think I fell asleep." Lee mumbled, leaning back and rubbing his droopy eyes. "That was very rude of me."

Naruto smiled as he felt Lee's breathing even out, his chest rising and falling softly as he slept. Soft puffs of air disturbed his blond hair and he felt his body relax in turn. He was just settling down, his eyes beginning to droop when he suddenly felt Lee awaken behind him and his heart jumped.

"It's fine," he assured quietly. Yawning, he stretched his body out, rolling his shoulders and moaning softly as a few joints popped. He was stiff since he'd been trying his best not to move, not wanting to wake Lee up.

"Hmm… I think we are both ready for bed. It is still a little early, but I hope you do not mind." Lee said, pausing to yawn widely. He nuzzled Naruto's neck before leaning around to place a kiss on his cheek. Regretfully, he disentangled himself from his favorite blond and stood up, stretching his arms high above his head. "I need to make sure that you have everything you will need in the bedroom. Please sit tight for a few moments, alright?"

Lee walked to the bedroom and glanced around, frowning unhappily at the mess. It wasn't as bad as it had ever been, but there were still several pairs of questionable boxers littering the floor, and the sheets on the bed were in complete disarray. He quickly stripped the bed and began tossing all his dirty laundry into a pile in a basket in the corner of the room. He fished out a fresh set of sheets and blankets from the closet, as well as new pillow cases. He set out a large tee shirt and clean boxers for Naruto to sleep in, since he didn't have any pajamas of his own. Lee slipped into his own loose tee shirt and boxers, yawning for the umpteenth time as he collected the heap of laundry and carried it all down the hall.

He stepped back inside his room, looking around to make sure he'd covered all his bases. Everything was relatively clean and any embarrassing or private items were tucked safely away in his underwear drawer. But he felt like there was something missing… Lee snapped his fingers as a look of realizations dawned on his face. He quickly dug through his closet until he found his small stuffed squirrel, named Leaf, and set him at the head of the bed. There! Now Naruto wouldn't be sleeping alone.

"All ready for you." Lee said, walking back into the living room. "I hope I did not take too long."

Naruto sat idly in the living room as Lee swept from the room. He had to admit, he was nervous about staying over. Normally, even when in the comfort of his own home, he was plagued with nightmares. It usually worsened in the days following an episode with his ex. He could only hope that it wouldn't happen tonight.

"No, it didn't take long at all," he smiled as Lee came back into the room and pulled himself up from the couch. He followed Lee down the hall to his bedroom. It was obvious that his friend had just been in there cleaning, a thought that warmed his heart. Though, he didn't think Lee should've gone through all the trouble. The man should see _his_ wreck of an apartment.

He noted the change of clothes laid out on the bed and made his way across the room to grab them. Once in hand, he turned to Lee awkwardly, the normal flush spread across his cheeks. "Thanks and uh... Goodnight, I guess." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a hand.

"Goodnight, Naruto." Lee said, smiling at the trademark flush. He moved forward and cupped the blond's cheek before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams, alright? I will be on the couch right down the hall if you need anything at all."

Lee turned and left Naruto to his own devices, heading back down the hall to the laundry room as he remembered that he would need his own blankets and pillow.

Naruto's heart fluttered with the tender goodnight and he moved to shut the door after Lee left so he could change. He stripped from his clothes and left them in a small pile on the floor beside the bed before changing into the ones left for him. The shirt was a little big on his frame but it was very comfortable and the scent of the clean clothes reminded him of Lee.

He flicked the light off before making his way to the bed and climbing into it. The mattress was a little worn but that only made it more comfortable. Lying down, he pulled the blanket over him and closed his eyes. He was exhausted and before long, he drifted off into a deep sleep surrounded by the comforting smell that was Lee.

*

_"Naruto? What is wrong? What has happened?" Lee asked. Naruto was on the floor before him, curled into a ball and crying miserably.___

_"He hurt me again." Naruto cried. Lee knelt down and tried to wrap his arms around the blond, but Naruto flinched away violently when Lee touched him. Lee's heart stung with pain, but he kept his distance.___

_"Who hurt you, Naruto? Tell me, I will protect you, I promise!" Lee proclaimed boldly, sweeping his arm about in illustration.___

_Instead of answering, Naruto suddenly stopped crying. He looked over at Lee with dull eyes as he moved to his knees. Lee's eyes widened in shock as he finally noticed a massive bite mark on Naruto's jaw, and on the cheekbone on the opposite side of his face. Lee was frozen as Naruto pulled his plain white shirt over his head, exposing more skin and more bite marks. They were all gruesome and deep, and littered all over his body. There was not a single square foot of Naruto's body that didn't have at least two bite marks, coloring his skin an ugly purple, blue, and blotchy red. Naruto's dull, broken eyes watched Lee as he continued to strip out of his clothes from his knees, until he was naked before his trainer, exposing more and uglier bites as he went.___

_"You think I'm ugly." Naruto stated. Lee's eyes widened in denial, but he couldn't move or speak. He was completely frozen.___

_"You think I am gross. You think I am damaged. You don't want me. I am ugly, untouchable." Naruto continued. "You think I am worthless, don't you?"___

_"O-of course not!" Lee finally exclaimed. Sweat dripped down his temple from the effort it took to speak. "You are beautiful! I would never think those things!"___

_Naruto crawled slowly forward until his face was close enough to Lee's that he could feel the moisture of his breath caress his face. The dullness in Naruto's eyes had been replaced with something fiercer, less fragile, and more feral. Naruto slipped his arms around Lee's shoulders and whispered into his ear.___

_"Prove it." He stated, leaning forward until Lee fell onto his back with Naruto on top of him. Suddenly they were both naked and panting with need. Lee rolled on top of Naruto and ground down against the blond._

Lee gasped and moaned in his sleep, rolling over on the couch as his dream intensified. He kicked the blankets off of him, exposing his body clad only in boxers and a loose tee shirt. He moaned again, louder than before, still not awake.

*

_The feeling of teeth sinking into the soft skin of his neck was excruciating. A few drops of blood dripped from the shallow wound and he could feel them sliding down his sweat slicked skin. The pressure of the mouth increased and he cried out. Then it twisted. A raw scream ripped from his throat as he felt the wound tear open and blood poor openly from it. He pushed and struggled but the firm resistance of the wall behind him, and the body before him made it impossible. Tears poured from his eyes and the metallic stench of blood made his stomach churn as it ran sticky and hot down over his chest._

Naruto awoke violently from the dream, bolting up in the bed. Silent tears tracked down his face and his chest heaved as he struggled to breathe through his panic. His skin was covered in a film of cold sweat, his body trembling. He whimpered quietly and looked around in confusion, not having the slightest idea where he was. He sent a fleeting glance to the side and noticed something on the bed. Reaching over, he picked it up and found himself staring at a stuffed squirrel. Lee. He was at Lee's house, in his bed. Relieved, he sat in the bed until he calmed down. Sleep called to him, its voice seductive, but he didn't want to be alone.

Pulling himself from bed, he made his way from the room and down the hall to see if Lee was awake. The first thing he noticed was that Lee was indeed asleep on the couch and disappointment coursed through him. But, something was wrong. The man was writhing on the couch and Naruto's first thought was that he too was having a nightmare. And then he heard a soft moan. His eyes widened and he took a few steps into the room. His gaze raked over the squirming body, starting at Lee's face and moving downwards until he noticed Lee's... excitement.

The blond barely contained a moan himself and found his body responding accordingly. And then he heard his name spill from Lee's lips, his voice deep and dripping with lust. A shudder raked down his spine and then he was moving across the room, sitting down on the edge of the couch by Lee's stomach. "Lee," he whispered, trying to rouse the man from sleep. When there was no response, he reached out and gently shook him.

Lee jolted, gasping as he dreamt of Naruto's hands all over his body, and his own mouth worshipping each of the blond's bloody wounds with his tongue. He groaned and jolted again as his dream began to slowly transcend into reality, intermixing the two. He looked over from where he lay on the couch and saw Naruto sitting and staring at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. The bandages that Lee had dressed him with peaked over the top of his borrowed pajama shirt, and his hair was ruffled from sleep.

All Lee's sleepy haze could understand was that Naruto wasn't beneath him anymore, and that needed to be remedied fast. He reached out and took Naruto's face in both of his hands, pulling their faces together and kissing him deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto gasped, almost losing his balance as he was suddenly pulled downwards and his mouth attacked. He managed not to, his body compensating by twisting, his hands clutching Lee's chest to brace himself.

His body thrummed with desire and he moaned into the wet heat of Lee's mouth as he threw himself whole-heartedly into the mind-numbing kiss. His eyes fluttered closed and his heart quickened until he felt he would explode with the amount of need and want coursing through his veins. It was unimaginable but utterly undeniable as his hands gripped hard, the material twisting in his hold, digits turning white with the force of it. His nose brushed against Lee's and each harsh pant ghosting across his cheek made his body tremble.

Somewhere deep down he knew that the man wasn't really aware of his actions. But, it felt too good and he wanted Lee so badly that it didn't really matter anyway.

Lee grunted and dragged the slightly smaller body on top of his with unconscious strength. He gripped the back of Naruto's neck with one hand and tasted him with hazy desire. He slid his other hand down the blond's back until he was rubbing and squeezing the plump flesh of his ass. Lee's eyebrows furrowed and his mind reeled as just how entirely real and electric this was starting to feel. The weight of Naruto's body was solid and the heat was nearly burning where they touched.

"Ngh…" Lee grunted as his mind began to catch up with his overexcited body. "…Naruto…? W-what…?"

Naruto gazed down from his perch atop Lee, his eyes glazed over with deeply seated desire. He could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath, his heart thundering loudly in his ears. "Lee..." was all he could manage, the sound raspy with arousal.

He realized it was over. Lee had broken free of his dream induced stupor and his stomach clenched with disappointment. Though, he was still excited, and he could tell Lee was as well. But would he regret it?

"Naruto?" Lee mumbled. Slowly, his eyes widened as he finally took in their situation. He knew now that he'd only been dreaming before, but then how did Naruto end up on top of him in real life? He specifically remembered dragging the blond on top of him when… the pieces slowly began to fall into place as his mind cleared and he began to separate the elements of his dream from the elements of real life, making his breath speed in panic rather than arousal.

"Oh my god, Naruto, I am so sorry! I cannot believe I just did that to you! Oh my god, I am so, so, so sorry!" Lee jerked his hand away from where it was resting on Naruto's rear and moved the hand gripping the back of the blond's neck to his shoulder. "I- I- I swear I did not mean to grab you like that, I would never- I did not-"

Naruto watched as confusion and then dawning understanding flashed across Lee's face. He didn't like the fact that Lee was apologizing but he had honestly expected it. Now, how to make him understand? "Lee." His voice was gentle but firm. "If I didn't want it, I would have fought you. Look at me. Do I look like I'm upset about it?"

He paused to take a deep, shaky breath. His hands moved soothingly over Lee's chest, smoothing the material of the shirt that he'd warped. "I... I knew that you weren't really aware of what was happening but... I wanted it." The admission caused him to flush deeply with embarrassment, but he knew Lee needed to hear it.

"… I- y-you- but…" Lee blinked, dumbfounded as he stuttered. He shivered and was quickly reminded of his arousal as Naruto touched his chest gently. The sound of Naruto's voice was husky in Lee's ears and his face was so red it was almost overwhelming the whisker scars on his cheeks. Understanding dawned on Lee's face as Naruto's words finally registered with his brain. That was right, Naruto hadn't fought him. He didn't even look disgruntled or upset.

"You… well, I…" Lee mumbled, furrowing his brows as he tried to sort out his thoughts. "I just... I should not have taken advantage of you like that." Lee spoke seriously, until he realized the irony of his own words. _He_ took advantage of_Naruto_? That didn't make sense, since Naruto was the one who was actually awake in this steamy equation, especially since the blond admitted to knowing Lee wasn't in his right mind.

"But…" Lee's face flushed as he looked up into nearly luminescent blue eyes. "I am not sorry that… we want each other. I… guess I just do not know what to say, now."

Naruto sighed. It was pretty much everything he had expected so it didn't really upset him, though it didn't leave him exactly happy. "Sorry," he mumbled. "It's my fault... I should have known better..." He realized that he should get off. Lee probably wanted nothing to do with him right then... Sighing again, he moved to pull himself up, intent on either sitting beside him or just running back to the safety of Lee's room to hide his shame; he wasn't sure yet.

Seeing the sad look of dejection on Naruto's face, Lee gripped the blond's hips and didn't allow him to move. He couldn't allow himself time to think before he leaned up and pulled their faces together, or he would lose his nerve. With one hand on Naruto's hip and the other running through messy blond hair, he pressed his forehead against Naruto's and spoke to him in a husky whisper.

"We do not have to stop, if you really do want this. I… I know I do, but I would never want to force you if you are uncomfortable." Lee pressed his lips briefly to Naruto's and then pulled back, waiting for the blond's decision.

Naruto chewed on his lip as he stared down, his blue gaze raking over Lee's face. He could see how badly the man wanted it and oh God, how he wanted it too. He didn't think he'd ever wanted anything so intensely in his entire life. But, he could also see that Lee meant what he'd said. If he said no, his decision would be respected.

He leaned down slowly, never taking his eyes off Lee's and gently pressed their lips together. "I want it," he whispered. "I want you."

Lee's eyes slid shut as Naruto pressed their lips together, and he made a deep sound of need in the back of his throat. Slowly, he ground up so that their groins pressed and rubbed together. He used his grip on Naruto's hip to guide the blond into the motion with him, bending one of his legs to give him a better angle. He gently flicked out his tongue to trace the seam of Naruto's lips.

Naruto bit his lip hard to stifle a moan as Lee's length pressed against his, though a small pleasured mewl slipped past. His hands gripped strong shoulders to brace himself as he began moving as well, returning the pressure. It was such a simple act, but it was already the most erotic thing he'd experienced so far. He gasped as he felt Lee's tongue touch his lips, the sound providing the access that was seeked.

Lee traced the edges of Naruto's teeth briefly before pressing their tongues together. He could feel his heart jump to his throat when the blond mewled.

"Mmm… hah…" Lee panted. He slipped his hand from Naruto's hip down to his ass, pulling the connection between their bodies closer together as he ground a fraction harder. He still kept it slow, but it was building. He slid his other hand from Naruto's neck down his chest, abs, and waist until he was gripping the blond's thigh.

"_Uhnn_...Lee..." Naruto moaned wantonly as the friction between them increased. It was almost overwhelming and definitely better than anything his mind had ever come up with. Lee's body felt so real, so perfect moving against him and he never wanted it to end.

Pulling back slightly, his gaze stayed on Lee, taking in every pant, every moan, and every twitch of pleasure that crossed his face. It was absolutely mesmerizing. His hands weren't idle, travelling over every inch of body he could reach, wanting to learn it, to know it.

Lee reached back up to kiss and lick along Naruto's jaw and the line of his neck. He paused when he encountered the familiar bandages low on Naruto's neck. He reached with fumbling hands until he was gently pulling the covering away. He placed feather light kisses around the edge of the tender skin there. He dropped the bandages and ran his fingers across Naruto's chest. Beginning to feel frustrated by the lack of exposed skin, Lee paused for a few heartbeats to pull the oversized tee shirt over Naruto's head and toss it away.

"God, Naruto… you are so stunning. Oh, God, _Naruto_…" Lee trailed kissed all over Naruto's skin, grinding upwards in more powerful strokes, grunting and shivering at the feel of the blond's hands on his body.

"_Ahh_..." Naruto breathed, his hips moving fluidly to gain more friction. The way his name poured from Lee's lips nearly drove him wild with need. His hands slipped underneath the shirt and he began to work it up, exposing the delicious body beneath him inch by tantalizing inch. He divested Lee of the irritating garment and it soon joined his own on the floor.

"_L-Lee_..." His hands found the heated flesh and freely explored the hard plains. He watched through half-lidded eyes as the muscles rippled and flexed with Lee's movements and then he absolutely _had_ to taste it. Leaning down, his lips found purchase on Lee's neck, his teeth lightly dragging downwards. He kissed and licked every reachable part of the delicious sweat-slicked skin, moaning his delight at the taste.

Lee groaned loudly, the sound of Naruto's feral voice resounding through his head as he reveled in the feel of the blond's mouth on his body. He arched his back as he began trembling.

"_N-Naruto_… _hah, ngh_…. I am getting c-close." Lee choked out. He ran his hands up and down the blond's thighs, ass, and hips, pressing up against him and pulling him down to meet each thrust. Lee grunted and furrowed his brows in an effort to control himself. Every touch of their bodies left streaks of ice across his skin, every sound of their lips or moan in their throats made his head spin, and the sight of Naruto so lost in passion with him was making everything else around them blur into nothing.

Heat pooled and coiled in Naruto's stomach, spreading quickly through his entire body like a wildfire. His whole body prickled as he was pulled closer and closer to the edge by Lee's motions against him. His eyes stayed on the writhing body beneath him, wanting to see the pleasure written on Lee's face as he came. He bit his lip as the pressure inside his body built to staggering heights and his hands moved to the strong shoulders, his fingers digging into the flesh as he felt the pressure peak.

"_Ahhh, L-Lee_!" His back arched as his release took hold. His whole body tensed as the orgasm ripped through him and he pressed himself down against Lee in abandon as he rode out the pleasure.

Lee's eyes widened in shock as Naruto's cry of completion pierced his ears like lighting striking the earth. He gripped Naruto's hips harder as he felt the blond's nails dig deep into his shoulders and the spasms rip through the other body like violent waves crashing against a cliff face. He arched his body and ground desperately against his lover, feeling something deep inside himself coiling tighter and tighter, until he couldn't bear the tension any longer.

With a hoarse shout, Lee felt the pleasure explode from his groin, down his thighs, and deep in his stomach. He shuddered as the nerves all across his body seize as if he'd been electrified, before his body slowly relaxed and slumped back onto the couch with a heavy exhale of satisfaction. He pulled Naruto down so that he was lying down on top of him, his face buried in Lee's neck.

Naruto was silent, eyes closing, soft pants spilling from his lips as he came down from the high. It took a few moments but his body relaxed against Lee's and he revelled in the warmth of him. He placed a soft kiss against the sweaty skin and then sighed contentedly as he just enjoyed the aftermath of their first intimate encounter.

Lee inhaled deeply, relishing the thick scent of sex and sweat in the air around them. He idly rubbed his hand up and down Naruto's back, memorizing the smooth textures of the blond's skin with a sleepy awareness. After a few moments of silence and simply enjoying the afterglow and the lazy weight of Naruto's body against his, he felt himself yawn widely. He blushed slightly, not wanting to seem like one of those people that pass out immediately after sex, but feeling exhausted nonetheless.

"Naruto?" Lee murmured softly. "Why do we not clean up a bit and then move into the bedroom? I think that would be more comfortable than the couch, in the long run at least."

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled, peeling himself away from Lee's body. He really didn't want to but the stickiness in his boxers was irritating and he was especially exhausted now. The nightmare had taken a lot out of him and then the spectacular release with Lee... He was about ready to pass out. The thought of crawling into bed with his... well, whatever they were to each other now, was an enticing one. Standing up and stretching his body out, he followed Lee to clean up.

Lee stood and stretched his arms above his head, grinning lightly as his shoulders popped and his muscles got some relief. He grinned and took Naruto's hand as he led him to the bathroom. He had him toss his dirty pajamas into the hamper, and his own soon followed. He blushed fiercely upon being completely naked with Naruto, something that hadn't happened yet. He pointed out where all the toiletries were and averted his eyes politely while Naruto wiped himself down and Lee did the same.

Lee led him to the bedroom and slipped under the covers, gesturing for Naruto to join him.

Naruto struggled to keep his eyes from Lee as his exquisite body was exposed. He managed somehow and felt much better after he was clean. A wide yawn left him as he was led to the bedroom and he grinned sleepily as he took in the sight of Lee waiting in bed for him.

Crossing the room, he slid into the bed as well and pulled the covers over him. He scooted across the small expanse of the mattress and after hesitating for only a moment, he curled around Lee's body. His head rested on the other, his face pressed against Lee's neck.

Lee hummed happily and tucked Naruto's head under his chin, pulling the blond into his arms like a large teddy bear. He peeked over his pillow and noticed idly that Leaf was staring at the both of them with his little black button eyes.

As Lee snuggled with Naruto, he briefly wondered what to call the blond, now. They had only technically been on one date, though they'd hit it off from the first time they'd met. They hadn't established each other as 'boyfriends' yet. 'Lovers' sounded too promiscuous, as if they were together primarily for sex. 'Significant other' sounded like a married couple, and 'partner' sounded like a commitment they hadn't discussed, yet.

"Naruto…" Lee started to say. But he cut himself off with a mental shake of the head. This could wait until tomorrow. They needed sleep, now. "Good night. Sweet dreams."

Naruto hummed happily as he was wrapped up in Lee's arms. The embrace was so comforting, so safe that he knew the nightmares wouldn't return for the remainder of the night. Lee would indeed protect him.

"Night, Lee," he mumbled, already half asleep. Within a few seconds, his exhausted body shut down and his breathing evened out. He was once again lost in the dark abyss that was his mind, but this time, Lee was with him.

*

Lee grumbled as awareness began to tease the edges of his mind. He recoiled from the sensation and snuggled further under the blankets, choosing to nuzzle the warm locks of hair under his chin rather than admit the world was still spinning without him. His body was extremely warm, almost to the point of being uncomfortably hot. He wondered why for a few heartbeats before his brain finally caught up to his body, reminding him of what had happened last night.

Lee inhaled Naruto's intoxicating, tangy scent with a sleepy happiness. He hummed in the back of his throat, and blinked with tired eyes. He pulled back a fraction and looked down at the blond bundle in his arms.

Naruto's face was soft and relaxed, radiating peace. His hair was ruffled and stuck up in odd places, tickling Lee's chin. Lee smiled softly and leaned down to place a small kiss on the tip of Naruto's nose.

Naruto awoke slowly as he felt something shift under him. He groaned softly, not yet ready to be pulled from the best sleep he'd had in years. He wanted to just bury himself back into Lee's warmth and sleep for as long as he possibly could, but he knew that wasn't an option.

His eyes gradually blinked open, revealing hazy blue orbs and a sluggish smile spread his cheeks as he realized he was practically lying atop Lee. "Morning..." he mumbled, voice laced with sleep.

"Good morning, sleepy." Lee greeted softly. He ran his hands in idle circles across Naruto's back, feeling contentedly cozy. He grinned as he noticed the usual perma-flush on Naruto's cheeks. He glanced briefly at the clock. It was still early, luckily. He had a reliable internal clock. He rarely needed to set an alarm. "Do you need to go to work today?"

"Nope, I have weekends off." Naruto sighed happily with the soothing touch on his back and he felt as though he never wanted to get up. He would sorely miss this when he was home, alone in his bed. He pulled away from Lee momentarily, just so he could stretch his body and roll out the kinks.

"Mmm, good for you." Lee said as he also took the opportunity to stretch. "I need to go open the gym in a couple hours."

Lee glanced mournfully at the clock again, as if it were the appliance's fault that he had to leave the comfort of his bed today.

"I need to go use the restroom. How about I make breakfast for us? You can stay in bed if you want, and I will join you with food in a bit if you are interested." Lee suggested, rolling on his side to face Naruto.

"Yeah, sounds good," Naruto mumbled with a goofy smile on his face. The expanse of Lee's chest was distracting and it was utterly impossible to tear his gaze away. His hands were itching to reach out and touch it, but he was stopped by a thought. Once again, he wondered what they were to each other now. They had to be_something_ after everything they'd gone through yesterday but, he had no idea what. Hopefully they would be able to talk about it soon.

"Mm, good." Lee said. He scooted to the edge of the bed, pausing to yawn before he stepped down. He blushed and glanced back to Naruto as his full body was exposed from under the blankets. Then he mentally berated himself. Why should he be bashful _now_, after what they'd done together the night before? Turning his blush into a grin, he winked when his eyes met Naruto's. Nonetheless, he slipped into a pair of boxers before stepping outside the bedroom.

After he was done in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and combing his hair, he quickly walked into the kitchen and started to whip up some scrambled eggs. He wanted to show off and make some sort of omelet, but he knew better than to try that when he could barely manage not to burn anything. He threw some bread in the toaster, started a fresh pot of coffee, and pulled out a couple plates.

It was utterly impossible for Naruto to keep his eyes off of Lee's body. His face turned bright red when their eyes met and he knew he'd been caught ogling, but it was worth it.

As soon as he was alone, he moved and took over Lee's side of the bed. It was still warm and smelled of everything that was Lee. Inhaling the intoxicating scent, he grabbed the man's pillow and pulled it tight to his body. His eyes drifted closed once more and he relaxed into the soft bed, smiling softly.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he became aware of was the mouth-watering scent of eggs wafting in from the kitchen. His stomach grumbled loudly and he rubbed it absently with a hand until he heard Lee padding down the hall.

Lee stepped into the room with a carefully balanced tray in his hands. He didn't actually have a food tray in his house, but he'd improvised with a long metal cookie sheet. Stacked carefully on the tray was two plates with eggs, toast, and two hot coffee mugs. Lee didn't drink coffee often, but he was pretty sure that Naruto would be the type to enjoy a hot cup full in the mornings.

"You look hungry." Lee teased when he noticed Naruto's wide blue eyes raptly examining Lee's armload. If Naruto had been a dog, Lee was sure he would be wagging his tail with perked ears. "I only made simple things, but it is better than nothing in the morning."

"Starving," Naruto admitted. He sat up against the headboard and took one of the offered plates, his face lighting up as he eyed the delicious looking food. He was tempted to start scarfing it down right away but he waited until Lee passed him a mug full of piping hot coffee. He took a sip, then placed it on the table beside the bed to allow it a few minutes to cool, and turned his attention to the food. Taking a bite, he hummed approvingly at the taste before he began to eat in earnest.

Lee smiled in approval when Naruto began eating, and dug into his own dish. It wasn't the best thing he'd ever eaten, but luckily it didn't taste terrible. He was almost proud of himself.

"So, do you have any plans for today, if you are not working?" Lee asked between bites.

Naruto finished chewing and reached for his mug to take a gulp of the hot liquid before answering. "Nope. I usually just relax at home on my days off," he shrugged.

"Hmm… would you like a ride home, when I leave for work? Or, you can hang out at the gym today, if you want. There's a television set up in one corner if you are bored, you could get familiar with some of the machines, or walk down to the other shops." Lee suggested. "Of course I would completely understand if you would rather spend your weekend relaxing at home."

Naruto thought for a moment. Of course, he'd rather go with Lee. But he didn't want to come off as too clingy. Though, if Lee suggested it, he couldn't really care right? "I'd rather go with you to the gym. I'll have to stop at home and grab my bag and a change of clothes in case I want to work out though."

"Alright! Then we will spend the day together." Lee stated happily. He knew he would be working most of the time, but it was the effort that counted! Lee quickly finished his meal and got dressed, running through his schedule in his head. He wondered if he would have enough time on his lunch break to take Naruto to that nice café down the street from the gym…

"Say, Naruto? I do not think we cleared this up, but…" Lee glanced over at the blond nervously as he pulled on his socks. "What exactly… are we? To each other? I have not known you long but…"

Lee let his voice trail off pensively, wondering if he'd gone too far. Some people didn't like to talk about such details, preferring to let their actions together define the relationship rather than place labels like 'boyfriend', 'lover', or even 'partner'. He hoped he wasn't pushing Naruto the wrong way by asking. He began to feel a tight ball of nerves curl in his stomach.

Naruto chewed on his lip as he thought. He had wanted to ask Lee the very same question. He didn't know the answer. "Uh... I was gonna ask you that," he admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know... B-boyfriends? If you wanna be... " He blushed at his incompetency and averted his gaze. He dropped his legs over the side of the bed so he could start getting dressed. He only had his clothes from the day before but that would have to do until he got home.

"Hmm..." Lee said as a huge grin began to split his face. "I think I like the sound of that."

Lee jumped into the center of the room and wrapped an arm around an imaginary person, waving his other hand between the empty space and where Naruto was perched on the bed.

"Why do I not introduce you?" He said, as if he were making introductions for the imaginary person under his arm. "This is by _boyfriend_, Naruto. Do not let the shy act fool you, he can be quite assertive when he wants to be. I, his _boyfriend_, should know." Lee ended his little skit with a suggestive wink and a chuckle.

Naruto shook his head as he laughed. Though, he found that he did like the sound of it. Being introduced to someone as Lee's boyfriend would be amazing. "Boyfriends it is, then," he chuckled as he stood. He was aware that he was exposing himself to Lee and he turned around so his back was to him as he pulled his jeans on. He realized his boxers were ruined but he figured he could just get a new pair when he stopped at home for a change of clothes. His sweatshirt was still in the living room from when Lee had doctored him the night before so he pulled his t-shirt on and then turned to his new boyfriend, offering him a shy smile.

Lee's eyes roved over Naruto's exposed skin with a yearning in his expression. The expanse of his chest, and then his back as he turned, sent flashbacks of last night's passion through his head. It had been amazing. _Naruto_ had been amazing. But at the same time, all that bare skin reminded him of the dream he'd had. It had been unusually vivid, and as great as the ending had turned out, Lee could still see the countless scars and deep bites in his mind's eye.

When Naruto seemed to be done dressing and turned to Lee with an adorable smile, Lee stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Naruto's ribs, pulling him close and whispering into his ear.

"So, how did you sleep, lover? I hope you found your night as nice as mine was." He kissed the shell of Naruto's ear lightly as he spoke in low, slow tones.

A shudder ran down Naruto's spine at the low, silky tone caressing his ear. His arms came up and wrapped loosely around Lee's shoulders. "Better than I have in years," he confessed quietly, unable to keep his gaze from Lee's handsome face, or more specifically, the lips that he wanted a taste of once more.

Lee felt something strong writhing in stomach at the look of pure want on Naruto's face. He leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips with his own, and lowered his hands slowly until he was cupping the blond's clothed ass.

_I really shouldn't be doing this now, I have work in an hour, and I still need to swing by Naruto's place_… Lee mentally scolded himself. However, he found himself backing the blond up until his knees hit the bed.

A low hum of approval slipped from Naruto's throat as Lee's lips closed over his. His arms tightened around the neck and he was glad he'd done that when his knee's hit the bed and he toppled over, landing on the mattress with a soft 'umpf'. His hold pulled Lee down on top of him and he immediately connected their lips once more, thoughts of going home and the gym disappearing from his mind, replaced only by thoughts of Lee and how much he wanted the man.

Lee grunted and caught himself with his hands on the bed before his full weight could hit the blond. He kissed the man beneath him deeper, pressing his tongue forward without waiting for permission. He hooked one of Naruto's legs around his waist and ground their bodies together. He teased Naruto's tongue with his own, prodding at different angles and then retreating before Naruto could reciprocate. He leaned his weight on his free elbow, at an angle that allowed him to run his fingers through Naruto's hair compulsively.

Naruto groaned softly as a tongue invaded his mouth and his leg tightened around Lee's body. His hands fisted the ebony hair at Lee's nape and he so badly wanted to respond to the wet stimulation but it seemed as though his boyfriend wasn't going to allow him to. A small whimper of frustration left him but he compensated by running one hand over Lee's hard chest, the other staying in his hair.

Lee continued rubbing his body against Naruto's for a while longer, reveling in the delicious noises he elicited from the blond. Every sound Naruto was making sent Lee's heart jumping and his body into a frantic state of yearning. He could have sworn that there was a magnet between their bodies, attracting them together as if it were simply the laws of physics. He finally jerked his mouth away from Naruto's and began desperately kissing his throat. Lee worshiped his boyfriend's skin with his tongue as he began to slide down the blond's body. He moved until his face was level with the prominent bulge in the front of Naruto's pants. He paused for just a few seconds to pant, feeling his face heat in desire.

Lee looked up into Naruto's face to make sure that what he was doing was alright, as his fingers inched closer to the zipper of his boyfriend's pants.

Naruto writhed on the bed as Lee kissed and licked his way downwards, his chest heaving and small pants spilling from his lips. When Lee reached his destination, he propped himself up on his elbows so that he could watch the man with half-lidded eyes.

Catching Lee's gaze, he gave a slight nod to acknowledge and give permission.

Lee didn't waste time as he pried away the button and pulled the zipper down, noting with a pleased, predatory grin that Naruto wasn't wearing any underwear. As his boyfriend's length was freed, Lee could feel a pure rush of excited nerves course through his body. He gently ran his fingers up Naruto's length, and his mouth soon followed. He started with small kisses; barely touching as he moved the hot and twitching piece of his boyfriend's anatomy. He continued teasing gently for a moment or two, until he was sure Naruto was going completely stir crazy.

Naruto jolted with the first touches on his erection and a surprised moan left him. His legs spread almost invitingly for Lee and he writhed on the bed under the teasing ministrations. His hips moved of their own accord, wanting more of the hot mouth on his length. His body was thrumming with anticipation and the expression on Lee's face - completely focused, his onyx eyes showing the depth of his desire – only made him even more desperate for his boyfriend's touch.

When Naruto's growing moans reached an all time high, Lee finally stopped teasing and got serious. He dragged the full flat of his tongue up Naruto's sensitive underside, enveloping the tip with his swollen lips when he reached the top. He used his sweat and saliva slicked fingers to slowly drag up and down with strong, meaningful movements. Lee flicked his tongue slickly across Naruto's tip, digging his tongue eagerly into each and every crevice he encountered.

"_Oh, God_," Naruto hissed, his eyes drooping further. The elbows that were propping him up began to shake but he wasn't going to lie down and give up the amazing view. He'd never seen anything so erotic as Lee working his length, his lips wrapped around it, his tongue meticulously teasing his flesh... A shuddering breath left him as he continued to watch and feel the slow torture.

Lee hummed lightly in approval of Naruto's hiss, and carefully began to bob up and down his boyfriend's length. He took in more and more with each plunge downward, working his tongue over hot flesh as he went, until he was nearly burying his nose in coarse blond curls. He slipped his free hands up to rub the inside of Naruto's thighs in time with the pace of his mouth.

Once Lee felt he had a solid rhythm going, he began to move faster. Naruto's length was making his mouth water as he went, adding to the slickness of his actions. The depth that he was taking Naruto was starting to make it hard to breathe, but he wasn't about to stop.

"_Oh..Oh,God_..." Naruto moaned as he felt Lee's wet heat surround him. It was unbelievably hot and his length twitched under the wicked tongue. He thought he would lose his mind with the intense pleasure reverberating through his entire body, liquid fire replacing his blood until he felt as though he would combust. The unavoidable slurping sounds as Lee moved were like music to his ears and he averted his gaze, his head falling back in ecstasy, else he felt he would lose it right then. "_Lee_..."

Lee hummed low in approval as he felt Naruto's body begin to shake under his hands. At the sound of his boyfriend's voice so totally engrossed in writhing bliss, he forced himself to move quicker, working his tongue constantly. He slid one of his hands under Naruto's sac and began to roll it in the palm of his hand. _God_, he wanted so badly to make Naruto feel good. The thought that it was his actions that were eliciting all these erotic moans and whimpers gave him a high that he'd never experienced before. It was making him feel powerful and dizzy with hormones. He felt his own length twitch in response, but he chose to ignore his own needs for now.

Lee could feel Naruto pulse and throb under his tongue, and he knew it wouldn't take much more.

"_Ahh_..." Naruto panted breathlessly. Lee was much too talented. He felt like putty in the man's hands, not that he minded that. He just wanted to make Lee feel good as well, as pleasured as he felt right then.

His toes practically curled as his sac was hefted and the groan that spilled from him was low and dripping with lust. His brows furrowed in concentration as he attempted to stave off his release, but he knew it wouldn't be long. His boyfriend was just _too_good.

As Lee continued his movements, Naruto lifted his head to look down once more. That had been a mistake. His wet length slipping in and out of Lee's lips, the look of pleasured determination on the man's face... it was too much to take. His body tensed, the low tug in his stomach increasing until it became overwhelming. "Lee..." He didn't know what Lee wanted to do, so he thought he'd better warn him, if he could make his mouth function properly. He was so far gone that his mouth felt sticky and it took him a few tries to actually get the words out, and even then he couldn't manage a full sentence. "Lee... I'm gonna..."

Lee's hearing perked at the sound of Naruto's stammering, desperate voice. He could tell what was coming before Naruto finally managed to force out the words. He ran over what to do for a split second before making a decision. He hadn't had many partners in his life, only a couple, but he usually preferred not to swallow. But with Naruto… he didn't mind the thought of it at all.

"_Mmmn_… _mmm-hmmm_..." Lee hummed in approval, bobbing almost impossibly faster and gently squeezing the flesh in his hand.

Naruto groaned loudly as he realized that Lee was going to continue. The thought of releasing down the constricting throat was almost too much to bear. The humming voice vibrating around his length was what sent him over the edge. His hands fisted the sheets on the bed, his fingers turning white with the force of his grip. His entire body tensed as he teetered on the precipice of orgasm. And then he fell into the pleasured abyss. His head fell back once more, a long, low moan spilling from his parted lips as he came, his release spilling into the wet heat of Lee's mouth.

Lee furrowed his brows and pulled back as he felt Naruto spill into his throat. He barely managed not to cough or gag, since he wasn't quite sure how to prepare for it. He wrapped his lips around the head as Naruto continued to come, and reveled in the blond's long, drawn out moan of pure pleasure.

Lee pulled back and wiped his lips when Naruto was done, panting slightly as he looked up. Naruto was completely sprawled out, his whole body reminding Lee vaguely of jelly or pudding. Lee smirked at the dazed, satisfied look on Naruto's face. He was panting even worse than Lee, and his face was a near solid shade of red.

Naruto collapsed back on the bed, his whole body relaxed. He felt as though he was boneless and didn't know how he would get up now. He just wanted to curl up and sleep again, revel in the feeling. But, he looked at Lee and could see the desire written all over his face. Chewing his lip, he reached out and grasped Lee's arm. He pulled the man down beside him, intent on bestowing the same pleasure. He only hoped he would be able to pull it off.

As soon as he had Lee situated on the bed, he crawled across the bed and onto the floor, settling himself between muscular legs. He caught Lee's gaze and offered him a soft smile before he grasped the base of the length and leaned forward, letting his breath cascade across the dripping tip.

Lee's eyes widened as Naruto moved him so that he was the one sitting on the bed. He moaned softly as Naruto pulled down his boxers and gripped him with a firm hand. For acting so shy, Naruto really _could_ push when he wanted to. Lee wasn't about to protest however, as he struggled to sit up and watch his boyfriend.

Naruto could feel Lee's dark gaze on him and it was a tad intimidating, but it wasn't going to deter him. No, just looking down at the taught length had his mouth watering and he licked his lips in anticipation. Running the flat of his tongue up the underside, he then firmly teased the sensitive area underneath the tip. He revelled in the heat of the flesh as he gently lapped at the head, wanting to taste Lee. He moaned softly as the salty, bitter liquid coated his tongue, thinking it the best thing he'd ever tasted.

"_Ah_… ah… ngh, Naruto…" Lee gasped. He was immediately convinced that Naruto's tongue was the greatest thing he'd ever felt before, and felt his body twitch in appreciation. He placed a gentle, shaking hand on Naruto's shoulder. He wanted to touch his boyfriend's head as he worked, but he was worried about how Naruto would react to that. He knew that some people didn't like it, out of fear that he would force them to take him deeper.

Lee's gasps and moans were more than enough encouragement for the blond. Giving one last lick to the head, he took a deep breath as he prepared to move on to the next step. He appreciated the hand on his shoulder; it brought him comfort as he wrapped his lips around the length and began to slowly sink down. He wasn't sure if he could take it all, but he was determined to make it pleasurable nonetheless.

It wasn't often that he did this, he normally didn't enjoy it, but it was different with Lee. Everything was different with Lee and he knew he could become addicted to the man's taste. His hand massaged the base as he continued his slow descent, his gaze moving up to Lee's face, watching the pleasure spread across his fine features and loving that it was all because of him.

Lee moaned louder as Naruto seemed to really focus his efforts, shocking himself with the sound of his own voice. He wasn't usually this responsive!

"_N-Naruto_… oh, my- _ngh… f-fuck_…" Lee's eyes bulged in shock as he realized what he'd just said. Lee _never_ cussed! Ever! But he didn't have time to regret it before his boyfriend's wicked tongue distracted him and elicited yet another groan.

Naruto's body shuddered as Lee's deep, lust filled voice wrapped around him. He couldn't help but moan his approval to Lee's reaction, the sound vibrating around the length in his throat. He continued downwards until he had just about reached the base, but he couldn't take anymore less he gag. He paused for only a moment, revelling in the feel of Lee deep inside his throat.

And then he began moving. Pulling up slowly until only the very tip remained in his mouth, he then fell back down. He set a slow, steady rhythm, his blond hair bouncing as he bobbed his head in his boyfriend's lap. He ran his tongue along the underside, feeling out each vein in the flesh as he continued to move. His hands moved to Lee's hips to brace himself as he increased his speed a little.

Lee squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered as Naruto began to move. Ohhhh, that felt so good… Lee grunted and twitched every time Naruto's tongue caressed the underside of his head, and felt like his eyes would roll back in his head when the blond took him deepest. He finally let go of Naruto's shoulder and ran his fingers through blond hair, shuddering in pleasure.

Naruto hummed in appreciation as his hair was stroked. It felt so good and he almost smiled as he realized that even though he'd just had an amazing orgasm, courtesy of Lee, little things like having his hair touched could still affect him. Though, he knew he wouldn't get aroused from it, it was utterly impossible after the release.

He picked up his pace, now intent on thoroughly pleasuring Lee. His thumbs rubbed idle circles in the hips and his eyes fluttered closed as he concentrated on keeping his movements fluid. He moaned again as he felt the length twitch in his mouth and he began to add suction at random intervals, alternating between hard and soft sucks to keep Lee anticipating his movements.

Lee tore his eyes open again and became engrossed in the sight of Naruto's head moving up and down. He jolted sharply and then moaned when Naruto sucked hard. He didn't try to hold back at all. He could usually last over an hour if he set his mind to it, but he didn't have time for that this morning. As amazing as this felt, and as long as he wanted this pleasure to last, he allowed his body to give into his desire.

He was letting go in another way, too. He'd never been this vocal before! He usually remained silent with occasional gasps or grunts, never releasing the wanton sounds that were escaping him so far.

Naruto could feel that Lee was getting close and he wanted to make it as good as possible for the man. He moved in earnest now, catching his boyfriend's gaze as he moved, blue eyes boring into black. The sounds he was pulling from Lee were delicious and he didn't think he'd ever get sick of them. Actually, he would do this all the time if only Lee would remain this vocal each and every time.

Steeling himself, he began to pause on each downwards thrust of his head to swallow falsely around the length, making his throat contract tightly around it. His hand reached for Lee's sac and hefted it, rolling and squeezing them gently as he felt the body above him tensing, projecting that he was nearing the end. He so badly wanted to fully taste Lee and prepared himself to receive the release.

"Ah, ah, ngh, _ah, ah, holy_- ah!" Lee found himself making some sort of uncontrollable noise every time Naruto moved down, pulling him closer and closer to the edge. _God_, Naruto was talented. The tightening of Naruto's throat around his member was other worldly, and the entrancing blue gaze sent jolts of electricity up his spine whenever their eyes met.

"_Ngh_- N- Naruto, I am n- _AH! Hah_, I am n- not going to last very l-long…" Lee choked out.

Naruto hummed happily as he heard the mesmerizing noises spilling from Lee. He felt somewhat proud that he could affect his boyfriend so much. He continued his careful ministrations, hoping that Lee would understand that he wanted to swallow his release. He wasn't quite willing to stop to tell him.

He swallowed more forcefully around the length, now sucking harshly each time he performed the feat. His grip on Lee's sac was firmer, but not enough to cause any pain or discomfort; that was the last thing he wanted. He watched the body above him carefully and when he realized that Lee was indeed at the edge, he pulled away so only the head remained in his mouth, so that he could swallow easily. His hand stroked the hard flesh and a thought ran through his mind. Deciding to try it, despite the fact that he didn't know if Lee would enjoy it, he gently, carefully, scraped his teeth on the sensitive vein underneath the tip as he continued to suck the swollen flesh, hoping it would pull the man over the edge.

"_Holy_! Ngh, _AH_!" Lee's eyes bulged in shock as he felt Naruto's teeth, and he felt himself being pushed over the edge with one last, final pulse of pleasure. He came hard into his boyfriend's mouth, shuddering and throwing his head back as he was engrossed in the sensation.

"Oh my god, Naruto." Lee finally mumbled when he was capable of coherent thought again. "That was amazing."

Naruto moaned and happily swallowed the release, savouring his first taste of Lee. It was even better than he'd imagined and he felt totally satisfied. When he was done, he licked his lips and then wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, tucking Lee back into his boxers.

Crawling up onto the bed, he sat beside Lee, who looked as though he was still reeling from the pleasure. The corners of his lips twitched into a grin with the praise as he leaned against his boyfriend. "Glad you liked it," he murmured, his normal flush in place on his cheeks.

"More than liked it." Lee murmured, leaning forward until his face was mere inches apart from Naruto's. He examined the flecks of dark and light blue that decorated his boyfriend's irises with lazy happiness. "I really, really wish I could spend the whole day together with you in bed, but…"

Lee glanced at the clock again unhappily, noting that he had much less time than before. He would most definitely be late, now. Gai would not be pleased with him. Lee leaned forward and kissed Naruto once on the forehead before slipping out of bed.

"I need to have the gym open and running in a half hour." Lee explained as he pulled on his pants.

"I'll take a rain check," Naruto teased as he too got to his feet. He tucked himself inside his pants and zipped them up before reaching for his socks, balancing himself on one foot at a time as he slipped them on.

"If you're going to be late, you can just drop me off at home and I'll walk over." He knew Lee wouldn't want to do that because of all the disappearances but really, it was morning. People would be out and he wouldn't be in any danger, not that he thought anyone would want to take him either way.

"I do not think I like that idea." Lee said unsurely as he dug through his dresser for a shirt. "But… I may not have much of a choice. We will see how much time there is when we get there."

Lee quickly finished dressing and grabbed his gym bag. He helped Naruto find his clothes from where they were scattered around the house, and gave him a plastic bag to carry the things that were much too dirty to wear. Lee wanted to re-wrap Naruto's wound since he'd taken the bandages off during their passion last night, but he didn't have time. He made a mental note to do so at the gym as soon as he had a few moments to himself.

"Alright, are we all set?" Lee asked, opening the front door for Naruto and gesturing to the car. "I think we have everything.

Naruto slipped his sweatshirt on to conceal the wound. The way the material rubbed against his healing wound was uncomfortable but he knew there wasn't any time for it to be remedied right then.

"Yeah, all set," he smiled as he stepped out onto the porch and waited for Lee to lock up. They made their way to the jeep and he climbed inside. He settled the plastic bag on his lap and buckled himself in, relaxing against the seat. He still felt totally satisfied and happier than he had been in a very long time. He sent a fleeting glance at Lee as he began to drive, not quite understanding how he'd managed to find a boyfriend that was so amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

Lee pulled into the parking lot of Naruto's building, glancing unhappily at the clock as he shifted into park. As much as he'd enjoyed his morning together with Naruto, it really had taken up a lot more time than he was able to spare.

"I am sorry Naruto, but it seems that I am going to have to make you walk to the gym after all." Lee said apologetically. "I do not have much time, and I would not want to make you rush. I will wait to make sure that you get inside alright. If you still have my number, I want you to call me if you run into any trouble at all. I know it is not far, but you can never be too careful."

Lee leaned across the air separating their seats and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss, just enough for their lips to touch.

"It's fine. I have your number," Naruto assured. He unbuckled himself and then gathered the plastic bag containing soiled clothes. Opening the door, he stuck his foot out but paused and turned back to Lee, offering him a lopsided grin. "I'll see you soon."

With that, he climbed out and dug through his pockets for his keys. Though, when he arrived at his door he found it unlocked. A frown marred his face; he was absolutely certain he had locked it. That meant his ex had paid him a visit. He gave a little wave to Lee as he let himself in, fear clenching his stomach. The first thing he did was check every room in his apartment but thankfully, it was empty. Breathing a sigh of relief, he headed immediately for the shower to wash off the evidence of his night with Lee.

Lee waited for a few minutes after Naruto had gone inside, making sure that he would be alright before driving away. Lee narrowly stayed below the speed limit until he reached the parking lot, just five minutes before the front doors needed to be unlocked.

Just as Lee was locking his car door and on his way into the gym, another vehicle pulled into the lot. It was a sleek silver Volvo in great condition, without even a scratch on the paint. The engine purred softly as the car parked in the space next to Lee's comparatively battered jeep. Lee smiled and began to hope that it was one of the gym members coming to work out this morning, or maybe someone new coming to buy a membership. His smile fell away quickly and melted into a scowl however, when he observed who stepped out the driver side door.

"Mr. Kisame." Lee greeted flatly as the man began to approach the front door, patting the wrinkles out of his suit as he went. His partner, Mr. Uchiha, stepped out of the passenger side and followed close behind.

"Mr. Rock! How nice to see you this morning. Do you mind if we have a few words inside?" Kisame asked, grinning with his crooked, ugly teeth on full display. Lee was polite enough to restrain his grimace, but not enough to lose the hard edge to his voice.

"I think that we have said all that needs to be said. You are welcome to come inside, however, if you would like to purchase a membership." Lee said, unlocking and pushing the doors open. He walked inside, turning his back to the suited men in front of the small building.

Naruto stepped out of the steamy shower stall and wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist. Water pooled on the floor beneath him but he paid it no mind as he padded wetly into his bedroom. He sighed happily as he dried his body off and then dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a black short sleeved button down shirt. He left the top few buttons undone to reveal the creamy skin of his chest and sat on the edge of the bed to slip on some socks.

The collar hid the wound on his neck for the most part, but he was tempted to try and doctor himself. Though, he knew he would only end up butchering it. He had absolutely no talent for things of that nature. Besides, he'd rather Lee do it. It had felt much better after his boyfriend had finished with him.

Thoughts of Lee swirled through his mind and he grinned goofily. Grabbing his bag, he packed it with some clean clothes and this time remembered his shampoo. Though, he warily thought if he forgot it again, he wouldn't mind so much if Lee had to bring it to him. Nonetheless, after his bag was packed, he pocketed his cell and keys and made his way to the gym.

"Please do not raise your voice, this is a working establishment." Lee berated Kisame, scowling at the man and crossing his arms stubbornly.

"This establishment is _barely_ working! All your members are either leaving or disappearing! You can't hold onto this shack forever. If you don't sell it to us soon, the bank's going to take it from you. Either way, we win. The only difference is that there'll be one winner instead of two. We've been _generous_ so far. Don't turn your back on this!" Kisame ranted heatedly, waving his arms about as he spoke and spitting through his crooked teeth. Itachi Uchiha stood silently beside him, watching the interaction without saying a word.

"If you are only going to repeat yourself every time you come here, you are wasting your time. I got the point the first time, and your message has not changed since then." Lee answered tightly from behind the front desk. He was getting seriously tired of these visits.

Akatsuki Inc. had approached Lee and Gai months ago, asking to buy the gym. They were extremely interested in the property it was built on, and offered good money. They never divulged why they wanted it, but they were very persistent. After Gai had first turned them down, they'd become more forceful. They called and left messages frequently, and sent pairs of their representatives to the gym to 'negotiate'.

"You are going to regret this." Kisame promised, leaning forward and lowering his voice menacingly. "It is never wise to go against Akatsuki, and we have tried to work _with_ you so far. We will not be so kind for much longer."

"Please leave, Mr. Kisame, Mr. Uchiha. You are disturbing my business." Lee told them stonily.

Naruto made the walk to the gym in a relatively short amount of time. Many people were out and about, congealing the sidewalks. Really, there was no reason to worry about abductions in the crowded daylight.

As he approached the gym, he noted the shiny silver car sitting beside Lee's. He eyed it appreciatively as he passed and had just reached for the door handle when it opened. Startled, he took a step back and watched as two men in suits emerged. He frowned at them as they brushed by him, not even appearing to notice him. He watched as they got into the car and peeled from the parking lot. Shrugging, he let himself inside and his gaze was immediately drawn to a weary looking Lee behind the desk. "Hey," he said softly as he approached.

"Oh, hello Naruto." Lee greeted, forcing a strained smile. His head was starting to hurt, and the Akatsuki rep's voice was still ringing heavily through his ears. "I am glad you made it here alright. Did you have any trouble while you were out?"

"No, no trouble." Naruto warily approached the desk and his boyfriend. He stood off to the side a bit and studied him. Annoyance and restrained anger rolled off of Lee in waves and he wondered what had happened. Was it something to do with those men? At first glance he had decided they were trouble; both of them were surrounded by an almost evil aura and his skin had prickled just being near them. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm? Yes, I am fine. I just needed to deal with a couple disturbances." Lee explained. He tried to replace his fake smile with a real one as he reached over and took Naruto's hand. He squeezed it once and then let go. He wanted to do more, but this was his work environment, so kissing or suddenly ravishing his boyfriend was not allowed. "Thank you for your concern."

Naruto offered Lee a small smile. He wanted to ask what had happened but the other didn't seem to want to talk about it and he wasn't one to pry. He hefted his bag onto his shoulders and shifted his feet awkwardly, a slow blush spreading across his cheeks as Lee squeezed his hand. "So uh, I guess I'll go put my stuff away..."

"Alright." Lee said, nodding. "I am still setting a few things up, since I arrived so close to opening time. I was not late, but very close. I will join you when I am done."

Lee suddenly grinned and winked at his boyfriend, the memories of their morning brightening his mood again. "Next time I will have to make you come faster, so that I have more time to get to work."

Naruto practically gaped at Lee after he'd finished talking. His cheeks turned bright red and his heart fluttered. Lee had _never_ said anything like that to him before. But then, their relationship was brand new and technically he didn't know Lee very well. Nonetheless, he had to swallow roughly, willing his body not to respond to the seductive tone.

Shaking his head, he couldn't find any words to respond to that so he reluctantly left Lee behind and made his way to the locker room. He leaned back against the door for a moment to take a deep breath before moving to his locker to stash his bag inside.

Lee chuckled at the somewhat scandalized look his boyfriend shot him. Naruto would have to get used to such teasing if he wanted them to remain an item. Sometimes Lee thought his sense of humor was all that was keeping him going. The Power of Youth was strong, but not without a strong foundation of laughter and joy in his life.

Just as Lee was setting the last of the papers in the right places and double checking on the supply of clean towels for the day, he heard the bell of the front door ring. He looked up and grinned widely.

"Gai! I am so glad you are here." Lee said eagerly. He strode over to his father figure with a broad grin on his face. "There is someone I want you to meet."

After his bag had been put into his locker, Naruto took a moment to himself to just breathe. He felt somewhat stupid, not to mention embarrassed by the way he'd frozen up. Though, he wasn't used to things like that – flirting, openly joking. For years he'd been trapped inside a joyless, forced relationship and sometimes it was hard to just let go. And then there was the fact that he was still being pursued by his ex. Really, it was just a big mess and a lot of times it left him feeling down.

Sighing, he tried his very best to shrug it off. He was looking forward to spending more time with Lee, even if they had been with each other all night. He couldn't seem to get enough of the man. The thought cheered him up a bit and he left the locker room behind to go in search of his boyfriend.

"So this boy ignites the Flames of Passion for you?" Gai asked seriously, nodding with a hand on his chin and bright eyes on his pupil.

"Whenever I am around him, the Flames of Passion are like an uncontrollable wildfire, coursing through our combined Springtime in veins thicker than rivers!" Lee confirmed excitedly, making a victorious fist as he shifted eagerly between his feet and looked up at his teacher with stars in his eyes. "I have never before been so moved by the presence of another person!"

"Lee," Gai choked happily, clapping a hand on Lee's shoulder. "I am so happy for you! You are growing up so fast! I… I feel that I have nothing left to teach you about the Unerring Strength of Love. I trust you to handle this young man with the utmost care and dedication, but know that you can always turn to me for support or advice!"

"Oh, Gai!" Lee exclaimed, tears in his eyes as he returned his father figure's gaze. With a choked sob, the two men wrapped their arms around each other and emitted yet more cries about Youth, Passion, and overcoming the Struggles of New Love.

"Oh, Naruto!" Lee exclaimed happily when he looked over and finally noticed his boyfriend standing not far away. He wiped away the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes as he spoke. "There is someone I want you to meet. Please come here. This is my teacher, mentor, and more of a father to me than anyone else, Gai Might. Gai, this is my _boyfriend_, Naruto."

Lee winked at his boyfriend as he held his arms out in a similar fashion as he had before, when only pretending to introduce the blond as his boyfriend in the privacy of his bedroom.

Naruto was confused to say the least when he entered the main part of the gym and saw his boyfriend wrapped up in the arms of an older man that looked suspiciously like him. He knew who the man was right away but, he hadn't known how close they were. It was heart-warming to see and he felt his lips stretch into a serene smile.

When beckoned, he took the few steps across the room to place himself at Lee's side. He stood close to his boyfriend and smiled up at the older man. This Gai was surrounded by such a cheerful and dare he say Youthful aura, and he seemed like someone Naruto would enjoy being around. "Nice to meet you," he said, grinning as the delightful atmosphere between the two washed over him. "I've heard a lot about you from Lee." He wasn't sure what to do, so he extended his hand to the man.

Gai grinned brightly and ignored the hand, instead sweeping forward and wrapping the smaller man in a massive hug.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, as the one who has so quickly captivated my adorable pupil's heart!" Gai exclaimed happily.

"G-Gai," Lee stammered, blushing madly as he watched his father figure squeeze his boyfriend like a child would a teddy bear. "Please be careful with him, Naruto has a few places on his body that need to be treated delicately."

Thinking of Naruto's currently unbandaged bite, he decided that this would be a good time to rewrap the injury. "In fact, I need to take care of him if you do not mind. I will just use the first aid kit in my office."

Naruto let out a soft 'umph' as he was pulled against Gai unexpectedly. He definitely hadn't thought _that_ would happen, though he hesitantly returned the affectionate gesture anyway. He felt heat spread across his cheeks with Lee's words, thinking how entirely weak it made him sound.

He stumbled for a moment as he was suddenly released from the tight embrace. Luckily, he managed to right himself quickly. He moved back to Lee's side and smiled shyly at the older man, immediately liking him. He thought he would actually like to stay in Gai's presence for a bit longer, as it was totally uplifting, but the wound _was_ starting to bother him.

"Oh, I'm sure he's not as soft as he looks. Stop fretting, Lee." Gai said confidently, winking at Naruto as if they shared an inside joke. "I trust you'll be keeping my adorable pupil in line, right Naruto?"

Lee turned a light shade of red, his expression turning sheepish. "I do not fret." He defended half-heartedly.

Naruto smirked as Gai teased his boyfriend. The flush spreading across Lee's cheeks was entirely too cute and he was almost tempted to reach for his hand._Almost_. "I'll do my best," he murmured to the older man, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Lee led Naruto back to his office, still wearing the same sheepish smile. Inside his small office, he had Naruto sit down on the guest chair while he pulled the first aid kit from where it was tacked to the wall. While the rest of the room was a disaster zone, Lee always made sure that the kit was somewhere he could find it fast if he needed to.

"I am glad you seem to get along with Gai well." Lee said as he sat on his desk and bent forward over Naruto. He began to unbutton his boyfriend's shirt as he spoke, so that he could access the wound easier. "Some people can find him a bit overwhelming or eccentric, though I do not really see it."

Naruto could easily see how people found Gai to be overwhelming and he was surprised that he didn't. Perhaps it was because he was so similar to Lee. He had felt immediately comfortable around him.

"He's really nice," Naruto shrugged. "You're obviously close. I'm glad he seems to approve of me and our relationship." His gaze travelled over the pictures on the wall once more, except this time he saw them in a different light. He could see the bond between them and it made him smile lightly. He didn't have anyone like that and he was somewhat envious, though he did have Lee now and that was enough.

"He would approve of anything that makes me happy." Lee said, a fond tone to his voice. "And he could see right away that you make me happy. And I think he likes you personally, too. At least, from what little he knows about you so far."

Lee pushed the edge of Naruto's collar away from his neck, exposing the wound. It was already less swollen than before, and the angry color around the pierced skin had lightened through the night. It still wasn't pretty, but it wasn't nearly as gruesome, either. Lee pulled out the antibacterial cream and gauze from his kit.

"This is already looking better. It is a good thing, too. I was worried it would get infected. Try not to irritate the skin too much for the next week or so, and you will be in the clear."

Naruto smiled as Lee talked. He knew that he made Lee happy - he had to or the man wouldn't want to be with him - but hearing it out loud made his heart flutter and he felt almost giddy. "Well, hopefully I'll get to know him more."

The wound did seem tenderer, though he figured that was due to the fact that it was beginning to heal. He only hoped that it wouldn't happen again; it was definitely one of the more painful things that had been done to him. "Yeah, it feels much better already," he commented as Lee began to work on him. The hand was so careful, so gentle, that it didn't hurt at all, which he was thankful for.

When Lee was done cleaning and wrapping the mark, he put the first aid kit back on the wall and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the forehead.

He spent the next couple hours drifting between working with the various gym members, restocking supplies, doing a small amount of paper work, and chatting with Naruto. He talked about random things as time passed, from how his day was going so far to the finer arts of fitness and health. He showed Naruto how some of the more intimidating machines worked, and made sure that he had something to entertain the blond with when he couldn't be there to talk to him.

"Lee!" Gai called from the front desk. Lee's head snapped up from the stair master he was currently repairing. Naruto was close by, watching Lee work.

"I will be right back." Lee said, flashing his boyfriend a grin before standing up.

Naruto nodded and watched as Lee sauntered away. The day was going well so far. He enjoyed watching Lee interact with the different gym members and complete different tasks around the building. He was so animated and obviously cared so much for this place that it was heart-warming. He absolutely loved Lee's passion for the gym and everything involved with it.

He sat down on a nearby treadmill as he waited for Lee to return. His skin prickled as though he was being watched and he glanced around the room, but there was nobody there. He couldn't shake the feeling though and his stomach fluttered with unease. He knew he wasn't imagining it; someone was indeed keeping an eye on him. Sighing, he stretched his legs out as he waited for his boyfriend to come back, his gaze flicking around the room and outside every few minutes to see if he could spot the person.

"Yes, Gai?" Lee asked as he stepped up to the front desk.

"It's about twelve o'clock, time for your break. I'm giving you an extra half hour today, so you've got a little more than an hour to take Naruto somewhere for lunch. Don't be late coming back." Gai said. His expression was serious as he tapped his watch, but there was a twinkle in his eyes as he glanced over at the blond on the treadmill.

"Thank you, Gai." Lee breathed happily. He'd hoped he could do something nice with Naruto before closing, but he'd been worried about time. It was times like this that he thought Gai might like spoiling him a little. "I will not let you down! I will clean all the lockers in both locker rooms by the end of the week!"

Lee jogged back to Naruto, grinning broadly.

"It is time for lunch! I know a great little soup café if you are up for it." Lee said. "They make other things too, and it's nice enough out that we can sit at the tables outside."

"Oh, good. I'm starving," Naruto mumbled as he pulled himself to his feet. He'd just been wondering when they would get to go for lunch. Although he didn't look like it, he was a big eater. He was just glad that he didn't seem to gain weight no matter how much he ate – which was a lot, and none of it was really healthy.

He followed Lee out the doors and into the warm sunshine, his head tilting upwards to let it caress his face. His blond hair seemed to soak up the rays and it felt tingly and warm on his scalp. He seemed to gravitate to Lee's side as they walked.

Lee chose to walk instead of drive since the café was only a couple blocks away, just around the corner. He waited until they were just out of sight of the gym, before he wrapped his arm loosely around Naruto. He pointed out a couple shops as they went, places that Naruto could go if he was bored at the gym, or even just for later reference.

Lee stopped just outside the café door and glanced behind him, frowning briefly. He could have sworn he heard footsteps behind him, but there didn't seem to be anyone there. He'd assumed that there was another person on the sidewalk, but there wasn't anyone else within twenty feet. It was unnerving, especially since Lee usually had a good sixth sense about these things.

"Do you have a favorite soup? Personally, I prefer the Hungarian mushroom they have here. It is fantastic, especially in a bread bowl. Though, the servings are usually rather large." Lee said as they walked inside. He made sure to hold open the door for Naruto, smiling at the blond as he spoke.

Naruto tried his best not to let his unease show. He knew he was still being watched and couldn't for the life of him figure out who would be following him. He wondered briefly if Lee felt it as well and glanced up at him in time to see the frown cross his face. He didn't know if it was because Lee could feel it as well or if he was maybe thinking of the disturbance from earlier.

He shrugged it off as they approached the café. It was small, but the outside was decorated with flower arrangements and it was inviting. "Actually, that sounds pretty good. Maybe I'll have that." He looked around the interior as they entered, noting the quaint decorations and cozy atmosphere. It was the kind of place he knew he'd like immediately.

"Alright, but I must warn you," Lee said as he led Naruto to the front counter. "The bread bowl selections are delicious, but they are _massive_. I will be surprised if you manage to finish it."

Lee waited until they reached the front of the short line, and quickly placed both their orders. He paid up front, and bought a drink of Naruto's choosing as well before leading the blond back to a small table for two while they waited.

"You haven't seen how much I can eat yet," Naruto teased as they sat down. His expression quickly turned serious. "I bet I can eat the whole bowl. No... I could eat at least three or four." _If not more_, he added mentally. He took a sip of his drink as he eyed Lee, a playful smile teasing on his lips.

"I may not have seen how much you can eat, but you have not seen how large these bread bowls are." Lee explained, mocking seriousness to match Naruto's. "A normal soup bowl is less than half the size of this, and the bread bowl really is a_bowl_ made of _bread_. Thick bread. So not only would you have to eat the soup itself, but also the bowl it's in. No offence, but your stomach does not quite look that large."

Naruto barely stopped himself from laughing. The explanation only made him want to show off. He wanted to see the shocked look on Lee's face when he not only finished the entire bowl but when he ordered more. "Let's make it a bet, then," he grinned, piercing his boyfriend with amused blue eyes. "You call the shots."

"A bet?" Lee asked, raising his thick eyebrows. "You mean, on whether or not you can finish it?"

Lee was absolutely sure that Naruto wouldn't be able to eat an entire bread bowl. Lee himself could barely handle the whole thing, and he had a big stomach. But, if they were going to wager something… maybe he could think of something fun.

"Alright. If you cannot finish the entire meal, down to every last drop of soup and chunk of bread, then you have to tell me the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you in the bedroom." Lee decided, the corners of his mouth pulling up in a smirk. "And if you do finish it, I will have to confess the same thing."

Naruto's grin widened, lips stretched thin over straight white teeth. It was the perfect bet and he knew he would make Lee regret it. His stomach was already grumbling in anticipation of the meal. "Deal," he accepted, extending his hand over the table so they could make the bet official. "You're going to regret it when you have to tell me, though."

His eyes lit up as he spied the waitress coming towards their table with two huge bowls of soup. _This is going to be a piece of cake_, Naruto chuckled mentally, elated by the thought of learning one of Lee's secrets.

Lee thanked the waitress politely as she set down their food. He glanced over at Naruto to guage his reaction to the massive lunch before him.

The soup looked utterly _delicious_, and was steaming with heat. Beside the bowl were the lose bread chunks that had been scooped out of the center of the small loaf to create the bowl shape. Naruto stared down at his matching meal, and the gleam in his eye made Lee gulp uncertainly. The blond looked like he'd just found a hundred dollar bill, and was making plans on how to spend it. As if to prove how hungry he was, Naruto's stomach growled loudly as he picked up his spoon.

"Um… you can still back out if you want." Lee offered uneasily. "I would not want you to force yourself to finish it out of fear of losing the wager."

Naruto eyed the bowl of soup with an almost predatory gaze. It smelled _so_ good and he absolutely couldn't wait to dig in. "I'm not backing out," he murmured, not even removing his gaze from the food.

Utensil in hand, he took a large spoonful of the soup and almost moaned at how good it tasted. He managed to refrain and took another mouthful. He began to eat in earnest then, almost inhaling his food. It wasn't long before half of it was finished.

Lee watched with growingly wide eyes as Naruto devoured his soup like a starving animal, faster than he'd ever seen anyone eat before. By the time Naruto was almost done, Lee was nearly sweating with nerves as he realized who was obviously going to win this bet. He ate his own meal meekly, finishing the soup and carefully tearing into the thick bread bowl.

"I did not realize I was dating a ravenous wolf." Lee stated slowly, watching with horrified eyes as Naruto popped the last piece of bread into his mouth and downed it all with a gulp of his drink.

"Ahh, that was good!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, rubbing his stomach. He wasn't even nearly full but he was a tad hesitant about ordering a second bowl because of the look on Lee's face. He only managed to wait a few moments before he beckoned the waitress over and asked for another bowl, chuckling at the shocked look on her face.

He turned to Lee as he waited and smirked, "I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen. If you really don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"No, fair is fair." Lee mumbled, still shell shocked. Naruto had eaten an entire bowl and now wanted seconds. It was the single most amazing feat he'd ever seen. "Um… well, my most embarrassing bedroom moment…"

Lee thought for a few seconds, and then grimaced as he realized exactly what he needed to admit to. This was going to be tough.

"Um… have you ever seen the movie _American Pie_?" Lee asked hesitantly.

By now, Naruto was happily munching away on his second bowl, a small smile lighting his face as he slurped up the delicious soup. He made a mental note about the location of this place. He would definitely have to come back again.

"Uh... yeah, I've seen it..." Naruto mumbled between mouthfuls, not entirely sure where Lee was going with that.

"D-do you remember the scene where the guy goes into his bedroom with the foreign girl, and she makes him dance for her?" Lee asked, turning beat red and averting his eyes as he spoke.

It took a few moments for Naruto to recall the exact scene. His eyes widened as it came to him and he choked on his soup, smacking his fist on his chest to get the food down. "Y-you danced for someone? ... Like that?"

"N-no." Lee mumbled. He fidgeted and poked at the last pieces of his bread as he tried to bite back his embarrassment. "After the dancing part, the foreign girl and the guy moved to the bed together, and he… came early. And then again, within two minutes. That is what happened to me, only I was involved with much heavier petting than that guy. I c-came early, twice in a row."

Naruto barely stifled the wince. He felt immediately guilty for making Lee admit something like that. He glanced up at his boyfriend to see that he was still bright red and avoiding his gaze. He wasn't exactly sure what to say and he bit his lip uncertainly, silent for a moment. "Something like that happens to almost every guy," he consoled gently.

Lee almost rolled his eyes at the consoling tone Naruto used to reassure him. He'd almost expected Naruto to laugh, but of course the blond was too kind for that. Despite his embarrassment, Lee had no problem laughing it off now that the secret was out. It was quite a while ago, after all.

"Thank you for saying so, but I am sure that this particular incident does not happen often to most guys. Once maybe, but twice?" Lee chuckled at his own expense and paused to sip his drink. "No worries, though. It was a long time ago, and I have learned to last _much_ longer since then." Lee winked over his glass and waggled his large eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, no kidding," Naruto smiled, thinking back to how his jaw had begun to ache near the end. He had to wonder how long Lee could really last if they weren't pressed for time.

He looked down at his soup, which was still half full. Stretching out, he began to eat again. Of course, it didn't take long for him to polish off the rest of it, popping the last sopping piece of bread into his mouth with a happy sigh. "I could go for another bowl or two but I don't think we have time," he mumbled after glancing at his watch.

Lee stared at Naruto for a few seconds, trying to determine if he was joking or not. The blond looked entirely serious.

"Well, I am glad you are at least half full." Lee finally said. He began to stand from his chair, pulling out a tip for the waitress. "I think you are right, we do not have enough time for more. But we can take our time on the walk back to the gym together."

Lee smiled and took Naruto's hand as they walked toward the door. As they stepped outside, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and he glanced around quickly. Was there someone behind him, or was he imagining it again? He thought he spotted someone stepping into the alley beside the building, but… he shook his head and turned back to Naruto.

Naruto happily returned the grip, revelling in the feeling of Lee's hand in his own. Though, as they exited the restaurant and turned towards the gym, he could feel eyes on him once more. He let out a quiet sigh, by now thoroughly annoyed with it. What reason would anyone have to follow him? Or maybe they were really watching Lee... Somehow he didn't think so.

The walk back to the gym was short and he spent the time happily telling Lee about his ramen eating record at the restaurant where he worked, which he was quite proud of. Sixteen bowls straight, almost seventeen. Of course, he'd spent most of that night either sick or passed out in bed, but nobody needed to know that. It had totally been worth it.

"So, do you want to help me work out again?" he asked as they approached the gym.

"Of course!" Lee agreed heartily, pumping his fist into the air. "I will get you working with some of the other equipment today, and lifting some of the lighter weights. Nothing that will strain your neck or shoulder too much, but I definitely want to guage what your limits are."

Lee stepped quickly ahead and held open the door for Naruto. He was about to follow him inside when someone else walked up and stepped in front of him, through the open door.

"Oh, excuse me." Lee said politely when he almost bumped into the man, though the near collision wasn't his fault.

The man looked back at him through glasses with dark, thick frames. His long hair was tied at the nape of his neck and silver, though he looked young.

"Do you work here?" the man asked, looking Lee up and down. The trainer looked down as he realized that he was still wearing his employee name card.

"Oh, yes! I have not seen you around here before. Are you interested in becoming a member?" Lee asked, suddenly in salesman mode. He glanced around the man briefly and waved at Naruto to indicate that he would catch up with him later. He had a job to do.

Naruto nodded and made his way into the gym. He wasn't exactly sure what to do with his time, since he had no idea how long Lee would take. He didn't want to start working out without his boyfriend and was tempted to maybe head out again, take a look through the nearby shops. But then he remembered Lee mentioning a TV and the thought of sitting back and relaxing while watching it won him over. If Lee was going to 'guage his limits', he thought resting beforehand might be a good idea. So, with that, he went in search of said TV.

"How may I help you, Mr.…?" Lee asked.

"You can call me Kabuto." The man answered, walking ahead toward the front desk without looking back at Lee. "I'm thinking about joining a gym, and I found this one advertised in the paper."

"That is right." Lee agreed easily, walking fast to catch up and then step behind the desk. He smiled friendlily at the man. "We put an advertisement in the papers on a regular basis. I am glad to see it working! So, what kind of fitness did you have in mind for your membership?"

"I'd just like to look around today, if you don't mind." Kabuto stated shortly, glancing around the building with shifty eyes. "I like to get a feel for the environment, if you understand. We'll talk when I'm done."

"A-alright." Lee agreed after a pause. He didn't like being dismissed so quickly, and it made him a little uncomfortable to know that someone new would be wandering around at random. But he was a professional, and knew what was appropriate and not. "I will give you a one day guest pass. It will allow you all access, except for some of the more privileged rooms, such as the sauna."

Kabuto nodded shortly, and Lee pulled out one of the passes, writing the day's date in pen so that it couldn't be stolen and used another day. He handed it to the silver haired man with a smile and an offer for a tour. Kabuto rejected his offer and walked off without farewell or thank you.

Lee just shrugged off the man's attitude and walked across gym, searching for his boyfriend. He found Naruto sitting on the stretching mats, watching TV as he waited.

"You did not need to wait for me, you know." Lee said, smiling down at the blond.

"I wanted to relax before I have to go through whatever torture you have planned for me," Naruto joked, returning the easy smile. He stretched his arms above his head, a contented mewl leaving him as his back and shoulders popped.

He realized he should have at least gone to change, as he was still wearing his jeans and button down shirt. "I guess I should go change, huh? Unless you're too busy to help me right now."

"I have all the time in the world for you." Lee said easily. He held out his hand to help Naruto stand up. "Actually, I will go to the lockers with you. I cannot find my stop watch, and I think I left it in my bag."

Naruto's heart fluttered with the words and he offered Lee a small smile, his cheeks staining. He warily hoped that with time the blushing would stop. It was really embarrassing.

He walked with Lee to the locker room and split up there so he could go to his own. Pulling out his bag, he rifled through it with mounting frustration. He made note to actually organize it next time. He eventually withdrew a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and began undressing.

Lee glanced slyly over his shoulder as Naruto slipped out of his jeans and shirt, watching as the blond's clothes slid from his body. While he actually had forgotten his stop watch in his bag, that wasn't why he'd chosen to get it now. He just wanted another excuse to peek at Naruto's intoxicating exposed skin. There was a flush staining his boyfriend's face and neck that spoke levels of embarrassment, even though they'd already been intimate together twice. Lee couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face at that, thinking about how unbelievably adorable Naruto was.

Naruto could practically feel Lee's dark gaze on him. He chewed on his lip as he willed back the shudder that threatened to run through him. It was rather difficult to concentrate on changing when he knew Lee was watching him so intently, and he was just glad his back was turned.

After he'd pulled on his clean outfit, he turned and offered Lee a shy smile. "I'm ready. Did you find your stop watch?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, the stop watch." Lee said. His smile would have been sheepish if his lecherous thoughts weren't still printed on his face. He turned and grabbed it from one of the side zippers of his bag.

"All set. You ready for another session of Youthful Torture?" Lee teased, grinning brightly.

Naruto shook his head bemusedly, but the look on Lee's face was absolutely rattling. He somewhat wished he had seen the expression on his boyfriend's face when he'd been changing, though he was sure that might have turned out even more embarrassing for him.

"Yeah. As long as you're the one dishing out the torture, I'm always ready," he retorted light-heartedly, though he was serious. He padded softly behind Lee as they made their way from the room.

Lee led Naruto through the stretching routine on the mats. He teased the blond by blowing in his ear or hair when they were tangled up together a couple times, but tried to keep it professional for the most part. He spent the next hour or so showing him how to properly hold or lift different weights, making small recordings of what Naruto could or couldn't handle, and encouraging the blond every step of the way. He reminded him frequently about how best to stoke the Flames of Youth, and that without Determination and Hard Work he would never reach his full potential. Naruto was an excellent pupil, even if he did seem to tire quickly at times.

Lee watched Kabuto out of the corner of his eyes, making sure that the visitor was behaving and not causing trouble. For the most part, the man seemed to just walk around, chatting with random people for short periods of time before moving on.

Naruto was entirely aware of Lee's body as they moved through the stretches. He didn't mind the small teases from his boyfriend but when twisted up with him a couple times, he'd had less than decent thoughts running through his mind. A constant blush decorated his cheeks and it was only made worse by the fact that Lee was acting all professional.

As they moved onto the weights, he tried to pour all of his concentration into the motions. It was tiring work but he wasn't about to quit. No, he would become stronger with the help of Lee and hopefully he would be able to take care of his 'problem' in the future. The encouraging words from his boyfriend made him smile and he made sure to give it his all.

"Alright, Naruto." Lee said as he helped his boyfriend stack the last of the weights back on the shelves. "We will have you finish up with ten minutes on the treadmill. My shift ends soon, so I will take you somewhere to eat dinner if you are not too tired."

Lee pulled out his stop watch and began to set the time, smiling in his usual encouragement.

"Sounds good. I'm starving," Naruto teased, though he really was. He was left unsatisfied after lunch, though it had been delicious. He thought that he'd better pay for this meal, since he'd probably end up eating a lot...

Following Lee to the treadmill section, he climbed onto one and waited for it to be set and started. When it was, he began his run, quickly finding the pace from the previous time. It was still hard going but he slipped into the same concentrated haze as before, focusing on his breathing and his feet moving over the tread on the machine.

Lee watched Naruto run with pride in his eyes, glancing down at the timer every other moment to gauge his limits and when he first showed signs of tiring. He was satisfied to note that the blond did a fraction better than the first time he'd run like this. He still seemed to struggle, panting and sweating heavily, but the determination was obvious in the gleam of his eyes.

"Almost there!" Lee said encouragingly when there was less than two minutes left. "Keep at it!"

"'Kay," Naruto panted. Relief coursed through him with the knowledge that he was almost done. His brows furrowed lightly with concentration as he continued to move over the machine. The time seemed to slip by quickly and it wasn't long before he heard the timer go off, much to his relief. Moving his feet to the side, he held onto the supports as his chest heaved from the exertion. He offered a small, triumphant smile to Lee.

"Great job! Even better than you did last time!" Lee exclaimed. He grinned and leaned over the rail of the treadmill, beaming proudly. "That was not so bad, was it?"

"That's easy for you to say, Mr. Fitness," Naruto teased. He let go of his crutch and climbed down from the machine after it was turned off. His legs ached already and he wanted nothing more than to climb in the showers and let the water sooth his muscles, but he knew they still had to stretch.

He followed Lee back to the stretching mats and worked through the routine that had been shown to him. He still had to be corrected a few times but he figured it was something he would get the hang of with time. When finished, he stood and stretched his arms above his head, moaning softly as his shoulders popped. An incoherent grumble left him when his shirt stuck to his sweaty body and he peeled the material away before turning to Lee. "I think a shower sounds perfect right about now."

"I cannot help but agree." Lee teased, winking at his boyfriend. "I think I need one myself, since I did not get one this morning or last night. Do you have shampoo this time?"

Lee started walking toward the front desk as he spoke, planning to check in with Gai to let his mentor know that he was leaving for the day. Although his shift officially ended just a few hours before the gym closed, he more often than not stayed late. He needed to let Gai know that the older man would need to watch the machines and members after he'd left.

"Yeah, I remembered this time," Naruto smiled. He thought showering with Lee was the best thing he'd heard all day, even though he knew they couldn't really do anything because they were at Lee's workplace...

He saw his boyfriend heading towards the front desk and told him that he'd be in the locker room. He lazily made his way there and opened his locker to rifle through his menacing bag once more. It took a few moments but he eventually emerged with his citrus scented shampoo and conditioner. Lee still hadn't shown up yet so he decided he'd just go ahead and get undressed while he waited.

Lee spoke to Gai quickly, explaining his plans for the evening. He earned another hug from his mentor and some advice on how best to treat his new boyfriend. He listened intently to every word he learned before leaving the office with a new confidence in his stride. He took one last glance around the gym, noting that Kabuto was still wandering around at random, before he stepped into the lockers.

Lee jolted to a stop mid-step as he beheld Naruto's half naked body. The blond was just lowering his pants as the trainer walked in, and Lee couldn't help tilting his head to the side to appreciate the view. He walked to his locker not far from Naruto's, grinning as he recognized the characteristic flush in the other's face.

"Why do we not help each other out?" Lee asked as he began to strip out of his shirt. "I cannot always reach my back, and you might need help washing around your neck. If you do not mind, that is."

Naruto froze momentarily when the door opened, though he knew it was Lee. His eyes closed as he felt the other's dark gaze rake over his body and he barely suppressed a shiver. He finished what he had been doing, dropping his pants to the floor and stepping out of them.

A breath of air wafted over him as Lee passed and he glanced up as the words sunk in. "No, I don't mind," he murmured absently. He stood there for a few moments, thumbs hooked into the waistband of his boxers as he gazed at his boyfriend, seemingly mesmerized as more and more skin was revealed to him. Shaking himself from his temporary stupor, he pulled his boxers off and then shoved everything back into his bag, waiting awkwardly for Lee to finish.

Lee slipped easily out of his clothes, tossing them all into a pile at the bottom of his locker. He grabbed his toiletries and a towel, and then started toward the showers in the nude. He glanced behind him at Naruto, seeing the fierce blush on the naked blonds' body.

"You know, you do not have to if you do not want to." Lee said, regretful but entirely serious. He liked teasing, but he would never push Naruto to do something he was uncomfortable with. "I would not want to put you in a situation you do not want to be in."

"No," Naruto murmured, shaking his head. "I want to." He offered Lee a small smile before grabbing his shampoo, conditioner and a towel. He closed the locker door and then followed his boyfriend. Of course, he was a tiny bit nervous, but mostly because he didn't know if he'd be able to behave himself if he had his hands on Lee... But he knew he had to.

Lee was a step ahead of him and already had the water running when he stepped inside. Setting his towel aside, he moved to join him.

Lee grinned as Naruto stepped up beside him, ducking his head under the spray and rinsing himself off. The trainer pulled out his shampoo and quickly scrubbed his head, scratching his scalp lightly. He went through the motions, washing his hair thoroughly with conditioner, too. He quickly scrubbed down what he could reach easily with his soap, before turning to his wet lover with a sly smirk.

"Would you like to give me a hand, now?" Lee asked, holding out the bar. "I just have my back left."

Naruto watched Lee from the corner of his eye as he too washed himself off. He felt much better as the water sluiced down his body, taking the dirt and grime with it as it swirled down the drain. Popping the cap on his shampoo, the smell of citrus filled the small space, mixing with the scent of Lee's lotus one. The blend was pleasant and he smiled as he began to thoroughly lather his hair, rinsing quickly before moving on to his conditioner.

"Yeah," he murmured. He set down his own soap which he hadn't had the chance to use yet and turned to Lee. Cleaning himself was quickly forgotten as he was presented with the expanse of his boyfriend's wet body.

Taking the offered soap, he had Lee turn around. He began the pleasant task of lathering his boyfriend's back, intent on leaving no spot on his skin untouched.

Lee shivered as he felt Naruto's hands on him, rubbing the soap carefully into his skin. The blond's touch was both sensual and business-like at the same time, swiping across his skin to clear away every little place Lee might have missed, massaging the trainer's muscles obliviously. Lee purred and rolled his shoulders into his boyfriend's cleansing strokes. He didn't know what felt better, the fact that it was Naruto's hands on him, or the cool sweep of the bar across his heated skin, easing his tight muscles.

Probably Naruto's touch, though.

Lee jolted slightly, his eyes widening as he realized that he was starting to become aroused. He'd been holding himself off extremely well so far, despite the fact that his lover was wet, naked, and within touching distance for the past several moments. But now that Naruto was deliberately touching him… Lee felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment and he tried to angle his body so that the blond wouldn't notice.

Naruto watched as rivers of suds dripped enticingly down the long expanse of Lee's back. His wet skin glistened under the lights above them and he couldn't stop his gaze from raking hungrily down the trainers back, starting at the shoulders and slowly moving downwards...

Shaking his head, his brows furrowed in forced concentration as he continued to run the soap over Lee's back. He was almost finished, and what a relief that was. Being able to touch his boyfriend so thoroughly was affecting him, and he had to stay a step back from the body so it wouldn't be known. If he moved any closer, Lee would definitely find out...

Lee glanced back when Naruto had finished and pulled his hands back. He smiled at his boyfriend as he spoke.

"Thanks, Naruto." Lee said, trying not to let his voice shake. "Do you need my help with-"

Lee's words cut off as his eyes roved down Naruto's body and noticed that the blond was having the same problem that he was. He didn't know whether to laugh or start drooling.

"Uh... this is my fault. I should have known better than to drag you in here with me." Lee chuckled, turning so that Naruto could see he wasn't alone in this embarrassment.

Naruto had never been more embarrassed than when Lee noticed his excitement. His face flushed brightly and an apology had been on the tip of his tongue, but it was quickly swallowed when Lee turned fully around.

Much as had been done to him, his gaze raked over his boyfriend's body, and he almost groaned aloud. He warily thought that this had been a really stupid idea... Now they would just have to stifle their arousal so they could finish with the shower and get out of there. But... he didn't know if he could. Bright blue eyes lifted and bored into Lee's dark ones, and his hands fisted at his sides to prevent himself from reaching out. "I guess I should hurry up so we can get out of here," he mumbled, his voice laced with disappointment.

"Hmm..." Lee said thoughtfully. He glanced around, glad that there was no one else around. "Just a moment."

Lee walked quickly back across the showers, and peeked into the locker room. No one else was there, either. He could still hear people in the main gym talking, clanking on the machines, and laughing as they worked out. But for now, he and Naruto were alone in here... Lee grinned as a wicked idea entered his mind, and ran back to his boyfriend.

"This way, quick." He said, taking Naruto's wrist and leading him to the back of the shower room, where the private stalls were. He pulled the blond inside the second largest one and slid the screen across the opening.

"You need to try and be quiet, okay? Otherwise people will hear us and we will get in trouble." Lee said, winking mischievously and leaning forward. He began to kiss along Naruto's neck and chest, running his hands down the man's sides.

Naruto watched in confusion as Lee checked around. He had absolutely no idea what his boyfriend was up to... until his hand was grasped and he was led away. His mind reeled, eyes widening as he spotted the private stalls... No, Lee couldn't be thinking... But he obviously was.

He leaned back against the cool tile after he was ushered inside, gasping quietly as his heated skin came in contact with it. The contrast was stark and he couldn't help the shiver that raked through his body. Whether it was from the sudden temperature change or the excitement, he didn't know.

"Right..." he mumbled. His eyes slid closed as he felt Lee's kisses along his wet skin and he barely stifled the moan rising up his throat. Cracking an eye open, he eyed Lee and his enticing skin for a moment before he _had_ to touch. His hands came up to absently trail over every bit of flesh within reach.

Lee shivered as Naruto's hands glided over his skin, feeling pleased beyond words. He'd half expected the blond to be upset with him for trying this in public. But apparently Naruto had a bit of a mischievous side, too.

"Sorry, we do not have much time." Lee mumbled. "I do not want other people coming in and finding us. I will make it up to you later."

He began trailing his kisses lower, pausing to dip his tongue inside Naruto's belly button as he slid his fingers slickly up his boyfriend's thighs. Lee shivered slightly as the cool of the air brushed his skin, an unpleasant contrast to the heat of the water. He reached up and flicked on the shower head, turning the dial to something that was hot, but wouldn't burn. He ducked his head again and inched closer to Naruto's arousal.

"I'll hold you to that," Naruto teased lightly. It was quickly forgotten as Lee began moving lower, his body twitching and jerking under the attention. He moaned under his breath as he felt the wet appendage dip into his navel and his length twitched in anticipation.

His body visibly relaxed as the shower was turned on and the hot water began to soak him. He looked down to see it drizzling over Lee, and he had to admit, it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

"Shhhh." Lee reminded Naruto, lifting a finger to his boyfriends lips when he heard the moan. "You would not want to get me in trouble, would you?"

Lee grinned wickedly before turning his attention back to Naruto's erection. He simply nuzzled it first, but his grip on the blond's thighs tightened subtly. Lee ran his tongue up Naruto's arousal, slipping one hand to the base to hold it steady. He quickly pulled the tip into his mouth and began to suckle, running his tongue in circles. He lifted his eyes through his wet, dripping bangs to see Naruto's face as he went.

Naruto bit his lip to stifle any further noises, which was wholly unsuccessful as soon as Lee nuzzled his length. He was forced to slap a hand over his mouth as soon as he felt the firm, wet heat of his boyfriend's tongue.

Head falling back against the now heated tiles, his free hand fisted at his side for a moment before moving to caress Lee's shoulder. Another moan was coaxed from him as the head of his length was encased in the heat of Lee's mouth, but it was completely silenced behind the cover of his hand.

Lee almost smirked at the look on Naruto's face, but instead he focused his attention on the job at hand. He ran one hand up Naruto's slickened thigh and pulled the blonde's length deeper into his mouth, flicking his tongue about as he used his hand to slowly pump up and down the engorged skin.

Lee shifted so that he was balanced on his knees instead of the balls of his feet, and took his boyfriend deeper. Already he began to pick up speed, trying to bring Naruto off quickly. He glanced up at Naruto's face again and felt a thrill of satisfaction at how he was affecting the man already.

Suddenly, Lee got a wicked idea. But he wasn't entirely sure that Naruto would be into it... Lee reached up into the falling water until his hand was wet and dripping. Reaching between his boyfriend's legs, Lee touched between the blond's wet cheeks and gently prodded at his entrance.

Naruto's body shook with the effort to restrain himself. His fingers gripped Lee's shoulder tightly as he reeled with the amount of pleasure his boyfriend was giving him. Even though they had gotten off earlier, it still felt amazing. Maybe even better with the added thrill of being in public. Nonetheless, he knew he wouldn't last very long like this.

Blue eyes widened as he felt Lee's hand sneak in between his trembling legs. It was totally unexpected and at first he wasn't sure, but the thought of the finger pushing into him... He wanted it. Another silent moan left him and he shifted on his feet, spreading his legs slightly to allow his boyfriend more room.

Lee breathed an internal sigh of relief that Naruto wasn't totally turned off, and even seemed eager. He could feel the trembling of the blond's frame, so he was cautious with his movements. Slowly, carefully, Lee slid his finger into that gripping heat, sucking harder on Naruto's arousal as he did. He pulled his boyfriend deeper in to his mouth, and continued to slide his finger inside, feeling around for that little pleasure spot inside all men.

_Ooooh, found it._ Lee thought to himself, and pressed on the raised bundle of nerves as he dug his tongue into Naruto's tip, pumping quicker with his free hand.

Naruto's eyes screwed shut as he felt the finger slowly enter him. It stretched him so nicely and he almost spilled right then. Gritting his teeth, he tried to hold on for a bit longer. He knew they had to be quick but, it just felt so good...

When his sweet spot was stroked, Naruto had to bit his lip hard under the cover of his hand to keep from yelling out. He tasted a few metallic drops of blood on his tongue but as long as he was quiet, it didn't matter.

Despite his attempts at control, it was over. The double stimulation was much more than he could handle and he gripped Lee's shoulder hard, nails digging into his skin. His body tensed as it prepared for release and Naruto only hoped his boyfriend would realize.

Lee glanced up at Naruto's twisted expression and tense frame, recognizing the blond's signals. He began gently pressing against Naruto's prostate in time with each suck on his boyfriend's length and plunged further onto his arousal. He pulled back for just a second to speak before taking nearly all the length into his throat.

"Do not worry about holding back. I can take it. I want you to come."

The heat boiled dangerously in Naruto's stomach with the continued assault on his nerves. He was teetering on the edge of release, wanting to end it but also desperately not wanting to. Cracking his eyes open, he made the mistake of glancing down at Lee. And then it was all over.

His free hand joined the one covering his mouth, just in time to stifle the loud groan that spilled from his lips as he was pulled over the edge.

Lee caught the thrust of Naruto's hips as his boyfriend reached his peak, and pressed once more on his prostate for good measure. He allowed Naruto to release into his mouth, but let most of it dribble from his lips and down the drain. He ran his tight fingers up and down his boyfriend's arousal for a bit longer, helping the blond milk his orgasm until the very end.

Lee gently dropped Naruto's length and kissed the blond's hip bone for good measure.

Naruto's body relaxed and he pressed himself against the support of the tiled wall. His hands dropped from his mouth and gripped the wall to steady himself, his legs on the verge of collapsing. "Holy shit, Lee," he mumbled dazedly, staring down at his boyfriend.

His eyes followed Lee as he stood up, and without thinking, he leaned forward to press a kiss to the soft lips so close to his own.

Lee blinked in surprise as Naruto captured his face, but was more than willing to return the kiss. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips softly against Naruto's, holding himself back from using tongue after where his mouth had been.

"Anytime." Lee said, chuckling lightly and leaning in to give the blond another kiss.

Naruto smiled as Lee leaned in for another kiss. His hand came up to gently cup his boyfriend's cheek and he sighed happily as he threw himself into the kiss for a few more moments.

Reluctantly pulling away, he smiled at Lee. "I think we've been in here long enough... Someone might notice soon."

Even as Naruto spoke, Lee could hear the locker door open, and voices as people came inside to change. He pulled the curtain back for Naruto and gestured outside.

"You go ahead and rinse off again. I will… rinse off here." Lee mumbled, blushing and setting the water temperature to cold. He barely managed to stifle a yelp as the cold water attacked his overheated skin brutally.

"Okay," Naruto sighed, leaving Lee alone to 'rinse'. He made his way back into the main part of the showers, feeling absolutely guilty because he'd had a wonderful release and he hadn't been able to provide the same to his boyfriend. He made note to make it up to him... somehow.

He quickly grabbed the earlier forgotten soap and lathered his body. He scrubbed himself and then rinsed off when he felt sufficiently clean. He glanced over to where they had been but there was no sight of Lee so he decided to leave. Grabbing his towel, he made his way back to the locker room and began dressing.

Lee cringed with every second he spent under the cold flow. It was effective, though painful, and got rid of his erection very quickly. He grabbed his things and rinsed out his mouth before stepping out of the shower area, passing a few other gym members on his way. He couldn't help blushing and averting his eyes, as if they knew what he'd been doing just moments before.

He stepped into the locker room just in time to see Naruto's back as the blond left. Shrugging to himself, Lee scrubbed himself down with the towel and got dressed, slinging the straps of his bag over his shoulder. He stepped outside, glancing around as he did.

Out of obligation to the gym, Lee couldn't help looking for Kabuto as he walked across the small building. If the new guy was making trouble or stepping over his boundaries, Lee wanted to know about it. But he couldn't spot the silver haired man anywhere.

"Hey, Lee. Leaving?"

Lee glanced to his left, spotting Shikamaru lounging on one of the bench presses.

"That is not how the equipment is meant to be used." Lee berated half-heartedly. "And yes, I am leaving. Have you by chance seen Kabuto around? He is new; this is his first time in the gym. He has silver hair, glasses, is young, and is about this tall." Lee lifted a hand in the air to demonstrate.

"Yup. I saw him talking to a couple of the football jocks from the university." Shikamaru answered, jerking a thumb in the general direction of the heavy weight bars. "He disappeared about ten minutes ago."

"And where are the students?" Lee asked, looking around for the boys. He didn't remember seeing them enter the locker room. "Did they take off as well?"

"Must have. I haven't seen them since." Shikamaru answered with a shrug.

"I would love to talk more, but I must be going." Lee said quickly, as he finally spotted Naruto waiting for him by the front desk. "I will see you later! Stay Youthful!"

He was answered with a lazy grunt from his friend as Lee turned and walked quickly toward his boyfriend.

"Ready to go?" Lee asked, smiling brightly.


	6. Chapter 6

The night was unseasonably cool, the sky dark and dreary. Fog drifted over the ground in thick, rolling blankets. Wispy grey clouds drifted effortlessly through the inky hue, obscuring the moon and leaving everything in near complete darkness.

Near the waterfront stood an abandoned warehouse, the windows gaping broken holes in the darkness. The exterior was shabby, covered in spray painted art and forgotten by everyone. It stood alone, nothing else in the vicinity. A van stood silently outside the front entrance of the building, the back doors wide and ready to receive the cargo.

Two men stood off to the side, seemingly deep in conversation while another man lay on the ground just outside the van. He listened intently as snippets of the conversation carried through the wind, his eyes widening as he heard a few choice words, one in particular standing out to him. Slaves.

His breath came in short frightened pants, puffs of steam rising from his lips with each one, dissipating into the atmosphere. He looked around wildly, his body screaming at him to run, to make a break for it. Glancing behind him, he noted that the two men were turned away now, still conversing. Now was his chance.

Staggering to his feet, he made a break for it. It seemed utterly impossible but he was determined to find freedom. His heart clenched in feral panic as he ran, his legs pumping with all the strength he could muster.

"Shoot him," a sleek voice ordered. The tone was bored and uncaring, as if it didn't matter at all if the man died.

A shot rang out through the silence and the man stumbled. A loud thump sounded in the pavement beside him and he cried out before he managed to right himself and continue fleeing. Another shot rang out and this one brushed his shoulder. He yelped in pain, but stayed on his feet and darted through an open gate in the fence that surrounded the building.

He could hear the man that had given the order shouting at his underlings, berating them for missing their target. But it didn't matter. He was free! He ran until he came upon the town, and decided he had to warn the townspeople about the monsters not far from them.

"M-Monster!" he screamed as soon as he came upon a group of people. "A crazy man with a long tongue! There's a crazy man with long black hair!" He pointed heatedly in the direction he had come in, trying to make them understand. "Mon-ster..."

Waves of dizziness washed over him and black spots appeared in his vision. Everything seemed to fade to black, and then he was falling towards the pavement.

*

Lee opened his menu, glancing across the table at Naruto. The Italian restaurant they were currently sitting in was cozy and romantically lit, with soft music in the background. Lee had often been accused of going 'over the top' by bringing dates to places like these, but he just wouldn't be himself without bold romantic declarations and actions. He glanced briefly at the menu, not actually knowing what most of the foods listed were.

"So, do you know what you want to order? I am in a pasta mood myself." Lee said, glancing again at his boyfriend. Naruto's hair was still a bit damp from their shower together at the gym.

"Not really. I don't know what a lot of this stuff is," Naruto admitted with a chuckle. "Pasta sounds good though." His voice was soft and he felt light at heart as he glanced back at Lee.

It was a classy place. Candles were placed on each table and a pressed red and white checker tablecloth lay perfectly across the top. The table they were seated at was in the back and offered them privacy, which he was thankful for. The cozy atmosphere would have been wasted if they'd been crowded by people.

Naruto watched as the soft, flickering light caressed Lee's face, highlighting his dark eyes and hair perfectly. It was thoroughly romantic and he idly thought he'd never been taken to a place like this before. His heart fluttered and a small smile tugged his lips as he managed to tear his gaze from his boyfriend and bring it back to the confusing menu.

Some of the dishes were shown in pictures and he randomly chose one that looked good. "I'm probably going to get this." He extended his arm across the table to point it out in Lee's menu. "I don't know what it is but it looks good," he said, his smile stretching into a small grin.

"'Penne Pasta with diced tomato and fresh ricotta cheese.'" Lee read out loud. "That looks good. I am not much of a cheese eater myself, so… I guess I will have the 'Pasta Florentine'. It seems to be mostly vegetables."

Lee took a sip of his water as his mind wandered. Naruto looked sincerely happy with his restaurant choice, which Lee was eternally grateful for. The blond was glancing around the room with a mutely delighted expression, as if he was on some sort of vacation and was enjoying the scenery. Lee could only guess that Naruto didn't get to go to places like this often. Lee didn't make a terrific amount of money working at the gym, despite the huge amount of hours he put in. But if Naruto enjoyed it this much every time they came, he would gladly pay for them to eat out daily.

Lee glanced up and smiled as a waitress came by, and rattled off their orders.

"Is there anything you would like to drink besides water?" she asked, smiling sweetly at the couple.

"No thanks," Naruto said, smiling up at the girl. It wasn't that he was averse to drinking. No, one of his favourite things to do was settle down in front of the TV with a cold beer. But he was reluctant because he didn't know how Lee felt about it. Being so into fitness, he probably didn't drink very often, if at all. The last thing he wanted was to make his boyfriend uncomfortable.

As suspected, Lee also turned down the offer. When the waitress left, he settled into his seat to wait. It was the only downside to going out to eat; the food took too long. But that was only because he was as Lee had said, a 'ravenous wolf' when it came to food.

"It's nice here. I've never been in a restaurant like this," Naruto admitted sheepishly. He looked up at his boyfriend and smiled at the pleased expression on his face. His hand itched to reach across the table, but he managed to refrain.

"Really? I thought that might be the case. You have stars in your eyes." Lee teased cheerfully. "I have only ever been here once before, but I really enjoyed it. It has a nice atmosphere, and the staff always seems to have perfect timing."

Sitting across from his boyfriend was nice because it meant they could talk face to face, but it wasn't providing Lee with nearly enough contact. He liked to slip his arm around Naruto when he was close, or touch their hands together. Since the table wasn't meant for people to sit side by side, Lee slipped off one of his shoes and gently nudged Naruto's lower legs with his foot. He wasn't one to usually play footsy, but he was in the mood tonight. If Naruto looked annoyed, he'd pull back.

"Is it just Italian restaurants that you have not been to before?" He asked.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt something touch his legs, but it didn't take long for him to figure it out. His cheeks stained and the corners of his mouth lifted into a smile. Any contact with Lee was good contact; and though it couldn't quite fulfil his want to be close to the man, it would have to do for now.

He'd been about to follow Lee's example when he was distracted by the question. "I've been to Italian restaurants before," he explained quietly, pausing to take a sip of his water. It was hard to concentrate on speaking when his boyfriend's foot was gently rubbing his leg. "Just not anything like _this_." He gestured vaguely at the room. It was silly to get excited over a restaurant, but he'd never been spoiled like this before. Every other date he'd been on, namely with his ex, had been to a bar or some dive restaurant that was cheap.

"Well, I am glad that I could bring you here, then." Lee said, smirking at the blush on Naruto's cheeks. There was a comfortable silence for a short time, before Lee cleared his throat and started to speak up. He hadn't wanted to say anything before, but the curiosity had been driving him nuts.

"Say, Naruto?" Lee started, forcing himself not to avert his eyes as he spoke awkwardly. "You do not need to answer if you do not want to, but I was wondering… about your ex. Who is he? How did things… escalate this far?"

Naruto chewed on his lip, staring down at the tablecloth for a moment as he pondered his answer, or if there would even be one. His gaze slowly lifted to Lee's and he wished he could crawl around the table to be near him. If he was close, he might feel a little more comfortable talking about it, rather than doing it across a table.

"His name is Kiba. We dated for almost four years before I ended it. Everything was fine in the beginning..." Pausing, he took a deep breath. "But then it kind of went wrong. He got really obsessive and controlling and wouldn't let me go anywhere or do anything without him. I didn't like that, and I fought him every step of the way, and that's when he started... well, you know. I eventually got away but then he followed me here and it's only gotten worse..." He purposefully skipped over the details of everything Kiba had done to keep him there. It was too horrible and he didn't want to think about it, let alone talk about it.

His gaze searched Lee's face, trying to get any indication of what he was thinking. He knew that his boyfriend must think him weak; how could he not? Lee was so strong... Nothing like this would happen to him. He had to wonder if it bothered Lee to be with someone so helpless...

Lee nodded seriously, trying to think of what to say. He continued to rub Naruto's calf with his foot in small circles, thinking about what an awful person this Kiba must be. What kind of a man would grow so possessive that he would escalate to violence against the person he was supposed to care for? It was hard to imagine saying a harsh word toward sweet, blushing Naruto, how could _anyone_ hurt him?

"I am sorry for bringing it up." Lee said, after a few seconds of looking over his boyfriend's forlorn expression. "I was just concerned. I just- I do not like the idea that there is someone like that involved with you. You were very brave to move here by yourself to escape. I am sorry this has followed you. Please call me if you ever need someone to help, alright?"

Lee reached across the table and took Naruto's hand, squeezing it briefly in an attempt to comfort.

It was hard to stay upset when Lee sat across from him, his handsome face lined with worry. "It's okay," Naruto assured his boyfriend. "I don't mind telling you whatever you want to know." He chose not to answer the question about calling Lee. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate it; he really did. It was that it made him feel entirely weak and helpless and he absolutely _loathed_ that feeling.

"But, there's one good thing that's come out of it," Naruto pointed out quietly. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met you."

Lee exhaled heavily, his cheeks flushing as his face broke out into a smile. God, Naruto was so sweet.

"That means a lot to me. Thanks." Lee said, squeezing Naruto's hand one more time before releasing it and sitting back. "So, how do you like it here? I know you have spent some time at the gym with me, but what else do you like to do? I just realized, I do not even know where you work."

Lee grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, reaching for his water again and taking a sip.

"I like it so far, but I don't do all that much," Naruto shrugged. There were obvious reasons why he didn't go out alone but it didn't bother him. There were other ways to keep entertained and his job took up a big chunk of his time anyway. "I'm a pretty big gamer... That's usually how I spend most of my free time."

Naruto smiled at his boyfriend's expression as he leaned back in his chair, idly toying with the hem of the table cloth. "I work at a ramen restaurant called Ichiraku. That's where I have the eating record," he chuckled. "It's pretty much all I eat; it's amazing stuff..." Naruto's eyes gleamed as he thought of his favourite food and his stomach grumbled loudly. No matter how much ramen he ate, he never seemed to tire of it.

"I will have to come by some time and try it for myself." Lee said, grinning as he pictured his seemingly ravenous boyfriend eating any other contenders under the table. After the display with the bread bowl soups, Lee had no doubt that Naruto could eat over half his body weight in one sitting. "I do not play much as far as video games go. In fact, I do not know much about computers or technology at all. It took me months just to learn how to use the computer at the gym." Lee laughed at his own expense, grinning brightly at his boyfriend.

"Oh! I think our food is on it the way." Lee said, looking up as he spotted their waitress.

Naruto shook his head bemusedly. He had pretty much known right away; Lee didn't seem like the type to play video games. But maybe that was a good thing... He could see them sitting close to each other on his couch while he showed Lee how to play... "You'll have to come over sometime so I can teach you," Naruto said with a grin.

With the mention of food, his head snapped up and he eyed the waitress approaching the table. She carried a large black tray with two steaming bowls. His stomach growled in appreciation and he eyed the bowl with sparkling blue eyes as it was placed before him. _God_, did it look good... It was almost torture waiting for her to serve Lee and leave so he could begin. He made sure to mumble a distracted 'Thanks' before she left, and then he was eating.

Lee had hardly finished thanking the waitress and lifting his fork before he realized that Naruto had cleared a forth of his plate. His jaw dropped for a moment, before he shook his head and chuckled to himself. He was going to have to learn how best to feed an endless pit whenever Naruto stayed at his house.

"I would like to learn a few simple games, if you do not mind teaching me." Lee said, before scooping up his own pasta. He took a large bite and chewed thoughtfully. It was good with just the right amount of spice, but perhaps a bit dry. He looked over at Naruto's plate as a thought came to him. "Would you mind if I tried a bite of that? You could try some of mine, too."

"No, I don't mind teaching you. It'll be fun," Naruto mumbled haltingly between mouthfuls of the pasta. He idly thought it must look as though he was inhaling the food and not tasting it; but he definitely was. It was absolutely _delicious_.

Naruto paused for a moment to take a big gulp of his water, which easily cleared half the glass. "Nope. Go ahead, it's really good." It was good that Lee had spoken up then, because there wasn't much left at this point. He was reluctant to take some of his boyfriend's meal though; he didn't have much control when it came to eating...

Lee grinned and pushed his plate across the table, reaching to pull Naruto's closer. He scooped up a small bite and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly as he tasted it. It was pretty good, too. The cheese wasn't as heavy as he'd thought it would be.

"That is not bad. I can see how you finished it so fast." Lee teased. He pushed his plate forward, gesturing that Naruto should try it. "Try mine, tell me what you think."

Naruto leaned forward in his seat, fork ready in his hand. He eyed Lee's food for a moment, which looked and smelled really good. He loaded his fork, making sure not to take too much and brought it to his mouth. He smiled as he chewed, savouring the rich flavours.

"It's good." His smile turned to one of satisfaction and despite his care before, he took another bite. After he swallowed, he forced himself to lean back in the chair, chuckling. "You'd better take it away before I eat it all." His voice was light-hearted as he met Lee's gaze.

"You can order seconds if you want." Lee said, pulling his plate back with a grin. "Though if you do, I will probably snag a few bites for myself."

Lee began munching on his own meal again, not wanting to be left too far behind the blond. If Naruto got seconds after all, it would buy Lee some time to finish his own meal at normal, human speeds.

"So, what do you want to do when we are done here?" Lee asked, cocking his head to the side in thought. He would drop Naruto off back at his house if he wanted, or they could have a sleepover again. He wanted to ask for the latter, simply because he was still worried about leaving Naruto by himself. Of course his mind also wandered toward less innocent thoughts of sharing the bedroom for the night, but he wouldn't mention that.

"I think I will," Naruto mumbled as he popped the last bite into his mouth. When the waitress came to collect his empty bowl, he asked her for seconds, laughing at the look of disbelief. He was rather used to it happening, but it was amusing nonetheless.

"Hmm..." Naruto finished off his glass of water as he thought. He really didn't want to end his time with Lee, though he was kind of reluctant to suggest a sleepover. The last thing he wanted was to smother Lee and have his boyfriend get sick of him... "We could go back to your house if you don't mind, or mine. We could watch another movie or we could do the game thing... If you want that is, otherwise you can just take me home..."

"No, we could go back to my house. Or, actually, I would like to see more of your apartment. I have not seen much of the place, yet." Lee said, doing an internal happy dance at the thought. He really was eager to see where Naruto lived. "If you do not mind, of course."

Lee continued to eat, admiring the glow from the candlelight as it shined across Naruto's bright blue eyes. The rosy hue to his boyfriend's cheeks was utterly adorable, and prompted Lee to rub his foot up Naruto's other leg as well.

"Of course I don't mind," Naruto chuckled. The waitress came not long afterwards and placed a fresh bowl of pasta before him, her eyes trailing over him as if to gauge if he could actually finish it. After thanking her, he took a large mouthful and chewed heartily before turning back to Lee. "It's not much and I'm not done unpacking. If you don't mind the mess, you're welcome to come over."

Naruto took a few more bites, his heart soaring with the knowledge that Lee would be coming over. Maybe he could even spend the night? He smiled softly as he felt his boyfriend's foot touch him again and looked up, bright eyes catching dark ones that were glowing like onyx jewels. After a few moments, he pushed his bowl a little towards him. "If you want some more, you'd better take it quickly," he sighed, looking down to see that it was already half empty.

Lee laughed out loud at that, and took Naruto's advice. He reached forward and scooped up a couple bites, but left most of it for the ravenous blond to finish. He was starting to get full, and he still had a little bit of his own meal to finish.

Lee grinned and thought about the night to come, wondering what Naruto would have in store. A movie? Board games? Video games? Maybe just the night curled up on the couch with only each other to keep entertained? Anything sounded good.

"Almost finished?" Lee asked with a knowing smirk, pushing aside his finished meal.

"Yeah, I'm done," Naruto declared with a satisfied huff, sitting back in his chair and absently running a hand over his stomach. The bowl was completely empty and he'd even scraped off and ate the bit of sauce and vegetables left in the bottom. It was so good that he thought he could go for another one but really, he could keep Lee at the restaurant all night with his appetite, and he wanted to move on to the next part.

"Let me pay for this," he said, thinking of the two expensive bowls he'd wolfed down. It was going to be an expensive bill and he felt bad. "You've paid for everything so far; it's my turn."

Lee rubbed the back of his neck as the gentleman inside him warred with practicality. Even when he'd dated other men instead of prissy girls, he'd always paid for dates. But he didn't want Naruto to feel guilty, and the blond did look fairly put off as he looked down at his empty plate.

"We can split the bill." Lee decided. He waved down the waitress to ask for the bill as he spoke. "Right down the middle, since we shared the last plate."

Naruto decided it was better than being completely denied. He'd figured Lee would try to pay for some of it but it didn't bother him. He rather liked Lee's chivalry. "Okay, deal," he agreed with a smile.

The waitress brought the bill and cleared the table. When he glanced at it and saw the high amount, he was immediately glad he was paying half. Following Lee up to the front, he paid his part and then they made their way outside.

The frigid air enveloped him and he shivered as goose bumps broke out over his bare arms. It was unnaturally cold for a summer night and he didn't handle cold temperatures well. He was relieved when they reached the jeep and he climbed inside where it was slightly warmer.

Lee started the jeep and cranked up the heat, having noticed Naruto's shivering. Lee usually preferred cool temperatures to hot, but he didn't want Naruto to be uncomfortable.

"I am glad you decided to spend the day with me." Lee said cheerfully as he pulled out from the parking lot and onto the road. "I had a lot of fun with you. I hope you enjoyed yourself, too."

Lee drove carefully since it was starting to get dark out. He wasn't sure how much time they had spent in the restaurant, but one glance at his clock told him that it wasn't late yet, but it was getting close.

"Yeah, it was fun," Naruto agreed easily, glancing over at Lee and smiling at the content expression there. He relaxed into the seat, setting his arm on the seat rest between them as he let the warm air flowing out from the heaters sooth his chills.

The silence was comfortable and he busied himself looking out the passenger window as they drove. They passed the sparkling waterfront and he eyed it, thinking he might like to take a walk around there sometime. One of his favourite things was going for long walks, usually at dusk. It was usually quiet and peaceful then with most people in his neighbourhood at home eating dinner or spending time with their families. He made sure not to mention this habit at dinner when Lee had asked what he liked to do; he was certain his boyfriend would've had something to say about it.

"Here we are." Lee said some time later, pulling into the parking lot of Naruto's building. He parked not far from the blond's door and slipped the keys into his pocket. He ran quickly around the jeep so that he could get Naruto's door, grinning as he did.

"So, what do you think we should do? It is your home after all." Lee said, turning toward the building.

Naruto climbed out of the jeep and slipped his hand into his pocket to withdraw his keys. He shrugged as he went through them one by one until he came to his house key. "I don't know. I guess I'll let you choose a game and I'll show you how to play it. Unless you just want to watch a movie."

He fumbled with the door for a moment as they arrived, grumbling under his breath about the sticky lock. It gave him trouble every time he tried to open the damned thing. Eventually he managed it and opened the door to let Lee inside. He followed and shut it quietly behind them, sliding the lock into place out of habit.

The living room was right off the entrance and there were still a few boxes sitting in the middle of the floor, but it was otherwise... kind of clean. If he'd known Lee was going to be coming over, he definitely would have cleaned up a bit. "Sorry about the mess," he said with a sheepish smile as he toed off his shoes.

"Oh, it can hardly be considered a mess." Lee said, glancing around at a few boxes that littered the floor. The room wasn't tidy, but it wasn't a sty, either. Lee followed Naruto's example and slipped off his shoes before stepping further inside. "And video games sound good."

Lee looked around and really took in the apartment. He almost had to physically support his jaw before it could drop at the massive amount of equipment in the room. Only this wasn't gym equipment. There were speakers _everywhere_, and in the middle of the living room was a monstrously sized flat screen TV, with all sorts of wires and plugs that connected to countless black boxes and controllers more thickly than vines in a jungle. There was a short blue couch set up in front of the television that looked like the kind of furniture that could be pulled out into a bed. Almost an entire wall was lined with shelves filled to the brim with different DVDs and what Lee could only assume to be video games.

"This place is very impressive." Lee said, circling as he tried to take in every angle. "It must have taken you ages to collect all this."

"Yeah, it did," Naruto admitted. He stepped into the room and looked around at his precious equipment. It was his pride and joy, and he couldn't even begin to calculate how much he had spent over the years perfecting it. It had been a total hassle transporting everything during the move and had taken him _days_ to set everything up again. He had to laugh at the look of awe on Lee's face; he knew it must be completely overwhelming to him.

When his boyfriend finally stopped parading through the room, he crossed it and came to a stop beside him, brushing against his side. "Thanks." His eyes gleamed with pride at hearing that Lee was impressed. "I told you that I'm a gamer but I guess I didn't tell you how much of one I am... I was serious when I said it's what I spend most of my time doing," he chuckled.

"Well, I can see why." Lee said, still unable to tear his eyes away from the extensive set up as he leaned toward his boyfriend. "You said that I should pick a game, but where would I start?"

Lee looked over at the heavily shelved wall full of game and DVD cases. It was somewhat daunting, and he was sure that he would barely be able to tell the difference between a movie and a game.

"To be honest, I have only ever play _any_ video games a couple times at friend houses. Even then, I would lose quickly and have to pass on the controller to someone else."

Naruto hadn't thought of his giant selection when telling Lee he could pick. He could easily see how it would be daunting and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He approached the shelving unit and began looking through the titles.

"Well..." He tried to think of what his boyfriend may be interested in, but only one thing came to mind. "What about something with fighting? I have a few that are kind of like martial arts... I know you're into that." Grabbing a few titles, he made sure they were simpler games and then stacked them up before carrying them across the room and setting them on the coffee table. Seating himself on the small couch, he beckoned Lee to join him so he could pick one.

Lee grinned and stepped closer, leaning over the coffee table to get a better look. There were still a lot of games, but this narrowed his options considerably.

"You are starting to know me well." Lee observed with a grin. His expression converted to something more eager as he began sorting through the covers and looking at the screenshots. He went through them for a few moments before he finally chose one. "Here, how about this?"

Lee held out a game with a picture of a traditional martial arts hero on the cover, with a weeping damsel in the background.

Naruto looked at the game Lee had chosen and laughed. "I had a feeling when I added that game to the pile that you'd choose it. It's a pretty good one." Taking the game in hand, he stood up and fiddled with a few remotes to turn the TV and speakers on. Crouching in front of the game system, he turned it on and placed the disc in the tray, then set to work getting the second controller hooked up, as he didn't really use it.

When everything was set, he turned towards the kitchen, pausing for a moment to speak to Lee. "Do you want a drink before we start?" He eyed the room uncertainly, not really wanting to bring his boyfriend in there. The rest of his apartment may be somewhat clean, but the kitchen was a disaster area.

Lee watched in plain amazement as Naruto went through all the steps to set up the extensive system. It didn't look easy to navigate all those chords and buttons, but the blond seemed to do everything as if it were as simple as breathing.

"I would not mind some water." Lee said, deciding that he was a little thirsty. He followed Naruto's gaze back to where the kitchen must be as a thought occurred to him. "You can feel free to have a beer or something without me, but I cannot drink."

Lee stood up and walked to Naruto's side, waiting for him to lead the way.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable..." Naruto glanced at Lee as he approached and sighed. Apparently he had no choice; Lee would see his shameful kitchen that he hadn't bothered cleaning for the past few days. "Sorry..." he mumbled as he led the way, apologizing in advance for what his boyfriend would see.

"Sorry for wha-" Lee started, but he lost his train of thought as he stepped into the small kitchen. If he'd been in awe over the gaming system, he was in total shock over the state of his boyfriend's kitchen.

"What in the world…?" Lee mumbled, looking around the small kitchen with wide eyes.

There were instant ramen cups _everywhere_! The garbage can in the corner was overflowing with the styrofoam cups, plastic wrappers, and what looked like cardboard cartons for buying ramen in bulk cases. Every other inch of surface space was stacked with new and used containers, many still half full with old broth. There were countless different flavors displayed on the crumpled, littered wrappers. Lee had never heard of chili flavored ramen, but he now knew for a fact that Naruto had. There were forks everywhere, both metal and plastic randomly placed between the new and used noodle packages. There were several bowls littered in the mess as well, and Lee even spotted several pairs of chopsticks on the floor. On the counter near the sink was what looked like a heavy spill of noodles and broth that had never been cleaned up.

"I- this- uh…" Lee mumbled, still in shock.

Naruto's face flushed heavily and he turned away from Lee, both to hide his extreme embarrassment and to get the water that he wanted. "Sorry," he mumbled again. "I... I told you I can't cook and I've been too busy to clean up..." A cold beer had never sounded as good to him as it did right then.

Heading to the fridge, he opened it and withdrew both a cold bottle of water and a beer. He handed Lee his drink before rooting through a drawer to get the bottle opener. Popping the cap on the bottle, he quickly pulled Lee from the kitchen and back to the safety of the living room. Flopping down on the couch, he placed his drink on the table and sighed as he tried to control his wild blush.

"I suppose I have seen worse… on television." Lee mumbled with an awkward laugh. "I knew that you did not eat much else, but I did not realize it was to such an extreme. Do you not ever get tired of ramen?"

Lee sat down beside his boyfriend and settled himself until he was comfortable on the couch. He was glad that Naruto had decided to drink without him after all. He never liked holding people back because he couldn't join in on something.

"No, not at all," Naruto chuckled, the embarrassment seeming to have left him. "Instant isn't nearly as good as the real stuff though. Not even close..."

Taking a swig of his beer, he noticed that the game had loaded and was ready to go. "Just a sec," he mumbled, running across the room quickly to flick the lights off. He turned on the lamp closest to Lee; it was dim but it would allow him to see the controls at least. "You ready?" he asked, smiling at his boyfriend and moving closer so he would be able to help him out and explain as they went along. Of course, it was just an excuse to sit as close as possible to Lee.

"As I will ever be." Lee said, lifting the controller and studying the screen intently. He only had the faintest idea what buttons he needed to press, but he was eager to learn. After all, if it took up so much of Naruto's time and attention, it was worth looking into. He scooted even closer to Naruto, so that they were barely touching. He could feel the heat radiating from his boyfriend's body.

Naruto smiled at Lee's eagerness and pulled his legs up under him so that he was sitting cross legged, angling himself towards Lee. He pointed out the buttons that would need to be used and what they did, answering any questions that his boyfriend had. When that was settled, he started the game, taking a drink while they watched the opening scenes.

And then it began. He talked Lee through the beginning and what he would need to do. He was glad that he'd chosen an easy game for his first. This particular one was mainly just fighting and pressing different buttons to execute moves, none of them difficult. It was one of his favourites though; the graphics were excellent and the music and sound effects filtered through his speakers, clear and crisp all around them.

Lee was constantly glancing back and forth between the screen and the controller, watching meticulously as every button he pressed affected the artificial fighter. Naruto was doing better than him of course, but obviously still taking it easy on the noob. The blond was patient with him, and Lee found himself quickly becoming immersed in the game.

"Yosh! Take that!" Lee exclaimed. By now they'd lost track of time playing, and the night had been filled with laughs, shouts of excitement and amusement, and an extremely friendly atmosphere. "The Power of Youth compels you!"

Naruto was pretty proud of how fast Lee caught on to the game. Of course, he wasn't anywhere near his level, but since he said he'd never really played games before, he was doing exceptionally well. Every time the man managed an exceedingly good kill, he would cry out his victory. It was one of the most entertaining things he'd ever seen and it totally enhanced the experience. While he was a gamer at heart, he didn't think he'd ever had as much fun playing alone as he was having with his boyfriend.

Chancing a glance at the clock, Naruto's eyes widened as he noted that it was already very late. Almost the next day late. Pausing the game, he turned to Lee. "We totally lost track of time," he said, gesturing to the clock. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"Oh wow, it is getting late." Lee said, setting down his controller and looking at the clock in amazement. Time really must pass quickly while you were having fun. "No, I do not work on Sundays. Gai takes care of the mornings, and Kimmimaro comes in for the second half of the day."

Lee smiled at Naruto and leaned in to kiss his cheek briefly. He'd been having so much fun! Spending the day with Naruto had really cheered him up, even after he'd been faced with another pair of Akatsuki pests. He didn't want to leave, but it would be rude to invite himself for the night.

"Will you be alright here, for the night? I should probably leave..."

"It's really late... Maybe you should just stay here tonight," Naruto murmured, his cheeks flushing as he looked up at Lee. "If you want to."

He really didn't want to be alone. He loved being around Lee and the day had been so good that he didn't want it to end. A flutter of nervousness went through his stomach as he waited for an answer. He was a little afraid that Lee was getting sick of spending so much time with him.

Just like that, Lee felt like a golden lotus had blossomed in his chest. How was it that Naruto could make him feel so warm with just a small welcome like that?

"I think I would like that." Lee said. A huge grin broke out across his face as he reached out and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend fondly. "I can take the couch again, if you want. Do you have to work?"

"Nope, I'm off on weekends," Naruto reminded. Lee's embrace was more than welcome and he melted into it, scooting over a bit and tucking himself into his boyfriend's side.

An image of Lee crunched up on his little couch as he tried to sleep flashed through his mind and he barely held back a laugh. No, that definitely wouldn't work. "You couldn't fit on the couch, at least not comfortably. I guess you'll have to sleep with me," he teased, though his face flushed with the words.

"Oh, what a shame. Trapped in such a small space together, we will have to cuddle so that there will be enough room for both of us." Lee teased back, pulling Naruto closer to whisper huskily into his ear. "But together under the blankets, it is sure to get hot quickly. We might have to take our clothes off."

Lee nibbled once on Naruto's ear teasingly, before pulling back and winking.

A visible shiver ran through Naruto's body as Lee's seductive voice caressed his ear. It was so unbelievably smooth and silky and just seemed to wrap around him, drawing him in. Lee was just much too sexy.

His body jolted with the small nip on his ear and his cheeks deepened in colour. It was one of the most sensitive places on his body and he knew that Lee hadn't known about it... but he would now. "T-That's... That's okay..." he mumbled, thoroughly put out with himself. How did Lee always do this to him?

Lee laughed at the flustered look on his boyfriend's face and the embarrassed tone to his voice. Lee kissed his cherry red cheek again before scooting away and standing up. He raised his arms above his head and stretched, popping his shoulders and groaning happily as he flexed.

"Ahhh! I can see how you can become so absorbed in these games; they are a lot of fun! But they do not have quite the same effect on the body as the sports games I am used to." Lee said, grinning and holding his hand out for Naruto to take. "I can help you wrap up the controllers, but I will let you handle pushing buttons and unplugging things. I am afraid I would end up in a large tangle of electric chords. I really have no idea what attaches to what."

"Maybe we can do it again sometime. I don't think I've ever had that much fun playing," Naruto admitted. He slipped his hand into Lee's to pull himself up. His legs were a bit tense from sitting cross legged for so long but he was relatively used to it from the amount of time he spent in that position. He stretched out his limbs in turn and then moved to the game system and plucked the second controller from its slot, handing it to Lee so he could wrap it up. He preferred to leave his own out because he used it so much.

Kneeling in front of the system, he ejected the disc and placed it neatly back in its case so it wouldn't get ruined and then turned it off. Standing up, he looked at the pile of precious games on the table but didn't feel like putting them away at the moment. A rather large yawn shook his body and he turned to Lee. "Did you want to call it a night or did you want to watch TV for a bit or something?"

"I think I am ready for bed, if you do not mind." Lee answered. "Would you like a few moments, or do you want to show me the bedroom now?"

Lee thought briefly back to his own house, when he'd rushed to get everything cleaned up before bedtime. He knew that Naruto's kitchen was a chaotic mess, but he wasn't sure about his bedroom. He thought it was safe to offer his boyfriend a few minutes to hide any unmentionables before Lee came in.

Naruto chewed his lip as he thought. His bedroom was pretty clean compared to the rest of his apartment and definitely cleaner than his kitchen. The sheets were clean and there wasn't anything that he wouldn't want Lee seeing... except the large dent in his wall from the last time his ex had been over, when he'd gotten the mark on his neck... But there wasn't anything he could do about that.

"Nope, it's okay. C'mon." He hesitated for a moment before reaching for Lee's hand. He led his boyfriend through the living room and down the hallway to his bedroom. They passed the washroom on the way and Naruto pointed it out in case Lee would need it.

The door to his room was open and he pulled his boyfriend through it. He glanced around for a moment just to make sure, but everything seemed in order. He eyed his double bed and the bright orange and blue comforter on top, and was relieved that he'd taken the time to change his sheets and make the bed before going to meet Lee at the gym this morning.

Lee looked around Naruto's room appreciatively, noting that the bed wasn't too small after all. He was half afraid he'd roll over and squish his boyfriend in the middle of the night. They _were_ going to have to cuddle, though.

"I like the colors." Lee said happily, gesturing to the comforter on Naruto's bed. "Very bright. I-"

Lee cut himself off as he noticed a massive hole in the far wall, just under the size of a basket ball that cut through the dry wall, exposing the wooden supports.

"Oh, wow. How did that happen?" Lee asked, gesturing to the wall with raised eyebrows. "That is not something your landlord would have left before renting the place to you."

Naruto's face paled as he realized what Lee was referring to. He'd known it would happen; there was no way Lee would have missed it. But he didn't know if he should explain... It would ruin the good time they'd been having, wouldn't it?

Sighing, he decided he should just tell. It was likely that Lee would now come over more often, and he was bound to find out sometime. "It wasn't here when I moved in. It... Um..." Sighing again, he sat down on the edge of his bed. "It happened when... I got the bite mark," he admitted, hoping that Lee would understand. He didn't want to have to go into details.

"… He was in your apartment?" Lee asked with horror in his gaze as he turned back to the wall. What kind of an impact would have made a huge dent like that? An object thrown? A fist or a high kick? A body shoved against the wall?

"Yeah... He shows up here a lot. If I'm not home, he just lets himself inside and waits for me..." Naruto mumbled. He looked up at Lee and noted the horrified expression. Maybe he shouldn't have told him...

He watched as his boyfriend continued to stare at the mark in the wall and barely held back the wince as he remembered the pain of being slammed into it.

"You should report this, Naruto." Lee said, his voice low and serious. "I did not say so before because I thought you wanted to handle this yourself, but that is much too far. He just… I cannot even imagine someone wanting to hurt you like that. But he…"

Lee finally tore his eyes away from the damaged wall and strode across the room. He sat down next to Naruto on the bed, but didn't touch him, in case the blond wanted space. Lee could see it in his mind now; Naruto coming inside to be suddenly ambushed by his ex in his own home, shoved against the wall, bitten until he was bleeding, and then… Lee didn't want to think about what else could have been done to him.

"There wouldn't be a point," Naruto said, shaking his head sadly. He glanced over at Lee for a moment and saw the concern in his dark eyes. It made his heart flutter to know that his boyfriend was so worried about him.

He leaned into Lee's side, craving the comfortable contact. It made him feel a little better instantly. "I can't go to the police because nobody would believe me. He's... He's a cop, Lee. A highly regarded cop."

"He is… a cop…" Lee mumbled. He wrapped his arm automatically around Naruto when the blond leaned in close, but his mind was still reeling. A cop? A man who was supposed to be protecting people and hurting only the evil doers was beating on sweet, kind, precious Naruto? That was so very, very wrong…

"I am sorry, Naruto. You seem to have a very poor situation here." Lee said, turning and pressing his lips softly against Naruto's forehead before looking down into his eyes earnestly. "I know I have said this before, but I really hope you will call on me if you are in trouble. You are a very strong person to have been through all of this, but everyone needs help sometimes."

Naruto smiled weakly as the kiss was pressed against him. "Thanks, Lee," he murmured, bright eyes locked on dark ones. "I... I'll call you if I need you." It really did mean a lot to him, but he knew he probably wouldn't call unless the situation really got out of hand.

It might be stupid, but he was handling things... alright by himself. He felt that he just needed to get stronger, and then he could protect himself. That's how he wanted Lee's help. To have to call his boyfriend to protect him would make him feel so very weak. He was determined to handle it himself.

Lee saw the small edge of doubt in Naruto's eyes, but he let it go for now. He wouldn't let anything like that happen to Naruto again.

"Alright, how about we lay down? Since I do not have any pajamas with me, I will just sleep in my boxers." Lee said, smiling in a last ditch effort to lighten the mood. Of course he'd been teasing and flirting with Naruto earlier, but he wouldn't try anything with the blond was feeling vulnerable, and his ex seemed to have that effect on him.

Lee tugged the hem of his shirt over his head and stood up to pull down his pants.

"Sounds good," Naruto replied, another large yawn shaking his body, making the last word long and drawn out. He stretched his arms above his head, a contented mewl leaving him as a few joints popped.

His eyes were glued to Lee's body as it was revealed to him piece by piece. The sour mood quickly seeped from him as he watched his boyfriend undo his pants and then hook his fingers into the waistband to draw them down... His mouth suddenly went dry and he licked his lips to regain some moisture but there was none to be found.

Lee stepped out of his pants and folded his clothes into a neat little pile, which he left on the floor by the bed. Dressed only in his green boxers, he turned around to find Naruto still sitting in the same spot, staring at Lee with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Hello there-!" Lee teased, waving a hand in front of the blond's face. "Still home? Or were you disappointed that I did not keep my promise to get naked under the covers with you?"

"W-what?" Naruto startled as a hand invaded his line of vision. His flush deepened as he realized he'd totally spaced out while looking at Lee and had been caught. Shaking his head, he offered his boyfriend a shy smile. "Well, maybe a little..." he admitted light-heartedly.

Pulling himself from the bed, he turned from Lee as he began to undress, still embarrassed at being caught ogling. He slipped his shirt off and threw it across the room and into an empty laundry basket, his pants soon joining.

Turning around, he noted that Lee had already crawled into his bed. Smiling, he moved across the room to the light and flicked it off before climbing in with him.

Lee grinned and held up the covers as Naruto slid into bed with him. He wrapped his arm around the smaller body and pulled him close, burying his face in Naruto's hair with a contented sigh. Naruto's tangy scent was there, enveloping Lee's senses and lulling him into a strong feeling of content. He idly stroked Naruto's hair along the back of his head and neck, trailing his fingers down the line of his spine.

"Goodnight, Naruto. Thank you for letting me sleep over." Lee murmured, relaxing and letting his body mold into the mattress.

Naruto curled himself around Lee's body, sighing happily as his head came to rest on his boyfriend's strong chest. The warmth that seemed to always radiate from the man enveloped him, making him smile softly.

His arm wrapped around Lee's middle, his fingers lazily brushing the skin on his side. The touches provided by his boyfriend were soothing and his eyes began drooping. "Night, Lee," he mumbled sleepily, feeling himself drifting off almost right away, Lee's scent wrapped around him like a comforting shroud.

*

Hidan and Kakuzu looked up as the front door to the break room slammed open and Kisame stomped inside, followed closely by Itachi.

"Well, we can guess what Green Freak One and Two said." Hidan commented with a snort.

"They rejected the new offer, didn't even consider it!" Kisame answered angrily, storming over to the fridge. He jerked the door open and began to sort through the stacked Tupperware containers, looking for his sushi.

"Why did they reject us this time? I had to seriously cut some budgets to offer that much." Kakuzu said, laying down the papers he'd had as he faced his business partners.

"Lee Rock said 'This gym was built from the ground up using only Hard Work, Dedication, and a Youthful Attitude that ultimately led us to the beautiful Springtime that is the Youthful Tortoise'." Itachi quoted, his voice far too monotonous to convey even half the depth that Lee had poured into his words.

"What a crock of shit!" Hidan shouted angrily. "Didn't you say anything about the fact that this little ass hole has all his gym members going missing, and they're going to go into debt if they don't grow of a pair of testicles already?"

"Not in those exact words, but yes. I pointed that out." Kisame said, turning back from the fridge with the Tupperware in his hands and a scowl on his face. "These idiots are too pig headed to listen. We've never had to take such extremes just to get a small piece of land before."

"Who the fuck did we hire again?" Hidan asked, sitting back in his chair and raising an eyebrow. "Mist Undercover Operations? They were pretty good last time."

"No, we tried the new guy." Kakuza corrected, picking up his papers again with a pen. "He was cheaper."

"The sick bastard's name's Orochimaru." Hidan said, grinning fiercely. "The guy's one of the most twisted mother fuckers I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. He runs his own business; an underground sex slave operation."


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto awoke with a start as a loud bang shook the windowpane. Dazed eyes blinked open and he looked around in confusion for a moment before his gaze flicked to the window and the partially open drapes.

The sky outside was drab and dark. Lighting flashed brightly, almost as though the bolts were directly in front of the building, and with each flare the cityscape was bathed in dangerous light. Thunder boomed overhead, the deep baritone seeming to shake the structure while rain pelted down in harsh sheets, leaving small, wet rivulets trailing down the glass of the window.

Sighing, Naruto pressed closer to the body sleeping next to him, burying his face in the crook of Lee's neck to escape the horrid weather.

"Hm…?" Lee mumbled, fluttering his eyes as he heard the writhing storm outside. But what had really woken him was Naruto stirring against his side. "Naruto? W-what time is it…?"

Lee lifted his head and glanced at the bedside clock, noting that it was still early, even by Lee's standards. He looked outside and his eyes widened at the horrid weather. It had been bright and sunny just yesterday! At least neither of them had to go out today….

Lee rolled onto his side and slung his arm over Naruto's waist, ducking to give him a sleepy kiss on the shoulder.

Naruto's body moved as well, turning onto his side and pressing up against Lee. His forehead came to rest against the strong chest, warm puffs of air brushing against the skin. He smiled lightly as Lee shivered and placed a lazy kiss there as his arm wrapped around his boyfriend, fingers idly brushing up and down his bare spine.

It was much too early to be awake. The weekend, especially Sundays, was made for sleeping in. Though, he couldn't deny the fact that it was nice to cuddle up with Lee, the storm raging and howling outside... As the thought ran through his mind, the power flicked a few times and then went off.

Lee hummed happily as Naruto cuddled closer. He really wanted to fall back asleep like this. Naruto's body was so warm, Lee's felt delightfully like putty, and everything outside their sleepy little bubble was too dark and dreary today. But Lee was one of the people who can't get back to sleep after being woken. For every second that continued to pass, he was becoming more awake and restless. He needed to get up, but he didn't want to bother Naruto where he was snuggled in.

Then a wicked idea came to mind.

Slowly, gently, Lee began to disentangle himself from Naruto's limbs and slid his body further beneath the covers. He began to gently trail a line of kisses down the blond's chest, abs, navel, and then began to slide Naruto's boxers down from his hips as he continued to drag his warm lips along his boyfriend's skin.

Naruto's eyes closed once more and he felt himself drifting off. On weekends, he normally didn't get up until late morning and after the long week he'd had...well, he wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep, curled against Lee.

"Mmm, what?" Naruto mumbled sleepily. He was already half asleep, but the moment Lee started pulling away from him, he stirred. He missed the warmth immediately and made a disapproving sound, almost a small whimper, thinking his boyfriend was getting out of bed.

A small gasp was coaxed from him as Lee slipped downwards. The kisses trailing down his body felt as though they left a burning trail, getting closer and closer to where he wanted and needed it the most. As his boxers were pulled down and his flesh was freed, his body practically squirmed in anticipation.

Lee smirked at the sleepy whimpering that Naruto was doing. He left Naruto's boxers around his knees and leaned up to gently kiss his growing arousal. It was extremely hot under the covers and was starting to make him sweat. He breathed hot air across Naruto's skin and ran his warm hands up the blond's thighs. He began to run his overheated tongue in lazy swipes over Naruto's length.

Naruto's body jolted with the first touch of Lee's mouth on his awakening flesh. It felt much more intense than usual, probably due to the fact that it was morning and his brain wasn't fully functioning yet.

"Mmm, Lee," Naruto breathed, voice deep and laced with sleep. The sluggish strokes of hot tongue felt amazing against him and he chewed his lip to stifle a moan as his length twitched.

Lee's body increased the heat under the blanket substantially, until it felt like a scorching furnace was tucked around him. He quickly felt himself melting, a writhing puddle of goo under his boyfriend's wonderful touch.

"Mhn, good morning." Lee breathed with a small chuckle. Naruto's sleepy voice combined with his barely conscious urges were utterly adorable. Lee decided to reward him for being so cute by taking the warm tip of his length into his mouth and running his tongue in lazy circles.

Lee kept his movements slow and lethargic as the air under the covers grew hotter. Moist drops of sweat began to accumulate on his temple. He ran his sweaty fingers up Naruto's body until was was idly rubbing his chest. When his fingertips encountered a hot nub, Lee began to trace circles around it. He pinched and plucked it gently as he began to suck harder on the flesh in his mouth.

Naruto's eyes screwed shut, his head tilting back as he felt the wet heat encase his needy length. His arms moved up near his head, fingers clutching at a pillow as he felt himself coming undone.

"Uhnn," he moaned softly, his chest arching to seek more of the delicious stimulation. He had always been overly sensitive there, and Lee's talented fingers worked magic on his body. Hips jutted forward slightly, seeking even more of the moist heat around his flesh.

One hand let go of the pillow and snaked under the covers, intent on finding his boyfriend's sweaty skin. His fingers ghosted over Lee's shoulder and neck before sliding up to his nape, toying idly with the hair there.

Lee hummed and caught Naruto's small thrust easily, taking more into his mouth. But it was starting to get difficult to breathe under the closed off heat of the blankets. He slid his lips from Naruto's arousal with a wet smacking sound and crawled up the blond's body. He slid his hand down to Naruto's hard length and began to stroke him as he pushed his head out of under the covers with a gasp.

_Note to self; blowjobs are difficult to give under the blankets and without fresh air_, Lee thought to himself from his perch over Naruto's body. He nuzzled the blond's hair affectionately before leaning in to play with Naruto's ear lobe with his tongue and teeth. He rubbed his thumb into Naruto's tip and continued to pump steadily.

Naruto mewled disappointedly as Lee's mouth left him, but he was quickly consoled when he slid up his body. His eyes finally blinked open as he felt his boyfriend settle over him and he looked up.

Lee's face was flushed and small beads of sweat dotted his forehead, dripping down in tiny rivulets. Small pants spilled from his lips as he tried to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling rather quickly. It was so incredibly sexy and his heart fluttered as a dazed smile stretched his lips.

"Oh, _god_," Naruto groaned softly, eyes screwing shut once more as he felt Lee's mouth work on his ear. His hips jerked again and his breathing quickened. One arm wound under his boyfriend's, his fingers clutching Lee's back to ground himself as he felt his mind, his body floating away in pleasure. His other caressed every inch of sweaty skin within reach.

Lee smirked and reveled in every desperate pant and moan that Naruto gave, speeding his sluggish space to something a bit more demanding. He continued to play with Naruto's ear teasingly. He allowed himself to be pulled down as Naruto's arms clutched him closer. He pressed his body against Naruto's and ground against the junction of the blond's leg and hip, humming into Naruto's ear.

He ran his fingers up and down in longer strokes, trying harder to make Naruto come.

Naruto's eyes blinked open once more, bright and glazed over with desire as he felt Lee's arousal press against his hip. He was quickly losing control, both the teasing nips and tugs on his ear and the increased speed of the strokes on his aching length bringing him closer to the edge.

The blonds' nails dug into Lee's back, marring the flesh with crescent shape marks as his other hand slid slowly down his body. It trailed over his boyfriend's hard chest, down his toned stomach until he found the straining length. His fingers wrapped around it, squeezing lightly, his thumb brushing over the head as he began stroking it in time with the ones on his own length.

Heat pooled and coiled dangerously in his stomach and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was pulled over the edge. Lee's effect on him was much too great and no matter how much he wanted to delay the coming release, he knew it wouldn't be long now.

Turning his head and breaking Lee's contact with his ear, he pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek, and then the corner of his mouth as he continued his own movements with his hand. Moaning, he pressed his lips to Lee's.

Lee jerked and gasped as Naruto's hands wrapped around his erection, quickly coaxing it to full attention.

"F-finally awake?" Lee teased breathlessly. "Oooooh, _N-Naruto_-"

Lee jolted again as lightning struck outside in the awful storm, and then moaned in the same pitch as the rumbling thunder as Naruto's fingers stroked him. He pumped his boyfriend's length faster and returned Naruto's kiss, trying not to breathe out his mouth and affect the blond with any potential morning breath.

Naruto moaned as he heard his name drip seductively from Lee's lips. His whole body shook with his pent up arousal, his hips beginning to push upwards into the hand wrapped tightly around it.

The whole situation was heightened as Lee's moans and gasps joined his own. He didn't think it would be complete without his boyfriend's sounds of pleasure ringing in his ears. He craved the lustful sounds, almost cared about hearing them more than he did about his own release.

Mind hazy with desire, his lips left Lee's and trailed kisses and gentle nips down the hard line of his jaw as he gripped the length tightly, though not enough to hurt. His pace increased as well, the tip of his thumb brushing against the sensitive area right underneath the tip as he stroked his boyfriend. He tried desperately to hold on, not wanting to end his own pleasure before Lee caught up to him.

Oooooh, that felt _good_. Naruto's efforts were making Lee's mind even foggier than before. He'd originally wanted to wake Naruto up in the most pleasant way possible, but now the favor was being returned. He couldn't help grinding into Naruto's hand and hip, jolting and shuddering in pleasure as his boyfriend's lips trailed down his jaw.

"Mghn, _Naruto_-" Lee gasped in pleasure as his boyfriend continued to turn the tables. Desperately wanting Naruto to come first, Lee rolled circles around the head with his thumb, squeezing and pumping a fraction quicker.

"Uhhn, _Lee_..." Naruto moaned against his boyfriend's skin, his movements becoming clumsy as his mind was drawn elsewhere. It was so very hard to concentrate with the delicious friction against his aching length, his kisses becoming sloppy and open-mouthed as he continued downwards to Lee's neck.

"So..._close_..." he groaned, his hips moving quickly as he was drawn nearer and nearer to the edge. His pumps sped up, his brows furrowing as he tried to keep his mind on the task.

But it was too much, the taste of Lee's salty skin coated his tongue and the tight grip around him... It was utterly impossible to hold on any longer and he was pushed over the edge. "Oh.._god_..._L-Lee_..." Throwing his head back, his body arched as he came, but even as his body tensed and mind veiled, he didn't stop his hand.

Lee groaned loudly as he watched Naruto's face warp in pleasure, his voice shadowed closely by the rumble of thunder outside. He tried to stroke Naruto through his release, but his fingers quickly fumbled as he closed in on his own peak. He tried to simply focus on holding his body in place atop Naruto's as the blond continued to grip and stroke his arousal. He panted heavily and buried his face in Naruto's neck, moaning loudly as he body jerked into that talented hand.

Lee's eyes widened and his voice choked as he finally reached his climax, bucking his hips helplessly as the waves of pleasure coursed through his stomach, thighs, and exploded from his groin. When it was finally over, he barely managed to move himself off Naruto as his body melted into pudding.

"What a way to wake up, huh?" Lee teased breathlessly, turning to grin at his lover.

Naruto released his hold on Lee when it was over and stared up at the stark white ceiling as he panted. His body relaxed all at once and he sighed contentedly, his unsoiled hand gently stroking through dark strands of hair as he came down from the high.

"Yeah..." Naruto breathed, a goofy smile tugging on his lips as he met Lee's gaze. "I think that was the best wake up I've ever had..."

"I will have to wake you up like that again sometime, but with blankets that do not suffocate me." Lee promised, stretching his arms out against the headboard with a small groan of satisfaction. Morning afterglow was rare, but it was _amazing_.

"So, up for some more video games?" Lee asked. His grin was bright like the sun, despite the storm raging outside.

*

Lee grinned and sat back in his seat, his eyes glued to the movie screen. The dark theater was the perfect place to watch a scary movie! It was never the same as watching it at home. And this ghost film was one of the few that actually had a thrilling plot, as well as amazing graphics. It was like he was really there, or vice versa. He would definitely be buying this for himself when it came out on DVD.

"What do you think, Naruto?" Lee leaned in to whisper as the scary music began to play and the heroin began a frantic run for her life through a dark, foggy graveyard. "Do you think they want her soul, or just her help? It is not always easy to tell until the end."

"I don't know," Naruto mumbled. He thought back to what he knew about the film. It seemed pretty evil. "Her soul, I guess."

The darkness of the room wrapped around him, an uncomfortable shroud. Despite the fact that he could handle scary games, movies were a totally different thing. He_loathed_ scary movies, but when Lee had asked him to it, he'd seemed so genuinely excited that he couldn't have even begun to think about denying him. But maybe he should have.

His whole body tensed as the movie started and he subtly averted his eyes from the screen. He took a deep breath, glad there was a seat rest separating them, offering a barrier to maybe keep Lee from seeing his reactions. He only hoped he wouldn't be as jumpy as he usually was.

Lee glanced over at Naruto as he recognized the uneasy tone to his voice. He noted the blond's tense frame and the way his eyes darted around the dark, anywhere but the screen. Lee frowned unsurely, wondering what was wrong. Was Naruto feeling alright?

Lee glanced back up at the screen as a horrid looking ghoul suddenly appeared, screeching evilly as it leaped and tried to grab the heroin with its bloody fingers.

Naruto's whole body jolted as soon as the figure jumped out on the screen. The screech seemed to shoot though him, prickling his skin and ringing loudly in his skull. His face heated immediately afterwards. There was no way Lee could have missed it. He'd almost jumped right out of his seat! It was so very embarrassing.

His heart raced in his chest and he couldn't bring himself to look at the screen again. This was ridiculous! It had obviously been a mistake to come to this movie. How was he going to make it through the rest of it?

His body shifted towards Lee's, seeking comfort, but the seat rest that he'd praised earlier was in his way. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into Lee's seat and bury his head against his boyfriend, hide himself from the horrible movie...

"I am sorry, Naruto." Lee murmured, pushing the arm rest up and out of the way. "I did not realize that you would not like scary movies. You play a lot of scary games, so I just assumed…. You should have told me, and I would have brought you to something else."

Lee wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders and tucked the blond head against his chest. He moved the popcorn off his lap and into the empty seat next to him. Lee held Naruto's hand with the one that wasn't wrapped around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"It is not so bad, you know?" Lee said, getting an idea. "Look back up at the screen; did you notice that the ghost is wearing a wig? It looks like it is about to slip off. And the girl who has been running is being completely unrealistic. There is no way that her makeup could still be that perfect after she has just been running and stumbling through the dirt and fog. She does not even look like she was sweating! And the amount of blood from the dying guy is so much it is almost funny. Did you notice that the blood was orange, not red? You would think that for a good thriller like this, they would be able to afford red dye at least."

"It's okay," Naruto mumbled, moving across the seat as soon as his path was cleared. "You were so excited about seeing it..."

He felt immediately better once he was wrapped up in the safety of Lee's arms. He breathed out a sigh of relief as soon as his boyfriend's warmth seeped into him and he snuggled further against his body. His eyes reluctantly flicked to the screen when Lee asked him to look.

His lips quirked into a small smile as he listened to Lee's rant. Of course it was all true. If you looked deep enough, it was all a sham. But a scary sham... "You're right, " he whispered, grinning now. "But if it's all the same to you, I'm gonna stay right here where it's safe." He tucked his head against Lee again, but he was at least able to watch the movie now, with the help of his boyfriend's comfort.

*

Lee slowly slid his legs out of bed, reaching for his crutches as he listened intently. It sounded like Naruto was still in the living room, probably believing that Lee was asleep or resting. That was good; it gave Lee the chance to sneak in some exercise.

Lee had been lifting weights in the gym just a few days ago when he'd had an accident. He'd lifted the shoulder bar with his stance completely wrong, and had fallen with nearly four hundred pounds on his shoulders. Luckily, he'd only gotten a bad sprain in his ankle, but that still meant that he wasn't cleared for exercise until the doctor gave him the okay. But Lee felt fine! The only time his ankle bothered him was when he tried putting any weight on it, and he didn't need to do that for_every_ form of exercise. He could do other things in the meantime! As long as he used his crutches while he walked, he was sure there wasn't any harm in a small work out.

Lee walked his crutches until he was in the middle of his room before laying them down and getting to his knees. He put all his weight on his hands and one good foot before starting on the next three hundred push ups he'd promised himself.

His biggest regret was that he'd spent the day of his two week anniversary with Naruto in the hospital, getting his ankle strapped up when he _should_ have been taking him out for a nice dinner. The blond hadn't said anything, but Lee was extremely disappointed with himself.

Naruto was camped out on Lee's comfortable sofa, curled up in the corner as he watched TV. He was spending the weekend at his boyfriends, and he'd even packed a small bag to bring with him to make the stay more comfortable. They'd barely spent any time apart since their relationship began, and he really wouldn't have it any other way. Though it had only gotten worse since his boyfriend's accident...

Lee couldn't seem to stop himself from working out in some way, and that left him the task of watching over him and making sure he followed the doctor's orders – which specifically prohibited working out. It was almost a full time job. When he wasn't looking, Lee would disappear into his room... like he was now.

His eyes drifted from the TV as he heard quiet grunts and groans coming from the direction of Lee's room. Sighing, he pulled himself up from the couch and made his way down the hall. He shook his head as he came upon the sight of Lee stretched out on the floor doing push ups of all things... Leaning against the doorway, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Lee... you're not supposed to be working out."

Lee jolted at the sound of Naruto's voice, and looked up with a sheepish expression on his face as he realized he'd been caught again.

"I am sorry, Naruto. I will stop as soon as I am done with this. I only have two hundred and ten more to go!" Lee assured quickly before lowering himself to the ground again and then pushing back up with a hearty grunt of effort.

Naruto's eyes widened. _Only_ two hundred and ten more? It completely escaped him how Lee could accomplish crazy goals like that. He knew if he walked away now that his boyfriend would indeed continue until he'd completed them all.

"I don't want to nag you, but you can't do that, Lee." He sighed wearily as he crossed the room to crouch beside his boyfriend. "I know you're all keyed up, but you need to find something else to keep you busy... Don't make me try and distract you," he teased lightly, a sudden idea coming to mind. Maybe he _could_ distract Lee enough to make him forget about exercising for now...

"I cannot be distracted, Naruto." Lee assured him, looking over at his boyfriend earnestly as he continued to push up and down from the floor. "And I cannot stop until I am done, either! The Power of Youth is strong, and it drives me to keep exercising! I promise, my ankle feels fine."

"Well, let's see about that," Naruto smirked. He repositioned himself, settling on his knees right beside Lee. His gaze raked appreciatively over his boyfriend's body, admiring the way his muscles flexed and moved since he was shirtless... It was quite a sight, and only made him want to try his hand at distraction.

A hand reached out, trailing lightly over the expanse of Lee's back, tracing over every inch of exposed skin. He watched as the sweaty skin twitched and shivered under his feather-light, inquisitive touch. Fingers trailed up and down his boyfriend's spine as he leaned forward to place a kiss on the shoulder nearest him, spreading them slowly up Lee's shoulder blade, making his way lazily to his neck.

Lee stopped his push ups and turned to watch Naruto's rapt, sensual expression with wide eyes. He gulped and shivered at the intent behind the blond's light, lingering touches across his skin. Lee stopped breathing as Naruto's hot, purposeful lips trailed along his shoulder and neck, inching closer to the trainer's own mouth, and his arms became shaky.

Lee suddenly gasped as he lost his balance on his one good foot and keeled over, landing on his side with a loud 'Ooph!'.

"Are you okay?" Naruto crawled closer to Lee until he was leaning over him, looking down with bright eyes that were beginning to glaze over. He gently ran his fingers over his boyfriend's ankle that was wrapped up tightly, concerned, but he looked okay.

"I guess you _can_ be distracted," he smirked, pushing Lee over so that he was lying on the flat of his back. Leaning down, Naruto placed a wet kiss to his boyfriend's lower stomach, right above the waistband of his pants. Eyes closing, he trailed more hot open-mouthed kisses up Lee's body, moving slowly up his abdomen and chest.

"I- I am not- I was not-" Lee's voice choked off with a short moan as Naruto's mouth trailed over a sensitive patch of skin around his collar bone. His cheeks flushed bright red, unable to help but be embarrassed at just how reversed their positions had become. Naruto really could be forceful when he wanted something.

Lee finally wilted into the floor, tilting his head to the side to give his boyfriend more access to his neck. It was rare for Lee Rock, the Youthful Green Beast to admit defeat, but he found himself caving into his boyfriend's wishes more and more often.

"Alright, you win. I will finish my push ups later." Lee shivered again and gripped Naruto's ribs, hauling the blond's body on top of his. "Though I must point out, this is not considered restful activities, either."

Naruto hummed happily as he buried his face in the crook of Lee's neck, kissing, licking and nipping at the salty skin. The sounds elicited from his boyfriend only served to boost his confidence. His hand gently cupped a heated cheek, his thumb stroking softly as he continued his near assault.

A wild grin stretched his lips as he felt Lee practically melt into the floor and he chuckled as he was finally pulled atop his body. His legs moved to straddle his boyfriend's hips and his face sported his happiness at having won.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Lee's cheek, spreading them lazily around his face before finally reaching his lips. "It is if I do all the work and you just lie there," he murmured softly, his cheek's flushing as he studied his boyfriend for a moment. And then he pressed his mouth to Lee's again, intent on doing just that.

*

Lee laughed as he walked quickly around his Jeep to get the door for Naruto, a ritual he'd been determined to uphold since they'd started dating. He was having the best day with his boyfriend! It was a weekday, so they'd both had to work. But Naruto had shown up at the Youthful Tortoise with his gym bag and a strong determination in his expression as he headed for the treadmill. The blond barely needed Lee's help anymore, but of course Lee was always there to support him and push him harder.

"So, the usual tonight? Video games and take out?" And sex, Lee's libido silently added as they started toward Naruto's apartment. While Lee insisted on taking Naruto out for dates at least a couple times a week, they'd gotten in the habit of spending their evenings together in Naruto's apartment.

Naruto smiled as Lee opened the door and stepped lightly from the vehicle. As days and dates passed, his boyfriend never once failed to open doors for him, whether it was car doors, house doors or building doors. It was the most charming thing he'd ever seen, and he absolutely loved it.

"Yeah, sound good." Hefting his gym bag, he strung it over a shoulder as he dug through it to find his keys. It had been a mistake to keep them there instead of his pocket as per usual. As they approached his apartment, he was still rifling through it with increasing frustration.

"I can't find my keys," he mumbled, leaning up against the door. He yelped as it suddenly swung open and he stumbled through the threshold, landing on his rear on the floor of the entrance way. "What the hell? Why's my door unlocked?" His eyes widened as he realized exactly why it was.

Lee's eyes went wide and he reached for where his boyfriend was sprawled on the floor, though his gaze was on the dark apartment. It was just three weeks since they'd been dating, but Naruto's ex had yet to lay another hand on the blond. That was probably because they spent so much of their free time together, not leaving him with much for opportunities. There had been occasional hints of the man, but nothing this obviously invasive. Lee had almost started hoping that Kiba had given up.

"Naruto, stay here." Lee said tightly, pressing a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I will be right back."

Lee stood straight and shook his shoulders loose, flicking on the lights as he started walking into the apartment. He searched behind furniture and random shadows for any signs of the intruder. If he found so much as a hair of the man in his boyfriends apartment, Lee was going to make a few points clear to him about where he was and was not welcome.

As instructed, Naruto remained by the door. He shut it quietly but didn't lock it just in case. He pressed himself against the wall, watching as Lee moved around the apartment. It was a little off-putting that he had to remain there when he could help look as well. Even if Kiba happened to be there, nothing could happen because he wasn't alone...

He watched as Lee moved, checking through the living room and then the kitchen. Apparently there was nothing there because he continued on his hunt, moving down the hallway towards the bathroom and bedroom. The latter was where Kiba usually waited for him, so if he was in the apartment at all, that's where he would be.

Lee disappeared from sight and he waited with baited breath for him to either find his ex or come back to him and report that the apartment was clear.

Lee stepped into Naruto's bedroom, flicking on the light as he went. So far, nothing in the entire house seemed to have been touched. Everything was exactly as it had been the last time Lee was there, except for maybe a few video games that Naruto had left out on his own.

The bedroom was clear. There was no one there, and the room was just as tidy as ever. Lee checked the closet and under the bed, but there was nothing. He was about to relax before he spotted a piece of paper on Naruto's pillow, on the blond's exclusive side of the bed.

Lee picked up the paper and began to read, his breath catching at the unfamiliar handwriting. The bottom was signed with a paw print. Lee knew what that meant; Naruto had informed him that Kiba was a significant part of the K9 unit with his department.

The seconds ticked by ever so slowly for Naruto as he waited for Lee. He hadn't heard anything, so he thought it safe to assume that Kiba wasn't there. But then why was his boyfriend taking so long? What was he doing? There weren't too many places to check in the bedroom, the closet and underneath the bed, so he should know by now...

"Lee?" he called uncertainly. When there was no response, he grew worried and pushed himself off the wall, padding softly down the hallway. The bedroom door was open and Lee was standing near the head of the bed, almost glaring down at a piece of paper that was held tensely in his hands.

"What's that?" Naruto entered the room, approaching Lee. He stopped beside him and reached for the sheet of paper. His eyes widened as he read over it, the many threats outlined in the few paragraphs. That was a new one. He'd gotten phone calls, texts and visits before, but never a letter. It made sense though, since Kiba couldn't get near him anymore.

"This… is too far, Naruto." Lee forced out, nearly shaking with anger. "He broke into your apartment and left… this. Is this- how could- the things he wrote-"

Lee suddenly cut himself off and rubbed a hand against his temple, resisting the urge to crush the paper in his hand. He was planning on saving it for evidence if they had to speak to the police after all.

Lee had never been so infuriated. The tone of the letter spoke to Naruto as if he were nothing better than a cheap tramp. Kiba had written every threat and insult with utter malicious intent, insisting that things 'weren't over yet'. He'd even threatened Lee, but the trainer wasn't worried about that. He welcomed the day he would get to face the man who'd been haunting his boyfriend. He would leave three marks for every one that Kiba had left on Naruto, and then add another dozen for good measure.

"We need to sleep at my house tonight." Lee said firmly, folding up the paper with slow, careful movements and slipping it into his pocket. "I do not want you to be here tonight."

Naruto was silent as he watched Lee struggle with his anger. Rage rolled off of him in waves that seemed to permeate the room, thick enough that it was almost suffocating. He knew his boyfriend really didn't like his ex, which was understandable. But this wasn't dislike, it was deeply seated hate. Not that he could really blame him. He absolutely loathed Kiba and he was upset as well. The letter had spoken about him rather harshly and though he was used to it from the years he'd endured it, it still stung. And the fact that he'd threatened Lee as well was infuriating.

"Lee... We don't have to leave. I don't _want_ to leave." Naruto turned to Lee, looking up at him. His face was set in stubborn determination. "I'm not gonna be chased from my apartment."

Lee turned and faced Naruto with a pleading expression, not wanting to have to argue about this. He was concerned; he knew that Kiba had broken into Naruto's apartment before, but he hadn't said anything because Naruto didn't want to move again, and he'd already tried changing locks. But after this...

"Naruto, please just spend the night at my house. I will buy an alarm for your door and you can come back tomorrow." Lee said, trying to leave no room for argument in his voice.

Naruto sighed, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Kiba wouldn't win. There was no way he was going to be chased from the apartment by the threatening note. That would make him _weak_. It was nothing he hadn't heard before anyway, and even though he knew he should be worried, he couldn't find it in himself.

"I don't... I don't want you to buy me an alarm. It's fine, Lee. He's not going to come here tonight and even if he did, you're with me..." His arms came up, crossing his chest stubbornly. He felt bad. Lee was only concerned for his safety, but he was determined to remain there. "I don't want to leave."

Lee felt something sink inside his chest as he watched Naruto sit down and cross his arms. He recognized the tone in his boyfriend's voice. Lee really, really cared for Naruto, and he usually couldn't spend enough time with the blond. They'd been dating for nearly a month now. But he knew that when Naruto became stubborn about something, there was no moving him. Mules could be negotiated easier than Naruto.

Lee slowly knelt until he was in front of Naruto, looking up into his boyfriend's face with a sympathetic, yet firm expression. He needed Naruto to understand.

"Naruto, please? I am concerned. It is not just about the letter… though that does make me angry. We need to do something to put a stop to this harassment. Just an alarm is not difficult to install, and it can make a big difference." Lee reached up and touched Naruto's crossed arms as he spoke. "I just want to keep you safe. We can take some games to my house if you want, and I will pick up something from Ichiraku's for us."

As Naruto stared down at Lee, he felt his will weakening. But he still didn't want to leave and he didn't want to give in. How sad would that be? Kiba, no doubt, would be pleased with himself if he found out Naruto had been taken from his apartment by his protective boyfriend, whisked away to the safety of his house...

Nonetheless, he felt his expression softening with the soft touch on his arm and sighed. It seemed as though all the anger, tension and stubbornness gravitated to the place they were connected and leaked from his body. "Offering me ramen," he shook his head, his lips quirking into a tiny smile. "That's playing dirty, Lee."

Lee relaxed a fraction as Naruto finally seemed to ease up. The blond still obviously wasn't happy, but Lee was sure that would change once they were back at his house and munching away at a few bowls of ramen. He decided to let go of the alarm idea for now, as a temporary compromise as long as he got Naruto to come back to his house tonight. He'd try and install it later this week, if Naruto didn't dig in his heels again.

"I will buy you as many bowls as you want, all large." Lee promised. He leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's forehead.

*

Lee checked his appearance in his rear view mirror for the umpteenth time, gulping nervously and patting his hair. Tonight was his one month anniversary with Naruto, and he had just pulled into his boyfriend's parking lot now. He had everything ready to go, he'd spent the past couple days preparing for this, trying to make every little detail perfect before the big date came around.

Finally deciding that his hair couldn't be flattened any further, Lee opened his door and slipped out of his car. He made sure to grab his flower bouquet before shutting the door behind him and walking up to Naruto's apartment. He hesitated in front of the entrance nervously for a few seconds before knocking. His cheeks were flushed with excitement as he waited for his boyfriend to answer the door.

Naruto was sitting on his couch, trying his best to pass the time until Lee arrived to pick him up. He'd immersed himself in a game, not wanting to think about the date anymore. For the past few days, his boyfriend had been acting rather suspicious. He had an inkling that today was going to be something special; Lee was just that kind of person.

His body jolted with the light knock on the door and he quickly flicked all of his electronics off before crossing the room. Taking a deep breath, he pulled open the door and came face to face with the biggest bouquet of red roses he had ever seen. A little patch of black could be seen behind them, so he knew Lee was in there somewhere.

"Lee..." Naruto murmured, beaming as he studied the flowers. "They're so pretty."

Lee felt his cheeks blush as he heard Naruto's voice from the other side of the bouquet, smiling happily.

"I hoped you would like them. You never mentioned a favorite flower, but roses are best when expressing your most Youthful Affection for another person." Lee said, stepping carefully inside and closing the door behind him with his foot. "I did not think you had a vase, so I brought one for you."

Lee set the bouquet down beside the wall and moved to take Naruto's face for a brief kiss.

"Happy one month anniversary." He said, wrapping his arms around Naruto's ribs in a loose hold.

Naruto glanced at the flowers once more, his heart fluttering wildly. Again, he wondered how he had found someone as amazing as Lee. He was everything that anyone could want in a boyfriend and he thanked whatever God there may be that he'd chosen the Youthful Tortoise that night.

His smile only grew as he was kissed and drawn into Lee's arms. Stepping closer, his own came up to encircle his boyfriend's neck and he leaned in for another. "Thanks for the flowers," he mumbled happily, his lips ghosting across Lee's with the words.

Lee smiled and shivered pleasantly at the feeling of Naruto's warm lips breathing over his.

"I am glad you like them." Lee said, running his fingers over the small of his boyfriend's back. "I have our entire night planned out. I am about to take you on a date you will not forget anytime soon."

Lee could feel himself blushing as he thought about his plans. The date itself was easy enough to plan, but he'd been working up his nerve to ask a certain question at the end of the night…. His stomach was in twisted knots at the mere thought.

Naruto's body melted as he felt the gentle touches against him. Even after a month and everything they had done together, the littlest touches from his boyfriend still set his skin tingling and heart fluttering.

"I don't doubt it," he smiled, eyes shining with excitement as they lifted to Lee's. "It's already good and we haven't even left yet." Naruto didn't miss the blush spreading across Lee's cheeks. Just what _did_ he have planned?

"Are you ready, or do you need more time before we leave?" Lee asked, giving Naruto one more kiss before letting him go and picking up the vase again. He set it in the middle of the coffee table for the time being. He could find another place for it later.

"Nope! I'm ready." His voice portrayed his excitement as he watched Lee place the flowers on his coffee table. They looked so out of place among all of his equipment, but they really did brighten the room. He decided he would leave them right there, where he spent most of his time and could appreciate them.

Slipping his shoes on, he set about gathering his keys and wallet, which were slipped into his pockets once found. He waited for Lee, and then stepped outside, locking the door behind them.

Being late summer, it was pleasantly warm out. It was the perfect temperature to spend time outdoors, and Naruto relished it as they made their way towards Lee's Jeep.

Once they were in the jeep and buckled in, Lee pulled out of the parking lot and started down the road. He took a few turns that led to the highway out of town, driving a fraction quicker than he usually would, though he didn't speed. He turned the radio station to some of the punk tunes that Naruto liked to listen to while he was working out at the gym. It was less than a half hour later that they pulled into the parking lot of a local beach.

"Ready to go?" Lee said, turning to see Naruto's reaction. He hadn't told the blond where they were going.

Naruto busied himself doing what he always did while they were driving, looking out the window. His leg bounced lightly in time with the music, a small smile on his face as he relaxed in the seat. He was a little surprised when they arrived at the beach. Whatever he'd been expecting of the date, the beach had never once crossed his mind as a possibility.

The sun was just beginning to set and there weren't very many cars in the parking lot. He couldn't see anyone around, which was good. He'd rather be alone with Lee anyway.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he murmured, opening the door and sliding out. As soon as he stepped onto the pavement, the sound of crashing waves came to him. He was suddenly glad Lee had chosen to bring him there, even if he didn't know what they would be doing.

Lee grinned at the seemingly pleased look on Naruto's face. He'd tried to think of the most romantic thing they could do for their one month anniversary, without repeating any of the date's they'd already done so far. He'd heard that that the beach just outside of town was a gorgeous place to take a date around sunset, with a rocky area to the far west that would be perfect for cuddling up together without getting sand in their clothes as they enjoyed the view. Supposedly, it was a well enough kept secret that there wouldn't be a crowd on any given night.

Lee slipped out of the driver's seat and swung around to open the far back door. There, hidden under a few blankets, was their dinner in a classic picnic basket. That had been hard to come by; the baskets people used in romantic movies and books seemed to be a dime a dozen, but they were difficult to find in real life.

Lee shouldered a couple of the blankets and lifted the basket gingerly, not wanting to spill anything inside. He met Naruto back at the front of the car, smiling and holding up their dinner for the blond to see.

"I hope you do not mind, but I did not trust myself to cook for such a special occasion. So, I instead ordered a couple large house specials from Ichiraku's." Lee explained, not actually expecting Naruto to object to Lee's lack of cooking skills. He'd made his passion for the old man's ramen very obvious.

Naruto was standing at the front of the jeep, looking out over the water. He absolutely adored the beach, but he didn't think he'd ever mentioned it to Lee. It was a pleasant surprise, and the perfect date for their anniversary.

He turned when he heard Lee approaching, his face lighting up as he eyed the picnic basket. His chest tightened as he looked over his boyfriend, arms full of blankets, a smile on his face and the basket balanced carefully. It was so amazingly sweet that he almost didn't know how to react. He'd certainly never been treated like _this_before, but really, he shouldn't have expected anything less with Lee.

"Of course I don't mind," Naruto chuckled. Stepping forwards, he relieved his boyfriend of the blankets. "Are we going somewhere special or just down to the beach?"

"We will take a short walk along the water in that general direction." Lee said, gesturing to the far side of the beach, which was just out of view from this angle. "There is a cozy area where we will have a nice view among the rocks. I checked yesterday, and I found a spot that is out of the wind, too."

Lee had been sure to plan every detail of this, and had spent nearly three hours roaming the beach yesterday trying to determine where would be the perfect place to spend their date together. He really wanted to treat Naruto right. It had been only a month together so far, but he already felt as if he'd known his boyfriend for much longer. Lee felt that Naruto deserved only the best for being such a wonderful, amazing person, and Lee would give up his right leg before he willingly delivered anything less.

Lee began walking toward the water, pausing a few feet away from the rolling tide and taking a right. He led Naruto that way, his stroll leisurely as he enjoyed the crisp smell of the sea and the sight of the bright sunset over the water.

Naruto shook his head in amusement as Lee admitted to checking out the area the day before as he followed him onto the beach. He sighed happily as the warm breeze washed over him, gently ruffling his hair.

It was such a beautiful day, the sky bleeding pink, yellow and orange. The white-capped waves rolled gently in with the tide and before he'd even thought about it, he stopped to roll up his pant legs, and slipped his shoes and socks off, picking them up. He walked along the wet sand, the warm water lapping at his feet. Yes, it was the perfect place for today.

He followed Lee along the shore, looking out over the water as they walked. He decided he liked this beach, and he would have to ask his boyfriend to come back before the end of summer so they could go for a swim. After a little while, they came upon a rocky outcrop, and turned towards it.

Lee smiled fondly as Naruto walked through the water in his bare feet, the blond's eyes sparkling more brightly than even the sun over the wave tops. Lee felt so lucky; such a sweet beauty was his boyfriend.

"Just a bit further." Lee said, gesturing to a small section of rock that was roughly closed from the rest, facing the view. "We will set up right there."

When they reached Lee's designated spot, he spread out the smaller of the blankets on the ground and set the basket beside it. He sat down and held the larger blanket in his lap, gesturing for Naruto to sit beside him.

After everything was set up, Naruto flopped down beside Lee, sitting close enough that they were brushing against each other. He definitely wanted to take advantage of the secluded spot and get close to his boyfriend to enjoy their meal. There was absolutely nobody around; they were alone, and that thrilled him like nothing else.

He looked out over the spectacular view that the spot offered and felt his breath hitch. He watched as a sea bird flew in front of them, crying out its joy loudly as it flew effortlessly through the sky. His lips twitched into a soft smile and he turned to Lee. "I'm glad you chose this place, Lee. It's perfect."

"I am glad you like it." Lee said, blushing but leaning in to kiss Naruto lightly on the cheek. "I really wanted to take you somewhere you would enjoy. The beach was a guess, but apparently it was a good one."

Lee tucked the blanket over both their legs, pulling Naruto a bit closer so that they could stay warm as the sun continued to set. He picked up the picnic basket from beside him and carefully pulled out the ramen bowls, along with a couple sodas. He'd picked up the ramen just before he went to meet Naruto, and had been extra careful to wrap it in several layers of cloth so that it wouldn't cool quickly. He'd been lucky, and it was still warm. It wasn't as hot as when it was eaten fresh, but close enough for comfort.

"Yeah. I love the beach," Naruto murmured. "We'll have to come back and swim sometime."

He eyed the bowls as they were removed from the safety of the basket. His stomach growled as soon as the smell of ramen came to him and he was delighted to see that it was his favourite kind, miso with extra pork. He took a pair of the chopsticks Lee had also gotten and smiled. He'd lectured his boyfriend many times about the fact that chopsticks _had_ to be used when eating real ramen. It seemed to have stuck with him.

Not able to wait any longer, Naruto mumbled a 'Thanks' for the food and began slurping up the delicious noodles.

Lee laughed happily at Naruto's usual enthusiasm for their dinner. He pulled out his own chopsticks, fiddling with them clumsily for a moment before digging into his own bowl. He'd been trying to give up the fork and eat with the sticks like Naruto insisted, but it wasn't easy for him. It was a good thing his boyfriend supplied him with so much practice, ordering take out ramen so often. Now he could manage almost well with the tricky contraptions.

The sun was just over halfway set in the distance, turning the sky above their heads pleasant shades of pink and orange in brilliant streaks. The gentle light touched their faces as they ate, and the crashing of the waves against the rocks sent a wonderful sound to caress their ears. It was truly a beautiful night.

When Lee was just about halfway done with his meal, he silently reached into the basket again and pulled out yet another large bowl of ramen. He smirked and traded the full bowl for the one he was sure Naruto had just finished.

Naruto took the new bowl and passed Lee the one he had indeed just finished. It was such a good feeling. They were getting to know each other well because they were practically always together.

Sighing happily, he started in on his second bowl, using his chopsticks skilfully to lift the noodles to his mouth. He watched from the corner of his eye as Lee fumbled with his own, but he had to admit he was getting better with them. Either way, it was charming that his boyfriend would struggle with them just because he'd said it was the correct way.

It wasn't long before he'd finished off his second bowl and he carefully reached over Lee to set it aside. He leaned into his boyfriend's side slightly, though not enough to hinder his own eating.

Lee finished quickly after Naruto did, trying not to slurp obnoxiously as he sucked the last of the noodles into his mouth. He tipped the bowl and drained the broth, wiping his lips with a pleased sigh and setting his dishes aside. Lee wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled his boyfriend up close, until the blond was leaning fully against him under the cover of their blankets. He sighed happily again and buried his nose and mouth in Naruto's blond hair, breathing in that addicting tang as if that smell were the first and the last thing he'd want to experience in his whole lifetime.

"Hey, Naruto?" Lee asked, after they'd been silent for a short while. His stomach clenched, fluttering oddly with nerves as he got ready to ask the question that had been on his mind for a long while now. "Would you mind if I talked to you about something?"

Naruto smiled as he was pulled against Lee, leaning his head lightly on his shoulder. It was nice to just sit and look out over the water, cuddled with his boyfriend. It was rare that they did stuff like this in public, but then, this wasn't really public since nobody was around. Nonetheless, his smile stayed in place as they sat quietly, cozy beneath the blanket.

"Hm?" he murmured, lifting his head so he could look at Lee. "Sure, what is it?" He could hear nervousness laced in the voice and that put him on mild alert. He had absolutely no idea what Lee could want to talk to him about that would make him nervous.

Lee tried taking a subtle, deep breath before he continued. He could feel a heavy flush in his entire face and along the back of his neck. He was sure even the tips of his ears were red at this point.

"Well… we have been together for a month now." He started, speaking slowly so that he could word this carefully. "And I really, really care for you. I… I love spending so much time with you, and going places together, doing new things together, helping you work out at the gym, and just spending the evenings at the house or your apartment. You… It has only been a month, but you already mean so much to me. I have heard Gai talk about the Springtime of Youth for years now, and I thought I understood what he was saying until… I met you. You are such a sweet person, you have so much energy, and you are so positive even though you have gone through so much trouble."

"I guess what I am trying to say is…" Lee gulped and took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes and pressing his face more firmly into Naruto's hair. "I think I am in love with you."

Naruto listened quietly, his heart rate increasing as Lee continued to speak. Though he still had no idea where his boyfriend was going with it. Of course, he knew nothing bad was coming, but he couldn't understand why Lee was so nervous...

And then he understood why. Eyes widening, he twisted his body so he could look fully at Lee. The confession had caught him completely off guard and he was silent for a few moments as he took it in. Lee thought he loved him. A silly grin lit his face, and even though he was nervous as well, the words came tumbling out. "I feel the same way... I love you, Lee."

"R-really?" Lee asked, his breath releasing with a whoosh as Naruto finally stopped staring at him and said something. As he met the blond's happy, sparkling blue eyes, he felt as if a massive weight had been lifted off his chest, leaving him giddy and strangely free. "I am so happy! I- we- I did not know- I was worried that it might be too soon, but you have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that."

Lee captured Naruto's face in an elated kiss, pressing their mouths together with a chaste warmth that he couldn't express with his words. He was so happy!

Naruto's body was almost trembling with his excitement and happiness. He felt the nervousness slip away as his eyes slid closed during the kiss. When it ended, he placed another kiss on the corner of Lee's mouth before wrapping his arms around his neck, hugging tightly. He didn't think he'd ever been as happy as he was at that moment.

It didn't matter that they had only been together a month. It had been the best month of his entire life and to hear those words... He couldn't seem to control his reactions, the wild grin still on his face as he practically attacked his boyfriend with the hug. He had no words, either. They seemed to be stuck in his throat, but none of it mattered. He was there with Lee, and he was loved!

Lee smiled fiercely and held Naruto close, minutely shaking with the strength of his Youthful Feelings. He stayed like that for several minutes longer, simply basking in the glow of warmth that surrounded them both after such an a wonderful, mutual confession. But, that wasn't what he'd been intending to ask…

"N-Naruto?" Lee murmured, slowly beginning to ease his grip on the blond. "There was one more thing I wanted to bring up tonight."

Naruto reluctantly pulled away and eyed Lee. He'd figured that had been it... What else could he possibly want to talk about? He ran through a few options in his mind but they were quickly thrown out. It couldn't be something silly like moving in together. They were constantly together anyway, always at one of their homes. They practically _did_ live together. But he couldn't think of anything else...

His brows furrowed slightly as he saw a hint of nervousness once again in Lee's expression. "Okay...What is it, Lee?" he asked again.

"I l-love you…" Lee mumbled, feeling him self flush as he said the words out loud for the second time. "And I know that we have become very close over the past month but… we still have not gone all the way together. I have not mentioned it before because I know that you have been through a lot, and I would never, ever want to pressure you. But I guess I am asking…"

Lee took a deep breath and clung subtly tighter to Naruto in his arms.

"… if you would let me be inside you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto's eyes widened once again and he looked up at Lee, shock written all over his face. That... That was definitely not what he'd expected. "Lee..." he started, but then stopped to gather his thoughts. "I..."

Sighing, Naruto shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts running through his mind. When he looked up again, he was smiling. "Yeah... I want that too, Lee."

Lee released his breath in a heavy whoosh, and it felt like he'd just had the largest head rush of his life. The swirling, heavy nerves from before dissipated, making him feel nearly dizzy with relief. He smiled breathlessly and lifted his hand to run his fingers along the side of Naruto's face.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Lee murmured softly. He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss on Naruto's lips. "I- of course I would not want to p-pressure you into anything. I would completely understand if this was too soon for you, or if you were not comfortable with this. I… you mean so much to me, Naruto."

Naruto grinned, his heart thundering in his chest. This was turning out to be one of the best day's he'd ever had in his entire life. How could it get any better? Well, of course if they did what they'd just agreed upon...

"Lee," he chucked, leaning in to kiss him again. "You're not pressuring me. I want it." His face flushed as he reached down to take his boyfriend's hand, intertwining their fingers. "I want you."

"Y-yeah?" Lee stammered, flushing at the tone in Naruto's voice. He sounded serious, flustered, and even somewhat pleased. As Naruto kissed him back, Lee was utterly convinced that he could feel a genuine desire in his boyfriend's touch. "I want you, too. I love you."

Lee pressed their mouths more fully together, deepening their kiss and savoring the feel of the other man's body cuddled so cozily close to his under the emerging stars and under their blankets. This was seriously the best anniversary he'd ever had. This was the best _relationship_ he'd ever had.

Naruto shivered with the words, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest, his palms sweating. He rubbed them against his jeans, feeling absolutely silly. It wasn't his first time at all but somehow it felt much different. Much more meaningful. He'd never loved anyone the way he loved Lee, and that's what this would be, a physical way for them to portray their feelings.

Naruto turned his body a bit so that it was more comfortable as he threw himself whole-heartedly into the kiss. A hand came up to gently cup Lee's cheek, his thumb stroking it as he pressed himself closer.

"_Mmgh_-" Lee grunted slightly as Naruto gave as much as he was getting, and then some. He tilted his head a bit more to get a better angle as he molded his lips to fit the blond's. Kissing Naruto was like eating his favorite curry; spicy with surprising flavors, yet familiar and comforting.

The sun was almost completely set in the distance now, with just a sliver of light peeking over the edge. The stars were coming into bloom far above them, and the sky was being lit by the three-quarter moon. Lee shivered as a soft whisper of the cooling night air touched the back of his neck, and tucked the blankets closer around them. Lee didn't want Naruto to start feeling chilled at all. He knew he should suggest going back to the jeep already, but he wasn't quite ready to break their kiss.

Despite the cold weather, Naruto felt his body heating up. His skin tingled as a pleasantly burning warmth spread throughout his body. It was one only Lee could ignite.

He felt himself getting lost in the kiss. His brain was fogging, and he felt as though he didn't want it to ever stop. Getting lost in Lee was one of the best things ever and he revelled in it as his hand slipped down from his boyfriend's cheek and moved to his nape. His fingers tensed, threading through dark strands as he pressed their mouths more firmly against each others. His other hand moved, gently rubbing over the material of Lee's clothed chest.

Lee inhaled sharply through his nose as he felt his boyfriend's hands rubbing neck and chest, leaving hot tingles along his skin. Odd spots were dancing across the back of his eyelids and he couldn't seem to get enough oxygen to make the light feeling in his head disappear. He held Naruto's body so that the blond was nearly on his lap, slipping his hands lower. He barely managed to stop himself with his hands above his boyfriend's beltline.

"Ngh, _hah_- we sh-should really go back t-to the jeep, now." Lee mumbled when he could finally separate their mouths, panting embarrassingly loud. Despite his words, he couldn't bring himself to separate from the blond.

Naruto couldn't stop a small moan from slipping into Lee's mouth as he pressed himself even closer, if that was possible. His hands moved up, slipping into ebony hair as he felt himself getting dizzy. But he didn't want to pull away, not when he wanted this so badly.

"N-No," he breathed, his face burying in Lee's neck. "I don't...want to leave..." He placed a sloppy kiss on the soft skin of his boyfriend's neck. "Take me here, Lee..."

"H-here? But…" Lee shuddered heavily at the heady tone in Naruto's voice, and the hot feel of the blond's mouth on his neck. He began sliding his hands lower down Naruto's back, slipping his hands into the man's back pockets to grip his ass. He knew he should let go of the blond and insist they move indoors, but… "Th-that would be amazing. But I did not bring any… supplies for that."

Lee furrowed his brows in thought as he used his grip on Naruto's ass to pull the blond into his lap. He hadn't thought about the little detail of lube, or at least bringing it with him. He'd just assumed that if Naruto agreed to going all the way that they would go back to his house. He'd bought candles, music, more roses, and packed all but the flowers away so that he could get them out if he needed them. But this… along the beach, under the stars, clutching to each other to keep warm? This was what true romance was made of.

"It's okay," Naruto mumbled, his arms wrapping around Lee's neck as he was pulled into his lap. He scooted forwards until their bodies were flush together, small pants falling from his slightly parted lips as he studied his boyfriend.

"I don't care, I just...want you." Naruto's face flushed and he leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of Lee's mouth before trailing them down his jaw. Even if it hurt a bit at first, he wanted it to happen... He just needed his boyfriend to stop thinking. He worked his way back up to Lee's lips. "Please, Lee..."

Lee shuddered again and moaned softly at the pleading sound of Naruto's trembling voice. Even if he'd wanted to, how could he say no when Naruto asked like that? Lee's world narrowed to nothing but the two of them, lost together in their own personal time and space.

"Yeah… alright." Lee agreed breathlessly, nodding once before breaking the contact of Naruto's lips to his jaw and pressing their mouths together again. He kept their touch soft and warm like a small fire, but with the underlying promise of molten lava beneath the surface. He squeezed Naruto's ass once more before slipping his hands out of the blond's back pockets to gently tug Naruto's shirt over his head.

Naruto felt a thrill of excitement shoot through his entire body as Lee agreed. His lips quirked into a smile as he was kissed once more and he hummed happily as he returned it. He was almost shaking with his desire for his boyfriend, and his heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest.

The cool air caressed his skin as his shirt was tugged off and he shivered, but his attention was quickly taken from it and returned to the situation. His hands moved to Lee's stomach, slipping under his shirt to caress hard abs, working the shirt up to reveal the skin he desperately needed to see and feel pressed against him.

Lee quickly helped remove his shirt, tugging it off and dropping it with Naruto's beside them. He shuddered and panted with Naruto's hands on him, extremely hot compared to the salty ocean air. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled their bodies flush again, gazing into the blond's moonlit face. Naruto looked so amazing, flushed with passion under the light of the low moon. The sun had gone now, leaving a dark sky above them, decorated with countless stars.

Lee gazed raptly into Naruto's face as he began to lay back, pulling his boyfriend down with him. He gently rolled over with his arm wrapped around Naruto's waist to help him get comfortable on the blanket beneath them.

"L-like this? Is this okay?" Lee asked as he hovered with his body bent over Naruto's, his hips between the blond's clothed legs.

Naruto let his hands trail everywhere over Lee's now exposed chest, his bright gaze following. He'd seen it so many times but everything felt so different now. The way the rays from the moon caressed his boyfriend's skin was mesmerizing and it was a few, long moments before he could tear his gaze away.

When Lee began to move, he held on tightly, sighing as he was pinned underneath him. The rocks beneath the blanket were cool, seeping through the fabric, but he knew he wouldn't be feeling it for long. The heat of their bodies moving together would warm his body, his heart and soul.

"Yeah, this is good," he murmured softly, shivering at the sight of Lee hovering above him. Leaning up, he pressed his lips against a cheek, his hands slipping down to Lee's hips, his fingers teasing over the skin just above the waistband of his pants.

Lee shivered at the sensual caresses across his bare skin, his whole body wracked with some of the most intense feelings of yearning he'd ever had. He caught one of Naruto's wrists and pulled it up to his mouth, kissing the inside of it tenderly. He looked down at Naruto, and felt something deep inside him heat at the expression of pure longing there. Naruto's whiskered cheeks were darkly stained under the dim moonlight, his blue eyes shimmered like gems, and his blond hair was an alluring mess under his head.

"You are so amazing." Lee murmured against the skin of Naruto's wrist. He slipped his free hand between their bodies to gently pry at the button of Naruto's jeans. He slowly tugged down the zipper as he spoke, the high sound standing out against the soft crashing of the waves not far away. "So beautiful. I love you…"

Naruto watched with wide eyes as Lee grasped his wrist and pulled it up. His breath hitched as the loving kiss was placed against his skin, shivering lightly. He'd never wanted anything so much in his entire life, and the sight of his boyfriend on top of him, the moon shining brightly behind him in the inky hue, was the best thing he'd ever seen. He felt as though he wanted to just freeze this moment, stay in it forever.

Smiling, his hand lifted to gently cup Lee's cheek once more, his chest tightening. "I love you too, Lee," he whispered, propping his body up so he could press their lips together once more, as if he were sealing the words.

Lee kissed back tenderly, releasing Naruto's wrist so that he could wrap his arm around the blond and help hold him up. Naruto's lips were so soft and warm, and conveyed so much unspoken emotion that Lee felt himself begin to tremble. Gently, he pulled back and pressed Naruto down onto the blanket again. He gripped either hip of Naruto's jeans and underwear, pulling them down. He lifted Naruto's legs and tugged the clothing off his feet, dropping it onto the pile beside them.

Lee quickly covered Naruto's body with his own before the man could become too cold, gently kissing and nipping along his neck and collar bone. He savored the tangy edge to Naruto's skin under his tongue. He propped himself up with one arm and reached the other between them to pry at the button of his own pants.

Naruto's chest felt pleasantly warmed, so many emotions running through him as he was pushed back down. Staring up at Lee, eyes sparkling, he lifted his hips to make the process easier as his pants were tugged off. The cool air caressed his overheated flesh immediately and he shivered, thankful when Lee lowered himself to help keep him warm.

"Mmm," he moaned softly, his head tilting to the side to allow Lee access. Tendrils of heat trailed down his spine from where the lips touched him, and his hands slipped down to help undo his boyfriend's pants, wanting to feel their nude skin pressed together. From his position, he wouldn't be able to get them off, but he could pull them down his hips a little bit, which he happily did.

Lee shuddered as Naruto helped him slip his pants off his hips, and quickly kicked them off his legs. Naruto's small cooperation of simply helping him undress made him realize just how much the blond was feeling this, too. Lee wasn't the only one who wanted this. They both needed to feel this with each other.

Once they were both naked, Lee pulled the covers over top their forms. He settled for a moment, simply feeling Naruto's warm and willing body beneath his as he panted into the man's neck. He knew what needed to be done next, but he was nervous. He'd never tried using saliva for lubrication, but he didn't have much of a choice this time. Lee was anxious that he'd hurt his boyfriend, and he did _not_ want that.

"Here," Lee said, slipping two fingers to press against Naruto's lips. "I need you to make them wet for me."

Naruto smiled as Lee settled on top of him under the safety of the blanket. It was comfortably warm inside it, a private, comfortable shroud that separated them from the rest of the world.

Cheeks flushing, his bright gaze held the dark one above him as he grasped Lee's wrist, holding it steady, his tongue flicking out against them. His eyes were burning as he parted his lips and brought them inside, working to slick them.

Lee groaned and shuddered as he watched Naruto pull his long fingers into his mouth. The blond's tongue was flicking and swirling in the most wicked ways, and Lee's panting picked up a notch as he felt just how warm and slick it was inside his boyfriend's mouth. He squirmed and began slowly rubbing their bodies together to relieve some of the building tension between them.

Naruto barely held back the smirk as he watched his boyfriend's reactions above him. The grip on the wrist was tight as he worked meticulously, making sure to cover every single millimetre of the fingers. He gasped as he felt Lee's body press down against him and released the digits, a line of saliva stretching between them and his lips, snapping as he spoke.

"Lee," he breathed, his voice portraying how much he needed him, needed more.

"Ngh-" Lee's eyes widened at the look of pure want in Naruto's expression, and the tone of absolute need in his voice. Lee ground against his boyfriend harder for another few seconds, then shuddered heavily as he finally forced himself away. He gently pressed Naruto's knees up into his chest, wrapping one arm under his hips to help hold him up.

"Tell me right away if I hurt you. Do not hold back." Lee said, trying to sound stern as he pressed his dripping fingers to the blond's entrance. He placed gentle kisses to the inside of Naruto's knees as he simply circled the small ring of muscles. After a few seconds, he slid one finger inside, feeling the warmth and tight grip of the other man's body.

Naruto's breathing picked up, anticipation surging through his body as his legs were pressed upwards. Something else stirred in his stomach, nervousness maybe. First times were always nerve wracking, and it was especially so because of the amount of feelings he harboured for the man. But somehow he knew it would be okay.

He nodded, though his lips quirked into a small smile with Lee's tone. He could tell his boyfriend was nervous as well, probably about hurting him, which was endearing. Heart fluttering, he tried to relax as he felt the finger circling him. His eyes slid closed, a small groan leaving him as it pressed inside.

Lee simply felt around inside his lover, rubbing and circling as he gently moved his finger. He panted heavily and shivered as he listened to Naruto moan, feeling the pressure in his stomach and groin building as he watched the way the blond's body welcomed him. Naruto's legs spread to expose himself, the look of desperate want on his face, the heat trapped under the blanket with them, it was all so much, and it was all for him!

Lee gently pressed the second slicked finger against the entrance, allowing Naruto to feel every little bit that was slowly pressing in. He looked down and couldn't help groaning loudly at the sight of his fingers inside Naruto's body. His vision swam and thick beads of sweat broke out across his temple, despite the cool night air.

Naruto tried his best to keep his body still on the blanket beneath him, but as the finger continued to move, the friction delicious inside of him, it became harder and harder. His body longed for Lee, wanted nothing more than to be filled, joined with him.

"_Uhn_..." The long, low moan rose up Naruto's throat as the second finger was slowly entered him. The stretch was a little uncomfortable, but that all faded away with the knowledge that it was Lee preparing him, it was Lee about to take him. Nothing else mattered then, the world narrowing to just the two of them. His desire for his boyfriend outweighed everything else. They would finally be connected in every way possible; they would finally be complete lovers. It was all worth a little bit of discomfort at first.

Propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch, the blonds' bright eyes took in Lee's face. He watched each twitch of pleasure, the look of want there, and his stomach twisted with the knowledge that it was all because of him. At that moment, he'd never wanted anyone or anything more in his entire life.

Lee glanced up and caught his boyfriend's gaze with wide eyes. The expression of such extreme desire in Naruto's face was more intense than anything else he'd ever seen. Naruto's blue eyes shined like gems in the moonlight, brighter than even the stars above their heads. Naruto was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and the blond was all his for the taking tonight.

Lee crawled closer and kissed his boyfriend fiercely, increasing the pressure inside the other man as he continued to prepare him. He pulled back again before Naruto could reciprocate the kiss and began to slowly pump the blond's erection in time with his gently thrusting fingers.

Naruto hummed in approval of Lee's kiss, but then... it was gone. He hissed as he felt the hand wrap around his length, but he was still focused on the kiss. Switching his weight all on one hand, his other reached forward to wrap around the back of his boyfriend's head, pulling him down to connect their lips once more.

The blond was getting to the point where he felt prepared, and honestly didn't know how much more he could handle. Everything felt much too good.

He busied himself with the kiss he had just been denied until his hand slid down his body to grasp Lee's wrist, effectively stopping the movements within him. "I'm ready... I need you, Lee," he mumbled against the other's lips.

"N-now?" Lee mumbled, his vision swimming as he trembled above Naruto's body. He choked on a moan as he met Naruto's eyes again, his lips tingling from the blond's amazing kiss. "I… ngh… I do not want… to hurt you…"

But even as Lee was speaking, he increased the pressure inside Naruto's body by spreading his fingers and pressing deeper, wanting to be done with this step soon so that he could move on. He wanted this so bad, it was really starting to drive him insane. Lee slowly slid his fingers out of the blond's body, pressing against the prostate once for good measure.

Lee slipped a few digits of his free hand into his mouth, sucking and licking quickly as he forced himself to salivate. When saliva was nearly pouring down his hand, he moved his hand down to his groin and rubbed the wetness into his aching erection, his eyes on Naruto all the while.

Naruto moaned as the fingers slipped in deeper, rubbing deliciously against his insides. His body shook with anticipation, deeply seated desire as he realized in mere moments he would finally be filled by Lee.

His body jerked with the brief stimulation to his sweet spot, a startled gasp leaving him. He took a deep, shaky breath, his eyes flicking up to watch as his boyfriend slicked his own fingers, his stomach churning at the sexy display.

"Yes, now..." he gulped, his throat sticky.

"I… yes. Alright. Now." Lee agreed breathlessly, nodding his head jerkily as he finished slicking himself up. He crawl closer between Naruto's legs and gently lifted the blond's hips higher. "Just… tell me right away if I am hurting you. I want you to feel good…"

Lee guided his length to Naruto's reddened entrance and pressed in, gasping as the flesh began to part for him. There was a particular shove as he pushed past the ring of muscles, and then he focused on sliding smoothly in.

Naruto's heart quickened with the agreement, a chill of excitement running down his spine. Reaching over, he grabbed some of their discarded clothes and placed them under his head to offer some comfort against the rocky surface.

"Okay," Naruto agreed to reassure his boyfriend. He knew he was ready, but he could hear nervousness lacing Lee's normally sure voice.

The blonds' eyes were rapt upon Lee's face, grunting as he gave the first push. His body was stretched uncomfortably to accept the size, but it didn't hurt at all. As it continued to sink into him, he moaned, the sound long and low, his body trembling with the depth of his emotions at finally being connected with the man he loved.

Lee leaned forward over his lover's body, panting into his neck as he continued to slowly slide inside. He shuddered as Naruto moaned into his ear, tightening his grip on the man's waist briefly. There was an intense heat in his stomach and groin, making it hard to breathe right. He pulled back enough to look into his lover's face as he pressed in to the hilt, thick beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

"God, Naruto, you look so good." Lee groaned, shuddering and trying to focus on holding still. He could feel the heat where he was inside the blond, the trembling of his lover's body beneath his, and the deep seated desire in his core as his dark eyes met Naruto's blue.

Naruto turned his face to nuzzle dark hair as Lee panted into his neck. Soft puffs of air caressed his sweaty skin, making him shiver. He placed a kiss in the midst of his boyfriend's head, feeling as though every nerve in his body was being prodded all at once, tendrils of heat shooting through him as he felt the length become fully seated in him. He felt so deliciously _full_, and as he looked up at Lee, he knew this moment would be ingrained in his mind forever.

Naruto lifted a hand to cup Lee's cheek as his body began to adjust to the intrusion. It had been a long time since he'd done this, but his entire being wanted this, and it wasn't long before he felt ready for his lover to move. Leaning up, he connected their lips, his hips rocking to let Lee know he was ready.

Lee moaned loudly into Naruto's mouth as the blond began to move, prompting the trainer to slowly rock his body as well. He kept the gentle thrusts slow and shallow to start with, pressing their foreheads together as the heat began to build. The friction to his aching length felt so good already, the tight grip sucking him in as if his boyfriend never wanted to let him go.

Lee squeezed Naruto's hip, lifting his body a fraction higher so that he could get the angle he wanted. He wanted to brush that place inside Naruto that would make the blond moan and grip him tighter.

Naruto moaned in turn as his boyfriend's sound was lost in the depth of his mouth, and Lee began his slow movements. His hands came up to tangle in dark hair, his panting breaths comingling with the others with their close position.

"_Ahh_... Lee..." Naruto groaned, the new angle allowing Lee to stroke over his prostate with each further push. His leg's wrapped around his boyfriend's waist as tight heat began to seep into his lower stomach.

Lee grunted and gasped as he felt Naruto's legs tighten around his hips. He kept it slow, but pulled out further to give longer and deeper thrusts. He panted and ducked his head to give hot, open mouthed kisses to every inch of his boyfriend's skin he could reach as he moved.

"Mmmn-! _Naruto_-" Lee moaned, leaning forward to kiss the blond's face between gasps. "Feels… so good… please tell me… you feel this… too? _Ooooh_-"

A moan bubbled up from Naruto's throat as Lee's languid thrusts increased in force. Each sloppy kiss on his flesh felt like a brand, sending tendrils of molten heat into his body, heading straight towards his aching groin.

"Y-Yeah," Naruto panted, his hands cupping Lee's cheeks so he could bring their lips together once more. "I... feel it..."

Lee furrowed his brows as he was pulled down for a kiss, and barely managed to mold his lips to Naruto's. The thick, delicious slide of skin on skin and the friction of his body inside his lover's was becoming maddening. It was getting harder to think as the heat grew, making him grunt and groan against Naruto's lips. Before he even realized what he was doing, he was pushing in subtly harder and running the hand that wasn't wrapped under his lover's waist through Naruto's blond hair.

Naruto couldn't help the pleased sound that escaped as Lee sloppily returned the kiss. It wasn't very often that his boyfriend lost control of himself, and the fact that_he_ was the cause of it sent a chill down his spine.

"Ahh, _yes_!" Naruto breathed against Lee's lips, kissing him once more before breaking contact to bury his face in the sweaty crook of his neck. He kissed and licked the skin, revelling in the salty, sweaty taste. The hold with his legs was used to push his body back with each inwards thrust, increasing the friction and pressure between them. All the heat in his body seemingly began to rush to his hips, his groin, fuelling his aching erection.

Lee moaned louder and pressed in deeper, shuddering as he felt the control of his body hanging by a thread. Naruto's legs were gripping his waist tighter, sending jolts of electricity down his spine with each push into that gripping velvet heat. He slipped one of his hands under Naruto's leg and lifted it higher, aiming harder for that particular spot that had Naruto moaning loudest. He shuddered heavily, struggling not to let loose and hammer into his lover's body.

The blond looked amazing with his face contorted into pleasure, making a whole new dimension of sensations swirl in Lee's stomach as he continued to thrust his hips. Naruto's body was so hot, so tight, squeezing and massaging his as he bit his lip and began subtly trembling as the pressure continued to build.

"You are so amazing- _ngh_- _Naruto_! Ah- _hah_- _mmmn_-" Lee choked out.

"_Mmm, Lee_!" Naruto gasped, his body jerking as Lee pushed against that spot inside of him. He moaned, the sound low and drawn out, as each further thrust inside stimulated it, driving him absolutely crazy. His arms wound around Lee, clutching at his back as he felt everything spiralling out of his control.

His stomach tugged, coiled dangerously and his length throbbed where it lay between them. He could feel that Lee was barely holding on, his thrusts taking on a tone of desperation, and he was right there with his lover.

The blonds' eyes lifted, locking on Lee's dark ones that were practically smouldering. His length twitched at the sight of utter bliss there, one arm slipping downwards to take it in hand.

As Lee's eyes locked with Naruto's he began to thrust faster, recognizing that edge of desperation in the blond's blue eyes. The heat was curling and churning tightly in his gut making him gasp and pant uncontrollably. He noticed Naruto's hand as it wrapped around the man's own erection, and Lee wrapped his long fingers around Naruto's to help speed the process along.

"_Mmmn_! Naruto- c- come for me, _please_! _Oooh_-"

Naruto leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Lee's chin as he began to lose control of his body. He trembled, ragged pants spilling from his lips as his lower stomach and groin tightened until he felt he would explode.

"_Lee_..." he groaned, the plea igniting him, sending a burning path straight to his length. And then he did explode. His body spasmed, tensing as the orgasm ripped through him, and he came over their joined hands with a choked groan.

"_HAH_!" Lee cried out, slamming inside his boyfriend for one last, powerful thrust before he lost control. Waves of heat and pleasure shot through his body as he came, making him shake violently with the intensity of it. His breathing choked and he fell on top of his lover as he continued to shallowly rock back and forth inside Naruto, shuddering and moaning as he finished.

He stayed like that, panting and trembling heavily as he reveled in the tingles that coursed through his body. He felt so good, being with Naruto was so amazing, he never wanted it to end.

Naruto wrapped an arm around Lee as he slumped on top of him and rubbed the hand soothingly up and down his back. His other tenderly brushed away sweaty locks of dark hair that were sticking to his lover's forehead, placing a kiss there after it was clear.

He was silent, not wanting to break the peaceful spell that seemed to have washed over them. His body was sticky and beginning to shiver as the cool night air caressed his damp skin, but it didn't matter; he only snuggled further into Lee. The blond relished the warm aftermath of their first time together as their joined bodies lay together under the blanket, struggling to recuperate.

"Lee," Naruto finally spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "That was... That was..." He trailed off as he realized there were no words to describe what had just happened, but he knew it was the best thing he'd ever experienced. His heart fluttered wildly as if in agreement.

"Yeah." Lee agreed whole-heartedly. His breathing was finally starting to even out, and his trembles had mellowed, though the tingles were still there. He leaned down and gently kissed Naruto's skin almost thoughtlessly, pulling the covers further on top of their bodies. He reached for the clothes they'd tossed aside and arranged the pile under their heads like a pillow. He rolled off his lover so that Naruto wasn't dealing with all his weight, but stayed close.

"Do you mind staying here for a while, or do you want to get back to the jeep?" Lee asked, trailing his fingers across Naruto's skin and cuddling closer to the other man's warmth. His eyelids drooped lethargically as he relaxed.

"Nah, we can stay here," Naruto mumbled happily, shifting closer to Lee. There was also the fact that he didn't think he could move much yet. Just that small one had been uncomfortable and he knew it would probably be a little painful soon. The thought of walking back to the jeep was not a good one.

The blond shivered as Lee's fingers ghosted across his skin and he smiled before reaching for the hand and intertwining their fingers, giving it a gentle squeeze. Now that his body had calmed, he let his eyes slid shut as he enjoyed just being close to Lee, comforted by the fact that there would probably be many more nights like this.

"Mmm, good." Lee sighed, squeezing Naruto's hand in return. He closed his eyes and smiled softly. This was easily the most amazing night of his life. "I will just close my eyes for a few moments, until we are ready to go. I love you, Naruto. Thanks so much… Happy anniversary."

As the next few moments passed, Lee's breathing deepened and his heart finally steadied. Naruto's irresistible warmth made him snuggle closer as he began to drift off. The waves in the background combined with Naruto's soft breathing was like a lullaby, and it was making his mind fuzzy and happy as he fell asleep.

Though they'd only meant to stay like that for a few minutes, both men quickly fell asleep in each other's arms. The night was peaceful and they slept deeply, hardly moving as they rested.

But when morning came, someone they never could have expected came creeping toward them from across the beach.


	9. Chapter 9

The gentle sound of waves crashing, the deep, even breathing of his lover and giggling greeted Naruto the following morning. Wait, giggling? His eyes snapped open and he looked around in confusion, having no idea where he was.

The beaming sun up above nearly blinded him and he immediately shielded his eyes from the assault. He glanced around, realizing he and Lee had fallen asleep on the beach and they were still nestled under the blankets.

Another giggle sounded and this time he sat up, coming face to face with a group of children. They were pointing and laughing and Naruto's face burned bright red. He cursed under his breath as he rearranged the blankets over his nude body. "Lee!" he hissed, shaking his boyfriend awake none too gently.

"Mph- w- what…?" Lee grumbled, furrowing his brows as he was roughly shaken. He rubbed his eyes and yawned sleepily, not ready to be awake yet. "Naruto? It is too early, we do not need to…"

Lee's voice fell silent as he opened his eyes and finally noticed the group of children openly pointing and giggling at them, not ten feet away. He blinked rapidly, staring for a few dazed seconds. Then he finally looked down at himself and Naruto beside him, realizing that they were both naked, barely covered, and still dirty with last night's… activities.

"Oh my." Lee murmured, rubbing the back of his head and pulling the blanket up to cover more of his waist. A girl that looked about eight years old giggled loudly at that, and leaned in to whisper loudly to her friend.

"They're not wearing clothes! They're naked!" she said, grinning and pointing as if her friend couldn't see for herself.

"I know! I think they slept the whole night out here! That's what mom says hobos do. Do you think they're hobos?" She stage whispered back.

"What's a hobo?"

"I don't know."

"Are you hobos?" a small boy asked loudly, tilting his head with interest at the couple.

"Hobos?" Naruto wailed, burying his face in his hands. "Oh god, this is horrible! I'm not really here! I'm at Ichiraku's, eating a hot bowl of ramen! Not sitting naked on a beach surrounded by kids calling me a hobo!" He repeated this under his breath like a mantra, and he swore his whole body was flushed with embarrassment. What a way to end a perfect night.

The blond purposefully ignored the situation at hand, leaving it up to Mr. Calm beside him. How could Lee not be embarrassed? Naruto thought he might die from how extremely mortified he was.

At Naruto's little outburst, the children burst into another rambunctious giggle fit. They laughed and jumped around excitedly, as if they were watching their favorite cartoon.

"My, you are all very Youthful." Lee said, rubbing the back of his head with an awkward smile at the kids. He rubbed his hand across Naruto's back soothingly, hoping that the blond wasn't going to hyperventilate. "Where are your parents? Do they know you are here?"

"They're over there!" one kid said, pointing in the general direction of the shore line. "We told them that we found mermaids, 'cuz that's what we thought you were at first, but they didn't think we were telling the truth even though we all said so, but now we know that you're really hobos."

Naruto huffed as the kid's laughed at him, but he couldn't really blame them. Still, he kept his face hidden, wishing he could just shrink away and disappear. He leaned a little bit closer to Lee, thankful for the soothing touches.

"Hobos!" he hissed again. Maybe it was better that they thought so... It was better than explaining the truth of the situation. Hell, they _couldn't_ explain it, they were innocent kids! They'd thought they were mermaids for god's sake!

Removing one hand, Naruto reached blindly behind him for their clothes. As soon as possible, he was putting them back on.

Lee reached behind his lover and grabbed Naruto's clothes, handing them to the man with a sheepish expression. This was all his fault; he should have insisted they go back to the house or at least the jeep. Though even as he thought his, he wouldn't have taken back last night for anything.

"Maybe you should go back to your parents." Lee suggested to the kids, holding up the blanket for Naruto so that the man could slip on his pants under it. "I do not think that they would like it if you talked to hobos that you do not know."

Two of the girls squealed and giggled, before turning and running away. The rest stayed for a few more moments, giggling and whispering to each other before running after the others.

"Bye bye, hobos!" One of the boys called behind them, waving widely. Lee gave a half hearted wave after them.

"We should pack up and leave soon, before they or their parents come back." Lee suggested, patting his boyfriend on the back.

Naruto gratefully took the clothes from Lee and sorted through the jumbled pile until he had his pants in hand. He slipped them on as quickly as possible, immediately feeling a little better about the situation as he fastened them on his hips. He tugged his wrinkled shirt over his head, thankful when the kids retreated.

Escaping from the safety of the blanket, Naruto offered Lee a sheepish grin. He didn't want his boyfriend to think he regretted the amazing night they'd shared together. It would take a lot more than a few kids calling him a hobo to do that.

"Yeah," Naruto quickly agreed. Leaning over, he placed a soft kiss on Lee's jaw before wiggling out from under the blanket to begin packing things up while his lover dressed.

Lee smiled at the kiss softly and tugged on his own underwear and jeans. They were wrinkled and filled with sand, but he wasn't about to complain. He stood up and stretched, yawning widely past his grin. He brushed himself off before crouching and picking up the blankets. He folded them neatly and slung the bundle over his shoulder.

"Is there anywhere you need to be today?" Lee asked, taking the basket from his boyfriend so that the man could walk without carrying anything. He knew that they probably didn't have anywhere to be, since Sunday was the day off for both of them, but it didn't hurt to ask.

Naruto's brow twitched as the basket was taken from him, and he was about to protest but shook his head and pushed it away. Lee was more than likely worrying about him hurting after their night together. Though he ached a bit, it wasn't anything severe and it certainly wasn't enough to prohibit him from helping out. His boyfriend might mean good, but sometimes it got to him, and in cases like this, it only left him feeling weak and helpless.

"Nope," Naruto said, sending a fleeting glance over his shoulder to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. He moved close to Lee as they began walking back towards the Jeep. "Wanna hang out today, then?"

"Sounds good to me." Lee chirped, totally oblivious to his boyfriend's minute irritation. "We should go to your place. I feel like I am finally getting the hang of that last game you showed me."

Lee walked close to Naruto on the way back to the jeep, his eyes darting back and forth between the soft ocean tide and his boyfriend's still flushed face. If they didn't get carried away with the video game, he was all for a repeat of last night. Naruto looked damn sexy with so much sand in his hair.

*

"It is time we take this to the next level," Orochimaru spoke, his voice silky and cold, void of all emotion. "Everything has been going according to plan, but we have received new orders. Here." Picking up a slip of paper, his delicate hand held it out for his second in command to take.

"What is it?" Kabuto asked, using his pointer finger to push his glasses further onto his nose as he read over it, his eyes widening. "They want us to take him?"

"Yes. I am leaving this with you. See that it happens in the next few days."

"They must be getting desperate to resort to this."

"It doesn't matter," Orochimaru snapped, waving his hand and gesturing for Kabuto to leave. "We signed a contract with them and they are paying. We will do as they ask, for now."

"Leave it to me," Kabuto smiled, closing the door to the room quietly behind him. He had things to plan.

*

"Just a bit longer, Naruto!" Lee exclaimed, his face beaming with pride as his boyfriend continued to run on the treadmill. He was almost at the mile marker, and it was nearly at the ten minute limit! Lee was really confident that he would make it this time.

Naruto came into the gym to work out about three times every week. He never missed a session unless he really had to. Lee was very proud of him.

It had been about a month and a half since Naruto had first walked into the Youthful Tortoise, and his stats had improved dramatically. His stamina was constantly getting better, to the point where some of the regulars at the gym were getting jealous. His weight lifting wasn't quite as quick, but it was definitely getting good. The man could curl the forty pound weights, now! Though he still couldn't do ten consecutive curls- something that was getting on the blond's nerves- he was getting stronger with every session.

The only thing Lee wasn't happy with was Naruto's lack of excitement whenever the man made some of the smaller victories. Unless his improvement was dramatic, Naruto wasn't satisfied. He was constantly berating himself about needing to be stronger, not wanting to be weak, and he was getting visibly irritated whenever he thought Lee was demeaning him by holding his bag or fretting about being outside late at night. Lee just wanted him to be safe, especially with all the kidnappings, but Naruto didn't see it that way.

"And... time!" the trainer explained happily, clicking a button on his stop watch. He leaned over the railing of the treadmill to see how far Naruto had run in the ten minutes. He gave a happy whoop and clapped his boyfriend on the back as the little screen showed the numbers 1.2 miles.

Naruto stared down at the screen and couldn't help but be a little disappointed. He was making progress, but it definitely wasn't enough for him. He was frustrated; he knew strength didn't come easily, but he _needed_ it. He needed to be even stronger and it wasn't happening quickly enough.

"Yeah," he panted, turning off the machine and stepping down. He offered Lee a smile, though inside he wasn't feeling it at all. "But it could be better. No, it _should_be better." He chewed his lip, staring at the floor for a few minutes before his annoyance seemed to vanish, and this time his smile was genuine.

"I'll just have to work even harder!" Naruto announced as he turned and began walking towards the mats to do his stretching.

Lee smiled and nodded along with Naruto until the man turned back to the stretch mats. When the blond wasn't looking anymore, Lee let out a heavy sigh and fell back on his heels. That should have been something to be proud of, but Naruto still didn't seem satisfied. Most people couldn't even run a mile in ten minutes, but Naruto had done it well.

Lee just shook his head and moved to join his boyfriend on the mats.

*

"Mommy, Mommy! Look! It's the hobos! They have clothes on and they aren't dirty with sand anymore, but I remember the marks on the yellow haired hobo's cheeks, so I know it's them!"

Lee's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on Naruto's hand as he turned and witnessed two of the little girls from the beach. They were jumping around and pointing at Lee and Naruto, tugging on their mother's hand in excitement. Lee's whole face turned bright red as the mother finally looked in their direction, locking eyes with him.

Naruto froze mid-step as he heard the word 'hobos', knowing immediately the small voice was talking about them. His free hand unconsciously lifted to one of his cheeks, his fingertips running over the noticeable marks. Well, they were much less noticeable now that he was blushing furiously. Looking up, he saw the mother staring at Lee and felt his stomach churn.

Naruto held tightly to Lee's hand and turned his head to look at him. He barely managed to keep himself from laughing because of how red his boyfriend's face was. Mr. Calm was nowhere to be seen. In fact, Lee looked like he wanted nothing more than to have the ground to open up and swallow him at that moment.

"Uh- we- uh- I do not- we were not-" Lee sputtered, his wide eyes darting between the pointing children and their mother. The woman raised her eyebrows at the man and frowned wordlessly in thought.

"See, you were right, they're not really mermaids, but we still knew that they were there!" one girl exclaimed, grinning triumphantly.

"But they're cleaner now and they're not sleeping outside this time and they even have clothes on, so maybe they're not hobos anymore." the other girl commented, tilting her head and looking up at her mother questioningly.

"Please excuse us!" Lee exclaimed much too loudly, gripping Naruto's hand and turning on his heel. They were leaving this park right now, and they were going to find somewhere to hide. It was one thing to wake up and find yourself surrounded by adorable children, but to walk down a park and be faced with their judgmental mother? That was horrifying!

Naruto's body shook with restrained laughter as he watched Lee splutter to the woman. Of course, he was terribly embarrassed. However, it wasn't often that his boyfriend reacted like this; he was always the calm one, taking things in stride. It was always Lee trying to keep _him_ calm. So this... This was amusing, to say the least.

The blond struggled to keep up as Lee turned and dragged him away from the mother and her two children. He was pulled through the park and then out of it as his boyfriend searched for some place to take cover.

"Lee!" He hissed when they were quite far away from the park. He dug his heels in and forced his boyfriend to stop. When Lee turned around, he took one look at the flustered expression and couldn't stand it anymore.

"You... You should've seen... your face..." Naruto managed as he dissolved into peals of laughter.

"My face?" Lee mumbled in bemusement, lifting a hand to touch his cheek. He looked back down the path they'd come from, still somewhat edgy that the mother and daughters would be close by.

"Well, I am glad you can laugh." Lee grumbled in embarrassment, turning and looking at his boyfriend's grinning face sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. "I was personally traumatized just now."

"You think I'm not?" Naruto chuckled. "Every time I hear the word 'hobos' my face turns bright red. I don't think I'll ever get past that."

Reaching for his boyfriend's hand once more, he intertwined their fingers. "But at least our first time was memorable. I'll never forget it." He grinned, seeing that Lee was still nervous – probably about being found by the mother and her children. He was a little miffed that their walk had been cut short, and in such a bad way, that he started walking again, pulling the body he was attached to up beside him.

"Of course!" Lee said, squeezing Naruto's hand with a sheepish expression. His cheeks were still red, but he was starting to calm down. "I am glad it left a good impression on you, despite the crude awakening. I feel the same. In fact…"

Lee used his hold on the blond's hand to pull him closer. He leaned in and whispered teasingly into his boyfriend's ear. "Later tonight, would you like to have a private reenactment?"

Naruto shivered as the hot breath ghosted across his ear, sending tremors down his spine. The low, husky tone that Lee's voice had taken on had his mouth going dry. Licking his lips, he lifted his head, hungry blue eyes catching and holding dark ones. "More than anything," he said just as quietly, his lips twitching into a heated smile.

All thoughts of the walk were gone as he looked at his boyfriend and he stepped even closer. Oblivious to the fact that they were still standing on a public sidewalk, his hand disentangled from the other and lifted, his pointer finger running slowly from the base of Lee's throat, all the way down to the waistband of his pants. "Actually, I think I'm ready for that re-enactment now."

Lee's eyes became lidded as he leaned in closer to Naruto, already entranced by the man's voice. It was always like this. They would be doing something completely average or non-provocative one second, and be trapped in an unbearable state of sexual tension the next. The two just couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. It had been a month and a half since they'd started dating, but they were still acting like horny teenagers around each other.

Lee gulped heavily and caught Naruto's wrist as the man's fingers trailed lower on his body, glancing around to make sure no one was watching. Naruto seemed to have forgotten that they were in public, but Lee hadn't!

"I have to go help Gai close the gym in a couple hours." Lee said, glancing briefly at his watch. He pulled Naruto's wrist to his mouth and trailed his lips along the blond's skin, locking eyes with the man lustily. "But I am sure we have time to head back to my place. We can-"

"Look, there's the hobos!" a high voice called out behind them, cutting off Lee's words and making him choke and swing around.

"They're not hobos anymore, Mommy called them something else." the other girl corrected matter-of-factly. She looked up at her mother with wide, questioning eyes. "What did you say? Maggots?"

Naruto shuddered as though he'd been doused with cold water, whirling around to see the last three people he wanted to at that moment in time. Arousal forgotten, his face flushed bright red. "What the _hell_?" he hissed quietly. "Are these girls stalking us or something?"

The blond couldn't believe this was happening all over again. Now it was him wishing the sidewalk would open up and swallow him whole. They'd even run from these people! He'd been dragged through the park to get away from them!

This time, the woman seemed to turn her angry face on him, and they locked gazes. Now he understood why Lee had been so flustered. "I...Um... L-let's go, Lee..." Forcing himself to break eye contact, he grabbed onto his boyfriend's hand and dragged him away. He could feel the woman's glare raking over them as they retreated. This time, they were going back to Lee's house, where this couldn't possibly happen again!

"G-good idea." Lee stuttered, following close at his boyfriend's heels. His face was nearly as red as a tomato, and he was seeing dots across his vision. He was never coming back to this park again!

*

"This is the last time we're going to give you this offer." Kisame growled, tapping the paper on the desk before him. "If you don't take it now, I can promise that you'll regret it later."

"No matter how many times you present this to us, our answer isn't going to change." Gai replied curtly, crossing his arms and glaring at the Akatsuki representative. "We built this gym from the ground up, we are not going to give up something with so much sentimental value just because you offer us a bigger check."

"I _still_ do not know what you have planned for this property, but I suggest you change tactics and try buying another place." Lee growled, crossing his arms as well and mimicking his mentor.

Kisame's eyes were wide and blazing with frustration. Itachi stood behind his partner in silence, but his stance clearly showed that he wasn't pleased either.

"Hey, Lee? Sorry to interrupt," Shikamaru cut in, stepping up to the greeting desk where the men were gathered. He spared only a glance at the men in suits, but didn't acknowledge their presence otherwise. "We're out of towels."

Lee sighed heavily and scowled at the businessmen briefly before turning and heading toward the storage room. His shoulders were stiff with irritation and his footsteps resounded like stomps.

Naruto walked up to the front doors of the gym, hands deep in his pockets and a slight frown marring his face. The silver car he had seen before hadn't escaped his attention and he hoped another 'disturbance', as Lee had called it, wasn't happening. Those men... There was just something about them that wasn't right. However, all of those thoughts vanished as he stepped into the lobby.

The men were talking to Gai and it seemed like a tense situation. Lee wasn't there, though. He gave a small wave to the older man as he made his way further into the gym in search of his boyfriend. His face lit up when he saw the man he was looking for coming out of the storage room with an armload of towels.

"Hey, Lee!" he called, making his way over to him.

Lee couldn't see his boyfriend over the stack of towels in his arms as he stood up, but he heard his voice as the man approached. Lee sighed heavily as he stepped out of the storage room and kicked the door shut behind him roughly, making it bang loudly. He turned and headed for the towel rack calling over his shoulder to the blond.

"Not now, Naruto. I do not have time for you at the moment. Do some running or lift weights for a while. I am busy." Lee hefted the stack onto the rack, jamming the oversized load into place before turning on his heel and stomping past his boyfriend, back to his mentor's side. He didn't look at Naruto as he passed him, too focused on the Akatsuki reps.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he started to take a step after Lee but his body was rooted to the spot. His boyfriend had _never_ talked to him like that before and his heart clenched in his chest. In fact, if he'd been asked, he would have said it was impossible for the man to ever treat anyone like that. But here he was, standing in the gym, watching Lee retreat – without so much as a glance back and seeming as though he didn't _care_ that he'd been so harsh.

It was a few moments before Naruto could get his body to cooperate with his mind, and he found himself moving towards the door. He would give his boyfriend some time to cool off and deal with the situation. He would go for a walk and come back later, and maybe... Maybe everything would be okay then.

This time, it was him that didn't look back as he pushed through the doors and out into the night.

Lee huffed as he stepped back behind the desk with his mentor, sharing a brief glance with Gai before he faced the glaring businessmen.

"That's it, we're done with this." Itachi finally spoke, reaching forward and gripping his partner's shoulder. His dark eyes were narrowed, but his voice was deadly calm. "We're not going to waste our time here any longer. It's time we left."

"You're going to regret not taking our offer." Kisame growled, allowing himself to be turned toward the door by his partner. The two quickly stepped out the front door and walked back to their car. Kisame pulled out his cell phone on his way, ready to make the call.

The weather was pleasant as Naruto walked down an empty street, not overly warm but not cold either – just how he liked it. Up above the moon shone brilliantly in the star speckled sky, a bright beacon that allowed him to see where he was going. Not that he knew where he was going. Now that he'd had a few moments to think about it, he found he was rather angry. He understood why Lee had brushed him off and that wasn't the problem at all – it was the way he had gone about it. He'd done nothing to deserve the harsh tone and words – he'd simply greeted him!

Hands clenched into fists at his sides, he turned onto a quiet street where the moon's rays didn't quite reach. With no streetlights, it was pitch black. Lost in his thoughts, the blond wasn't quite paying attention to where he was going and didn't sense any threats approaching.

By the time he did, it was too late.

Tires screeched as a black van came to a halting stop beside him and his eyes widened to owl-like proportions. His heart clenched in panic, adrenaline spiking in his body as he realized exactly what was happening. These must be the men that had been kidnapping people... And the people taken didn't return. He turned to bolt, but before he could, someone jumped from the van and grabbed onto his arm.

"Get off me!" he yelled, lashing out at the man clothed completely in black. His fist connected and he heard the satisfying crack of bone. Before he could revel in the fact that he'd actually _defended_ himself, there were more men coming at him.

Naruto struggled, trying to get the men off of him but the four of them were easily overpowering him. He managed to get some hits in, but then unbelievable pain erupted in his stomach as someone's fist came barrelling into him. All of the air rushed from his body and he gasped, the sound strangled as he felt his legs giving out under him.

The next thing he knew, he was shoved to the ground, his head bouncing off the sidewalk. He groaned as his skull was engulfed in agony, his vision becoming blurry. He swam in and out of consciousness, but he could feel hands all over his body, holding him down while his wrists were bound behind him, and his ankles laced together tightly. He could hear himself yelling and cursing, trying to alert _anybody_ in the houses surrounding them of his plight, but then a piece of cloth was forced into his mouth and his words became muffled.

Naruto was lifted from the ground and tossed into the back of the van like a ragdoll. Someone climbed in beside him and the rest climbed back into their respective seats. The thump of the doors slamming was deafening, the sound reverberating painfully in his throbbing head. It was then that the blond knew it was all over.

As his consciousness began to fade, the blonds' last thoughts were of Lee and he deeply regretted how their last moments together had played out. A few muffled words were heard in the silence of the vehicle, only the speaker knowing what was being said.

"I love you, Lee," Naruto whispered, and then everything went dark.

*

Lee circled the gym for the umpteenth time, peeking behind doors and asking around for his boyfriend. He didn't know where Naruto had gone! He realized after the Akatsuki members had left that he'd been rather rude to his special person, and had felt extremely bad for it. He'd meant to find the blond right away, but he couldn't find him. Naruto had been MIA for nearly two hours, and he was starting to get seriously worried. He'd already called his cell phone several times, as well as both their house phones. He'd even called Ichiraku's, but the old man hadn't known where his employee could be found.

"Lee!" the trainer turned as his mentor called out to him, and began trotting back to the front of the gym.

"Yes, Gai?" Lee asked, just a hint of tension in his voice as he approached the man. Gai nodded to his pupil before looking briefly across the gym.

"Have you found Naruto?" he asked, tilting his head in concern.

"No. I do not know where he is!" Lee exclaimed unhappily, looking up at his father figure with miserable eyes. "I cannot get a hold of him. I think that I hurt his feeling earlier. I was irritated and I spoke harsher than I meant to."

"I see." Gai said, raising a brow at his pupil. "You should know better than to let your upset feelings be turned on the people you care about. He's only been gone for a couple hours, so I'm sure he's just cooling off. When you see him again, apologize, kiss, and make up."

Lee nodded, wide eyed and grateful as he received his mentor's wisdom.

"I am sure you are right. But I cannot help worrying, what with how dangerous the neighborhood has become lately." Lee looked outside mournfully as he spoke. "I try to always give him rides whenever he needs to go somewhere, because I do not want him out after dark by himself. He does not like it when I insist lately, but I cannot help being cautious."

"You worry too much, Lee." Gai assured him, patting the trainer on the back. "I'm sure Naruto's fine. He's tough. He can hold his own."

*

Lee was just stepping out of his car with a heavy sigh, his head hung as he moved toward the steps of his house. Naruto must have been more upset than he'd realized, since he hadn't received a single call back. But even as he thought this and reached for his keys, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and couldn't help the jump in his heart as he rushed to pull it out.

One look at the caller ID made him sigh in relief, recognizing his boyfriend's number. He flipped the phone open and held it to his ear.

"Hello, Naruto? I am so sorry about the way I acted today, I should not have been so rude to you." Lee said quickly, speaking before his boyfriend had a chance to interject.

"Lee Rock," a smooth, cold voice greeted after a few moments of silence, a smirk evident in his voice.

Orochimaru sat in a chair, completely poised and calm as he watched a struggling blond on the floor before him. Tilting his chin downwards, his long black hair spilled down over his shoulders as his dark eyes met and held fierce blue ones. His unbelievably long tongue swept from his mouth and ran lewdly over his lips, prompting his captive to redouble his efforts.

"I am sorry to inform you that your boyfriend is currently indisposed." Rising gracefully to his feet, he walked closer to Naruto. "In fact, he is lying at my feet right now, bound and helpless. I wonder. What should I do with him?"

Kneeling, Orochimaru angled himself so Lee would be able to hear muffled noises as Naruto yelled into the gag. "He is so vulnerable. I could kill him so easily, but where is the fun in that?"

Lee's hand froze on his door handle, his eyes wide. He was silent for eight full heartbeats, listening to the muffled voice yelling on the other side. That was Naruto. He'd know Naruto's voice anywhere. But where was he? What was happening? Was he hurt? Who had taken him?

"Who are you?" Lee asked slowly, his hand on the door beginning to shake as all the anxiousness since he'd realized his boyfriend was nowhere to be found intensifying. "Where is Naruto?"

"Who am I? Hmm. I am afraid I don't see how that is relevant," Orochimaru hissed. "Let's simply say that I was hired by a certain organization that is tired of negotiating with you. Naruto, here, is at my mercy because of you. I assure you, my employers don't care what I do with him."

The raven haired man gently ran the tip of his pointer finger over Naruto's face, tracing over his features. "Naruto is rather good looking, isn't he? Very handsome." His lips twitched into a cruel smile with the blonds' violent reaction to his touch. "I wonder how much I could sell him for. I am sure he would make a very nice _sex slave_ for someone, and there is the potential of a large profit for me. However, I don't have to be so kind to him."

A pale hand shot out and twisted violently in blond hair, causing Naruto to cry out loudly around the barricade of the cloth. "Which do you choose? Or would you rather come to... an understanding?"

"I- I do not understand-" Lee stuttered, his eyes widening as his grip on the phone tightened. He turned and leaned back against his front door, his wide eyes blind as he listened to the muffled scream on the other side of the line.

"Do not hurt him! Please, just do not hurt him! I will do what you want, you can have anything! Let Naruto go, he does not deserve this! What do you want?"

"I think you know what I want. Or rather, what Akatsuki wants. I hear you and that other _idiot_ have been giving them quite a time. Please, know that I am not like them." The voice turned cold and hard. "I will _not_ be taken lightly and I will _not_tolerate you not following my orders. Now, listen carefully."

Standing, Orochimaru held the phone lightly between his fingers as he gestured for some of his underlings to take Naruto and stow him away.

"You will be handing the gym over to me, and in turn, I will hand it over to Akatsuki. I am going to give you a location and you have one hour to arrive."

Turning, he watched Naruto being dragged away and gave Lee the address to his new location – another abandoned warehouse just outside of town.

"If you are late, Naruto will suffer for every minute that you are. Do not take my words lightly. I will not hesitate in hurting him." Pausing for a moment, his lips turned upwards in a frigid sneer. "Do you understand these demands? Will you take me up on this offer, or shall I choose one of the other options?"

"I-I will be there." Lee said quickly, scrambling to pull a pen out of his pocket and write down the address on his arm. His eyes hardened in anger as he heard the Akatsuki's name mentioned and he finally understood what this was all about. Those filthy villains! They would not get away with hurting his special person! "I will have the deed to the gym. Let me talk to Naruto, I need to know that he is not hurt. Put him on the phone."

Orochimaru's smooth laughter rang through the line. "You think you can demand things of me? Did I not just tell you that I will not be taken lightly? I assure you, Naruto is safe for now. Whether he remains safe is entirely up to you." Without another word, he hung up and turned the phone off so that he wouldn't be bothered.

"Wait, do not-" Lee called out, but was cut off as the call disconnected. Lee removed the phone from his ear and stared at it silently for a few long seconds in shock.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Lee snarled, turning and running back to his jeep. He needed to get back to the gym!

Naruto grunted as he was thrown into a small room. A light hung from a string on the ceiling, bathing the empty space in an eerie yellow, flickering light. Two guards were posted outside of the door, and he'd seen the guns they carried strapped to their waists.

Having landed face down on the ground, the blond winced as he struggled to move in his bonds enough to sit up. His entire body was sore, his head still pounding from being hit on the concrete. Thankfully, once he'd woken up in front of the creepy bastard he hadn't fallen unconscious again.

Just thinking of the long haired man had him seething. He'd heard everything that had been said to Lee and he only hoped his boyfriend was smart enough not to hand the gym over. After everything he had worked for, Naruto _refused_ to be the reason it was lost. And besides, he wasn't _weak_. He could get himself out of this mess. He only had to figure out how.

Blue eyes flicked around the room, looking for any possible way to escape. There wasn't any way out of the room besides the door he had come in through.

Lee quickly opened the safe in Gai's office, guilt weighing heavily in his chest as he pulled out the papers he needed. Gai had gone home a half hour ago, and Lee didn't have time to call his mentor and explain what had happened. He knew Gai by now, and could only hope that the man was as forgiving as he believed, and that he would agree with the decision Lee had had to make for them.

Lee quickly flipped through the papers to make sure he'd gotten everything he needed. He nodded to himself before closing the safe again and turning toward the office door. He walked quickly through the building, passing the equipment that he and his mentor had spent so many years maintaining. He didn't look back as he stepped outside, into his car, and made his way to save his lover's life.

Naruto huffed from where he sat propped against the wall, his legs spread out in front of him. His brows knit together in a deep frown as he contemplated his way out of there.

He was absolutely certain Lee would be coming for him, as irritating as that was. If he handed the gym over... The blond shook his head almost violently to rid himself of those thoughts. As much as he loved his boyfriend, as much as he appreciated the fact that he would come for him, he wasn't going to rely on him. Not this time. It was time for him to step up and do something for himself for once. He _would_ escape this place - hopefully in time to stop Lee - but he would escape nonetheless, and by himself.

A few moments passed before Naruto decided he had to do _something_. Lying down on the dirty floor, he pulled his legs up so his thighs rested against his chest. He made a mental note to thank Lee for all the stretching as he manoeuvred his arms under his legs. It was a big stretch and his shoulders pulled uncomfortably, but after a few painstaking minutes and a lot of wiggling, he got his hands around to the front. Grinning now, he reached for his ankles so he could begin untying them.


	10. Chapter 10

Lee drove his Jeep carefully up the long drive to the old warehouse, clenching and unclenching his hands on the steering wheel as he approached. He switched his lights to low beams as he pulled up to the dark building. It was almost completely dark all around the Jeep, and there were thick trees blocking his far vision. If there was anyone around, they were hiding. The trainer pulled up to the front of the building and turned his lights off, inhaling a shuddering breath as he was surrounded by the darkness. He was distantly seeing spots on his vision from the brightness while his eyes adjusted. He paused for a few long seconds before turning his car off and honking four times, as instructed. He made sure that his doors were unlocked.

Lee waited for what felt like half an eternity, listening to the ringing silence around him. He thought he could hear shuffling outside, but it was so light that it could have been the wind. Just when he thought he couldn't handle the waiting any longer, the driver door was suddenly yanked open and he was dragged from the vehicle.

"I am not armed." Lee said, grunting as he was tossed onto his stomach with his arms behind his back. He could have fought off whoever had grabbed him easily, but he wasn't here to fight. He was here for Naruto, and it was with his special person in mind that Lee allowed himself to be patted down for any hidden weapons and deal with the harsh treatment. When his captors seemed satisfied, they let go and stepped quickly away from him.

"Stand up. Show us your hands at all times." one of the thugs instructed. Slowly, Lee got to his feet and held his hands in front of him, turning to face the men who'd greeted him.

There were only two of them. One of them was completely unusual, dressed in loose clothing with long trailing silver hair. He was obviously wearing red make up around his eyes, and had two diamond like dots in the center of his forehead. The other looked fairly average, aside from his pulled back silver hair. Lee squinted at the man for a moment, before gasping as he recognized his distinctive glasses.

"You!" Lee exclaimed, clenching his fists as he recognized Kabuto. That was the man that had come to the gym so long ago!

A slow smile spread across Kabuto's lips and he pushed his glasses back into place on the bridge of his nose as he regarded Lee. "How nice to see you again, Lee. I apologize for not coming back to the Youthful Tortoise, but I was just visiting for a little... research." Despite the words, his tone was anything but apologetic.

Kimimaro's face remained impassive as he reached into his pocket to pull out a black cloth. He stepped around the trainer, watching carefully for any movement as he tied the garment around Lee's eyes to render his vision useless. He tugged on it to make sure it was secure before walking to the Jeep to find the papers.

"Now, if you'll come with us, we will get this sorted out," Kimimaro murmured. He placed one hand on Lee's back to guide him in the right direction while Kabuto took the lead.

The two men brought Lee into the building and led him through several hallways until they reached a wide open space. Everything from the warehouse had been cleared out. Cages had been added against one wall, most of them empty, but a few of them contained the huddled, whimpering forms of Slaves waiting to be sold. As they waited for their leader, Kabuto reached over and removed the blindfold from Lee.

From the darkness came Orochimaru, his long hair flowing behind him as he moved confidently towards the three. His pale skin glowed under the dim lighting, almost looking as though it was translucent. His amber eyes narrowed as they flicked over Lee, standing out starkly against the purple marks that bordered them. A large purple snake coiled around the man's shoulders, its tongue flicking out to taste the air. As they neared, it hissed threateningly and tensed.

Not wasting any time, Orochimaru turned to Lee, his voice silky and dark. "Lee Rock. I trust you have brought everything?"

Lee scowled at the man, but managed to keep his voice calm as he replied. The snake around the man's neck was unnerving to say the least, and the poor huddled bodies in the cages made his heart clench painfully. Was Naruto being treated like that? Tossed into a cage and so scared that he could only curl up and look down as he waited for help? If his special person had been mistreated, Lee seriously believed that he wouldn't be able to hold back from knocking out whoever had put their hands on Naruto.

"It is all there." Lee said, lifting his chin and looking squarely at the gross, sick looking man before him. He kept his stance loose and ready, paying attention to the thugs in his peripheral vision as he addressed their leader. "We both just need to sign on the dotted lines. I will be signing on behalf of Gai, and he will claim it as his own signature if questioned, so long as I am able to leave when we are done here and explain the situation to him."

"Hm. Let me see the papers, Kimimaro."

"Yes, Sir," the man replied, offering them to his leader.

Taking them in hand, Orochimaru began going through them one page at a time, reading carefully. He'd been offered a generous amount of money to do the job, and he was going to make sure it was completed to his high standards.

Everything seemed in order and he looked up again, meeting Lee's gaze. His long tongue swept from his mouth as he simply stared and then he turned on his heel and began walking away.  
"Come. We will sign these papers and be done with it. I would like to receive payment and I'm sure you want your precious boyfriend back."

Waving a hand, he motioned for the men to follow him to an office that had been set up in a small room just off to the side. He moved gracefully behind his desk and perched in an intricate chair while Lee was forced to sit in a hard one opposite him. Sliding the stack across the desk, he offered a pen to Lee.

"Sign them."

Lee shuddered subtly as he followed the man, the image of that horrendous tongue playing through his mind. When he was offered the pen, he took it slowly and leaned over the papers.

"Please remember that Gai does not know about any of this, yet." Lee said, hesitating briefly before signing his mentor's name with a guilty grimace. "If for some reason you did not let Naruto and I leave here, Gai would not know to claim the signature for his own. He would call it a fake when approached by Akatsuki or the bank, and the gym would remain his." Lee had already said it once, but he felt like he needed to make his point clear. He needed the insurance. If he and Naruto didn't leave here tonight, Akatsuki wouldn't get the gym, and Orochimaru wouldn't be paid.

Lee flipped through the last few papers and signed Gai's name wherever it was indicated. When he was done, he set his pen down with a loud click in the near silent room and stepped back.

"Where is Naruto?" Lee asked, facing the kidnapper with hard eyes.

"I have no interest in keeping either of you here. Once the gym is in my possession, my job is complete and you may leave." Orochimaru watched intently as Lee forged the signature on the papers, only glancing away briefly when the snake slithered from his shoulders and down his body to the floor.

"It is a pity though. Naruto would have sold for top dollar to one of my buyers," Orochimaru hissed, genuinely upset by the loss. Sliding the papers back across the desk, he flipped through them to double check and then picked up the pen so he could begin signing as well.

"Naruto is being kept somewhere perfectly safe. Now, sit down. You are not leaving until I have signed them and it is official."

Kabuto put a hand to Lee's shoulder and forced him back into the chair.

Naruto cursed under his breath, scowling as he worked at the intricate knots that bound his ankles together. Whoever had done this knew what they were doing. The tips of his fingers were reddened from rubbing and picking at the coarse ropes, but eventually they loosened and he manage to get them off, throwing the long cord aside. He rested for a few moments before moving on to the one around his wrists, which was even more difficult because of the odd angle. It took much longer to get this one off, and by the time he did, his skin was raw and irritated.

"Now what?" Naruto whispered, his voice bouncing off the empty walls of the room. Standing, he stretched out his aching limbs and decided he should focus on getting out. The men were armed and he didn't have the means to deal with them now. His priority was getting out and finding Lee, stopping him from giving the gym away.

The blond moved to the door and pressed his ear against to the wood but didn't hear anything on the other side, nor could he see any looming shadows beneath it. Frowning, he grasped the doorknob and turned it, peeking outside. The guards were nowhere to be seen and Naruto let himself into the hallway, turning to the right. He was careful not to let his footsteps sound on the damp ground as he moved, looking for an escape of some sort, whether it be a door leading to the outside or a window he could crawl through.

Kimimaro stepped out of the room where Orochimaru and the others were still reviewing the papers. He walked quickly through the building on his way to one of the deeper rooms where they were keeping Naruto. He knew that his master wanted to have the blond at the ready for when their business was finally done.

As Kimimaro turned down one of the last few hallways, he stumbled and nearly tripped over someone crouched on the floor. He looked down and scowled at none other than the brothers put in charge of guarding Naruto, Sakon and Ukon.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kimimaro demanded, his eyes roving the hall for the prisoner.

"Aw, damn." Sakon muttered, standing up and patting himself down. Ukon seemed to be cleaning up after several poker cards strewn on the floor. "You caught us just as we were cleaning up. Us and some of the boys were messing around. They just left."

"You were supposed to be guarding the prisoner." Kimimaro scolded. "What about him? Where is he?"

"He's still in the room." Ukon assured, scooping up the last of the cards and some cash. "We tied him up pretty tight, there's no way he's getting out."

"Did you at least lock the door?" Kimimaro demanded.

The twins looked at each other blankly for a few seconds before sparing a fleeting, anxious glance down the hall. With an exasperated growl, the silver haired man shoved past the brothers and stormed quickly down the hall. He came to a sudden stop as he turned a corner and spotted the open door where Naruto was being held.

Naruto frowned as he found himself becoming confused. There were so many hallways and they wound all over the place! He knew he was in the inner portion of the building because there were no windows and each door he tried only lead to another room or another hallway.

He had absolutely no idea how long it had been since he'd been taken. Lee was there somewhere, he was sure of it. If only he could find his way out of this damned place before he ran into someone!

Coming to a corner, the blond peeked around but it was empty as well. At the end stood a door and it looked promising. Above it sat a large window and he could see the dark, star speckled sky through the glass. Relieved, he made his way towards it.

Kimimaro walked silently through the halls, peering around corners and peeking through doors as he searched for Naruto. He knew for a fact that the blond had gone through the opposite hallway from the twins, but he could have gone in any direction from there. Kimimaro could not afford for Naruto to go missing. Orochimaru would have his head for that, or sell him to one of his richer customers. He would not let that happen.

Deciding to play it safe and stick to the main hall, Kimimaro moved quickly until he came to the last corner and it dead ended at a large window. His eyes narrowed sharply as he finally spotted his target, who was obviously moving to make an escape out the window.

Kimimaro silently ran up behind Naruto, wrapped an arm around the blond's neck and pulled the slightly smaller body back against his in a head lock.

"Don't make a move, or I'll kill you." Kimimaro ordered softly, his voice hard as he began to drag Naruto back up the hallway.

Orochimaru moved slowly through the document's pages, adding his signatures next to the ones Lee had forged. His brows were drawn together in annoyance as Lee's anxiety permeated the room, but he chose to ignore it. The quicker this was finished, the quicker he could go back to work. He had a client coming soon to look at one of his Slaves, and he still had to make contact with Akatsuki, have them come collect the gym from him.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, he added the last signature. Checking through the papers once more, he nodded, satisfied.

"This is finished," he murmured as he set them in a safe place. Looking up, his dark gaze locked on the door. "Where is Kimimaro? It has been a long time. He should be back with the boy by now."

"I'm sure he's on his way," Kabuto spoke, trying to soothe his Master.

Orochimaru waved his hand in dismissal. "You may leave," he said to Lee.

"Leave? I'm not leaving here without Naruto! Where is he? What happened? Why isn't he here?" Lee exclaimed, standing from his chair with a frantic look in his eyes. That look slowly began to turn into outright anger as he glared at the pale snake man. "I gave you the deed to the gym, you give me Naruto; that was our deal!"

"I am not breaking our deal," Orochimaru hissed dangerously. "He is being brought here. I-"

A knock on the door interrupted him and he frowned at it. "Come in."

It opened to reveal a stoic Kimimaro with Naruto still tucked to his body. The blond was still struggling but as soon as he spotted Orochimaru he stilled and his face transformed into an expression of intense hatred. At least until he spotted Lee. His body relaxed somewhat but he was filled with dread, suspecting that his boyfriend had indeed gone through with it.

"Now leave," Orochimaru ordered. "I grow tired of you both and there are things I must attend to." Plucking Naruto's cell phone from his pocket, he tossed it to Lee and picked up his own. Without giving them so much as another glance, he dialled his phone to make the call to Akatsuki.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Lee exclaimed, rushing forward with tears in his eyes as he spotted the blond in the hold of his captor. He nearly snarled at Kimimaro as he pulled his boyfriend from the man's hold. He pulled Naruto closer and hugged him, breathing in the familiar, tangy scent of the man's hair in relieved breaths. "I am so sorry I got you into this! Let us get out of here. We will go home, and I will take care of you, alright?"

Lee pulled back and looked down at Naruto, examining the blond for any injuries. He didn't look like he had any broken bones, and he was breathing strongly. He was dirty from being hauled around and dragged or thrown on the floor, with a few bruises and scrapes littered across his skin. Lee's eyes widened in mute devastation as he spotted a small amount of blood matted in Naruto's hair from where he'd hit his head during the initial kidnapping.

"I will get you cleaned up, alright? Then we will go to the hospital to make sure you do not have a concussion."

Naruto couldn't help smiling as he was pulled into Lee's strong arms. His own came up and wrapped around his boyfriend's neck and held him close. He had missed him terribly but there were more important things than that now.

"I'm fine," Naruto said, finding himself a little annoyed after Lee finished his inspection. "Really, I'm fine. I don't need to go to the hospital. I just want to get out of here, Lee."

Grabbing his boyfriend's hand, he thread their fingers together and pulled him from the room. "Did you do it?" he asked as they moved further away from Orochimaru.

Lee glared as he kept his eyes on the many villains they passed on the way through the building. Kabuto walked just ahead of them, leading the way as Kimimaro straggled behind. Lee tried to keep his attention on both men as he spoke to Naruto, gripping the blond's hand tight.

"I got you back; that is what matters." Lee assured his boyfriend, shrugging off the loss of the gym and so many years of hard work from him and his mentor as though it were nothing. He knew that Gai would understand. "We do not have to go to the hospital, but we need to go to my house so that I can help you clean up."

Lee's eyes widened as they passed by the cages against the far wall full of huddled, broken souls. That's right; Orochimaru had mentioned something about sex slaves. A sudden, horrible thought filled his head as he turned back to Naruto.

"Did they hurt you? What did they do to you while you were here? Are you alright?" Lee asked, once again examining the blond as they walked. He looked for any pattern in Naruto's bruises, like the shape of a handprint. He looked at the raw marks around Naruto's wrists in a new, horrifying light.

Naruto's stomach churned violently and anger burned in the pit of his stomach. "I told you I'm fine, Lee. They just threw me in some room."

The blond spared a glance at the cages but shuddered and turned away. It could have been him huddled in one of the dirty cages. He shook his head, not wanting to think about what might have happened. It didn't, and now he just had to deal with Lee...

The group came upon a door and Kabuto opened it to let them out. They did, and Naruto didn't even bother looking back as he and Lee made their way towards the Jeep. But suddenly the blond stopped and turned on his boyfriend.

"How can you act like it's not a big deal, Lee? You loved that gym! I know you love me but how could you just give it away?"

Lee's eyes widened in shock as Naruto turned on him. Of course he understood that Naruto was upset after all that had happened to him, but about the gym? Lee shook his head slowly and squeezed Naruto's hand in his as he tried to understand.

"That is… of course I loved the gym." he admitted regretfully. "But I love you more. You are more important than a piece of property. Gai will understand. How could I have lived with myself working there, knowing that I had to sacrifice you to do it?"

Lee pulled the keys out of his pocket and gently pulled Naruto to the passenger's side door. He unlocked it quickly and gestured for the blond to get in, holding the door open as he peered into the darkness around them. They could continued this conversation while they drove away. He didn't want to stay here any longer!

"You wouldn't have been sacrificing me! I was... I was almost out! I got the ropes off and I was just about to crawl out the window! You didn't have to give it away, Lee!" Naruto yelled, his chest heaving.

He eyed the door but made no move to get inside. His body was nearly shaking with anger now and he was rooted to the spot. His normally blue eyes were hardened and narrowed as he looked at Lee.

"It was stupid for you to come here and it was stupid for you to hand over the papers! I'm not helpless, Lee! I'm not weak! You don't have to do every little thing for me! You didn't have to come riding in here on a white horse, playing the saviour, trying to protect me! I was getting out myself!"

"Naruto…" Lee murmured, his expression twisting into a mixture of shock and indignation. He let go of the car door and turned to fully face his boyfriend with tension in his stance. "This is not about weakness or being a hero! And what were you thinking by trying to get out; what if they had caught you before I showed up? You could have been killed!

"And instead of all these accusations, why do you not try thanking me? I just gave up half my life just to make sure that you were safe! Do you not realize what that means? Do you not realize how much I would have to love you to do something like that?"

Lee's hands clenched at his side and his brows furrowed as all the pent up nerves and worry from the night came rushing out all at once.

"If you did not want me to give up the gym for you, you should have known better than to go out into the night by yourself! I have told you over and over about how dangerous it is in town lately, but you never listen! Doing dumb things like that is not a sign of bravery or strength; it is just stupidity!"

"What?" Naruto looked at Lee, his eyes widening in disbelief. "You wanted me to just sit there and wait for you? Sit there and let you _save me_? I was trying to get out so I could stop you! I just... I can't believe you did this!"

Naruto's hand twisted in locks of blond as his rage grew, and he began pacing. He didn't think he'd ever been this upset before and he had no idea what to do. He didn't even want to be around Lee right then.

"I-I went out because of you! Because you just brushed me off! What did you want me to do? Wait around until you had time for me again?"

Growling, Naruto stalked to the Jeep and climbed inside. "Just take me home," he huffed, slamming the door shut.

Lee stayed beside the open passenger door as he watched Naruto pace, clenching and unclenching his hands as he tried to control himself. Why had things turned out like this? They should be going back to his house right now where he could sit down with Naruto and make sure that he really was alright. They should be kissing and holding each other and be grateful that they were together again. They should be counting their blessings, not yelling at each other in anger!

When Naruto got inside and slammed the car door shut behind him, Lee shuddered and swallowed heavily. He was so angry; he'd never been this mad before. Not just at Naruto for reacting this way, but for the entire situation! He hated Akatsuki, he hated Orochimaru, he hated having someone he loved being put into danger because of him, and he hated the fact that he'd just given up everything he and Gai had worked for after all these years to such terrible villains.

Lee finally turned and walked jerkily around the car. He climbed into the driver's seat and slammed his door shut, just like Naruto had.

"When you say home, do you mean mine or yours?" Lee asked through gritted teeth. He thought he knew the answer to that, but of course he still wanted to bring Naruto back to his house. He may be in the middle of a fight with the blond, but he at least wanted to be able to fight with him where he knew Naruto were safe and could be cared for.

"My home," Naruto ground out, reaching with a shaky hand to tug on his seatbelt and buckle himself in. He turned away from Lee, trying to control the furious tremors that ran through his body every few seconds.

All he wanted to do was go home, wash all the filth off of him, and most importantly, get away from Lee. That sounded terrible even to himself, but it was true. Everything his boyfriend said was just grating on him even more and if he didn't get away from him soon, something bad might happen, something he would end up regretting. Despite his fury, he didn't want to end things.

"I just want you to drop me off. I need to... I want to be alone."

Lee looked straight ahead as he took a deep breath and nodded sharply. He understood. Naruto obviously wasn't hurt further than a bump on the head, he could handle himself while they both cooled off. Lee needed to go visit his mentor anyway. He knew it was late, but he needed to talk to Gai.

Lee pulled out along the long dirt road and onto the highway in silence. He drove a fraction faster than he usually would in his irritation, and grew visibly impatient whenever they came across a red light closer to town. The silence in the car rang loudly in his ears, and he could feel the waves of fury from Naruto as if they were slapping him in the face. The drive back to the blond's apartment building felt like an eternity, and neither of them could look at each other until Lee was finally pulling into the parking lot.

"Please call me in the morning so that I know you are safe." Lee forced out, swallowing heavily before speaking. He thought it was a reasonable request. Even if they were mad at each other, it made sense to check and make sure that they were still alright after all they'd been through.

"Yeah, whatever," Naruto growled. Flinging open the car door, he stepped out and slammed it shut. He didn't look back as he made his way to his apartment, digging his keys out that were still in his pocket. He stabbed them into the lock violently and twisted it before letting himself in. Kicking his shoes off, they hit the wall with a loud thump and he stalked to his bathroom, stripping his shirt off as he went.

He felt absolutely filthy! He smelled like the warehouse and it made his stomach knot in disgust. He would shower and would scrub himself raw to get rid of it.

Wincing, he rubbed the back of his throbbing head and threw open the bathroom door to start the shower. Stripping, he stepped into it and began his ritual.

After awhile, Naruto felt reasonably clean and exited, his skin pink from scrubbing. He dried off and slipped on a clean pair of jeans from a laundry basket before moving to his bedroom. He was still angry, but it had dimmed somewhat. Now, he was just going to crawl into his bed and try to put this whole mess behind him.

Flicking on the light, Naruto froze as he spotted Kiba sitting nonchalantly on his bed. His hands clenched at his sides and rage played across his face.

"Yo, Naruto! It's been a long time."

"I have had the worst fucking night of my life and I am _not_ dealing with your shit this time!" Naruto snarled.

As Kiba rose from his seat, grinning wildly, Naruto tensed and prepared himself for a fight.

*

"So, you signed everything over?" Gai clarified slowly, sitting on the living room couch before his pupil. There were dark shadows under his eyes from being woken in the middle of the night, and there was a somewhat resigned hint of loss in his expression. "Not just the property, but the building and all the equipment, too?"

"They own all of the Youthful Tortoise, now." Lee admitted, averting his eyes guiltily as he finished explaining everything to his mentor. There were hints of tears in his eyes, but he couldn't let himself shed them now. Both he and Gai were men that were proud to cry when they felt the need rather than holding back, but this time was different. "I am so sorry, Gai. I did not know what else to do. I... I panicked, and I know I should not have, but I just-"

Gai looked Lee squarely in the face with large, dark eyes that silenced the boy's voice. Lee could only hold his father figure's gaze for a few seconds before he hid his face behind his fists and hunkered in on himself. He was so ashamed. He knew that he should be feeling nothing but gladness to have Naruto safe again; he knew that he'd done the right thing. But now that he was sitting before the man who he'd helped build this dream with from the very beginning... he couldn't find it in himself to be happy.

"Lee." Gai stated, his strong voice jarring against the ringing in Lee's ears, despite the gentle tone of it. "It's okay to be sad about this. The Youthful Tortoise was something that we both put much of our lives into; it is just like losing a loved one when something that means so much to you is taken away. Especially so under these kinds of circumstances. You... you did the right thing. But the right thing isn't always what he hope it to be. Not every 'right thing' is a path lit with the Flames of Youthful Spirit. It's alright to be upset about this."

Lee finally lifted his head and _looked_ at his mentor, his brows lifting as he met the man's gaze and slowly processed his words. The tears in his eyes finally pooled over as he felt something loosen in his chest. Gai reached out and clapped his pupil on the shoulder heartily.

"Thank you, Gai." Lee said, his voice strong despite his tears. "I am so sorry this happened. I do not know whether we should have taken the Akatsuki's offer in the first place or if I should have gone to the authorities, but... we cannot change that now, can we? I am so sorry... I do not even know where we should go from here."

"Well... _you_ should be with Naruto." Gai said after a moment's pause. He began stroking the light stubble on his chin in thought, though his eyes were still obviously sleepy. "He's been through a lot as well. He loved the gym too, and he was the one who was held for ransom tonight. Where is he now? Is he alright?"

"He is very... angry with me. He thinks that I should not have come for him, and that I should not have given up the gym." Lee explained, his face taking on a new pain in his expression as he remembered the way the two had yelled at each other before parting ways. "He insisted that he could have escaped by himself. I... we had an argument just after he was let go. He and I... we have never said such hurtful things to each other before. He insisted that I leave him at his apartment alone."

"Then... you should give him some space." Gai said after a long, thoughtful pause. "Contact him in the morning to see if he's alright."

"That was my plan." Lee agreed. He leaned over the small coffee table in Gai's living room and gave his mentor a hug, which they both held onto for longer than usual. "I will call you too, alright?"

"Please do. But for now... I need to go back to sleep. I will have a clearer head in the morning, and we can decide what to do then." The men stood and gave each other one last tearful hug before parting ways. Lee left his mentor's home with a whole new batch of stirred emotions, but with a few significantly loosened knots in his stomach. Talking to Gai always made him feel better, even in a hopeless situation.

Lee was just sitting down in his jeep and buckling himself in when he suddenly felt the phone in his pocket vibrating, and his eyes widened as he recognized his boyfriend's ringtone.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Lee answered, nearly fumbling the phone in his hurry to pull it out.

Naruto cradled the phone against his cheek, his fingers stained in red as they clutched the device loosely. It felt like eternity as the deafening rings resounded through his pounding head while the call tried to go through, and he closed his watery eyes as he waited to hear his boyfriend's comforting voice. His breathing was ragged, the short, pained gasps making the line static, and just when he thought Lee would never answer, he heard a click and the hurried voice of his boyfriend filtered through.

The blonds' lips opened to speak, but all that came out was a strangled, wet cough, and blood spattered onto the carpet before him. "L-Lee," Naruto whispered after a few moments of silence, his voice weak and barely audible. "I... P-please... H-help..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Naruto?" Lee asked. His eyes grew wide as he heard the pain in his boyfriend's broken voice. Before he was aware of what he was doing he'd started the jeep and began to pull out of Gai's driveway. He drove out onto the highway without stopping at the red stop sign and turned the car in the direction of Naruto's apartment.

"Are you alright? What happened? Are you at the apartment?" Lee asked quickly, his hands shaking on the steering wheel as his chest coiled tight with anxiety. He felt so stupid! He should never have left Naruto alone, not after what had happened tonight!

"N-No... Not okay," Naruto forced out, his eyes sliding shut momentarily in relief as Lee's voice enveloped him, a comforting shroud even though it was filled with anxiety and fear. Another cough shook his body and he groaned in pain, his breathing becoming even harsher as he struggled not to lose consciousness.

"Kiba... F-Fought him..." Black dots spotted Naruto's vision and he tried to blink them away. Each word he forced from his lips was like a knife twisting in his gut. There was no way he could manage a full sentence without passing out, so he decided he had to speak as little as possible and hopefully Lee would get to him soon. "Yes... H-Home..."

Lee's breath sped and he pressed harder on the gas as he listened to Naruto's choked, crushed voice. He was infinitely grateful that there was no one else on the road so late at night.

It was _Kiba_? It wasn't the Akatsuki or Orochimaru who did this? And Naruto _fought him_? Lee had known for quite some time that Naruto wanted to face his ex, but he'd hoped that the blond had more sense than to outright fight the man. After all, Kiba was a trained police officer, and Naruto was just a bit faster on his feet with more power to his punches now that he'd been to the gym. He'd had no formal training of any kind for an actual fight.

"Keep talking to me, Naruto." Lee said quickly. His gut was churning painfully as horrible images flashed across his eyes, but he tried to keep his voice calm for Naruto's sake. "Let me hear your voice. Where are you hurting? Is he still there? On a scale of one to ten, how bad are you hurt?"

"Hurt...Everywhere," Naruto groaned. "Can't...Move... Can't wa...lk..." His voice faded for a few moments as he fell unconscious. It didn't last long though, and he tried to keep talking as Lee had asked him to. "Gone... Left me...Here."

The blond tried to take note of all of his injuries. It was bad; he could comprehend that much in his state. He tried to move but was overcome with so much pain that he cried out and a few tears leaked from his dull eyes as his body became limp on the carpet again. "T-Ten..."

Lee gulped and flinched as he heard the way Naruto cried out in pain. There were almost tears in his eyes as he thought about what his boyfriend was feeling right now. His hands shook harder and it was physical pain not to be there with Naruto right then, instead being stuck miles away and listening to him whimper and struggle to breathe on the phone.

"It is okay, Naruto, it is going to be okay. I am on my way now, alright? Can you hear me? I am coming to help you right now. I am almost there, just wait for me and keep talking, alright?" Lee's heart jumped into his throat as he spotted a familiar landmark on the side of the road. Just a few more minutes… "Just keep talking to me, tell me anything. Do you remember the place we had our first date, or where we first met?"

"D-Date?" Naruto asked. He tried to think back, but his mind wasn't cooperating with him. Everything was fuzzy but when he pushed it, he could recall a little of it and his split, bloodied lips quirked into a small smile. That seemed like so long ago now but it had been such a good day – except for the bite mark thing. In comparison to what he felt now, that had been _nothing_...

"Y-Yeah... Skating..." Naruto mumbled, his voice sounding even weaker. He was trying to be strong, to stay awake and keep talking, but he knew he wasn't. He wasn't strong. He was weak. After all of the nonsense he had spouted at Lee just earlier, he was _weak_. "H-Hurry..."

"I am hurrying, I promise, I am almost there. Alright? I am almost there." Lee said quickly, struggling to control himself from hyperventilating as he finally reached the edge of town. He'd never thought that Gai lived very far away before, but this ride felt like it was lasting a century and a half!

"That is right, we went skating. You had never been skating before in your life, but you wanted to try it anyway. Do you remember that? Do you remember how many times you fell? Every time you fell, you got right back up." Tears formed in Lee's eyes, but he blinked them away so that he could focus on the road. Just another minute… "How about we go skating again sometime? Can you hear me, Naruto?"

Naruto continued drifting in and out of conscious, only hearing bits and pieces of what Lee was saying to him, and what he did manage to hear was fuzzy. His fingers were loose on his phone and more than once, as he slipped into a black void, he dropped it. His body was enveloped in so much pain that it wanted to shut down, but he fought it. When Lee was there, when he was safe again and on his way to the hospital, _then_ he would let himself go.

However, try as he might, words failed Naruto. Each time he tried to speak, only a strangled sound left him. All of his energy was being used to breathe and it wasn't working well. Each inhale sent painful tremors through his body and his coughing fits were coming more frequently, the amount of blood being hacked up intensifying each time.

"Lee," he finally managed to mumble before he lost the strength to hold the phone up any longer. It fell to the floor near his head and he willed his boyfriend to hurry before everything went dark for good.

"Naruto? Naruto, can you hear me?" Lee's heart nearly stopped as he listened to his boyfriend struggle, only to utter his name once before a soft thud was heard. He nearly dropped the phone from where it was trapped between his jaw and his shoulder as he sped around a corner, running through a red light with a screech. "Naruto? Naruto, talk to me! Say something! I am almost there, I swear I am almost there, just talk to me!"

Lee finally swerved down the road that lead to Naruto's apartment building, tears heavy in his eyes as he continued to talk.

"I can see your building, alright? I am pulling in right now! I am going to be with you in just a few seconds, alright? Can you hear me? Naruto, please?" Lee's Jeep jarred as he ran over the curb at the corner of the parking lot, but he barely noticed as he swerved and finally slammed on the brakes outside Naruto's door. "I am coming inside!"

Lee yanked off his seatbelt and threw open his door, stumbling in his rush to get to his boyfriend. He threw himself at the apartment door, growling loudly when he found it locked.

"I am sorry, I will pay for this later." Lee said quickly into the phone. He took a small step back and kicked the door with the heel of his foot near the knob. The wood cracked and splintered loudly as it busted open, but Lee couldn't hear it over the roaring in his own ears.

Lee quickly ran through the apartment, glancing around each room briefly and calling out Naruto's name. It wasn't until he found himself in the doorway to the bedroom that he finally came to a stop with a loud gasp, dropping his cell phone on the floor as he finally found Naruto.

The blond was laying on his stomach beside the bed, completely limp and unmoving. There were small spatters of blood around the room, and a small puddle of it around Naruto's head. One of his arms was twisted and bent in an unnatural way that made a heavy amount of nausea claw its way up Lee's throat. Naruto's face was visibly bruised with blood and spittle around his mouth. The phone was on the floor beside him, just out of reach of his good hand. His eyes were closed.

"Naruto!" Lee exclaimed, rushing to the blond's side. He fell to the floor at Naruto's side and felt for a pulse with a shaking hand. Lee exhaled heavily with relief as he found it, but he knew that he wasn't out of the woods yet.

Naruto stirred as he felt a body beside him, Lee's voice calling his name having reached through his daze. Cracking his eyes open, they were dull and unfocused as they searched for his boyfriend. He struggled to turn his head and when he blearily spotted Lee, his good arm haltingly slid across the floor, reaching for him.

"Lee..." he whispered again, his voice barely audible. "I-I tried... To be...Strong... I-I fought...So hard..." Naruto's body seized as he began coughing, red splattering onto Lee's knee. "I t-tried..."

Lee shuddered violently with wide, teary eyes as Naruto finally moved, only to choke on his own voice and cough up yet more blood. Ignoring the spatter on his knee, Lee reached down and cupped his boyfriend's face.

"You _are_ strong. You are so strong, Naruto. After all you have faced, to be able to walk out of it alive? But it is okay now, Naruto, I am going to take care of you. You fought so well, but you do not need to fight anymore. I am here now, I will make it stop hurting, I promise, I _promise_-" Lee tried to keep his tone solid as he spoke, but it wasn't easy. His voice nearly broke twice, and the tears wouldn't stop coming. Gently as he spoke, he ran his fingers along Naruto's neck, head, and shoulder. It wasn't just for comfort; he was searching for the exact location of any serious injuries. He found a spot near the back of Naruto's head, deep in his blond hair where the skin had split from a strong impact. That was probably where all this blood was coming from.

"I am going to get you out of here, alright?" Lee said softly. He lowered his ear to his boyfriend's chest, trying to listen to the man's labored breathing. The deep crimson of the blood that Naruto kept coughing suggested a punctured lung, but that wasn't likely unless he'd been stabbed or broken his ribs.

A little bit of the tenseness left Naruto's body as he focused on listening to Lee's voice and feeling his touch. It helped take his mind off of the hurt somewhat, though it couldn't entirely. There was too much of it, though he knew he was safe now. Lee wouldn't let anything more happen to him and he would take him to the hospital, get him help.

The blond whimpered and his breathing completely stopped for a few, long moments. He tried to move again, but it was entirely impossible. His whole body was dead weight; it was so heavy and just keeping his eyes on his boyfriend was difficult.

Naruto's fingers dug into the carpet, dragging his hand towards Lee. He managed to move it onto his boyfriend's leg and let it rest there, just wanting to feel him.

"Naruto? Naruto?" Lee exclaimed when his boyfriend stopped breathing. He jolted as he felt the blond touch his leg, before reaching down to gently squeeze his hand. It was a punctured lung after all. That wasn't good. That meant Naruto wasn't getting enough oxygen. How long had he been here like this before he could get to the phone? How much longer did have before he suffocated?

Lee leaned down and attached his lips to Naruto's, ignoring the blood on his boyfriend's face as he gently exhaled, forcing air down the other man's throat. He did that a few more times before turning around and scuttling across the room for his cell phone. He tucked it into his pocket and leaned down to gently slide his arms under the blond's shoulders and knees.

"I am going to take you to the hospital, alright? You are going to be fine, I am going to take you somewhere safe." Lee shuddered as he tucked the blond's broken arm against his body and began to lift him, making sure he was secure and still breathing before he turned and moved through the bedroom doorway. "Can you still hear me? You do not have to say anything Naruto. I know you are hurting, I promise I am going to make it stop. Just look at me, alright? Keep looking at me, let me see your eyes. You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, please let me see them?"

Naruto braced himself as he felt Lee preparing to lift him. Even so, he couldn't stop from crying out as he was and every injury in his body seemed to flare at the same time. He whimpered and laid his head against Lee's strong chest. He barely registered the words but his head tilted up until his glazed eyes were on Lee's face.

The blonds' vision swam, black bordering it, and all he could make out were his boyfriend's dark hair and brows. But it didn't matter; he felt safe and secure tucked against the strong body.

Naruto could feel his body shutting down now, the black around his vision beginning to sweep inwards. His awareness was fading quickly but he managed to whisper a few broken words before everything went black. "T-Thank you... Lee..."

Lee flinched and grimaced at every pained whimper or cry from Naruto, but he took it as a good sign that the man wasn't beyond hope yet. He just needed to get him to the hospital and everything would be okay.

"Naruto? Naruto, please-" Lee stepped through the splintered doorway just as Naruto's eyes closed and the last of the strength in the blond's body seemed to wilt in his arms. Lee was trembling so badly that he fumbled the passenger door on his first attempt to get it open. When he could get through, he gently sat Naruto down and tilted the seat back so that he could lay back. He shut the door and ran around the front of the car to get to his side.

"It is alright, Naruto." Lee said as he slid into the driver's seat and closed his door behind him. He'd left the jeep running, so all he needed to do was shift it out of park before he was on his way and pulling out of the parking lot. "It is alright, I promise I will make it all better. I will take you somewhere safe. I promise, I will never let anything hurt you again. Do you hear me?"

Lee struggled for a few seconds to pull his cell phone out of his pocket and dial an emergency number. He held it to his ear and listened as a serious female voice answered on the other line after just one ring.

"Yes! I am on my way to the uptown hospital and I need them to be ready for me at the emergency entrance." Lee said quickly. "It is my boyfriend, he is hurt. He is a twenty one year old male with a broken arm, a punctured lung, a serious head injury, and probably a lot more. Yes- yes- right, I am almost there. My name is Lee Rock, his name is Naruto Uzumaki…"

*

"Sir," a nurse in green scrubs said for the umpteenth time since a blond had been brought in on a stretcher barely breathing and rushed off for emergency surgery. The man that had brought him in had been asking non-stop for information. They didn't have any, or she'd gladly give it just so she could have some peace and quiet. "I need you to sit down and relax. As soon as we know something, someone will come to you."

"Please, you must know something. It has been almost two hours!" Lee exclaimed desperately, leaning over the front of the nurse's desk as he pleaded with anyone who would listen. "Is Naruto still in the ER? How bad is it? Please, when can I see him?"

By the time Lee had reached the hospital after finding Naruto in his apartment, the blond was completely unconscious, unmoving, and going through short spans where he'd stop breathing altogether. It was the single most terrifying thing Lee had ever experienced in his life to see the person he loved so close to dying. When the hospital staff had rushed out with a stretcher Lee had tried to follow them every step of the way. But as soon as they got past the waiting room, a blond doctor with an unproportionately huge rack had stopped him. She'd given him strict instructions to wait outside the ICU until she or one of the others could come for him.

Lee had been patient for the first ten minutes of waiting in the cold, uncomfortable waiting room chairs. But that was his limit, and he'd been incessantly pestering any staff member he came across. They'd been soft voiced and understanding to his anxiousness at first, but they were quickly growing annoyed with him.

"Please, I just want to see him. I will stay out of the way, I just want to know that he will be alright-"

"That's enough!" Tsunade barked, her eyes narrowing at Lee. Her hands were placed on her slim hips and her voice was firm, though tired, and she wasn't about to put up with the man's nonsense.

"Come with me," she ordered, pivoting and walking down the hall, without giving Lee a chance to respond. Her white coat that didn't quite cover her billowed as she strode purposefully down the hall, leading them to a private room where they could speak.

"Before you ask," Tsunade sighed, closing the door behind them and holding up a hand. "Naruto is alive. We had to perform emergency surgery on him and he's currently recovering in the ICU." Sitting down in one of the chairs, she motioned for Lee to sit across from her. "He has extensive injuries, the worst being a punctured lung due to several broken ribs. He also has a severe concussion, his right arm is broken in two places and he has deep muscle contusions on each leg. There are several other smaller injuries – a broken nose, several lacerations and bruises that aren't as serious." She paused to let the information sink in, and to give Lee a chance to ask any questions he had.

Lee shuddered lightly as he listened to the doctor's list of wounds. He'd known it was bad, but to hear it spelled out so clearly left a nasty taste in his mouth and a light ringing in his ears. He tried to stay focused for Naruto's sake however, without panicking. Gingerly, he took a seat across from the woman.

"So, he is going to be okay, right?" Lee said slowly, leaning forward with pleading eyes. "I… I know it was a close call, but he will be okay, right? Can I go see him? How can I help?"

"Naruto will be okay, but it will be a long recovery," Tsunade said, shaking her head. It wasn't exactly pleasing that Lee would be around a lot, but she did feel bad for him. He obviously cared for the blond a great deal and was suffering. "You did well. You got him here in time."

Silence stretched between them for a few moments as Tsunade pondered something. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at Lee, ignoring his other questions for now. He would be able to see the blond when she was done with him. "You can help by telling me how this happened."

"I am not sure I know what you mean…" Lee said slowly, looking up and meeting the woman's gaze with cautious eyes. He'd known what was coming next, but he wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

When someone comes into the hospital after obviously being beaten nearly to death, someone was going to start asking questions. As much as Lee wanted to point the authorities in Kiba's direction, he wasn't sure that was a good idea. Naruto was absolutely convinced that no one was going to believe that such a well regarded police officer could do such things. And even if someone did believe him, what did Naruto want? Before now, he'd wanted to stand up for himself, but after something like this…. Lee knew that running to the authorities would only make Naruto feel like he'd lost the real battle.

Lee didn't know what Naruto wanted and he didn't know what would be the 'right thing' to do at the moment. But he knew for sure what he wanted to be done. He was tired of his boyfriend insisting that he didn't need help; Lee was going to make sure this never happened again.

"I would love to help you, but I am not sure myself what happened." Lee lied slowly. "I just know that Naruto called me right before he passed out. He said that he was hurt and needed help. I drove to his apartment, carried him to my car, and you know the rest from there."

"I don't believe you," Tsunade said matter-of-factly. "You're lying to me, but I'm too tired to deal with this right now." Standing, she moved to the door but paused with her hand on the knob. Turning, she pointed a nicely manicured finger at Lee threateningly. "This isn't over. I _will_ find out what happened to him, whether you tell me or he does."

The blond motioned for Lee to follow her and walked out. She waited until Lee had caught up with her before speaking again. "Now, you can visit him for a little bit, but he's resting so don't you dare wake him up or you'll be dealing with me," she warned as they made their way down bustling hallways. "I wouldn't normally allow visitations now, but because you've been so... insistent, I'm going to allow it this once. After that, you will have to follow visitation hours."

As they approached a closed door, she stopped and turned to Lee. "Because of the extent of his injuries, he has been given medication for the pain and if he does wake up, he won't be... normal." With that, she turned and left Lee standing there, a few nurses chasing her down the hall to speak with her as she stalked away.

Lee frowned pensively at that, unsure of what she meant. Not normal? Did that mean that he would be in pain? Or would the drugs just make him a bit unaware? Lee turned the handle and opened the door silently, careful not to wake Naruto while he was resting.

Lee stepped inside the small room and closed the door behind him. It was dark inside so that Naruto could sleep in peace, with just a dim light above the bed for the hospital staff when they came to check on him. Lee shivered and stepped up beside the blond's tall bed, openly staring at his boyfriend with miserable eyes.

Naruto was dressed in a thin, blue hospital gown with the blankets drawn over his legs. There were dark patches of bruises across his skin. He looked pale and sickly, with needles hooked into his arms for the IV and a blood infusion. His nose had a small brace on it, and the skin across the bridge was darkened with a heavy bruise. His hair and body hand been cleaned of the blood. His right arm was in a thick cast all the way up to the shoulder, and his legs were propped up under the blankets with heating pads on the deep muscle bruises to help blood flow. There was a monitor hooked up to his chest, with wires that lead under the gown.

Lee leaned forward over the bed until his head was mere inches from Naruto's chest. The trainer clutched the bed's guard rail tightly as he closed his eyes and listened. He could clearly hear the soft puffs of breath as Naruto slept, breathing steadily again. Lee squeezed his eyes tightly as he tried not to think about how close he'd been to losing his special person. He was just thankful that Naruto was too stubborn to stop breathing, no matter how much it hurt.

"You are going to be okay." Lee said softly, leaning back again and tracing his fingertips across Naruto's temple.

Naruto gradually awoke, his eyes slowly opening. The blue orbs were hazy and unfocused as he tried to gather what was going on and where he was. He could feel something scratchy beneath his body and ran his hand over it but couldn't quite make out what it was. As his vision began to clear, he saw white – everywhere – and his ears were filled with the steady beep of machines. The other thing he noticed was that there was no pain. None at all. He felt light and airy, his head pleasantly fuzzy and his thoughts cotton-edged.

Turning his head, he saw a familiar dark blur and his lips twitched into a dopey smile as he recognized it as Lee.

"Lee!" he exclaimed happily, his voice too loud and giddy. "You're here! But, I don't know where here is... Where am I?" His brows furrowed for a moment before his brilliant smile was back. "I guess it doesn't matter because I don't hurt anymore! I feel... I feel _good_!"

"N-Naruto?" Lee asked unsurely, blinking at his boyfriend. He'd initially been pleased to see the blond waking up, but he didn't seem quite… himself. His eyes were halfway lidded and unfocused as he looked around the room, and the smile he wore gave Lee the faint impression of Disney-gone-psycho. His voice was still a bit scratchy and slow, but he seemed to be on full volume.

"I… I am glad you are feeling better. I was worried about you." Lee said slowly, hesitating briefly before reaching down and taking Naruto's hand. He was careful around the needles hooked into the blond's arm. "You are in the hospital right now."

"Hospital?" Naruto repeated, looking down at their joined hands for a moment before sluggishly returning the pressure. "Mmm... I knew you would take good care of me, Lee! I'm glad I have you as my _boyfriend_." He laughed, the sound suspiciously close to a giggle as he mimicked the way Lee had said it when they first decided that was what they'd call each other.

The blond, for the most part, didn't know any better. He was overcome with joy at waking up pain-free and having Lee beside him. To him, everything was perfectly okay. "Don't worry anymore, 'kay? I don't like it when you worry about me. Everything's okay now, right? So just... Just don't."

Naruto squeezed Lee's hand and smiled up at him as if to reassure him.

Lee stared at Naruto for a few long seconds before slowly breaking out into an real smile as something tugged lightly inside his chest. He could feel tears in his eyes despite his grin.

"Naruto, I think you are high on the pain medication." Lee said, trying not to laugh as the whole thing suddenly seemed very funny to him. He knew he should be serious right now, but this was just too random among everything else that happened. He didn't know if he was laughing from shock or relief, but he had to react _somehow_.

"But how can I not worry about you? It is my right as your _boyfriend_." Lee teased lightly, running his thumb across the back of Naruto's hand. He tried not to let his voice break as he felt the tears well up thicker. "But if you really want me to stop, then all you have to do is stop getting hurt or kidnapped. Deal?"

"Hm," Naruto mumbled, his brows furrowing seriously. "Well, I don't wanna be hurt or kidnapped anymore, so... Deal!" He suddenly manoeuvred their hands until they were clasped together and he shook them in a handshake.

The blonds' eyes were beginning to droop as the drugs threatened to pull him back into sleep and his voice became deep and drowsy. He wasn't ready yet, though. He was silent for a few minutes before he tilted his head again to look at Lee, and he disentangled their hands, reaching up to cup his boyfriend's cheek.

"You saved me," Naruto said, his thumb stroking softly over Lee's skin. "You're all I have, Lee. I don't wanna fight with you and I'm sorry about all the mean stuff I said, so let's just be happy together, okay? 'Cus I love you."

"Yeah… yeah, I love you, too." Lee said, smiling as the tears in his eyes finally fell. He leaned down so that Naruto could reach him easier, and gently gripped the man's wrist below his chin. "And I am sorry about the fight before, too. I should never have yelled at you. I will take care of you, so all you have to do now is focus on getting better, alright? I will make sure that this never, ever happens again."

Lee turned his head and glanced at the clock beside the door. It wasn't late night anymore, it had reached early morning. There was something he needed to do before the rest of the town woke up. But, he would wait until Naruto fell back asleep, since it looked like that was going to happen any second.

"Okay," Naruto agreed in a tired mumble. His body was shutting down again and his eyes kept fluttering closed. It was a struggle to keep them open, and his vision was going blurry again. He couldn't clearly see Lee anymore.

"I think... Sleep..." Dropping his hand, Naruto tucked it at his side and his eyes fell for the last time. His breathing evened out and he fell into a deep sleep with a small smile on his face.

Lee smiled and waited in silence for a few minutes after Naruto's eyes closed, to be sure that he was asleep. When he was positive that the blond wouldn't miss him, he pulled out his phone and dialed his mentor's number. He moved to the far side of the room where his voice wouldn't rouse Naruto.

"Hello?" Gai answered at the other line. His voice sounded heavy in the early hour, but he seemed alert. Lee had called him just over an hour ago and left a message on his phone about Naruto's condition, and assured him that it wasn't the Akatsuki or Orochimaru that had done it.

"Hey, Gai. I am sorry to disturb you so early, but I need a favor. Did you get my message?" Lee said, keeping his voice low in the quiet room.

"Yes, I heard. I am so sorry about what happened, on top of everything else. This was just a terrible night. How's he doing? Is he going to be okay?"

"He is fine now." Lee said, the relief strong in his voice. He was happy to be able to say that out loud and know that it was true. "And I am going to make sure that it does not happen again. But, I was hoping I could get your help to do that. I will understand completely if you say no, however."

"Oh? Well, I'm glad to hear he's going to be okay. Youth is strong in that boy! It will not be quashed! But what do you need me to do?"

"Well, do you remember that one liquid you used to help get blood stains out of my clothes during training? Do you still have that?" Lee asked slowly, leaning back against the wall of the hospital room.

"Hydrogen peroxide. Yes, I still have quite a few bottles, and I know where to get more. Why?" Gai's voice was calm and stoic as he spoke and Lee was eternally grateful for the uniqueness of his mentor. Only Gai would answer a question like that from his pupil without being suspicious or judgmental.

"Do you think you could meet me at my house with some of that in a couple hours? Because I am going to be covered in blood pretty soon, and it will not be my own."

"Come to my house when you're done, not yours. I've always been better at clean up than you. Don't forget to lay down some sheets or towels in your Jeep ahead of time so that you don't stain the seats. Hydrogen peroxide can only get so much out, and it's easier to throw out a shirt than the upholstery in your car. Oh, and Lee?"

"Yes?"

"Give him hell, kid."

"Thanks, Gai. I owe you one."

*

Kiba Inuzuka grumbled as he stepped from the station and made his way towards his marked car. His walk was uneven and jerky, the scowl on his face portraying his foul mood. Reaching the car, he yanked the door open and flopped inside before slamming it shut behind him and stabbing the keys into the ignition.

The brunette's cheek was swollen and he was sporting various cuts and bruises – which was part of the reason he was so damn angry. The other reason was a certain blond who had decided to fight back against him for the first time _ever_, which had shocked and pissed him off to no end. Why couldn't he just give up? He'd been trying to get Naruto back for so long that he barely remembered why now. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He wanted Naruto back because the blond _belonged_to him, but the idiot gone out and found some macho boyfriend and _replaced_ him, which was completely unacceptable.

Pulling out of the parking lot, Kiba's hands were tight on the steering wheel as he turned to the left and out onto the street to begin his rounds. Not that anything ever happened in the morning anyway. Nobody committed crimes then and he didn't understand why _he_ had to go out and do this. He'd made his way to the top and this was shit for rookies – a rank that he had passed a long, long time ago.

Scowling, he drove through the nearly empty streets, his head throbbing from a particularly nasty blow he'd received – and he still didn't know how. It didn't matter. Naruto had paid for fighting back. Maybe it had finally gotten through? Maybe he'd give up and come back now to avoid another beating like that?

A small grin lit the brunette's face with that thought and after driving around for awhile, he pulled into an empty parking lot to take a small break and enjoy his coffee.

Lee's eyes were hard as he silently followed the police car across town, until Kiba came to a stop in an empty parking lot. They were at the edge of town now, not a half hour after the cop had begun his route. Lee might have criticized the man's work ethic if this wasn't to his advantage. He glanced out the window of his Jeep to check for cameras. The parking lot was huge, but all the video devices were closer to the building. Kiba had parked at the far edge. Perfect.

Lee calmly drove his jeep into the parking lot and stopped just twenty feet from the cop car. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out, glaring at the man who'd hurt his special person with a set expression. He leaned casually back against his Jeep and cross his arms.

"Kiba! I need to have a 'talk' with you!" Lee called.

Kiba glanced up from his cup and eyed the man leaning against a Jeep. He immediately knew who it was. He was a cop; he wasn't stupid, and well, he'd followed the couple on more than one occasion.

Setting his drink down, the brunette opened his door and slid out. As he walked towards Lee, his lips twitched into a cocky grin. "You're Naruto's boyfriend," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "I guess you found him, ne? That's why you're here?"

Kiba's grin transformed into a sneer, his eyes hard and cruel. "It's your fault, you know. You had to make him believe he could be stronger, when it's impossible. He's_weak_ and it served him right. I don't regret it."

The brunette laughed then. "You should've heard him beg when I snapped his arm. Pathetic."

Lee's eyes hardened and he could taste blood in his mouth as he clenched his jaw. A brief flash of red crossed his vision as he vividly remembered the sound of Naruto's broken voice when he'd called for help. This _sick_ son-of-a-bitch was not going to get away with what he'd done. But Lee knew better than to let his anger get the best of him this time; he would do his mentor proud, and he would hold himself together for Naruto's sake.

"_You_ are the pathetic one." Lee jeered, raising his voice just loud enough so that the man could hear him across the silent parking lot. "You almost killed the person you claim to care about, just because you could not handle being rejected. Get it through your head- he _does not want you anymore_. And he never will again. Do you know what he told me when he woke up in the hospital? He said that he loved me, and that he was glad I could be there to take care of him.

"But that is exactly the problem here, Kiba; I would not be taking care of the person who _loves me_ if I were to let someone like you ever come near him again. So, that is why I am here right now." Lee allowed a small grin to cross his lips, but it coupled with his hard eyes to make his whole expression seem deadly and cruel. He spread his hands casually, and stepped away from his car, closer to the man he'd come for.

Kiba laughed again, not intimidated in the least. "So, Naruto sent you here to stop me, did he? Decided he couldn't handle me himself and went crying to his boyfriend for help? God, what a fuckin' _pussy_."

The brunette kept moving, stalking towards Lee. "Sometimes I wonder why I want a whore like him anyway, but he's mine. I _own_ him."

Kiba stopped an arm's length from Lee and grinned. "You think you can stop me,_Lee_? You think you can make me leave him alone, ne? I'd like to see you try."

Lee stared the man for less than an instant after Kiba had finished talking before he decided he'd had enough of this. There was obviously no getting though to a man this demented using only his words. He'd had enough talking.

Lee suddenly shot forward with his fist, aiming for Kiba's face. He wanted to match every wound the man had given Naruto, as well as several more. That meant he needed to break his nose.

Kiba saw the fist coming and easily lifted an arm to throw off Lee's aim, his eyes glinting cruelly as he swung his other arm to punch Lee's neck. He wasn't going to hold back, and that meant going for the vital spots, such as the throat. But his eyes widened suddenly and the air was knocked from his lungs as he abruptly found Lee's other fist in his gut. He stumbled back with a choking noise as bile rose up his throat and he struggled not to vomit.

"You obviously do not know how to be in a real fight, do you?" Lee said, following the man as he continued to stumble backward and attempt to regain his footing. "You are too busy beating the shit out of people who cannot defend themselves!"

Lee darted forward again and aimed a kick at the man's side. He stopped his foot just in time for the cop to throw out his arms in defense, before bringing his fist down on the back of Kiba's neck. He was careful not to actually snap the man's spine. He didn't want to kill him; he just wanted to make sure he could never hurt his special person again. Kiba hollered once in pain before aiming his own punch for Lee's stomach, throwing his whole weight into it.

Lee tried to step out of the way, but the cop's fist managed to nick a good portion of his side. That was going to leave a bruise. The trainer hissed through his teeth in light pain as Kiba fell forward, but didn't pause before arching a kick over and onto the cop's back, making him fall onto his face.

Kiba grunted as he fell to the ground, pain exploding through his head as it bounced off the pavement. He could feel blood running from his temple and his vision swam, but he shook his head and forced it away while mentally cursing himself. He'd totally underestimated Lee. He knew the man worked out, but _shit_! He was a trained cop! He would show this bastard that Kiba Inuzuka was _not_ someone to be messed with. He just needed to get to his car and get his gun that he'd stupidly left there.

Snarling, the brunette clenched his fists and kicked his leg out at Lee with as much force as he could muster. Immediately, he scrambled to his feet, stumbling once, and raced for his car.

Lee winced as Kiba's foot hooked around the back of his leg and made him fall to one knee. He lifted his fists to defend himself now that he was on the Inuzuka's level, but quickly found that the cop wasn't taking advantage of his slip. His eyes widened as he realized that Kiba was scrambling back to his car. Was he running? Calling for help?

Lee leaped back to his feet and took off after Kiba, grunting under his breath with effort to catch up to him. He managed to grab the man's ankle just as he was opening the car door, dragging him back down and further into the parking lot.

"What did you think you could do, call for back up? When I am done with you, you can tell the whole world just who took you down. I will not deny it! And I will tell everyone why; _no one_ lays a hand on the person I love and gets away with it." Lee abruptly yanked Kiba backward and stomped on the center of his back, smirking cruelly with satisfaction as he heard the air choke from the cop's lungs. He leaned down and gripped Kiba's hair, yanking his bloodied head back so that he could speak into his ear as he used his other hand to twist the man's arm to the point of almost breaking.

"And if it _ever_ happens again, I will _fucking kill you_." Lee hissed. He tightened his grip on the man's arm in a subtle threat. "What was it you said about Naruto before? Something about snapping his arm?"

Lee jerked the man's wrist sharply up and twisted. The bones in Kiba's wrist broke and splintered with a sickening crack.

*

The next time Naruto awoke, he knew immediately that he was alone. He'd half expected Lee to come rushing over to him, fawning all over him. But he was alone, and he didn't like that one bit. He had to wonder where his boyfriend was exactly, but he realized he had no idea. Maybe he was talking to Gai about the gym?

The gym...

Naruto's chest tightened as he recalled everything that had happened. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't exactly upset with Lee anymore. If he had been put in the same situation, he probably would have freaked out and done the exact same thing. but it didn't help the aching hole in his chest.

He was the reason Lee had lost the gym. His boyfriend had warned him what had to be millions of times about going out after dark but he hadn't listened because he was _so sure_ nothing would happen to him. And look where that had gotten him. Then there was the fact that everything he had worked for over the past months was a waste. When the time came, he hadn't been strong enough to stand up to Kiba – look where _that_ had gotten him!

Naruto let his gaze rake over his broken body and felt a sob catch in his throat. His eyes brimmed with unshed tears and he huffed, feeling anger well up. No matter what Lee said, he wasn't strong. This proved it, didn't it? This was all the proof _he_needed, anyway. All of his fears, all of his insecurities were well founded.

It was Kiba that had been right all along.

A soft knock sounded on the door and Naruto angrily wiped the tears from his eyes, calling out a hoarse, "Come in."

Tsunade entered and stood right next to his bed, simply staring down at him for a few minutes. He tolerated the uncomfortable silence for as long as he could.

"What?" he snapped, wishing she would just hurry up so he could get back to his brooding.

"Look, brat. I want to know how you got in this condition. Your boyfriend says he doesn't know, but I _know_ that he's lying."

"It was just a fight," Naruto shrugged, ignoring the way her eyes hardened. "It's not a big deal. I just got in a fight with someone."

"_This_..." Tsunade barked, waving her hand over his body. "...was not a fight. This was a beating."

"No, this was just a lost fight," Naruto muttered bitterly.

"Naruto..."

"Look! It was just a fight, okay? That's it!"

After a few moments, Tsunade exited the room, shutting the door a little too loudly behind her. She didn't want to drop it; she knew it wasn't a simple fight but she was a doctor, not a cop. Her patients welfare was her first priority and she'd seen those blue eyes wavering, and had heard his voice shaking. The last thing Naruto needed was an emotional breakdown.

Lee sighed and rubbed his eyes sleepily as he stumbled down the hall of the hospital. He was tired. He hadn't slept in two days now, he'd been through extreme emotional trauma, and he'd just spent the past couple hours kicking the ass of his boyfriend's ex. He was exhausted, and he was sore from the few times Kiba had managed to get a good punch in. He felt nearly dead on his feet.

He was so dazed, in fact, that Lee didn't even notice Naruto's doctor in the hall with him until he bumped into her. It was only a light collision of the shoulders, but he was nearly knocked against the wall as stumbled dizzily.

"You need rest." the woman said shortly, pausing to examine Lee with sharp eyes as she adjusted the clipboard in her arms. "You look like you're about to keel over dead. Get some sleep. We have more patients in this hospital than we can handle already, I don't want you to be added to the list."

"Sorry." Lee mumbled, rubbing his face and forcing himself to stand straight. "I just need to see Naruto, then I will get some rest. Thank you for your concern."

"He's awake in his room right now." The doctor said, raising a blond eyebrow at the man. "He was in a bad mood; go cheer him up. People heal faster when they're happy."

Tsunade walked off without another word, disappearing down the hall and around the corner on her way to another patient.

"Thanks." Lee mumbled, though he knew she couldn't hear him anymore. He continued on toward his boyfriend's hospital room, walking a fraction faster now that he knew that Naruto was awake.

Lee opened Naruto's door after a soft knock and stepped inside, his tired eyes softening as he met the clear blue of his boyfriend's eyes. Naruto looked a fraction sharper and more focused now. The doctors had probably switched pain medications now that the worst was over.

"Hey," Lee greeted softly, moving across the room to Naruto's side with sluggish steps. "How do you feel?"

Naruto glanced up as Lee approached him and felt his heart clench painfully. All he could think about as his boyfriend came to stand beside him was how much he'd let the man down, how much he'd ruined his life. Of course, his boyfriend wouldn't feel that way, but he sure did...

"I'm alive," the blond shrugged. He moved to cross his arms over his chest but stopped when he felt the heavy weight of the cast. Sighing, he gave up on that idea and glanced at Lee. Taking in his dishevelled state, his eyes narrowed. "You haven't slept? What have you been doing?"

"I have been… taking care of some things." Lee mumbled evasively. He reached his arms above his head to stretch briefly, wincing as he tugged one of the bruises on his bicep. "I spent some time with Gai, and we talked about a plan."

Lee leaned over the edge of the bed and gently slid his hand into Naruto's. The blond's fingers felt cold in his, and it made his heart ache.

"Do you like it here, Naruto? I know that you love working for Ichiraku, you have an apartment where you have all your things set up the way you want them, you are getting to know the places and the people here better, and you loved spending time at the gym before…" Lee paused once as he let his voice trail off for a few seconds. He gently moved Naruto's good arm and sat down on the edge of the bed, squeezing the blond's fingers as he slumped his shoulders. "But there has been a lot of bad stuff, too. The Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Kiba… it is all adding up. I guess what I am asking here is, how would you feel about leaving this place? With me and Gai?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he simply stared at Lee. Whatever he'd been expecting the man to say, it wasn't _that_. He chewed his lip as he tried to absorb everything.

"You want me to move with you," he said slowly. "You want to move somewhere and just... start over again?" The blond lowered his gaze, staring intently at their joined hands as though they held all of the answers he was looking for.

Naruto couldn't deny that his first instinct was to say yes. More than anything, he wanted to move away with Lee and leave all of this behind. Just the prospect of being able to live with his boyfriend – not that he'd mentioned anything about that – was enough to have the word on the tip of his tongue. But then he remembered that the reason Lee and Gai had had to talk about this was him. Would it be fair for him to go with them? He wasn't so sure.

As Naruto became lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the few tears rolling silently down his cheeks. He couldn't go... He didn't deserve to go and live happily ever after with Lee. "I want to," he whispered, his wavering eyes lifting to Lee's dark ones. "God, I want to but... I-I can't. I... You deserve better than someone like me, Lee."

"What? What are you talking about?" Lee's eyes widened with horror as he watched tears well in Naruto's crystal blue eyes and fall, following the swell and curve of his pale, scarred cheeks. Lee lifted his hands and cupped his boyfriend's cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "Oh God, no, no, Naruto, please do not cry, please-"

This wasn't what he wanted. If he'd been totally honest with himself, Lee knew that Naruto wouldn't react exactly as he'd hoped. He wanted the blond to pack his things, leave his life behind, and move to somewhere entirely new. He wanted Naruto to leave everything he'd built here just so that they could be together where they wouldn't be hunted down by ex's, snake-like slave owners, or evil companies. He wanted to leave together with his mentor and escape all the hurt feelings and bad memories, start fresh in a completely new world. He didn't honestly expect Naruto to understand right away, or even to like the idea of leaving everything behind.

But for Naruto to just say no? Because he didn't think he was good enough for Lee?

"You must still be high on your pain meds if you honestly believe that." Lee said softly, feeling his own eyes begin to well up in response to his boyfriend's tears. "I could save you from a million villains or give up everything I have, and I would still never deserve someone like you. I love you so much…. Please, please do not cry-"

Naruto was mortified to feel the tears come harder as he listened to Lee, and he choked on another sob as he began to tremble. It seemed everything was finally catching up with him now – the fear, the hurt, the anger – churning into raw emotion that made his head spin and his heart ache fiercely.

"I-I..." The blonds' voice broke and his uninjured hand clutched at the sheet beneath him tightly. His eyes fluttered closed as he focused on gathering his thoughts and collecting himself. A few last tears leaked out from under blond lashes and he took a deep breath before opening them again.

For as much as he wanted to say yes, as much as his entire being was screaming for him to, he just couldn't. Lee might be okay with him now, but what about further down the road? Would he come to blame him - _hate him_ – later on when they started rebuilding their lives? Would Lee come to realize that everything _was_ his fault?

"I-I love you, Lee. I do, but... I just... I can't make this decision right now. Can you... give me some time?" Naruto whispered, his eyes seeking Lee's again. Reaching out, he grasped his boyfriend's hand and laced their fingers together. "Please?"

"I… yes, of course. I understand. We have both been through a lot, we need some time to think." Lee gently rubbed his thumb across the back of Naruto's hand as it clutched his. He looked away and tried to subtly wipe the water from his eyes. He reached over to the nightstand beside the bed and grabbed a few tissues from a box. Lee began to gently swab Naruto's swollen eyes and cheeks, taking a few shuddering breaths as he tried to get a hold of himself. He was just so tired; emotionally and physically.

"Do you mind if I stay here, today? I- I do not want to be away from you right now." Lee mumbled, his eyes apprehensive. He didn't want to leave Naruto again, not now that he was finally awake. Though he knew that if he stayed, he'd probably just fall asleep on the chair or floor.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as Lee agreed to give him time. As far as he knew, he was going to be stuck in the hospital for awhile anyway, so it's not like they could move right away if he had broken down and said yes. He was a long way off from full recovery and it would allow him time to think things through.

"Yeah, I want you to stay with me," he mumbled, feeling exhaustion creeping up on him again. Just looking at Lee made him tired. He untangled his hand from the other and patted the bed beside him, his lips twitching into a small smile. "Come sleep with me."

Lee breathed a soft sigh of relief and felt his lips twitch in a small smile. The idea of lying down with his boyfriend after everything they'd gone through and falling asleep seemed like a small peace of heaven on Earth. It was such a simple act, but he already felt a fraction lighter in his chest.

Lee gently crawled onto the bed beside Naruto, kicking off his shoes and arranging himself so that he wasn't disturbing any of the tubes, wires, or braces attached to the recovering blond. He leaned up and pressed a light, passing kiss on Naruto's cheek before gently settling his head onto their shared pillow.

"I am so glad that you are here; I do not know what I would do without you." Lee mumbled sleepily as his eyes drooped shut. He drifted into unconsciousness before he could hear his boyfriend's reply, but he felt Naruto's good hand as it gently ran through his hair and traced his temple. "I love you…"


	12. Chapter 12

After two and a half months, Naruto was finally being released. He still wasn't fully healed, but he was more than ready to go home and get away from the hospital, its sickly smell and white atmosphere. He'd spent so many nights thinking about and talking to Lee of all he would do once he was out – bury himself in the comfort of his bed, play video games until he passed out, go to Ichiraku's and stuff himself – he couldn't decide what to do first!

A voice brought him from his thoughts and he turned to glare at Tsunade, who was ordering him to get into a wheelchair so he could go.

"I'm fine," he grumbled in exasperation. "I don't need the wheelchair!"

"C'mon, brat!" the blond doctor ordered for what felt like the millionth time, one hand on her hip, the other pointing at the wheelchair. Her eyes were narrowed and dangerous. "Get in the damn chair! I told you that you aren't allowed to walk out of here. It's the chair, or you can stay!"

"But...! It's so embarrassing!" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at the open door, wondering where Lee was. He should be there by now...

Lee pulled his Jeep around to the front of the hospital, trying not to honk his horn at the people in front of him with impatience. He wanted to see Naruto now! His boyfriend should be getting discharged any moment! The blond had been going stir-crazy through his whole recovery, and Lee was eager to finally take him out of the hospital. The first place he had planned for them to go was Ichiraku's, then he was taking Naruto back to his apartment where Lee had set everything up for the rest of Naruto's recovery. He'd even bought a small bell so that Naruto could ring for him if he didn't want to get out of bed.

Lee finally pulled his car up just to the side of the hospital doors. He jumped from his Jeep and ran to the front doors. He jogged through the halls until he found his boyfriend's room.

"Naruto!" Lee exclaimed happily when he spotted the blond just outside the hallway. He noted that the doctors had changed the blond's heavy, stiff white cast for something black with Velcro. Naruto probably had braces under his shirt for his broken ribs, too.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright? Are you sore, tired?" Lee asked, walking up to the blond and placing a small kiss on his temple. He glanced to the side and finally noticed the wheel chair. "Is that for you?"

Naruto couldn't stop a grin from sliding onto his face as he spotted Lee and his mood immediately lifted. They had spent so much time together at the hospital and his boyfriend had definitely helped him get through the boring days. He was glad for it, but he couldn't wait to spend some time with Lee outside of the hospital.

"I'm fine," Naruto assured. "I'm not tired or sore; I just want to get out of here." He followed Lee's gaze to the wheelchair and sighed. "Yeah. I guess I have to get in it or I can't leave..." He glared at the chair as though it was its fault, but knew he had no other choice. There was no way he was staying there for one minute longer than he had to!

Sighing again, Naruto ran his fingers through his blond hair, which had grown longer since he'd been admitted, before moving to get into it.

Lee grinned, feeling a small wave of affection in his chest at Naruto's attitude. His poor boyfriend was ready to go home. Lee had wanted to make Naruto's hospital room more homey a couple times by bringing in movies and tons of flowers. He'd even tried to bring in one of Naruto's gaming systems to hook up to the TV, or even a handheld one, but Tsunade had stopped him. Apparently the fine motor skills that it took to play the games (aka thumb and finger movement on the controllers) would be too stressful on Naruto's broken arm. She'd said that he could play some games when he got home, but not more than forty-five minutes a day maximum. Lee was worried he wouldn't be able to pry the blond away from his games when his time was up, but he was determined to try!

"You cannot leave unless you are in the chair?" Lee asked, carefully helping Naruto sit down with a hand on his hip and shoulder. Naruto was capable of walking, though he was usually stiff because of his ribs, and a lingering soreness where his legs had been injured.

"It's hospital policy. Anyone who's had surgery has to leave the hospital in a wheel chair." Tsunade explained sharply, her eyes flashing at the grumpy blond.

"Well, you will not be in it for long, if that makes you feel better!" Lee consoled, moving behind the chair and taking hold of the handles. "I am parked near the entrance, and I have to move the Jeep soon."

As soon as Lee took his place behind the chair, Naruto felt his sour mood drifting away. The prospect of finally going home was more than enough to make him happy. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he exclaimed, turning his head to grin at Lee. "Let's go!"

"Take care of yourself!" Tsunade ordered, leaning in the doorway as Lee began moving them away. Her lips twitched into a smile. "I don't want to see you back here again, brat!"

"Don't worry, I will!" Naruto peeked around Lee to grin and wave at her. "I don't wanna see you again either!"

As they neared the hospital doors, Naruto felt his excitement mounting. "Are you just taking me back to my place?" he asked Lee.

"Actually, I had a couple detours planned." Lee said, smiling brightly as he pushed the wheel chair across the linoleum. He carefully maneuvered past a few carts with medical equipment on them, as well as a few nurses who called out a farewell to them. He smiled and called back to them all, having gotten to know the staff well during all his visits. "I hope you are hungry, because our first stop is to pick up something to eat. I think you can guess the place."

Lee swerved around a few wandering patients in the waiting room as he approached the front doors. He waved a last farewell to the woman at the front desk before pushing Naruto outside and onto the pavement. He pulled up to the Jeep and put the brake on the chair before moving to help his boyfriend stand.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright? I already picked up your medicine at the hospital pharmacy, and a nurse gave me a list of instructions for taking care of you when you are not at your best." Lee fretted, moving to take Naruto's good arm as he stood.

"Ichiraku's?" Luckily, Naruto had remembered at the last second that they were still in the hospital and was able to keep himself from yelling. His voice still echoed through the halls and frightened a few nearby people. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, offering them an apologetic smile. His stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly and he rubbed it absently. "We might end up staying there all day! You have no idea how much I've been craving it!" He touched his chin to make sure he wasn't actually drooling.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Lee," Naruto reiterated, smiling slightly. He'd prepared himself for this day, knowing that Lee would be fawning all over him. It was endearing, though he could only reassure his boyfriend so many times that he was okay. And really, he was. His arm bothered him sometimes, aching if he fiddled around with it too much, and if he moved too quickly his chest would flare up where his ribs were broken. He walked with a limp and if he stood or walked too long, he had to sit down and take a break, or stay in bed for the rest of the day, depending on how bad it was. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle and he knew that it could have been much worse.

Naruto accepted Lee's help into the Jeep, moving slowly until he was settled in the seat. He tugged his seatbelt on and let his boyfriend close the door so that he wouldn't have to stretch out for it. He relaxed and stretched his legs out in front of him, staring blankly out the window as he waited for Lee to get in.

Since that night Lee had asked him to move away, he had done a lot of thinking. He still hadn't given an answer but he hadn't been pressured for one. He knew his boyfriend wouldn't, but he would have to decide soon – especially now that he was out of the hospital. He still hadn't quite forgiven himself for everything that had happened. It would probably take a long time, but at least he had tried. He'd done his best to defend himself, and he'd done his best to stop Lee from handing over the deed. It hadn't worked out, but he was content with the fact that he hadn't just sat around and not done anything. He knew it would take time to get over everything and he'd already begun the process, but it was still a sore spot for Naruto.

"Ichiraku's, here we come!" Lee exclaimed happily as he slid into the driver's chair. He'd pushed the wheel chair up to the doors already, where a nurse had met him and taken it the rest of the way inside. Lee quickly started the car and pulled out, glancing in his rear-view mirror with a wince as he spotted someone else pull in immediately. They'd probably been waiting for a spot near the doors to open up.

"Do not worry, I ordered six bowls for the both of us. I know that you could eat at least four, especially after how long you have been waiting, one for me, and an extra just in case. The old man even gave me a discount, since most of the ramen was going to you. Oh, and he gave me a card to give to you!" Lee gestured to the dash with a grin, pointing out the large envelope with '_Naruto_' written on it. "In fact, there are quite a few cards waiting for you at the apartment. Some were from people who worked with you, some were from people who went to the gym with us, and a couple came from your neighbors. In fact, I even found one that suspiciously looked like it might have come from some of the kids we met at the beach. Perhaps they saw your face in the papers?"

Lee smirked at that, though he felt unhappy about the article. A journalist at the local paper had done a whole report about the rising violence, kidnappings, and crimes that had been happening in the town over the past six months or so. There were a few sentences detailing Naruto as an example, with his picture alongside a few other victims. Lee was growing more and more unhappy with the rising violence, and the article had detailed a lot of statistics and facts that only strengthened the bad feeling in his gut. He was ready to move away as soon as Naruto was healthy enough.

Of course, that was only if the blond agreed to move after all. Lee had tried not to pressure him, or even bring up the subject during the entire hospital stay. He had, however, discussed things with Gai many times. Lee still felt guilty about handing over the gym so easily, giving away his mentor's entire livelihood with just a few signatures. But he'd been trying to come to terms with it, and was at least able to accept the fact that there was nothing he could have done. Gai didn't blame Lee, and made that point clear on many occasions by not focusing on the past, but only what they needed to do next. One thing was clear; Gai was moving, with or without Lee. And Lee couldn't bring himself to move without Naruto, not after _he_ was the one who'd put the blond in such a poor condition. He knew it was all his fault; he should have taken the kidnappings as a sign and stayed with Naruto, even if they were in the middle of a fight. He should never have left him alone.

"Wow, I got cards?" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the envelope and he felt his chest tighten – and not due to his injuries. Honestly, he hadn't thought people would really care that he'd been hurt, except for Lee and Gai of course. He wasn't really close to anyone else, but it made him feel amazing, and his lips split in a silly grin as he reached for it. It only grew as he tore the envelope open and read it. He felt his heart swell, but it also confused him more. How would he _ever_ make this decision?

Reaching over, Naruto fiddled with the radio until he found a rock song he liked. His head bobbed slightly with the beat and he reached over with his good hand to grab Lee's, intertwining their fingers and squeezing.

It wasn't long before they reached the restaurant and he was almost bouncing with excitement as they pulled into the parking lot. "Oh my god! I can smell it from here!" he swooned, throwing his seat-belt off and opening his door before Lee had even finished parking.

"Whoa now, careful!" Lee exclaimed, quickly unbuckling his seat-belt and scrambling to get around the car fast enough. Naruto was still recovering, he shouldn't be moving so fast!

"You have waited for over two months, another two minutes would not kill you." Lee teased lightly, helping to pull the door back and helping Naruto onto the pavement. "Your Youthful Enthusiasm is admirable, but not at the sake of your health!"

Lee grinned as he led Naruto to the front doors of the small restaurant, and waved to the old man behind the counter as he held the door open.

"Lee," Naruto whined, drawing out the last letter of his name. "I can't wait anymore!" He knew his boyfriend was only kidding, but he was in serious need of some ramen. After the first week, he felt like he'd been going through withdrawal from not having it. He'd begged the hospital staff to let him have some but they'd adamantly refused.

The blond limped towards the building, huffing as Lee prevented him from moving as quickly as he would have liked to. As soon as he was through the door, Teuchi, the owner, and his daughter Ayame came rushing up to him. She carefully hugged him and then the old man gently clapped a hand on his shoulder and ruffled his hair affectionately. They spent a few minutes talking about his condition until his stomach growled loudly.

"You must have lost a lot of money without me coming here, old man. I _am_ your best customer," Naruto teased, a wild grin lighting his face.

The man laughed and nodded in agreement. "You'll have to make up for it, Naruto."

"Tch, of course! I'll more than make up for it!" His stomach made another strangled noise and he sighed, rubbing his hand over it. "You got any ready for me, old man? I'm starving! I've been surviving on..." His voice lowered to a whisper and his expression twisted to one of complete horror. "..._Hospital food_..."

Ayame giggled and the old man laughed again before he assured Naruto that his food would be ready soon. He instructed them to sit down and then both of them disappeared into the back of the restaurant.

Satisfied, Naruto grasped Lee's hand and dragged him over to their usual table, plopping down into his chair.

Lee grinned and stood back while Naruto was reunited with his work friends, nodding and smiling on occasion when he caught the old man's eye. He couldn't help chuckling at the way Naruto so eagerly plopped down into his seat, and allowed himself to be dragged behind his limping boyfriend.

"We cannot stay too long. Just for the first bowl, alright? Then I was going to take you somewhere special where we can eat the rest. Mr. Ichiraku already agreed to package up at least half the ramen." Lee said, unable to help mirroring Naruto's grin. Just seeing the way the blond's face lit up so brightly at the mere mention of ramen made Lee wish that he had snuck some into the hospital, at least toward the end of Naruto's recovery when his body wasn't in shock from the surgery anymore.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto tried to think of where Lee could possibly be taking him, but came up empty. Then he realized that it didn't really matter. He was free from the hospital and just the fact that he would be out with Lee was enough to send his heart soaring. This day was already turning out much better than he'd imagined. He felt happier than he could ever remember being in the last two months.

It wasn't long before the old man put a glass of water and a steaming bowl of ramen before the blond. He eyed it for a few seconds, his eyes sparkling as though he'd just found a treasure. Grabbing his chopsticks, he broke them in half and began inhaling his food.

"Oh, God," Naruto moaned, taking a small break to gulp down some water. "It's_sooo_ good!"

Lee laughed out loud at the elated tone in Naruto's voice, and was still chuckling as he broke his own chopsticks apart and began to dig into his own bowl. Though the moan that Naruto gave out as he tasted the noodles made Lee's mouth run dry, and he couldn't help a subtle shiver at the sound.

Lee and Naruto hadn't had sex since the blond had been admitted into the hospital. Not even once.

In the beginning it had simply been too difficult while Naruto was still recovering anyway. The poor blond's ribs were always bugging him, he could barely move for himself, he couldn't breathe too fast or too heavily without bothering his punctured lung, and he was more often than not drugged out with pain killers. Lee had been completely understanding, and hadn't even mentioned it. But toward the end of Naruto's hospital stay, when almost two months had passed, both boys had just given each other a _look_ and they knew what they needed.

Lee had locked the door and proceeded to (gently) tear Naruto's pants off. He'd just finished getting the blond hard and was trying to go down on him when one of the nurses had knocked on the door, demanding to be let in so that she could bring Naruto his daily pills. Needless to say, neither of them had gotten off, and getting Naruto's pants back on was harder than getting them off when they were trying to hurry.

"Ichiraku's ramen really is the best, is it not?" Lee said, smiling despite the heated flush that had risen to his cheeks. He secretly hoped Naruto was going to moan again, and couldn't help touching his foot to the side of the blonde's leg affectionately.

Naruto glanced up at Lee when he felt the touch on his leg and smiled. He quickly went back to eating but the flush on his boyfriend's face had definitely caught his attention. But, what had done it? He carefully stopped himself from smirking when he realized it was the moan he'd let out a few moments ago. Though it had been completely due to the food, he couldn't help wanting to do it again. It was amusing, getting Lee all worked up...

Naruto slurped some more noodles into his mouth and let slip another quiet moan as he returned the affection, running his own foot up the inside of Lee's leg. He didn't let it wander too far, though he wanted to. They _were_ in public. He couldn't help wishing they had gone back to his apartment so that they could... entertain themselves. They were both sorely in need of it.

Lee jolted lightly as he felt Naruto's foot on his leg, and couldn't help clearing his throat loudly and adjusting his collar when he heard another moan from his boyfriend. It was starting to feel unnaturally hot in the room, and the heat seemed to be oddly centered in his stomach and thighs. He took a long pull from his water glass, hoping the liquid would cool him down.

Lee quickly finished the rest of his ramen bowl, eager to be on their way. He'd been planning their next destination for a few days, and was excited to finally take his boyfriend out again. Ichiraku's was nice, but what he had in mind was something more… intimate.

"Do you think you could wait to eat the rest until we get to our next stop?" Lee asked teasingly.

This time, Naruto couldn't stop himself from grinning at Lee's reaction. He was half tempted to tell his boyfriend that he just wanted to go home but refrained. He was curious about where they were going and he wasn't quite ready to head back to his apartment, even if that meant giving up the chance to get reacquainted with each other...

"I guess so," Naruto sighed dramatically and set his bowl to the side after draining it of broth. He gulped down the rest of his water and placed his good hand on the table to help him stand up. He followed Lee up to the counter so they could pick up their order and get out of there.

*

"So, what do you think?" Lee asked softly as he opened the Jeep door for his boyfriend.

Lee had driven them to the beach. The sun still wasn't ready to set for another couple hours, and Naruto wasn't well enough to walk all the way back to the place where they'd last had a picnic here. However, it was still the same beach where Lee had taken Naruto months ago, the same beach where they had first gone all the way. It had been such an amazing night, even if the morning after had been unusual, to say the least.

The waves were softly crashing against the shore, leaving trails of foam in random patterns across the sand. Birds swooped overhead and called to each other. A warm, moist breeze wafted up to them from the water, ticking Lee's senses with the salty scent of the ocean surf. The sunlight glimmered like gold on the water's waves, and the ocean met the sky far in the distance.

"We cannot go far from the immediate area, because I know that you are not well enough for a long walk, but we can still have a nice view of the water." Lee said, smiling and blushing as he opened the back of the Jeep and pulled out his picnic basket.

Naruto carefully stepped down from the Jeep and shut the door behind him. He leaned back against it, his lips stretching into a bright grin as he watched Lee fetch a picnic basket. An all too familiar flutter grew in his chest, one that was all for Lee.

"It's not where I was expecting you to bring me," he admitted, carding the fingers of his good hand through messy blond locks. "I'm glad you did though. It's perfect after everything that's happened." His voice was genuine and radiated his happiness. He could feel it in every cell in his body and thought he may just explode from the extent of it.

"Of course, Naruto." Lee said, stepping up beside his boyfriend and hooking his arm through the blond's good side. "I thought it would help you to relax, and put your mind in a happier place. The ocean breeze feels good, does it not?"

Lee began to gently lead Naruto along the path to the water. He didn't want to take them far, since he still wasn't sure about how well his boyfriend was feeling. Naruto always lied when he wasn't doing well, or under exaggerated. Lee smiled softly at Naruto as they went, and couldn't help but be captivated by the way the water reflected off his boyfriend's blushing face, and the way the sun caught like gold in his hair. He knew that they still had a long road ahead of them, but right now he felt perfectly content to simply sit together by the sea and eat ramen.

"Yeah, it does," Naruto murmured, seemingly transfixed by the gently rolling waves. He tilted his head back a little, relishing the way the light breeze ruffled his hair and the sun warmed his tan skin. He could feel the steady heat of it washing over him and it felt amazing after being stuck inside for so long. He inhaled sharply, smiling as the salty scent invaded his senses.

When everything was settled in their spot, he sat close to Lee and chattered happily to him as they began to eat.

Everything felt so perfect that Naruto was a tad worried that something was going to go wrong. That's how it always went, right? But he wasn't going to dwell on it. No, he would enjoy his time with his boyfriend and take things in stride. If anything, this entire experience had taught him to live more in the moment. Right now, the moment was as close to perfect as possible, and he was going to relax and enjoy it.

*

"Okay, I have everything set up!" Lee exclaimed happily as he held open the door for Naruto. He was weighed down heavily with the massive amount of flowers that had accumulated in the blond's hospital room. Not all had been from Lee, and he thought they should be preserved, or at least kept for as long as possible!

"I set up your bed just like the nurse instructed, so that you won't strain your ribs while you sleep. I stocked the fridge with plenty of instant stuff so that I could make you something fast if you are having a craving. I made sure to organize your medicine by what you need to take and when, and I hooked up your television and one of the game systems in the bedroom. Now, the nurse set a limit to how much you can play a day, and I am determined to enforce it! But I will give you an extra five minutes if you are close to a save point. Am I missing anything?"

Naruto slowly made his way into the apartment, feeling a sense of peace wash over him now that he was _finally_ home. Everything looked the same, except for the obviously missing equipment in the living room. However, he didn't mind in the least. The thought of lying in the comfort of his bed and catching up on his gaming thrilled him.

"But...! The time limit isn't long enough at all!" The blond pouted. He had to wish Lee luck on stopping him from playing. He distinctly remembered how his boyfriend had acted when he'd been injured; the sneaking off to exercise that had nearly driven him insane. Two could play at that game.

The thought brought a silly grin to his face and he shook his head. "Nope. I think that's everything..." Approaching Lee, his cheeks flushed and his hand rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Thanks for... Well, everything you've done, Lee."

"Of course, Naruto. Lee assured brightly. He stumbled into the living room and gently deposited the massive assortment of flowers onto the coffee table. He turned and darted back to Naruto's side, gently taking the blond's face in his hands and giving him a soft kiss. "I would do anything for you."

Naruto's heart fluttered wildly and he smiled softly. It had been so long since they'd had a moment like this to themselves and he wanted to take advantage of it. His body craved his boyfriend's touch, and the light kiss tingled on his lips.

Reaching out, he drew Lee closer and slid his good arm around him. Leaning forward, his lips hovered over his boyfriend's, barely brushing together as their breath co-mingled. warmly After a few, long seconds, he closed the distance between them, sighing contentedly at the contact.

"_Mmmn_-" Lee hummed, reveling in the gentle warmth of his boyfriend's body against his. It had been so long since they'd even held each other…. Lee parted his lips in an open mouth kiss. He tilted his head and ran his tongue across the line where Naruto's lips met, and lowered one of his hands to the blond's hip.

"You know…" Lee mumbled softly, pulling back a fraction and inhaling Naruto's tangy, intoxicating scent deeply. "I can take care of you in other ways, too. I can take care of your every need…"

Lee squeezed Naruto's hip meaningfully, staring into his boyfriend's beautiful blue eyes with a heavy lidded gaze.

Naruto felt his breath catch at the look on Lee's face and it took a few moments for the heated words to even register in his foggy mind. A pleasant warmth blossomed in his stomach as the meaning sank in and he swallowed heavily.

"Yeah..." Naruto murmured, his voice low with arousal. His arm slid up and around Lee's neck and he rested their cheeks together. His eyes slid closed and his lips lightly grazed his boyfriend's ear as he spoke in a whisper. "I need _you_..."

Lee closed his eyes and listened to the deliberately needy tone in Naruto's voice, and shivered at the soft breath of air across the shell of his ear. He tried to restrain himself from wrapping his arms around the blond and pulling him close; Naruto was still healing, after all. He would have to take this slow, and be very careful. He ran though the possible positions in his head, trying to think of something that wouldn't put any strain on Naruto's body. Of course, there were many other things they could do, too…

Silently slipping his hand into Naruto's and pulling it down from his neck, he stepped back and gently tugged him in the general direction of the bedroom. He smiled and gave the blond a cheesy wink.

Naruto grinned and slowly limped after Lee, feeling more and more excited with each step that brought them closer to his room. Already, his body was filled with anticipation and after having barely any contact for months, even a small thing like the kiss they had shared had his blood pumping. He didn't know what they would be doing, but that was the least of his worries. Anything was better than nothing.

It seemed like an eternity before they made it to their destination, but Naruto knew it was only moments. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down but knew it was impossible. Only one thing was going to help him now.

"Come, lay back on the bed." Lee murmured, beginning to pant as he led his boyfriend to the plush blankets. "I will take care of everything…"

Unclasping the buttons down Naruto's shirt one by one, Lee began to undress his lover like he was unwrapping a gift. When the man's shirt was gone, he gripped the man's hips in strong hands and lifted him onto the bed. He helped Naruto lay back so that he was sideways on the bed with his legs dangling off the edge.

Lee tugged off his own shirt and tossed it aside, before getting to work on his belt. He pulled it out of each loop slowly, before yanking it past the last belt loop with a loud snap.

Naruto propped himself up on his elbows, just enough so that he could watch Lee. Since there wasn't much he could do, he was content to simply look his fill for now. He'd missed his boyfriend's body, both looking at it and touching it. He was almost trembling with anticipation, just seeing that strong torso revealed to him.

The blonds' eyes weren't shy, trailing over the hard plains of Lee's body. They moved up and down, side to side, and then started all over, scrutinizing every millimetre of skin. The blue orbs had darkened with the beginnings of lust and they desperately wanted those pants out of the way.

"Lay back, Naruto." Lee said, leaning forward over the blond to trail light, whispery kisses across his chest. His lips came across old bruises, stitches, and a few bandages wrapped tightly around a brace, but he pushed Naruto's old hurts out of his mind and focused only on making him feel good in the moment. "Do not strain yourself. Try to relax."

Lee continued to kiss down along Naruto's skin until he reached the blond's pant line. He quickly unbuckled the man's belt and pulled down the zipper of his pants. Without hesitating, Lee pulled Naruto's pants and underwear off in one slow, long drag, until they were hooked around his ankles. He let the clothing fall from there, and hooked the blond's legs over each of his shoulders, so that he was face to face with Naruto's aroused groin.

Sighing, Naruto lay back on the bed, feeling totally helpless. He did not like this, but he wasn't about to let the irritation ruin the pleasure that was soon to come. Besides, the thought of Lee 'taking care of him' sent heat blossoming throughout his body. It definitely wasn't a bad thing, but his hands itched to feel his boyfriend, touch the skin he'd missed for too long, now.

A small hiss escaped from between his teeth as his clothing was removed. The cooler air in the room caressed his over-heated body, making his length – which was already standing proudly, ready for whatever Lee had to offer – twitch in anticipation. Reaching over, he grabbed a few of his pillows and stuffed them beneath his head so he would at least be able to see properly.

The blonds' eyes slid closed momentarily as Lee's hot breath whispered over the tip of his arousal. Even _that_ felt heavenly. "Mmm, I need you _so_ bad, Lee," he whispered breathily.

"I can see that." Lee replied teasingly, pretending to inspect the erection inches from his face. He slipped a hand around Naruto's thigh and ran a single finger from the base surrounded by curly blond hairs to the reddening tip, barely touching. He did this a couple more times, almost petting the man's erection. He wanted to poke fun at Naruto a little more, but his patience quickly ran out. He wouldn't rush this, but he wasn't going to go too slow, either. They were both desperate.

Lee began by simply running his tongue up and down the blond's shaft. He ducked his head and licked the man's sac, too. He planted a few kisses across the heated flesh, pulling some into his mouth with a hot suction.

Naruto inhaled sharply with the first teasing touches on his needy flesh. It was light, torturous even, and he almost glared down at Lee. _Almost._ All thoughts were soon wiped from his mind as soon as he felt the wicked tongue meet him. It was hot, unbelievably so. Had it always felt this good, or was it because he was desperate for it? Did it really matter then? Not at all.

Each touch had stars flashing behind his closed eyelids (when he'd closed his eyes, he didn't know), and it felt as though the wet muscle was leaving a burning trail along his taught skin. He could think of nothing except being buried in the moist heat of his boyfriend's mouth, and despite his efforts to stop it, a pathetic whine for more sounded in the silence of the room.

Lee's erection twitched and he felt a fresh flush of arousal as he heard Naruto's needy voice. Beginning to lightly pant, the trainer licked Naruto a few more times for good measure. He reached his hand around again and took a firm grip of the blond's shaft, beginning to pump up and down. He rubbed the tip with his index finger, and set a steady pace as he lowered his head. He licked his boyfriend's sac a couple times, before pulling Naruto's balls into his mouth and sucking on them. He treated the twin orbs like candy, sucking and licking what was in his mouth as he continued to work Naruto's erection in his hand.

"_Ahhh_..! _Yessss_!" Naruto's head was spinning, his body absolutely drowning in bliss as he was rewarded with the delicious friction of Lee's hand, and the mouth wrapped around his sac. His hands clenched at his sides and he forced his eyes open, wanting to watch his boyfriend work on him. Visual stimulation made the experience so much better. The oceanic orbs were already glazing over with lust and they descended to mere slits. Forcing his fingers to pry apart, his good arm reached downwards, threading through raven hair.

"I-Inside..." Naruto panted, flushing furiously. "Take me... inside... P-Please..." His voice was tinged in desperation as he pleaded with Lee.

"Getting there." Lee promised, still working Naruto with his hand as he panted with his lips pressed against the man's sac. He ran his tongue up Naruto's shaft, swirling around the tip once before he carefully lowered the blond's legs from his shoulders. He stood up and stepped away quickly, moving to dig the lube out of the nightstand drawer.

He was back between Naruto's legs in a flash, popping open the top of the small container and pouring a small amount onto his fingers.

"Tell me if your body cannot handle this yet, alright?" Lee instructed, before lowering his hand and gently slipping the tip of his finger past the heated entrance.

Naruto groaned as his body was breached, even though it was barely enough for him to feel anything. Frustration clawed at him. He hated this step but he knew it was necessary because it had been such a long time. Still, he wished they could forgo it. He wanted nothing more than to be filled with Lee and feel that deep and wonderful connection with him again.

The blonds' body squirmed on the bed, albeit only slightly, in anticipation and impatience. There was no way he was going to hurt himself before they even got to the sex, not when he craved it so much.

"Mmm, no," Naruto murmured. His hand trailed over as much of Lee's skin as he could reach, feeling oddly calmed by the motions. "It's good... More..."

Lee groaned lightly under his breath at the desperate emotions playing across Naruto's face, and leaned forward so that the blond could reach him better. The strokes across his chest and abdomen with Naruto's good hand were light, but they were welcome. He gently rubbed circles around Naruto's entrance, dipping his the end of his finger in and out. When he felt the lube had been spread enough, he began pushing deeper with every gentle plunge of his single finger into Naruto's body.

Moving forward again, Lee began to kiss and lick Naruto's erection. He set the lube aside and used his free hand to rub the blond's stomach, working upwards until he was massaging circles around his nipples. He slipped in a second finger at the same time he took the whole head into his mouth and licked, rubbing and gently pinching Naruto's hardened nipple.

"_Mmm_...! Ahh, _Lee_...!" Naruto cried out at the near over-stimulation, and it took all of the restraint he could muster to keep his hips from jerking upwards. His head fell back onto the pillows and his fingers curled on Lee's skin, his nails digging in roughly. Of course, he hadn't meant to do that but so much was happening and his mind was fuzzy, his body was merely reacting instinctively to the touches. It felt as though his boyfriend was everywhere at the same time, and in reality, he was. Thank whatever God there may be that Lee wasn't taking this slow and drawing it out.

After a few moments, the blond seemed to regain a semblance of control. His breath was coming in short, ragged pants now, and his chest was heaving, though not enough to cause any pain to his injured ribs. His hand began to wander again, stopping in its journey to toy with Lee's nipples and other area's that he knew affected his boyfriend.

At first, Naruto's needy voice made Lee grin against the man's flesh. He loved it when Naruto got like this. When the blond lost control of himself, forgot to be embarrassed by it all, and solely focused on what their bodies needed. But his grin broke with a gasp and a groan of his own as he felt Naruto's hands on his skin, doing what little the blond could to return the favor. Panting harder, Lee took his hand from Naruto's erection and used it to balance himself over the blond as he leaned forward. His eyes met Naruto's briefly before he kissed his boyfriend, still working his entrance open and enjoying the feeling of the blond's good hand on his skin.

Lee ran his tongue across Naruto's lips once, before probing the muscle deeper without waiting for permission. As he leaned closer, careful not to put any of his weight on Naruto's injured body, he finally located the man's prostate. He began to gently massage the raised nerves, still tangling tongues.

Naruto hummed happily when Lee's mouth claimed his own. His hands rose, fingers tangling in dark hair. They thread through the silky strands, clutching tightly as the hot tongue slipped passed his lips. It was sloppy, at least on his part, finding concentration practically impossible while he was being prepared. Still, he moved his tongue back against the intruding one, letting the taste that was uniquely Lee's invade his senses.

"_Uhnn_...! Y-Yes...! More...!" Naruto breathed, tearing his mouth away from Lee's. His hips jerked roughly as the gland was repeatedly stroked, making him tremble. Using his hold on his boyfriend's hair, he brought their lips back together.

"Ngh-" Lee groaned lightly. He tried to focus on two things at once, kissing his boyfriend and preparing him, but all the while he was being distracted by his own growing need. "Naruto-"

He slid his tongue out of the blond's mouth with a lewd, slick sound and pulled back, solely focused on where his fingers were for a few seconds as he assessed. He scissored his fingers a few times for good measure, but decided that Naruto was ready. He kissed him once more, and then stood up straight again. He grabbed the lube and generously slicked his own length.

"Stop me right away if you are hurting too much." Lee ordered, panting heavily as he took Naruto's hip in one hand and lined himself up with the other. Standing up by the edge of the bed between Naruto's open legs, he began to press inside his boyfriend. He groaned low with the heated flesh parted for him, but forced himself to go slow.

Naruto moaned, long and low, as his body was breached for the second time that night. The fingers hadn't quite prepared him to receive Lee and there was a little bit of pain, but nothing he couldn't deal with. Besides, it would be totally worth it. He needed this; they _both_ needed this, right now.

The blonds' legs moved, wrapping loosely around the back of Lee's, urging him deeper. His body slowly accepted the intrusion as it pushed further inside, stretching to accommodate it. It was an odd feeling, actually, after having been without it for so long. Odd, but definitely welcomed. A pleasant warmth spread through his body as he relished the connection, seeming to grow in intensity with each passing second.

Naruto's legs around Lee's hips had the man pushing into the blond's body a fraction faster than he'd intended, but he didn't fight. He waiting until his hips met the flushed cheeks of Naruto's ass before he stopped, subtly trembling as he held himself still. Naruto's body was so hot, the slick slide of flesh inside flesh so erotic, he almost came right then. He forced his eyes open and looked down at Naruto's face, trying to judge the blond's condition.

Naruto looked… amazing. It stole the breath from Lee's lungs, and had him groaning again in need. The blond's scarred cheeks were flushed, his full and pouty lips parted, and his lidded blue eyes alluring. He didn't look like he was in any pain, though there was a touch of discomfort in his expression. Lee forced his hips to remain in place while his boyfriend adjusted. He felt a bead of sweat trail down his temple with effort.

"I do not think I will last very long this time." Lee choked out, panting and finally beginning to pull back a fraction. He began to slowly rock in and out of Naruto's body, gasping and giving a low groan as the blond squeezed and massaged his aching length.

"M-Me neither," Naruto agreed breathlessly. "Too long..." Even if he'd wanted to, he couldn't help the heated sounds escaping when Lee began moving. It felt too good and his body yearned for release after it had been denied for so long.

Reaching out, Naruto grasped Lee's arm and pulled him forward, making him hunch over. It brought them close together, which was exactly what he wanted. His arms looped around his boyfriend, his fingers holding tightly to his back, which was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He buried his face in Lee's neck, breathing harshly as his body instinctively pushed back to meet the thrusts, though he didn't let himself move enough to cause any harm. His lips found purchase on the pulse, kissing and sucking at it, throwing in an occasional nip. He couldn't help smirking slightly as Lee's skin twitched under his touch.

Lee moaned loudly as Naruto became more forceful, shuddering and moving a fraction faster as he felt the man's arms wrapped around him. The cast around Naruto's right arm felt rough against his skin, but that didn't matter. He made sure not to let any of his weight fall on the blond as Naruto pulled him closer. It was getting hard to concentrate through the growing haze of lust and need. Lee realized that Naruto's reactions to all this, his forcefulness and desperation, must mean that the blond needed this more than he'd realized.

The heat was coiling in his gut as the trainer pushed deeper, still keeping control of his movements while the intensity grew. Naruto was so hot, his body so tight, Lee felt his head spinning. A moan tore from his throat and his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he felt Naruto's lips on his skin, teeth lightly at his neck. He began to tremble harder as he pushed forward, straining and pushing with his feet on the ground. He kept up the rhythm of his thrusts, and moved a trembling hand between their bodies to grip Naruto's erection.

Naruto's head fell back against the bed and he cried out as friction was provided on his aching length. His head was spinning, his body reeling. It felt so blissfully good and he hadn't realized exactly how much he needed this. His good hand slid up to cup the back of Lee's neck and bright eyes sought dark ones, holding them once they were found. He could barely concentrate on anything but the rocking of their bodies and the feel of his boyfriend sliding repeatedly in and out of his.

Leaning up, Naruto caught the tempting lips close to his own in a hard kiss. "H-Harder," he groaned, his release approaching quickly. Warmth pooled in his lower stomach and groin, coiling tightly in warning.

"_Mmn_-" Lee groaned again, the sound muffled as he dove forward for another open mouthed kiss. He complied immediately to Naruto's request, rocking faster and harder into the other's willing body. He wasn't nearly as rough as he might have been before the blond was injured; they'd both learned to become quite passionate together after the initial newness of penetration had worn off. This time however, he was just barely establishing boundaries, trying not to hurt his boyfriend while at the same time making them both feel good.

Lee pushed deeper and angled his hips up as he continued to rock quickly back and forth, aiming for Naruto's pleasure spot. He moved his sweat slicked fingers up and down his boyfriend's erection in time with his thrusts, grunting and trembling violently as he held back his own peak. The pleasure was swirling thickly, coiling tighter between his legs. He wasn't going to come before Naruto, but God help him if the blond didn't come soon.

Naruto moaned breathlessly into Lee's mouth as the pace increased, clutching the strong body above him. His fingers clenched, his nails digging into the slick skin on Lee's nape, while his injured hand still lay on the length of his boyfriend's back. As he pulled away, breaking the kiss with a wet smack, he pulled Lee's bottom lip between his teeth.

The new angle accomplished its goal and Naruto's entire body tensed as his prostate was repeatedly struck. Burying his face in Lee's neck, he let himself be swept away into a pleasured oblivion. He came hard over the moving hand, his back arching off the bed. He bit down on his boyfriend's shoulder, effectively stifling his hoarse cry as wave after wave rocked through his body.

Lee's eyes shot opened blindly and his grip on Naruto's length slipped as the blond came. Naruto's loud, passionate cry of completion rang in his ears. He yelped in shock when he registered Naruto's teeth on his shoulder, but the sting only enhanced the intensity of the electricity in his veins. He switched his grip to Naruto's hips and focused on his own needs, rocking harder and faster. It was so hard not to just pound his lover into the mattress, but he barely managed to hold back. He came less than a moment later, giving one last powerful thrust as something in his groin snapped and spurted. He moaned loudly, shaking as he lowered his sweaty forehead onto Naruto's chest.

Naruto shook slightly as Lee came inside of him and exhaled loudly when it was finished. His body felt like blissful mush and he couldn't have wiped the smile off his face if he'd tried. He ran the fingers of his good hand soothingly through Lee's damp locks and melted into the bed, enjoying the aftermath of good sex.

"I don't know about you, but that was exactly what I needed," Naruto mumbled happily, closing his eyes as he tried to regulate his breathing. He was tired now; he seemed to tire easily anyways, and that had been strenuous exercise, since he wasn't used to moving around that much. He yawned so widely that his entire body shook and sighed in contentment. He felt completely satisfied now and much better than he had in a long time.

Lee could only moan again, more softly in response. His body felt utterly _fantastic_. His head was delightfully fuzzy, his skin tingled, his bones seemed to be filled with tremors, and there was a deep and wonderful heaviness in his muscles. His lungs heaved beneath Naruto's hands on his back. He felt so _good_; he hoped Naruto was feeling it as much as he was.

"_Ngh_- we both needed that." Lee panted lightly, finally turning his face up and looking into Naruto's with lidded eyes. He recognized the blond's dazed, on-the-verge-of-after-sex-sleep face, and couldn't help a flushed smirk. He leaned in to give his boyfriend one more chaste kiss on the lips, before pulling back and moving to help the blond lay properly on the bed.

As soon as Naruto had situated himself properly on the bed and pulled the covers back, he yawned again. Reaching onto the nightstand, he plucked a tissue from the box and cleaned himself up a bit before throwing it away. He snuggled into his bed, breathing deep. Oh, how he'd missed his bed! It was heaven compared to the hard one at the hospital. He could already tell he was going to be out like a light – he was almost there already – and it was going to be a good sleep!

The blond smiled lazily up at Lee and pet the bed beside him so his boyfriend would join. Being released from the hospital, eating ramen at the beach, having amazing sex, sleeping in his own bed, with Lee to boot... Today had been an awesome day!

"Come sleep with me, Lee," he mumbled, his voice deep as sleep threatened to pull him under.

"Of course." Lee said, pulling the covers back and crawling into bed beside his boyfriend. He grinned at the adorable, happy look on Naruto's face. The blond's sleepy eyes were positively glimmering, and he looked like his smile was permanently ingrained into his face. Lee curled around the blond, kissing him briefly on the cheek.

"I am glad that you are happy today." Lee murmured softly, trailing his fingers along Naruto's temple and cheek. "I hope your dreams are even better."

*

Naruto awoke as a ray of bright sunshine filtered in through a crack in his drapes and caressed his face. His eyes cracked open and he immediately wished they hadn't as he was blinded by the bright light. Groaning quietly, he glanced at the clock; it was early, much earlier than he was usually awake.

Sighing, Naruto stealthily slipped out of Lee's arms and from the bed. He found his discarded boxers and slipped them on before making his way down the hall and into the bathroom. After freshening up and relieving himself, he went into the kitchen to gulp down a glass of water.

The bright arrangements of flowers on his table caught his attention and he made his way over to them. Naruto smiled as he sifted through some of the cards he'd gotten and gathered them so he could sit and read them. He noticed how clean everything was – much cleaner than he'd ever kept it. Lee must have tidied up for him before he was released.

As the blond made his way to the couch, something caught his eye. Frowning, he moved over to a table and looked down at a stack of newspapers. Right there, on the top one, was a big picture of Kiba with a bold, black headline that read 'Enforcer of the Law Turned Victim! Local Cop Found Beaten!'. Eyes widening, he snatched it from the table and flopped onto the couch to read it.

Lee shifted, furrowing his eyebrows as restlessness began to penetrate his brain. He shifted again, feeling a fraction colder than he'd been a moment ago. He threw his arm out to pull Naruto closer…

… only to realize that the blond had gotten out of bed.

Lee finally cracked open his eyes with a small groan, barely managing to register with a grimace the time. It was way too early; healing people should sleep in. Especially after getting so worn out the night before. Deciding to lasso the blond back beneath the covers, Lee pulled himself upright. He paused for a moment, stretching and getting his blood flowing again, before standing and making his way sleepily out of the bedroom.

When Lee stepped into the living room and spotted his boyfriend on the couch, he was initially pleased. For an instant, he'd thought that Naruto was reading his massive array of get-well-soon cards.

But then he realized what the blond was really holding in his hands.

"N-Naruto?" Lee ventured slowly, his eyes widening in alarm. He was so stupid! He couldn't believe he'd done this! He'd meant to throw that paper away- it was old, and he'd already read it many times- before Naruto could ever lay eyes on it. He'd specifically made sure that the blond never set eyes on it when the article had first been released!

Naruto glanced up when Lee called his name but didn't answer. He wasn't finished reading and he didn't want to talk to his boyfriend until he'd read the entire thing. His eyes flicked downwards and as he continued, they narrowed and hardened with barely restrained anger.

… the cop, Kiba Inuzuka, was finally discovered nearly two hours after the initial beating took place. When he'd failed to report into his superiors via radio, the station managed to trace his car to the abandoned parking lot in question. A dispatch was sent, and finally discovered the man laying mere feet from the open door of his vehicle. He was not unconscious, but he was unable to move without causing himself massive amounts of pain.

"I've seen a lot of bad things during my service, and quite a bit of it was directed at cops. But this was something entirely different. I don't know who did this to Kiba or why, but I'm betting they had a serious grudge." -Officer Aburame, two days after the crime.

The list of gruesome injuries that this man endured is numerous, but the most serious among them included; one leg broken in four places, the other leg broken in two, a bloody nose, a broken arm and wrist, broken fingers, deep muscle contusions in seven different places, a punctured lung, two broken ribs, damaged kidneys, and a rather serious concussion. While he is no longer at risk of loosing his life long term, his recovery will be a long and arduous process. One thing we know for a fact is that he will never be able to work as an officer of the law again.

Officer Inuzuka has refused to disclose any information to the media about his attacker. He has not given his fellow policemen a name or description of the person.

When the blond was done, he simply sat there for a few, long minutes as he tried to absorb what he'd just read, but, he couldn't. Kiba had been beaten almost to death... He couldn't be a cop anymore... Quickly, he checked the date of the paper, as he had been too into the article to think of checking it before. It had happened when he'd first been admitted to the hospital and not long after he'd been rescued by Lee.

Slowly, Naruto rose off the couch and turned to face Lee. There was guilt swimming in the dark eyes, but he'd known who had beaten Kiba as soon as he saw the headline.

Naruto was angry. No, he was furious. And hurt. That same helpless, _weak_, feeling had come back in full and he didn't know where to start. He was confused and didn't know if he wanted to cry, scream, hit Lee, or take off. He suddenly crunched the paper up in his hands and took a deep, shaky breath.

"Lee," he said slowly, his voice laced with venom. "Is there something you wanna tell me?"

Lee tried not to fidget or squirm under the sheer power of Naruto's penetrating gaze. His eyes darted up the blond's tense frame, absorbing the jumbled expression of hurt on his face. A part of the trainer wanted to play innocent, and pretend that he didn't know what Naruto was talking about. But he knew better than that. Naruto wasn't stupid, and he deserved the truth.

"I… I am very sorry that you found out about it this way." Lee finally managed to state. He paused for a long time, wanting to avert his eyes from Naruto's and at the same time stare back impassively. He hadn't meant for Naruto to find out about this_at all_. As a result, his expression came off as something cautious and weary, but not in the least bit shamed.

"I just- I really needed to confront Kiba. You always talk about becoming stronger, and how much you hate to feel weak or incapable. Something you never realized was that every time I found another bruise or scar on your body, every time I saw a threat from him on your phone or in your house, every time I thought that you were vulnerable and I was unable to help you… it made _me_ feel weak. Because I couldn't protect the person I love."

Naruto sighed wearily and flopped back onto the couch, throwing the crumbled paper against the far wall. He braced his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands as he tried to work through it all.

He'd never thought about it that way, he supposed. It made sense... And really, he hadn't meant to make Lee feel that way at all. He'd been so focused on protecting himself that he hadn't even thought about how his boyfriend felt. It was pathetic, but he still couldn't seem to shake the anger.

For so long, it had been Naruto's goal to beat Kiba at his own game. He couldn't just... let go. Oftentimes when he was lying awake in the hospital, he'd thought about how he would extract his revenge – his _justice_ – but that had been taken away from him. Where was he supposed to go from here? Without a goal, he was... nothing. In the end, he hadn't gotten strong enough to defeat his enemy and that... That hurt. What was his purpose, now?

"I'm sorry," Naruto finally muttered. "I never put myself in your position. I just... I don't know what I'm supposed to do now..." He peeked through his fingers at Lee and let out a whoosh of air. "That's not really why I'm angry, anyway, Lee. I had a gut feeling that you had done something... I just... chose to ignore it, I guess..."

"You do not have to do anything now, Naruto." Lee murmured. He strode to his boyfriend's side and crouched down beside him, his face filled with worry as he put his hands on the blond's knees. "Just… think about what you want for yourself. I am so sorry about this. I really, really am. I… I knew you would tell me to stop if you knew what I had planned. I should have told you, even if it was just after the fact.

"But you do not have to worry about Kiba anymore. That is a good thing! Now you can forget about him. He can never hurt you again, and no one else for that matter. You can… just focus on you."

"I don't know what I want," Naruto whispered, his voice tight with emotion. So many thoughts were swirling around in his head that he felt as though he was drowning. The foremost was of betrayal. That's what bothered him most about what Lee had done. His boyfriend hadn't trusted him enough to confide in him, and had instead lied about it. He specifically remembered asking Lee about it while he was in the hospital – where he'd been. And, he'd been straight out lied to.

"Yeah, you should've told me. You _lied_ to me, Lee. Hid something huge from me. If I hadn't found the paper, would you have ever told me about it? Would you have let me keep training to get stronger, while I blindly believed I could still achieve my goal and face Kiba again?" Standing, Naruto made his way towards the bedroom and dressed quickly in a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt. Slipping socks on, he grabbed his shoes and pulled them on his feet.

"I'll be back... in a bit," Naruto mumbled, not looking at Lee. Without waiting for an answer, he left. The door shut behind him with a loud click.

"Naruto…" Lee mumbled, his eyes wide and his expression crushed as the door swung shut behind his boyfriend. Lee felt so stupid, so angry with himself, and honestly fearful about how Naruto was handling this. He understood why Naruto was angry, but at the same time he couldn't regret any of his actions. He'd needed to stop Kiba, and he'd needed to protect the person he loved. He hoped that Naruto could forgive him.

"Please, just come home safe." Lee whispered to himself, still looking at the door as his eyes welled up.

*

Lee was still in the living room hours later, dressed only in sweat pants and a t-shirt. There were a couple of used ramen cups on the coffee table before him. He was curled up on one of the couches, staring blankly down at an unplugged game controller in his hands.

As a small jingle sounded at the door, Lee's head snapped up with a hopeful expression on his face.

By the time Naruto made it back to his apartment, he was exhausted and starving. He'd walked for hours, just wandering through the city, not quite caring where he was going. He hadn't even noticed the minutes ticking by; he'd been so caught up in his thoughts, it was as though he'd been walking around in a trance.

It had helped, though. The blond could make sense of his thoughts and knew what had to be done. It was a hard choice to make, but he whole-heartedly felt it was the right one. So much had happened since he'd met Lee and it had all factored into his decision. Now, all that was left to do, was break it to his boyfriend...

Taking a deep breath, Naruto opened the door and slipped inside. Kicking his shoes off, he moved into the living room and immediately spotted Lee on the couch. He stopped and leaned awkwardly against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Remember when you asked me to move away with you?" Naruto asked quietly, finally meeting Lee's gaze. His blue eyes were dark and stormy but the expression on his face was carefully blank. "I've made a decision.


	13. Chapter 13

xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Here it is! The final chapter of EOTT! I am so so so sad to see this end, but never fear! We have begun a new fic and have already completed the first chapter! We've been writing like crazy! It's KibaNaruKiba, and will be posted by LM!

I'd like to be a total sap for a moment and say thanks to everyone that's read and kept up with this fic. It means a lot to both of us and we enjoyed the ride!

A message from LucklessMallory:

This was my very first RP ever, and it was so amazing! I love Grandlinegirl to no end, and we are going to continue to make beautiful magic together for ages to come! I swear it! The Flames of our Youth will rage on in the Springtime of our Hearts forever!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Lee's eyes widened and he felt something in his stomach begin to do flip-flops at the look on Naruto's face. What was he thinking? He'd come to a decision, just like that? After the kind of conversation they'd just had, Lee had an honest fear that clenched in his heart painfully. It was suddenly very, very hard to breathe. God, please just make him realize how much I love him, please let him know that if he does this to me, I might not be able to recover, and if he really is going to leave me then just let him be safe and happy, please, please...

The words were on the tip of his tongue, full of apologies and Youthful declarations that couldn't seem to leave his lips. He was visibly choking on his own emotions. Shaking slightly, Lee finally managed to nod to show that he was listening. He couldn't speak right now.

Naruto chewed his lip, not sure how to approach this. He supposed it should be easy, but the words seemed stuck in his throat. Lee was obviously upset, but he didn't know how to reassure him when he couldn't even talk!

A chorus of, '_Just say it! Spit it out!_', started up in his mind, but he was honestly a little afraid. Making a huge decision when you're upset probably isn't the smartest thing to do. But, he'd already put it out there, so there was no going back, now.

Sighing, one of Naruto's hands lifted to rub the back of his neck. "I did a lot of thinking... and I realized that..." Taking a deep breath, he decided to just take the leap. "I love you, Lee. If you leave, there's nothing left for me here. I want... I want to go with you and Gai. I want to start a life with you and put all of this behind me."

Lee's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock. He heard a small yelp of surprise, and only dimly understood that it had come from him. He jumped up from the couch and rushed to his boyfriend.

"_REALLY_?" he exclaimed happily, his eyes gleaming with fresh tears of happiness. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and swung him around the living room in a small circle. "You will go with me? Naruto, you have no idea how much that means to me! I love you, I love you, I love you, _I love you_!"

It only then occurred to him that the expression on Naruto's face hadn't been entirely happy and positive. The blond was probably still having mixed feelings. Forcing himself to take a deep breath and set Naruto back on his feet- but still not letting go of him- Lee looked down at his boyfriend with furrowed brows.

"Are you sure about this? I love you so much, and I know you are probably still mad at me. I would stay here with you, if you wanted. Gai is leaving with or without us, but..."

Naruto shook his head and couldn't hold back a smile at Lee's enthusiasm. His hands found purchase on Lee's hips and he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "I'm sure. I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't really have anyone here besides you, anyway, so I wouldn't be leaving much behind..."

The blonds' hands slid up further, wrapping around Lee, and he pressed close. He seemed to relax, happy with his decision, until realization struck.

"Oh, god!" Naruto yelled, stepping back. His bright eyes widened in shock and his hands clenched at his sides. "Oh, no... no no!"

"Oh? What, what is it?" Lee asked, his hands half raised before him as Naruto backed away. His expression was crushed, and the tears that were still in his eyes began to sting with worry. "Are you okay? I am sorry, are you changing your mind?"

A hundred things were passing through Lee's head as he examined the horror on Naruto's face. Was he suddenly having doubts? Did something occur to him that would make him want to stay after all?

Naruto looked up at Lee and saw he'd upset him again. Mentally cursing himself, he shook his head adamantly. "No! No, I didn't change my mind!" he quickly reassured. "I want to go with you! I just..."

The blond suddenly wailed, his face twisting in something akin to agony. "If we leave, what about... what about..." He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this before! So stupid! But, it was a big part of his life... or, at least his... stomach...

"R- Ramen! Oh, god! I won't be able to have it _ever again_! I can't... I can't _never_have it again! I can't live on instant stuff!"

The air rushed from Lee's lungs in a hoarse, shocked laugh. Ramen? That's what Naruto was so freaked out over? Of course it was. Leaving meant that he couldn't go to Ichiraku's anymore. Schooling his features into something more sympathetic, Lee stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, patting his back.

"It will be alright, Naruto. We can find other restaurants that serve ramen. Depending on where we go, I might be able to afford a vacation once or twice a year to come and visit Ichiraku's." Lee consoled, ducking his head to kiss Naruto's forehead. "I am very sorry."

"It's not the same," Naruto pouted, his bottom lip jutting out. "It won't be as good as the old man's..." He sighed and threw his arms around his boyfriend, buying his face in Lee's neck. It was a big sacrifice. It might seem like something stupid to others, but to him, it was very upsetting. Not that it would sway his decision at all. He could learn to live without the amazing ramen, but he couldn't learn to live without his amazing boyfriend.

"Oh well," Naruto mumbled after a few minutes. "I think I can deal with coming once or twice a year. I'll just have to... stuff myself..." Pulling away, he grinned at Lee before leaning in to capture his lips.

Lee petted Naruto's hair understandingly, but it was a struggle not to grin into their kiss. He just adored all of Naruto's quirks, and his love of ramen was no exception. He held his boyfriend close, and felt his body begin to tremble with the gravity of his happiness.

"We are really going to do this? We are going to leave here, start over together?" Lee murmured against Naruto's lips, exchanging ragged breath with the blond as he spoke. He looked into Naruto's eyes- his big, blue, _beautiful_ eyes- and he let his hope shine through. "I promise I will make you happy. Even if we do not end up with a penny to our names or a house over our heads, I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

"Yeah, we're doing it!" Naruto exclaimed happily. And he was happy. After all of the trials and tribulations they'd had to endure, everything was finally coming together. Of course, there were a few loose ends to nip, but it would happen, in time.

It seemed a fitting end, to Naruto. He'd moved to this town to escape his ex, and had. Now, he was leaving with his boyfriend, and the man he loved most in the world. If it hadn't been for Lee, he would still be living under Kiba's shadow. But now, he was free from that burden, and able to live his life how he pleased.

"I don't care if we end up poor and homeless," Naruto grinned, pressing their lips together again. "As long as I'm poor and homeless with you, I'll be happy." His hand sought Lee's and he intertwined their fingers. Stepping apart, his eyes were swirling with love and adoration. "Let's make this happen."

*

_Two Years Later_

Lee leaned against the wall of the Springtime of Fitness as he watched his boyfriend. There was a small, proud smile on his face as he listen to Naruto. The blond was standing before a small class of young men and women, giving a lecture about self defense in one of the small, private rooms in the gym. All of his students were paying attention, listening with awe as he described how best to avoid putting yourself in a dangerous situation.

When Gai had started a new gym, Lee had insisted on starting up these self defense programs with Naruto. The blond had been hesitant at first, but had eventually agreed. While Lee usually handled the instructions on fighting off an attacker- with Naruto as his assistant- Naruto was the one who was able to relate to the class. He was able to share some of his experiences, and give the best understanding from a victim's point of view. It made his lectures very interesting, and always held the class's attention. It gave the students a better idea of why they are put in these situations, and how to get out without ever having to resort to violence.

Lee grinned widely when Naruto appeared to have finished, and made his way over to the blond. The students began to stand from their chairs and collect their bags.

Naruto smiled brightly and said goodbye to the students as they began shuffling out of the room, chatting with each other. He turned when he felt Lee's presence beside him, his smile growing into a wide grin.

While Naruto had been reluctant at first, he now adored these classes. It provided him with a sense of fulfillment, and had given him a purpose in life. If he was able to help at least one person protect themselves, then everything he had been through had been worth it. What Kiba had done to him... He wouldn't wish it upon anyone, and it made him feel so good to help people, to know that he was maybe making a difference in someones life.

"Hey," Naruto greeted, reaching out to brush his fingers over the back of Lee's hand.

"Hey, gorgeous." Lee greeted teasingly, clasping Naruto's hand in his. His breath caught slightly as he felt the metal on Naruto's ring finger. He gently lifted his fiancée's hand and kissed the diamond ring, a smile in his eyes as he looked into Naruto's blushing cheeks.

"Did you have a good class, today?"

Naruto could feel his cheeks burning, but his smile didn't falter at all. His bright eyes practically sparkled, mirroring his genuine happiness.

It still felt a little odd, being engaged, but it wasn't a bad feeling. He'd been totally caught by surprise when Lee had proposed to him, but he could honestly say that it was the best thing to ever happen to him. What could be better than being tied to Lee for life?

"Yeah, it was good," Naruto said, squeezing Lee's hand affectionately. "I'm glad you convinced me to do this."

"Me too. It seems to be doing just as much good for you as it does for them. You really are an inspiration for these people." Lee glanced around to make sure that all the students were out of sight before leaning in and giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "How about we go say goodbye to Gai before we have dinner?"

"An inspiration?" Naruto repeated quietly, his eyes widening. _Him_, an _inspiration_? That was... That was amazing! He could feel his heart flutter and he quickly lowered his gaze so his wavering eyes were hidden beneath blond fringe.

Sniffling, he took Lee's hand again and turned away, pulling him towards the door. "Yeah! Let's go see him. I'm starving!"

Lee laughed lightly at Naruto's enthusiasm as he allowed himself to be dragged out the door and down the hall. They called greetings to some of the students who were still filing outside, passing the empty exercise equipment on their way. The gym had closed just under an hour ago, and Lee had been doing clean up while he waited for Naruto to finish his class since then. Gai was in one of the offices in the back, going through some new paperwork about the building's lease.

While it was a remarkable thing to get a new gym running again only two years after they'd lost the Youthful Tortoise- and in a whole new community to boot- Lee still felt a little disheartened that they didn't actually own the place yet. It would still take some time, and a lot of work before they could afford that. The Springtime of Fitness was very small, but any business was pricey to get going, and they hadn't been given any money in exchange for the Youthful Tortoise.

"Boys! How are you doing this evening?" Gai exclaimed, looking up from his desk with a wide grin.

Naruto couldn't help smiling and feeling light-hearted whenever he was around Gai. Over the past two years he'd gotten pretty close with the older man. He felt like he had a family now, which was wonderful. He'd never had one before and cherished the bond they had formed.

"Good as always," Naruto beamed, keeping his grip on Lee's hand.

"We were just stopping by before we left to dinner." Lee said, grinning brightly at his mentor. He glanced down into Naruto's fond expression, and felt something warm in his chest at the sight. Gai was the closest thing to a father figure that Lee had ever had, and it always made him happy to see how close his mentor had become with his fiancée.

"Thank you for visiting me first! I actually had a surprise for the both of you." Gai stood up and stepped around the desk, clapping both boys on the shoulders as he leaned in with an excited expression. "I have a friend around here who owns beach front property. It's a Youthful, gorgeous spot with a view of the sunset. I talked to him for a while, and I managed to make a deal. If you two are still looking for a place to have your wedding, I convinced him to let us rent his property. Since the price is so reasonable, I would like to pay for it, as my wedding gift to the both of you."

Naruto's jaw dropped and he could do nothing but stare up at Gai with wide eyes as he let the news sink in. Of course! Getting married on the beach would be _perfect_! He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that himself!

The blonds' eyes welled up again but he didn't try to hide it this time. He swallowed a lump and glanced at Lee before practically launching himself at Gai, wrapping his arms around the older man. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice thick.

"Whoa!" Gai exclaimed happily, stumbling back as the blond's weight hit him. He grinned and wrapped his arms around Naruto in return, touched tears in his eyes as he lifted the blond off his feet in a crushing hug. "I am so glad that I could make you both happy! You deserve it! The Youthful Flames of your Love burn so brightly, it is a Beacon of Hope that leads the way to an Everlasting Springtime. It is the very least that I can do!"

Lee's eyes were wide, and his mouth was a small O of shock. This was so amazing!

"You have no idea how much this means to us! Thank you so much, Gai!" Lee exclaimed, tears brimming and falling shamelessly from his dark eyes. He threw himself into the fray as well, wrapping his arms around his fiancée and mentor, making a Youthful Sandwich out of Naruto's dangling body.

Naruto was so happy he thought he might explode! His cheeks hurt from the sheer magnitude of his smile and a few, fat tears trailed down his scarred cheeks. He held onto Gai with one arm and laid his other hand on Lee's back, rubbing it.

When the blond was set down, he scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffled. He was so touched that he'd been rendered speechless. It took a few moments for him to gather himself. "It's... A beach is perfect..." He turned to Lee and elbowed him playfully. "I don't know why we didn't think of that..."

Lee turned bright red, but nodded with a grin.

"That was where we first- uh- said that we loved each other." Lee explained to Gai, deciding to forgo what other 'firsts' had taken place on a beach.

"Well, I am glad that I could help. When you two set a date, let me know. The property owner suggested autumn, but didn't have any other stipulations about when." Gai said, still smiling as he wiped his eyes and gave the couple some room.

"Autumn sounds fine." Lee agreed, wrapping his arms around Naruto from behind and giving him a more tender hug.

Naruto grinned and chuckled as Lee flushed in embarrassment. Oh, it was still so much fun finding ways to affect the easygoing man! It didn't happen very often, but he loved when it did. Lee looked so... _cute_ like that!

"Yeah," Naruto agreed easily, leaning back into Lee's embrace. "Sounds good to me."

It was at that moment that Naruto's stomach decided to protest the putting off of dinner by rumbling loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. It was the blonds' turn to flush, now, and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sounds like you two should go eat something." Gai said, laughing and walking to the other side of his desk again. "The Flames of Youth are strong, but they need to be fed!"

Lee laughed with his mentor and took Naruto's hand again, lightly pulling him toward the door.

*

Lee stumbled through the front door of their apartment, one arm wrapped around his fiancée with a take-out box in the other. He kicked the door shut behind him, grunting and trying not to divert his focus from Naruto's lips crushed against his. They stumbled into the entryway together, locked in a heated embrace as their tongues danced and their hands explored.

"_Ngh_- you are awfully excited tonight- _oh_-!" Lee's words cut off with a moan as Naruto did something especially sinful with his tongue, causing the trainer to forget about the take-out and drop it unceremoniously onto the floor.

Naruto fell back against the wall beside the door, pulling Lee with him. He grunted as his body connected with the hard surface, a loud _thump_ sounding. He barely noticed as he dove back in and captured those tempting lips again in a frenzied kiss.

Not in the mood to take things slow, Naruto's hands came to rest on Lee's chest, sliding down his body to grab the hem of his shirt. When air became a necessity, he reluctantly pulled away, panting hard. It gave him time to get rid of the offending garment before attaching himself to Lee's neck, nipping at the quickening pulse.

Lee groaned again, shuddering as all the blood in his body seemed to rush to his groin. His breath was tearing from his throat in heavy, ragged pants as he reveled in the feel of Naruto's mouth on his neck. It had been a while since his fiancée had given him a hickey, but his skin was no doubt going to be riddled with them by morning.

Lee went to work on Naruto's belt, quickly unclasping and jerking the offending leather out of Naruto's pants. He nearly tore the button in Naruto's jeans as he struggled to get them open quick enough, before shoving the fabric down around the blond's knees and rubbing his thick, calloused fingers across the inside of Naruto's soft thigh.

Naruto worked over the neck, littering the soft skin with barely visible marks, and blaring, dark marks. His hands ran over a taught stomach before slipping down further to fumble with the fastenings on Lee's pants. He stepped out of his own when they pooled around his feet.

The blonds' body was hungry, almost aching to be filled. It couldn't happen fast enough for him – he wasn't going to waste time and he wasn't going to let Lee tease him.

Naruto growled in frustration as the zipper in Lee's pants stuck and he tugged hard on it until it slid down. Hooking his fingers in the waistband, he slipped both the pants and underwear down strong legs, baring what he wanted most. His fingers immediately closed around Lee and began pumping him.

Lee shuddered and braced his hands against the wall on either side of his fiancée, yelping first and then groaning with the force of Naruto's stimulation. He kicked his pants and underwear away, his eyes lidding as he looked down into Naruto's passionate expression, obviously aching for this. Not one to displease, Lee reached down and literally ripped Naruto's boxers from his body. He groped him briefly, stroking and squeezing until he was sure that Naruto was completely hard.

"Turn around." Lee ordered, reaching down and picking up one of the shoes that lined the entryway of their apartment. He reached into it and pulled out a small bottle of lube. This wasn't the first time Naruto had gotten the sudden, random urge to have furious sex before they could even reach the bedroom. Wanting to please his lover, but not wanting to hurt him every time this happened, Lee had hidden small bottles of lube in random places around the apartment.

Before Naruto did as asked, he leaned in and caught Lee's mouth in a hard kiss. As he pulled away, he nipped the bottom lip, pulling it roughly between his teeth. Spinning around, he braced his hands on the wall, his forehead following soon after. His hips pushed back slightly, readily offering himself to his lover.

"_Lee_," Naruto breathed, his voice even sounding desperate. His eyes slid closed as he waited impatiently for _something_ to happen. He felt a little bad about rushing this, _demanding_ this – but sometimes, he just needed to feel Lee pounding him into the nearest available surface - in this case, the wall.

Lee grinned at the harsh kiss and the insistent way that Naruto bared himself to his fiancée. For all that Naruto blushed in public and seemed to enjoy sweet moments as much as Lee, the blond definitely had a darker, more desperate side. Lee leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the blond, grinding his shaft between the swell of the man's pink ass cheeks for a moment without actually pressing inside. He ran his hands under Naruto's white shirt briefly, pinching and teasing his nipples without dropping the lube. His other hand dropped down to work his swollen erection, giving tight strokes with every thrust forward of Lee's groin against his ass.

"What do you want me to do to you tonight, Naruto?" Lee murmured into his fiancée's ear, grunting and grinding harder as he spoke. "Do you want me to take you hard and fast, so that you will not be able to walk tomorrow? Or should I fuck you so long and slow that you are screaming for release?"

Naruto groaned longingly as Lee ground against him and teased him mercilessly, offering so much stimulation that his head was spinning and he didn't know what to focus on. The decision was easy once a warm hand wrapped around his arousal. He hissed through his clenched teeth, his hips bucking into the tight grip.

Another heated sound – something close to a whimper - was pulled from the blond as Lee spoke lowly in his ear. The deep voice, offering sinful choices, enveloped him, making him shiver and twitch in the hand. His head fell back against Lee's shoulder and he turned it, nipping at a strong jaw.

"H-Hard and fast," Naruto moaned, a flush creeping across his cheeks. "I want you to... p-pound me... into the wall..."

"That so?" Lee growled, stroking a few more times for good measure before pausing to slicken his fingers in front of the blond. "You asked for it."

Feeling that there wasn't enough time to prepare him slowly- and knowing that Naruto would get _very_ angry if he even tried- Lee slipped two digits into Naruto and began to wiggle them around. He capped and dropped the lube with his other hand and moved to start stroking again.

"How many times do you want me to make you come tonight? You had better make up your mind, 'cause I will if you do not." He leaned in and growled into Naruto's ear, pausing to bite the fleshy lobe. "And you will not be able to stay conscious through it if I decide."

Naruto cried out as his body was suddenly – _finally_ – breached. His back arched, his chest pushing against the cold wall. A visible shudder raked through his body and he pushed back greedily to meet the two fingers. The sting as his unprepared body was forced to accommodate the intrusion only made everything so much better.

"I- I..." Naruto shook his head as he tried to come up with an answer. His head felt as though it was floating – and empty. He couldn't think anymore; he was simply acting on instinct now. Whenever Lee acted like this – turned dominating and unbelievably _sexy_ – it made him lose control of himself, and he absolutely loved it.

"I-I don't know...! I don't _care_...!" Naruto groaned, his frustration mounting. "I-I just... want you in me!"

Lee grunted under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut with a shudder at Naruto's answer. He added a third finger, spreading the lube and stretching the muscles as best he could. He thought about holding out a while longer, to make sure that Naruto was prepared enough, but he couldn't hold back any longer. He was aching about as much as his fiancée was, and they both needed it _now_.

Lee pulled his fingers out and stooped to pick up the lube again, pouring a generous amount onto his length. He stroked himself briefly, groaning through gritted teeth as the pressure mounted, before grabbing Naruto's hips with his fingers and spreading his plump cheeks with his thumbs.

"Say my name." Lee ordered, before pushing forward and gasping as he felt Naruto's hot flesh part for him.

"Ahhhh, _yessss_!" Naruto groaned, his fingers curling against the wall. His nails scratched at the hard surface as Lee began to press inside of him. His hips pushed back to help things along, and his breathing was haggard as he was impaled.

The blond wasn't going to last long at all, at this point. The need was intense and with the way he was being spoken to... God, he only hoped Lee would be able to hold out. He didn't want this to _ever_ end!

"L-Lee..." Naruto mumbled breathlessly. "_Lee_...!" His arm twisted behind him, hooking around his lover's neck. His fingers tangled in dark hair, tugging slightly. "F- _mmm_! F-Fuck me, Lee!"

Lee groaned and tucked his chin against Naruto's shoulder, thrusting inside his fiancée in a smooth, quick rhythm. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's body, clutching at the soft fabric of his shirt and pressing their bodies flat together. He rocked inside over and over, shoving Naruto against the wall and thrusting hard into his body.

The pleasure was thick and intense, wrapped tightly around his length and sending jolts of electricity shooting through his veins. Lee groaned and shuddered, reaching down between Naruto and the wall to grab his fiancée's erection again.

"Tell me how good it feels." Lee growled into Naruto's ear, pounding harder as he spoke. "Tell me how much you love having me fuck you!"

Naruto's breath rushed from his lungs and he grunted each time he was slammed roughly against the wall. He pushed back to meet each thrust, forcing more friction between them. The sound of skin slapping skin sounded heavy around them, ringing in his ears. He could already feel heat pooling in his groin and knew it wouldn't be long until he came. It was much too intense, and he was so desperate to be pulled over the edge...

"_Uhnnn_...! I-It feels... It feels so good... t-to have you in m-me," Naruto breathed, having a difficult time forming words. His mouth had gone dry and his voice was hoarse, and forced. "S-Stretching me... a-and... f-fucking me... _Ahhh_...! G-God, Lee... I-I _love_ it..."

Naruto's fingers tightened in the dark strands, holding on desperately as he rocked back. Tension built steadily and soon, he became a moaning, groaning, panting mess. "I-I can't... last... m-much longer..."

Lee gripped Naruto's length tighter and stroked in quick jerks, working to bring Naruto over the edge. Lee's whole body was working on automatic now, moving his hips sharply to and fro. His breath came in short sporadic bursts, and he was seeing spots across his vision.

"Do not- _ngh_- do not hold back! _Hah, ah_- come!" Lee growled into Naruto's ear, squeezing his eyes shut and continuing to thrust inside Naruto quick and hard. "Come for me!"

Naruto was unable to hold back any longer and his body obeyed the command. It tightened, his muscles clenching as he let out a heated cry. He came hard over Lee's hand, painting the wall he was pressed up against with a splatter of white. He groaned as wave after wave rocked through his body. It seemed to drag on forever with Lee still thrusting inside of him.

When the blond had finished, he slumped forwards, only the grip Lee had on him keeping him upright. "L-Lee," he panted raggedly, his voice laced with satisfaction.

Lee groaned loudly as Naruto's passage clenched and fluttered around his length, adding a whole new level of sensations. He continued to thrust, grunting as he felt streams of sweat begin to trickle down his temple and neck. He waited until Naruto's orgasm had passed, and then paused with his length still fully inside the other man. His body was still aching, burning with need that coursed through his veins and made his skin feel ultra sensitive. He groaned and pulled out, shuddering as his erection left that tight, slick warmth.

"I love you." Lee murmured, his eyes hazy as he pulled Naruto's limp form away from the wall and turned him around. He wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto's waist and lifted him off his feet. "Wrap your legs around my waist. We are not done."

Naruto felt like a warm puddle of goo. He let himself be turned around and once he was lifted, his legs locked around Lee's waist. One arm hooked around a neck to steady himself and the palm of his other hand lay flat against the wall, bracing himself.

"I love you, too, Lee," Naruto breathed, leaning forward to nuzzle Lee's neck affectionately. "So much." Grinning, he sealed their lips together.

Lee pressed Naruto's back against the wall, hooking his arms around the man's thighs and lifting his legs higher. He kissed the blond deeply, groaning into the other's mouth as he slid his erection back into Naruto's ass, still slick and twitching. Lee pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, grunting as he began to thrust again.

"Get hard again." Lee grunted, furrowing his brows as he restarted his earlier, quick rhythm. He kept Naruto aloft easily, flexing the strong muscles across his upper body as he rocked his hips hard against Naruto's. The slap of their bodies connecting with every hard drive inside his fiancée was better than music. "Moan for me."

Naruto moaned throatily as Lee entered him again. His head fell back against the wall with a loud smack and he grunted, frowning momentarily. His body was almost hyper-sensitive after the first release. With every thrust, he could practically feel every little bit of the hard length driving into him, and he couldn't possibly begin to stop the heated sounds from coming forth.

Hazy blue eyes flicked down to watch Lee through mere slits, and his hand slid down his body until it reached his spent length. Cupping it, Naruto began working it back to life, which didn't take long at all. Even after it had been accomplished, he continued to stroke himself in time with Lee.

Lee clenched his teeth and moved his hips faster, feeling the pleasure grow more intense as he watched his fiancée touching himself. Amazing pulses of heat shot up and down his length, making his head spin and his heart race. His groin and thighs were tightening, threatening release with every push and pull inside Naruto.

"_Ngh_- like that-" Lee groaned, throwing his head back as he lost himself to the quick, stuttered rhythm.

Naruto tightened his hold around Lee's waist, pulling them closer together. His hand quickened its pace as well, twisting slightly with a well practiced grip. His thumb swept over the crown and his nail scratched lightly at the slit. Groaning, his head dropped, his forehead resting against Lee's.

"_Lee_..." he breathed, feeling heat beginning to pull towards his groin once again.

It was too much. So hard, so fast, so _good_- Lee shuddered and groaned long and low as he felt his sac tightening and the coiling pleasure threaten to snap.

"C-come with me-" Lee ordered hoarsely, just in time. He slammed his hips into Naruto's, and his breath choked as he came. The heat shot through his groin, stomach, and every nerve of his body as he rode out his orgasm, giving a hoarse cry with the sheer intensity of it. When it finally passed, he slowly allowed Naruto's body to slide down the wall until Lee was on his knees with the blond in his lap.

Naruto's glazed eyes were locked on Lee, watching his face twist in pleasure. That, paired with the stuttered order, sent him flying over the edge. His head flew back and his back arched as he came with a low cry, clutching Lee tightly.

"Oh...wow, Lee," he gasped, letting go of the wall to let his second arm join the first, around Lee. He leaned in to let their lips hover together, their panting breaths mingling. His lips quirked into a satisfied smile and he closed the distance between them.

"_Mmn_- you are not always easy to please on nights like this." Lee murmured teasingly, still subtly panting as he wrapped his hands around Naruto and tucked his cheek against the blond's shoulder. "But I think that I am learning how to manage."

Lee slowly tipped onto his side, pulling Naruto to lay down on top of him with a sigh. The rug was rough under his skin, but he could barley feel it. His whole body was tingling pleasantly, and he felt like his muscles had turned into pudding.

Naruto's lips quirked upwards into a smirk and he slid one of his hands up to run his fingers through dark, silky strands. Sighing contentedly, he tilted his head up to kiss at a strong jaw, trailing them over Lee's face.

"Mmm, we have lots of time to work on it, I think," Naruto mumbled happily, resting his head back on Lee's chest. He felt like warm goo and he didn't want to move, but they couldn't lie on the floor all night. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled loudly and he flushed.

"I think we should eat." The blond glanced at the forgotten box of take-out lying near the door. "You know, replenish our energy and stuff."

Lee chuckled easily and propped himself up on his elbows, smiling fondly at his fiancée. He gently got up and led the man to the couch, wrapping him up in a blanket and flicking on the television. He quickly reheated the take out in the kitchen microwave, and grabbed a couple of forks out of the drawer. He came back and joined the blond on the couch, curling up against him and passing him a large container of rice.

"I threw on the soy sauce for you."

Naruto smiled and pulled the blanket tight around him. Grabbing the remote while Lee disappeared into the kitchen, he began flicking through the channels. It wasn't long before the smell of the food being reheated reached him and he breathed deep, his mouth beginning to water.

The TV was quickly forgotten, left on a random channel when Lee returned. "Thanks," Naruto said, taking the rice container in hand. He began to inhale it immediately, tucking himself into Lee's side.

Lee chuckled lightly as Naruto made himself comfortable, eating so fast that he probably wasn't even chewing. If they didn't fall asleep after sex, Naruto usually had the appetite of a giant, even in comparison to his usual hunger. He turned his eyes to the channel Naruto had chosen, settling in with his own rice box as he watched the headlines on the daily news.

It was only a few minutes later that the reporter, a young woman with a serious expression on her face, announced something that actually captured his attention. Lee sat a fraction straighter, his fork still in the air before him as his jaw dropped. A few minutes later the young reporter announced something else that made him choke lightly. Lee sat even straighter, his fork still in the air before him as his jaw dropped further and his eyes widened.

"_Akatsuki Inc., one of the most successful and fast growing companies in the business world today, has recently been shut down. All of the CEOs were arrested under the charges of countless heinous crimes, including fraud, embezzlement, terrorism, kidnapping, and murder.___

_"The company would have gotten away with all their crimes if they hadn't employed a man by the name of Orochimaru to do a significant level of dirty work two years ago. Since then, Orochimaru has been arrested under grounds of assault, kidnapping, murder, and slave trading of young men. Though the man managed to escape before he could be tried in a court of law, he managed to incriminate Akatsuki Inc. before he got away. A warrant has been put out for the man's arrest, and the CEOs are being tried in a week's time. Those who have been victim to the company's actions are being sought out and compensated._"

Naruto looked up from his food as Lee stiffened against him and frowned. "What's wro-" He stopped talking, his mouth hanging slack as he followed the dark eyes locked on the TV and listened to the report. His shocked face mirrored Lee's and he slumped against him when it finished.

For a few, long moments nothing was said. The silence stretched between them as Naruto tried to understand what he'd just heard. It was a shock; he'd never expected either the Akatsuki or Orochimaru to be caught. Well, they weren't all caught, but he'd never expected the truth to come forward, at least. He couldn't help wondering how it had come about.

"Holy shit," the blond finally whispered, tuning his head to look at Lee. The food was long forgotten.

"Yeah." Lee mumbled, swallowing heavily and setting his fork back into his take out. He tightened his arm around Naruto subconsciously as his mind went back to their dark encounter with the criminals two years ago. It had been so long since then, but it still felt like moments ago that Naruto had been taken from him.

"W-wait… two years ago? Do you think that the first time they hired him, it was because of us?" Lee said, turning and looking down at his fiancée in shock. If that was so… it was almost like _they_ were the reason Akatsuki had gone down. Indirectly of course, but still… it was a somewhat satisfying thought.

"Must have been," Naruto mumbled back, lost in his thoughts. The only thing that would make it better was if Orochimaru had been caught. However, the man was a slippery snake and he doubted he would be. He would probably go into hiding, now, but he doubted he would stop his dirty work; he would just be much more careful about it. Well, he could always hope he would be caught, anyway.

Naruto set his food down on the coffee table, this information taking precedence over it – which was a rare thing. He laid his head against Lee and sighed, but then his eyes widened even further and he sat up again excitedly.

"Compensated? So... Gai is going to get money?" The blue orbs lit up and he wrapped his arms around Lee, hugging him happily. "That means he can maybe buy the gym!"

Lee blinked, staring at the excitement on Naruto's face for a few long seconds as his brain processed that. He slowly wrapped his arms around the blond in return as a shocked smile broke out on his face.

"I… that… that would be amazing!" Lee whispered, with awe laced in his voice. "That would make Gai so happy. God, that would just… I will call the investigators who are looking into this, and let them know that we were involved two years ago. This is amazing!"

Naruto was full out grinning, now, as he watched happiness play out over Lee's face. He felt his chest swell with affection and was quick to climb into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "It is amazing," he agreed quietly, his smile melting into something softer, warmer.

"We went through all that... And look at us now! We're going to be married and... and the gym..." His ring gleamed in the soft lighting, reflecting off his impossibly bright eyes as he leaned in, resting his forehead against Lee's. "Everything's working out, now. I'm sure stuff will happen in the future but now... now everything's just about perfect."

"Yeah…" Lee murmured, wrapping his arms tighter around his fiancée and squeezing him gently. It had been such an amazing relationship between the two of them over the years. They'd been through so much together, triumphed over so many things… it was astounding how much their love had grown. Without Naruto, Lee would feel like there was no point to living anymore, and he knew that his fiancée had expressed the same emotions for him several times. Naruto was his happiness, his inspiration, his whole world.

"I love you." Lee murmured, gently nuzzling his face into the crook of his fiancée's neck. "We are going to be so happy. We already are."

Naruto smiled, turning his face into Lee's. His nose rubbed gently along a soft cheek and he brushed his lips over it as well. His chest tightened with intense emotion as he simply enjoyed the closeness with his most special person.

It was always like this. Naruto had grown up without anyone and had been denied love and positive affection completely. He'd been ridiculed and beaten down, but he'd never given up and had always gotten back on his feet, raring for wherever his life would bring him next. After he'd met Kiba, and things had gone downhill, he'd almost given up, for the first time ever. As a last, desperate move, he'd packed up his entire life and moved away to a completely new city. There, he'd never expected to find everything he'd always wanted, in one man. But, he had and he would be forever grateful. He would treasure everything he'd found with Lee and would hold him, and what they had together, close for the rest of his life.

"I love you, too, Lee," he whispered. He had never spoken truer words in his entire life.


End file.
